Venganza
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: El único propósito de Edward Cullen al regresar a Inglaterra es la venganza. Una venganza largamente planeada en la que Isabella, la hija del hombre que mató a sus seres queridos, jugará un papel fundamental. Sin embargo, nunca imaginó quedar atrapado por la violenta pasión y el abrumador deseo que lo invaden cada vez que la toca, cada vez que la mira, cada vez que respira…
1. Prólogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

.

**Prólogo**

"_Amaba Inglaterra como un ateniense ama la ciudad de la corona violácea; como un romano a la ciudad de las siete colinas."_ _**Lord Macaulay**_

**St. Mary Parish (Maryland)**

**Noviembre de 1780**

La casa se consideraba un lugar casi histórico a pesar de haber sido construida tan sólo un centenar de años antes de que los Estados Unidos declararan su independencia. Se alzaba junto al río Patuxent, y su elevado tejado y buhardillas góticas conferían a su exterior una apariencia de grandeza que las modestas estancias del interior no lograban alcanzar.

Con el ceño fruncido, Seth Clearwater se hallaba sentado junto a la chimenea de la cocina. Era un muchacho de trece años, lo que justificaba que no pudiera contener su curiosidad y que, de vez en cuando, echara un vistazo al salón en el que se encontraba su padre junto con cuatro hombres más. Un aura de secretismo parecía rodearlos.

Resultaba extraño que hubieran escogido aquella decadente casona para su reunión, cuando podrían estar mucho más cómodos en la mansión Satterlee, con sus amplias habitaciones decoradas con hermosos grabados georgianos y elaboradas mesas de juego diseñadas por los mejores ebanistas de Salem. Pero allí estaban; cuatro desconocidos sentados en torno a una pequeña mesa de cerezo, mientras el dueño de la casona y su hijo les contemplaban con ansiedad desde un segundo plano.

—No me gusta el lugar al que nos ha traído, Edward —comentó uno de los jugadores más jóvenes, echando un vistazo a la pequeña estancia de paneles de madera.

El hombre al que se dirigía, cobrizo, con barba recortada de varios días, y cuyo nombre poseía ciertas resonancias medievales, le lanzó al joven lord una mirada glacial.

—¿Hubiera preferido que jugáramos en Satterlee y que sospecharan que apoyamos a Inglaterra? —replicó Edward secamente.

—¡Prefiero no tener opiniones sobre esta estúpida guerra! Lo único que quiero es abandonar esta tierra salvaje y no volver jamás. Las ganancias que me proporciona el cultivo de tabaco no bastan para compensar que sacrifique mi posición. —Tras decir aquello, el joven se limpió el sudor de la frente.

—Puede que no quiera tomar partido, pero la ropa que lleva no deja lugar a dudas respecto a su pertenencia a la nobleza británica —le espetó Edward despectivamente—. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarle que aquí en América no hay nobles? Ese es uno de los aspectos de los que trata esta guerra.

—¿Y qué me dice de usted, Edward? —intervino Garrett, un rico hacendado de la zona—. Lleva muchos años en estas tierras, pero no parece que le agrade la última derrota de los ingleses. —El anciano estaba molesto por ir perdiendo, sin embargo, hallaba cierto consuelo en el hecho de ver que al joven noble y a lord Charlie les iba aún peor. Estaban apostando muy por encima de sus posibilidades, sobre todo lord Charlie, que se había jugado incluso su propiedad más valiosa: Osterley Park. A pesar de sus muchos años, a Garrett todavía le asombraba que alguien pudiera jugar de un modo tan compulsivo. Aunque, por desgracia, era una costumbre arraigada entre la aristocracia que había llevado a la ruina a más familias de las que podía recordar.

—Partiré a Inglaterra mañana, así que he decidido no implicarme en política. —Edward Masen se echó hacia atrás, aparentemente para aliviar su cansancio—. Dejemos de hablar y sigamos jugando.

Dijo aquellas palabras mirando directamente al hombre sentado frente a él, Charlie Swan, que no había hablado desde el inicio de la partida. Eran de estatura y complexión similares, pero el parecido acababa ahí. Edward era tranquilo, aunque con aplomo. Swan, en cambio, mostraba un evidente nerviosismo. La mano le temblaba mientras barajaba sus cinco cartas, y aquella cautela de lord Charlie sólo significaba que tenía mucho que perder.

—Además —añadió Edward con aire sombrío—, ya tengo una guerra propia en la que luchar.

—Puede que debamos dejarlo ya, caballeros. Hay demasiado en juego. —El joven lord se secó la frente con un pañuelo perfumado y tosió al recordar la elevada suma que ya debía a Edward Masen—. Creo que deberían darse cuenta de que esto roza ya lo absurdo. Al fin y al cabo, lord Charlie es el conde de Dwyer y no pueden permitirle que se juegue su propiedad.

—Esto no es un pasatiempo para cobardes, milord —le recordó Edward, pronunciando cada sílaba con firmeza—. Todos ustedes vinieron aquí sabiendo lo que había en juego.

—¡Las apuestas están subiendo demasiado! Se ha aprovechado usted de nuestro aburrimiento y nuestro miedo. ¡Esperar la llegada de un barco que nos lleve de vuelta a Inglaterra ha sido un infierno! —estalló el joven noble—. Cada vez que alguno de esos malditos rebeldes americanos venía a la mansión de Satterlee a tomar el té o a informar a los supuestos partidarios de la Revolución sobre la marcha de la guerra, teníamos que escondernos por temor a que nos mataran. Usted conoce perfectamente nuestras circunstancias y las ha utilizado en nuestra contra. Sabía que no dejaríamos pasar la oportunidad de cabalgar hasta la propiedad vecina para jugar a las cartas.

—No habrían tenido que esconderse si hubieran fingido pertenecer a otra clase social. —Edward cerró el abanico de cartas que tenía en la mano y lo depositó boca abajo sobre la maltrecha mesa—. Lo único que tendrían que haber hecho era cambiar su indumentaria.

—Yo no nací para vestir ropas de campesino como ustedes, los americanos. —El joven puso también sus cartas boca abajo y se enderezó la peluca, cubierta de brillantina y muy empolvada. Su desdeñosa mirada recorrió cada detalle de las ropas del hombre al que consideraba responsable de todo aquello. Edward llevaba unos simples pantalones de ante, una camisa impoluta y un chaleco azul oscuro. No había encajes ni volantes en su camisa de batista blanca y tampoco llevaba peluca. Su pelo cobrizo, largo hasta los hombros, estaba recogido con un cordel en la nuca.

—Es su elección —se limitó a decir Edward, antes de añadir lentamente—: ...milord.

Al ser consciente de que se estaba burlando de él, el joven noble perdió los estribos y su aire de superioridad desapareció.

—No continuaré con esta farsa por más tiempo. Lléveme de vuelta a Satterlee de inmediato —le ordenó al padre de Seth como si fuera un criado.

—Pero, milord, ¡no puede retirarse ahora del juego! —trató de razonar Clearwater. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su hijo Seth, que los estaba observando desde la cocina—. Seth —gritó, empleando el nombre del muchacho—, trae a los señores algo para comer y más bebida.

El muchacho se apresuró a preparar una gran bandeja con jamón, manzanas y pan, y se dirigió con la cabeza baja hacia el salón. Tras colocar los platos sobre una antigua mesa de nogal, alzó la mirada y retrocedió unos pasos siguiendo la advertencia que leía en los ojos de su padre. Se estaba jugando la última mano y no podía haber interrupciones.

—Ahora traeré la cerveza, padre —susurró Seth con el mismo acento medio británico de su progenitor, que delataba su ascendencia de Maryland.

En vez de hacer el gesto de aprobación que el muchacho esperaba, Clearwater sacudió la cabeza con aprensión y le lanzó una mirada indicándole que regresara a la cocina. Pero antes de que Seth pudiera darse la vuelta y retirarse, uno de los jugadores se levantó de un salto y volcó violentamente la mesa.

—Se lo advierto, Edward, si insiste en quedarse con Osterley Park, lo lamentará el resto de su vida —bramó Charlie Swan, el conde de Dwyer.

Se trataba de un hombre maduro, fuerte y de elevada estatura. Sus manos, pálidas y alargadas, se cerraron formando puños, y su rostro adquirió un vivo tono rojo que contrastaba vivamente con su cuidado cabello gris.

—Le mataré antes de permitir que se adueñe de mi casa —gruñó en tono amenazador al tiempo que sacaba un cuchillo de la cinturilla de sus pantalones y se abalanzaba bruscamente sobre Edward.

Seth gritó aterrorizado al ver que los dos hombres se enfrentaban en una lucha sin cuartel. Todos los presentes se alejaron unos pasos y contemplaron con asombro cómo, en apenas unos instantes, Edward reducía a Swan con facilidad y lanzaba el arma al suelo.

—Si cree que puede asustarme con un puñal, piénseselo mejor. Ya intentó matarme una vez y no lo consiguió. —Edward miró fijamente al conde y se alegró al ver el pánico en sus ojos cuando le reconoció.

—Debí sospechar quién era usted en realidad, hijo de perra — consiguió decir el conde al cabo de unos segundos—. Déjeme ir y me olvidaré de esto. Recuerde lo que ocurrió en el pasado y que nunca he sido vencido.

—El pasado quedó atrás. —Edward lanzó una carcajada amarga, recogió del suelo el pergamino color crema que se había caído al volcar la mesa y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco—. Ahora soy el dueño de Osterley Park y nada podrá cambiarlo. Si no me equivoco, no dispondrá del dinero suficiente para abandonar América hasta dentro de unos meses, así que espero que se pudra en esta tierra que odia mientras yo viajo a Inglaterra.

Puso la mesa en pie y dirigió una tranquila sonrisa a Seth, que temblaba de emoción y miedo. Al instante, obedeciendo la tácita orden, el muchacho le acercó su capa y el sombrero de tres picos.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Edward se puso la capa y se dirigió a la salida con paso firme en busca de su caballo. Seth le siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara por la admiración que sentía hacia su héroe.

Ignorando al resto de sus invitados, Clearwater salió corriendo de la casa.

—Masen, ¿no te olvidas de tus ganancias?

—Ya tengo lo que quiero. —Edward se volvió hacia Clearwater y le miró con agradecimiento—. Has hecho más de lo que esperaba.

—No podía hacer menos. No tendría un techo sobre mi cabeza si no fuera por ti.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —le previno al tiempo que montaba sobre su magnífico caballo—. Hablas demasiado bien de un inglés.

—Siempre hablaré bien de ti —le aseguró Clearwater—. Siento que te vayas a Londres.

—Puede que regrese a América cuando la guerra termine. —Contempló pensativo el indomable río Patuxent, que seguía su curso entre los espléndidos tonos ámbar y borgoña de la arboleda cercana—. He pasado aquí casi toda mi vida y me será difícil adaptarme a Inglaterra. —Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. Carlisle, en cambio, ya está planificando su nuevo guardarropa.

Ambos hombres rieron en voz alta al pensar en el entrañable anciano.

—Será mejor que vuelvas a entrar, o esos bastardos acabarán embolsándose mis ganancias —le advirtió Edward antes de emprender la marcha hacia el puerto de Satterlee.

—Que Dios te acompañe, Masen —gritó Clearwater, viéndole alejarse al trote.

**Dinbych-y-pysgod. Tenby, Gales**

**Diciembre de 1780**

La joven que se asomaba por la ventanilla del carruaje dirigió una última y triste mirada a su casa vacía. No tenía techo y el piso superior estaba repleto de escombros húmedos por la lluvia.

El pueblo en el que había vivido casi toda su vida, la pequeña villa fortificada de Tenby, parecía haberse anclado en el tiempo. Sus habitantes apenas tenían para comer y vestir adecuadamente, pero había resultado una morada perfecta para su madre y ella. Allí nadie había dirigido miradas inquisitivas a una mujer sin marido y a su hija, una hermosa muchacha de llamativos cabellos castaños con reflejos del color del fuego. Y tampoco les habían formulado preguntas a las que ambas habrían detestado tener que responder, como de dónde habían venido, años atrás, o quiénes eran. Tenby acogía generosamente a cuantos llegaban a ella y les ofrecía una hermosa vista de la bahía de Carmarthen desde sus almenas, así como gambas y ostras frescas procedentes de Llangwm.

Pero ahora quedaba vacía una casa más y parecía dudoso que pudiera volver a ser alquilada, en vista del alarmante descenso de la población. El antiguo hogar de la joven pronto quedaría reducido a ruinas y los ruidosos ratones que la inundaban no tardarían en ahogar los ecos de risas pasadas.

La muchacha formaba parte de la villa. Allí había jugado de niña y forjado sus sueños de adolescente. Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada sombría, fijó la vista en la isla de St. Catherine y la colina del castillo. Tenby la había perdido y, como si estuviera de luto por su partida, el pueblo parecía más triste que de costumbre, algo más mísero y abandonado. Nadie había salido a despedirla, pero, aun así, ella sintió que estaba diciendo adiós a un querido amigo, uno que la había protegido y ayudado durante años.

Desolada, se recostó en su asiento tratando de evitar que aquel lugar, viejo y frágil, contemplara las lágrimas de añoranza que ya empezaban a brotar de sus ojos color chocolate.

Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud defensiva, parecía una criatura pequeña y taciturna. No había nadie que la sacara de sus tristes pensamientos, pues era la única pasajera del carruaje. Pensativa, miró una vez más por la sucia ventanilla hacia la campiña galesa y sus suaves colinas, intentando no preocuparse por el futuro que la esperaba.

* * *

**Esta es mi próxima adaptación, voy a subir caps. dobles casi siempre. Espero que les guste! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Osterley Park **

**Enero de 1781**

Isabella Swan recordaba a la perfección el imponente aspecto de Osterley cuando atravesó su majestuosa entrada, apenas un mes atrás. El gran pórtico estaba decorado con blancos grifos en su frontón para aumentar su grandiosidad, y varias águilas de piedra, cada una con una víbora en su pico, se cernían sobre los escalones con sus grises ojos de granito siempre vigilantes.

Pero ahora, sentada en un frío banco de piedra mientras miraba la casa, la joven la encontró mucho más impresionante en contraste con el descuidado paisaje. No había colinas ni olmos majestuosos que suavizaran su efecto. La orgullosa edificación se alzaba en medio de una inmensa llanura junto a un estrecho lago, y destacaba de forma abrumadora incluso respecto al más alto de los árboles del entorno, un enorme roble de ramas desnudas.

La joven había salido a dar un paseo por la finca en busca del consuelo que le brindaba el inhóspito paisaje. Su cruda desolación la aliviaba de la opulencia de la casa.

Desde el banco de mármol blanco, junto al paseo empedrado, dejó que la casa se adueñara de sus pensamientos. Miró la pareja de grifos blancos con sus garras alzadas y pensó que parecían más amenazadoras que el día anterior.

Observó que los torreones isabelinos de las cuatro esquinas resultaban incongruentes con la fachada neoclásica, y se preguntó si tiempo atrás se habría alzado una casa feliz y confortable en el lugar que ahora ocupaba la lujosa mansión. Se había ido de Osterley poco después de cumplir cinco años, pero recordaba el frío de las galerías y las grandes ventanas venecianas que no parecían impedir nunca el paso de la corriente.

También se acordaba del cuarto de su madre, del mismo color que la luz del sol, y que siempre olía a azahar. Sin embargo, guardaba un recuerdo desagradable de aquella habitación. Una noche tuvo una pesadilla y corrió en busca de su madre. Al no hallarla, rompió a llorar y se sintió más asustada y sola que nunca. Finalmente, una doncella la llevó de vuelta a la cama y le explicó que su madre tenía cosas que hacer en otra estancia de la casa, aunque no consiguió que dejara de llorar.

Isabella bajó la vista hacia su falda remendada y sacudió la cabeza. Pese a sus recuerdos y a las historias que su madre le contaba sobre Osterley, se sintió abrumada por la lujosa mansión en cuanto cruzó sus puertas. Y el hecho de ser su única moradora, aparte del servicio, hacía que esa sensación fuese aún más fuerte. Día tras día atravesaba sus elegantes estancias más como una criada que como la hija de lord Charlie Swan, octavo conde de Dwyer. Encontraba irónico que ella, pequeña y casi en la miseria, fuera su única hija.

De pronto se removió incómoda en el frío banco de mármol, consciente de que su madre no le había dicho toda la verdad sobre su pasado. Justo después de su muerte, encontró una miniatura oculta tras un panel secreto en la cómoda de su habitación. Se trataba del pequeño y exquisito retrato de un hombre, pintado sobre una fina lámina de marfil. Era joven y apuesto, y había hecho que Isabella se preguntara si su madre lo habría amado alguna vez. ¿Sería acaso un primo lejano que aún seguía suspirando por su madre? ¿O tal vez un capitán de la Marina que conservaba a Reneé Swan en sus pensamientos, incluso aunque estuviera al otro lado del mundo?

A menudo, la joven estrechaba la miniatura contra su pecho, dejándose llevar por románticas fantasías. Hallaba consuelo al pensar que, después de todo, su madre había conocido el amor, que en su corta vida no había existido sólo Charlie Swan, un hombre que la trató más como un adorno de su precioso Osterley que como a una mujer sensible y vulnerable.

Isabella sabía que la relación de su madre con otro hombre podría implicar que ella no fuera la hija del conde y le gustaba pensar que guardaba cierto parecido con el caballero del retrato. Pero eso, se recriminó a sí misma, era querer ver en la pintura más de lo que había. Lo único cierto era que la miniatura había significado mucho para su madre. La había guardado en lugar seguro durante todos aquellos años, y eso la convertía en algo muy preciado para ella.

La búsqueda de objetos de valor en la casona de Tenby había resultado necesaria a causa de los incesantes reclamos de los acreedores. Dos peniques que quedaban a deber por una pieza de tela, un chelín por una libra de carne... Las deudas se habían ido acumulando de tal forma que tuvo que tomar la dura decisión de abandonar Gales.

Se estremecía al pensar en un encuentro accidental con el hombre al que conocía como padre, pero no había ningún otro sitio al que pudiera ir.

Forzada a partir y a pagar sus deudas, había tenido que desprenderse de casi todas sus posesiones. Varios broches de perlas y los trajes de su madre, la mayoría de su ropa, y todos sus maravillosos libros. Sin embargo había dos cosas de las que Isabella se había negado a separarse, sin importarle lo mucho que necesitaba el dinero: la miniatura, y un pasador de plata y amatistas que suponía un recuerdo agridulce de los bondadosos ojos de su madre.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos días de su mente y volver a la realidad. Últimamente había disfrutado de algo de suerte, ya que su padre había estado ausente de Osterley durante largo tiempo. Y, a juzgar por las habladurías de los criados, no se esperaba que regresara pronto.

Se hallaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la llegada de un moderno carruaje tirado por cuatro caballos. Antes de que pudiera levantarse del banco, la familiar figura del abogado de su padre bajó del vehículo y se dirigió hacia ella con paso impaciente.

—Buenos días —saludó Isabella, preguntándose con recelo a qué se debería aquella visita tan poco bienvenida.

—Buenos días, milady. No, por favor, no se levante. No me quedaré mucho rato. —El adusto abogado se quedó de pie junto a ella y la miró con aire arrogante—. He venido para informarle de que he dejado de ser el abogado de su padre, debido a que no tiene fondos para costear mis servicios.

—Disculpe mi franqueza —replicó Isabella, después de reponerse de la sorpresa—, pero no veo la necesidad de que me informe de ello, ya que jamás le he pedido ayuda de ningún tipo.

—Hay algo más. Su padre lleva ya cierto tiempo en América y se ha descubierto que ha estado jugando en exceso. —El abogado la observó fijamente, esperando provocar en ella algún tipo de respuesta—. Ha sufrido fuertes pérdidas.

—¿De veras? —dijo Isabella con tranquilidad.

—En realidad, se ha arruinado casi por completo. Ni siquiera le pertenece esta propiedad.

—Ya veo. —Consideró la noticia durante unos instantes y, finalmente, miró al abogado con decisión—. Informaré al servicio. ¿Hay algo en particular que haya que decirles?

—Disculpe, lady Isabella, no sé si me ha entendido bien. El hecho de que el conde haya perdido Osterley, implica que usted tiene que irse de aquí de inmediato.

—Sí, le he entendido perfectamente, y la noticia no me sorprende. Es muy propio de mi padre perder la mansión familiar sin preocuparse de las vidas que arruina con ello.

—El señor Masen, el nuevo propietario, ha solicitado que los criados se queden. En su carta me pide que les informe de que decidirá a su llegada quiénes tendrán que irse.

—¿Y cuándo calcula usted que sucederá eso? —Necesitaba saberlo para poder irse antes de que el nuevo dueño tomara posesión de la finca.

—Resulta difícil decirlo, pero creo que será a finales de esta misma semana. Puede incluso que mañana, según las fechas que menciona en su carta.

El letrado obtuvo, al fin, la reacción que había estado esperando. Isabella lanzó un grito ahogado y se llevó una temblorosa mano al pecho.

—¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué no he sido avisada con anterioridad?

—Las cartas procedentes de América casi siempre llegan acompañando al propio remitente, milady. Yo mismo acabo de enterarme de la ruina de su padre. —El enjuto abogado no podía disimular su desagrado—. Me ha relevado de mi cargo como administrador, informándome de sus dificultades para regresar a Inglaterra. Me temo que la guerra y su falta de fondos para el pasaje le han puesto en un atolladero.

—Bueno, al menos ésas son buenas noticias —susurró Isabella para sí misma.

El abogado carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Pese a que aún no he recibido ninguna retribución por mis pasados servicios al conde, creí que era mi deber brindarle mi ayuda. Si me permite que se lo sugiera, milady, creo que podría alojarse en la residencia de Bath de su padre, o en la pequeña casa que posee en Londres. Estoy seguro de que el conde no pondría objeción alguna.

—Puede que él no pusiera objeciones, pero yo sí lo haría. Mi intención era residir en Osterley hasta que encontrara un lugar más adecuado donde vivir. Lo que ha ocurrido sólo adelantará mi marcha, eso es todo.

—El nuevo dueño parece tener buenas intenciones y supongo que le ofrecerá su hospitalidad mientras no se adopten otras disposiciones. Aunque, por supuesto, cualquiera entendería que usted se sintiera humillada al aceptar una oferta como ésa.

—¿Humillada? ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme humillada al aceptar la amabilidad de un extraño? La verdadera humillación es vivir a costa de la «bondad» de mi padre. Mi madre le podría haber hablado de ello. —Isabella murmuró aquellas últimas palabras, sin querer ahondar en el tema.

—Todo este asunto me resulta muy embarazoso, milady. Si no requiere nada más de mí...

—Sólo me gustaría que le dijera a mi padre, en el caso de que lo viera, que no sólo aceptaré la amable oferta del nuevo dueño, si es que llega a hacerla, sino que llegaría incluso a aceptar un puesto permanente en el servicio doméstico de Osterley antes que vivir con él en Londres —afirmó con un brillo de determinación en los ojos.

El abogado la miró como si hubiera perdido la razón; no obstante, no pudo dejar de admirar sus hermosos cabellos castaños, ni su femenina y seductora figura. Sin embargo, nada en la severa expresión de la joven le invitaba a seguir hablando con ella. Contrariado, se despidió de forma brusca y cortante, sin brindarle compasión o consuelo.

Isabella observó su marcha sin interés. Sabía que debía informar de lo sucedido al ejército de sirvientes de Osterley y trazar sus propios planes antes de que llegara el nuevo propietario. Preocupada, se levantó del banco y se dirigió a la mansión. Le pareció que todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo y silencioso. Demasiado para una casa tan inmensa y bien cuidada. Era el testimonio de que allí no había dueño... todavía.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a LUCYarg, Elenamar-16, CASBABYSWAN y NccM por los reviews! Besos!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

—Lleva días ahí. —El lacayo que había hablado contempló preocupado a Isabella, recostada en silencio en una elegante silla tapizada en cuero azul.

Tratando de paliar el frío de la estancia, los fuegos de las chimeneas crepitaban cálidamente en los dos extremos de la galería, llena de esculturas romanas blanqueadas por el tiempo. Al no tener un lugar más acogedor al que ir, la joven estaba sentada mirando las llamas mientras esperaba al nuevo propietario, con más ansiedad, quizás, que los dos lacayos que la observaban.

No sabía adónde ir.

Londres le parecía demasiado grande y, además, si se quedaba en casa de su padre corría el riesgo de encontrarse con él cuando regresara de América. Así que había descartado por completo aquella opción.

Bath le atraía mucho más. Pero ¿cómo llegaría hasta allí? No tenía medios para pagar un carruaje y se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Se envolvió aún más en el chal, se levantó y sonrió a los dos ancianos lacayos antes de dirigirse a la puerta principal. Salió al enorme pórtico y, apoyada en una de las columnas jónicas que se alzaban junto a ella, contempló el camino de entrada.

Notó entonces que unos ojos la observaban, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que una de las doncellas, Irina, cerraba de golpe las cortinas de tafetán azul de un cuarto del segundo piso. Todos piensan que estoy loca, se dijo con cierta amargura. Y ¿por qué no iban a hacerlo? Después de todo, han vivido con mi padre y deben de creer que la locura es cosa de familia.

Se quedó de pie, en silencio, demasiado inquieta como para esperar en su habitación. Pese a la inclemencia del tiempo, buscaba la lluvia y el frío como escape de la casa. Al poco tiempo observó que las enormes puertas de hierro de la finca se abrían para dar paso a un enorme carruaje, y su estómago se encogió al ver acercarse al elegante vehículo verde tirado por seis caballos negros. Su escudo dorado y rojo brillaba pese a lo gris y sombrío del día.

—Por fin ha llegado —musitó.

Se dio la vuelta y atravesó nerviosa el amplio y largo vestíbulo, que ahora bullía de actividad ante la llegada del nuevo propietario. Arriba, en su dormitorio, se despojó con rapidez del chal mientras pensaba en cuál de sus vestidos sería más apropiado para una ocasión como aquélla. Le llevó poco tiempo decidirse. Se pondría uno de sus favoritos, un vestido rosado algo pasado de moda, pero aún en buen estado. Se dirigió al vestidor para cogerlo y, cuando se disponía a entrar, vio un destello rosa moviéndose en un rincón.

—Irina, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Abrió las puertas de par en par y observó asombrada a la doncella con el vestido rosa medio puesto. Isabella no estaba segura de si aquello se debía a que Irina aún no había acabado de vestirse, o a que la ajustada prenda le quedaba estrecha de cintura.

La doncella se volvió hacia ella y murmuró algo, pero Isabella no logró entender lo que decía.

—Irina, no has contestado a mi pregunta —dijo con severidad.

—Ya no le serviré más, milady.

—Estás en tu derecho. Sin embargo, eso no explica el hecho de que te pruebes uno de mis vestidos —replicó Isabella, preguntándose qué le habría pasado a la muchacha. No era normal que un sirviente se comportase así, y se preocupó por lo que aquello querría decir.

—Bueno... Usted ya no puede darme órdenes.

—Así es. —Unas finas líneas surcaron el ceño de Isabella—. No obstante, el vestido que llevas sigue siendo de mi propiedad. Quítatelo, por favor.

—¡Oh, milady! Es que he oído decir que el nuevo dueño es un hombre con... digamos cierta reputación, y me gustaría demostrarle que puedo serle útil —le explicó la muchacha, tratando de despertar su compasión.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el vestido? —inquirió Isabella ingenuamente.

—Si me ve así, pensará que soy una dama.

—Lo siento, pero tienes que quitártelo. —Isabella no confiaba en la doncella. Desde el día que llegó a Osterley había tenido claro que Irina envidiaba su aspecto, pese a su escaso y mísero vestuario.

—No he causado ningún daño —protestó la doncella con tono de reproche mientras volvía a colocar la prenda en su sitio. Después, se subió su propio vestido sobre la enagua de lino y el corsé—. No volverá a ocurrir, milady. Le puedo prometer eso, al menos.

Sin más, salió de la habitación bruscamente.

Con incredulidad, Isabella se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido la doncella. Había visto una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios y sospechaba que tramaba algo.

Sin poder evitar reflexionar acerca de los motivos del extraño comportamiento de Irina, se dirigió vacilante hacia el magnífico vestidor. Estaba decorado con tafetán y exquisitas bandas de palisandro. Frunció el ceño y estudió su escaso contenido. El vestido rosa estaba ahora demasiado arrugado como para servirle, así que sacó otro de lana color violeta oscuro y lo colocó sobre la cama.

Se peinó los largos mechones castaños frente al espejo que había entre las ventanas, decorado con cintas doradas y campanillas talladas, y luego se los recogió lo mejor que pudo. Deslizó el vestido sobre su enagua y corsé, y sonrió con ironía al pensar que la ropa de Irina era de mejor calidad que la suya.

Obligándose a vencer sus temores, se aventuró a salir de su cuarto. No estaba segura de cómo abordar al nuevo propietario en tan incómoda situación. Sabía que lo mejor que podía esperar era disponer de más tiempo para hallar un nuevo lugar donde vivir, y rezó para que el señor Masen fuera lo bastante caritativo como para concedérselo.

Al atravesar el largo pasillo hacia el vestíbulo escuchó voces procedentes de otro dormitorio. Sin preocuparse por las habladurías de los criados, se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, pero se detuvo al oír que una de las mujeres mencionaba su nombre.

—Lady Isabella no necesitará esos vestidos en el manicomio. Me encargaré de que el nuevo dueño conozca nuestro punto de vista. —La voz de Irina se distinguía claramente a través de la puerta mientras hablaba con otra criada—. ¡Ni siquiera su padre quiere saber nada de ella!

—El manicomio —musitó Isabella, recordando las aterradoras historias que había oído sobre aquellos horribles lugares. La suciedad, el deterioro, los castigos que debían soportar los pacientes.

—Está endemoniada —prosiguió Irina, sin darse cuenta de que la escuchaban—. ¿Habías visto antes a alguien con ese color de pelo? Cuando me convierta en la amante del nuevo señor, haré que vengan por ella y la encierren para siempre. La maldije desde el día que llegó a Osterley y vi que todos los hombres que la miraban la deseaban.

—Pero ninguno de ellos ha tocado siquiera a lady Isabella. Además, creo que estás excediéndote, Irina. El nuevo señor acaba de llegar, y tú ya estás pensando en ser su amante y en decirle lo que tiene que hacer —replicó otra voz femenina.

—Es una bruja, creedme.

—Las brujas no existen, Irina.

—Deja de defenderla. Está loca, como lo demuestran todos esos paseos bajo la lluvia y sus lecturas durante la noche. No será difícil convencer al nuevo dueño.

—Quizás, pero antes de que puedas ser su amante, debemos ponernos presentables. Seguro que nos llamará a todos en algún momento durante la noche. —La puerta de servicio, oculta en la pared del fondo del dormitorio, se abrió de pronto, y ambas criadas desaparecieron escaleras abajo rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Isabella, a la que en un principio había divertido la presuntuosa forma de hablar de Irina, se sentía ahora angustiada. Sabía que no era habitual que las mujeres leyeran, pero eso no significaba que estuviese loca. Si leer hasta muy tarde porque se aburría y se sentía sola la convertía en loca, pues que así fuera. Contrariada, continuó bajando hacia el vestíbulo mientras se preguntaba a quién creería el nuevo dueño, si a Irina o a ella.

Las paredes azul claro de la gran escalinata eran un magnífico marco para el fresco de Rubens que adornaba el techo octogonal. Isabella se detuvo casi sin ser consciente de ello y, como siempre, miró hacia arriba para deleitarse con la belleza de la pintura. Junto con los grifos, era lo que más le gustaba de la casa.

Bajó la vista de nuevo y entonces descubrió que un desconocido la estaba observando desde el pie de la escalinata. Se trataba de un anciano con unos bondadosos ojos grises y el chaleco bordado más ostentoso que jamás hubiera visto. Era de color amarillo canario y estaba tan densamente bordado con hilo dorado que sólo se veían pequeños retazos de satén.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar? —le preguntó el caballero, inclinando la cabeza ante ella con elegancia.

—Yo... soy Isabella —contestó la joven, pensando que estaba frente al nuevo dueño de Osterley.

—Bien, encantadora Isabella. Estoy buscando a la hija de lord Charlie —le explicó el desconocido amablemente—, ¿podría decirme dónde está?

Rápidamente, la joven se cruzó de brazos para ocultar el raído tejido de los codos. Se sentía avergonzada de que el nuevo dueño la hubiera tomado por una sirvienta a causa de la extrema pobreza de sus ropas.

—Ya me ha encontrado, milord. Soy Isabella Swan, la hija del conde de Dwyer —anunció con seriedad.

El caballero la miró de forma inquisitiva.

—¿Usted es la hija del antiguo dueño de este lugar? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, pero puedo explicar mi aspecto. Verá, yo... —empezó.

—No. Me temo, milady, que nada podría explicar su aspecto. —El desconocido le dirigió una sonrisa enigmática y observó sus ojos chocolates y sus cabellos castaños con reflejos del color del fuego—. Bien, hija mía, no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediarlo, ¿no es así?

Isabella pensó que él pretendía decirle que se fuera, así que inició el discurso que había preparado.

—Seguramente ya le han informado de que he estado viviendo aquí. Mi intención es marcharme tan pronto como sea posible, pero entretanto he pensado que podría trabajar a su servicio si le parece bien. Mi madre me enseñó todo lo...

—¿A mi servicio? —la interrumpió él—. Milady, esta finca no es mía.

—¿No? —balbuceó Isabella—. Yo pensé... Es decir, creí que...

—No, lo lamento. —El caballero sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el dueño? Debería hablar con él acerca de mi situación. —Se aclaró la garganta y trató de recuperar algo de compostura tras la extraña conversación con el desconocido.

—Está esperando en la galería.

—Ya veo. Supongo, dado que ha venido usted a buscarme, que él está al tanto de mi presencia aquí —dijo Isabella con voz más firme.

—Sí, se enteró a través del abogado de su padre.

Los hombros de la joven se hundieron ostensiblemente al escuchar aquello.

—Esperaba poder decírselo yo misma.

En el mejor de los casos, a aquel hombre le habría resultado incómodo tener a la hija del anterior propietario viviendo en la casa, pero ahora, sin el factor sorpresa, Isabella sabía que poco podría hacer para convencerle de que le permitiera quedarse.

—¿Podría llevarme hasta él, por favor? Supongo que todo resultaría menos incómodo si este asunto se solucionara de una vez. —Le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al amable caballero, lamentando que no fuese el dueño.

—Por supuesto.

De nuevo, la expresión del desconocido se tornó preocupada mientras cruzaban el vestíbulo hacia la galería. Isabella se fijó en que se estaba mordiendo el labio, y comenzó a preguntarse si sería mejor no conocer al señor Masen.

Entraron en la amplia galería por la puerta que daba al sur. En las dos chimeneas ardían sendos fuegos, y en medio de la larga estancia se había dispuesto una mesa con un juego de té. Había dos lacayos en cada puerta y el ama de llaves se afanaba con los preparativos de la merienda entre un crujir de enaguas.

Al otro extremo de la habitación una imponente figura masculina se mantenía lo más alejada que podía de toda aquella actividad. Estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero Isabella podía ver que estaba contemplando un retrato de Charlie Swan; un retrato que ella había deseado quemar en más de una ocasión. El anciano la tomó del brazo y pareció armarse de valor antes de escoltarla por la larga galería. Su nerviosismo empezaba a hacer mella en la joven y aminoró el paso conforme se acercaban al otro hombre.

Lo primero en lo que se fijó antes de que el nuevo dueño se diera la vuelta, fue en su impresionante tamaño. Bajo sus costosos ropajes parecía haber puro músculo. Era de una altura más que considerable, la anchura de sus hombros tensaba el brocado azul oscuro de su chaleco y unos elegantes pantalones ceñían sus poderosas piernas.

—Masen —dijo su acompañante en voz baja—, he encontrado a la hija del conde.

El nuevo dueño siguió contemplando el cuadro sin inmutarse.

—Tráemela. Hemos hecho un trato y confío en que no interfieras.

—Está aquí, Masen. —El caballero soltó su brazo y se apartó de ella.

Isabella notó que se le secaba la boca y temió el momento en el que el nuevo propietario se volviese para mirarla.

Él tardó unos segundos en hacerlo. Primero apartó la vista del retrato e inclinó la cabeza como si se resistiera a verla. Luego se dio la vuelta, alzó su cabeza de cobrizos cabellos y clavó su mirada en la joven.

El hombre que había ante ella no parecía el monstruo que Isabella había esperado encontrar. Era cobrizo y sus finos labios poseían un sesgo cruel, pero sus rasgos eran aristocráticos y distinguidos; desde la nariz recta hasta la noble y despejada frente. Y luego estaban sus ojos. Eran como dos esmeraldas que brillaban entre cobrizas y espesas pestañas. Su brillo ocultaba momentáneamente su dureza y Isabella fue incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos.

Masen parecía casi asombrado por su aspecto, como si la encontrara tan sorprendente como ella a él. La miró fijamente tanto tiempo que Isabella, en un gesto involuntario, volvió a cubrirse los codos con las manos para ocultar lo mísero de sus ropas.

—Carlisle, ¿podrías ocuparte de que nos dejen solos, por favor? —preguntó Masen sin rodeos al cabo de unos segundos.

—Escucha, he...

—No hay vuelta atrás, amigo mío. —Masen dijo aquellas palabras con una acritud que asustó a Isabella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente, Carlisle accedió a marcharse.

—¿Estará usted bien si les dejo solos de momento, hija mía? —le preguntó a la joven.

Ella asintió y le dirigió una suave sonrisa. Trataba de cuidarla, y la joven se lo agradecía desde lo más profunda del corazón. Él no podía saber que Isabella llevaba mucho tiempo cuidando de sí misma antes de llegar a Osterley, y también ignoraba que, seguramente, le aguardaban cosas peores cuando tuviera que irse de allí.


	4. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

—Siéntese —le pidió Masen.

Al ver que ella no se movía, la miró con curiosidad antes de volver a hablar.

—Lady Isabella, si insiste en permanecer de pie, yo también deberé hacerlo, y lo cierto es que prefiero tomar el té sentado. Así que, si tiene la amabilidad... —Le indicó una enorme silla de caoba tapizada en damasco verde manzana.

Reticente, la joven tomó asiento con el ceño fruncido. Él se acomodó en otra silla frente a ella y aguardó a que el ama de llaves les llevara el té.

—No supe hasta hace poco que el conde tenía una hija —comentó Masen cuando por fin se quedaron solos.

—No hago mucha vida social —le explicó Isabella, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo tras una fachada de autocontrol.

—Y eso, ¿a qué se debe? Sin duda debe disponer de medios más que suficientes para hacerlo.

Sus implacables ojos verdes se posaron en la generosa curva de los pechos de la joven, y a Isabella le resultó difícil sostener su mirada cuando alzó de nuevo la vista.

—No es de mi agrado —contestó, sintiendo que un vivo rubor cubría sus mejillas.

—¿No piensa en buscar marido?

—En absoluto —afirmó rotunda.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son sus planes para el futuro, milady?

Isabella se aclaró la garganta antes de beber lentamente de su té. La bebida era fuerte y caliente, y le dio las fuerzas que necesitaba para hablar.

—Esperaba poder quedarme aquí unos días.

—¿En Osterley? —Sonrió de forma inquietante—. ¿Y qué piensa hacer para ganarse el sustento? Su padre ya no es el dueño de este lugar.

—Me doy cuenta de ello, señor. Me gustaría irme cuanto antes, pero todavía no he encontrado ningún medio de transporte. Además, no hay forma de ponerse en contacto con mi padre y no tengo más parientes.

—¿Y su madre?

—Murió.

—Ya veo. No obstante, estoy seguro de que su padre no permitiría que su única hija se quedase aquí. ¿Por qué no intenta reunirse con él? No comprendo esta situación.

Isabella no podía contarle la verdad. Sencillamente, no podía.

—Mi madre y yo no estábamos de acuerdo con el modo de vida de mi padre, y él nos repudió. —Se llevó la taza de té a los labios y tomó un largo sorbo para calmarse un poco. No estaba segura de que aquel hombre la estuviera creyendo, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no podía sincerarse con él. No tenía sentido que le contara la verdad, ya que entonces Masen obligaría a su padre a reclamarla, o bien la echaría a la calle sin contemplaciones.

Masen la estudió largo rato con la mandíbula apretada. Evidentemente, su respuesta no le complacía.

—Está mintiendo.

Isabella contuvo la respiración.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

De improviso, Masen la levantó del asiento y le hizo mostrar los brazos.

—Su ropa —respondió, señalando los raídos codos de sus mangas—. Un hombre como Charlie Swan no permitiría que su hija vistiera con harapos sólo porque ella no está de acuerdo con sus costumbres.

—Mi padre ignora las circunstancias en las que me hallo. —Masen la soltó y Isabella volvió a hundirse en su asiento al tiempo que respiraba hondo—. No deseo cansarle con las excentricidades de mi familia; sólo le pido que me permita permanecer en Osterley unos días. Es mi hogar, y estoy muy unida a él.

—Miente otra vez. Sé a ciencia cierta que sólo lleva aquí un mes. Antes de eso, los criados ni siquiera sabían de su existencia. ¿Cómo puede explicar eso?

Furiosa, se levantó y lo miró a los ojos sin titubear. No le debía explicación alguna.

—Lo único que desearía es poder tener un respiro en medio de este caos en el que me han involucrado mi padre y usted. Si no es posible, dígamelo, y me marcharé de inmediato. Pero mi pasado y mi relación con mi padre no son asunto de nadie más que mío.

Sus ojos color chocolate refulgían y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó aún más.

—No hay necesidad de enfadarse, lady Isabella. —Masen tomó asiento de nuevo y adoptó una pose relajada que ocultaba la tensión que reinaba en su interior—. Puede quedarse aquí, si lo desea. Es más, insisto en que lo haga.

—Gracias. —Aquel repentino cambio de actitud la cogió por sorpresa—. Permítame asegurarle que, entretanto, pienso mantenerme ocupada. Mi madre adoraba el campo y me enseñó a llevar una mansión como Osterley.

—Sí, a la reina María Antonieta también le gusta la vida rural. Supongo que su madre sería como ella.

—Así es, disfrutaba gobernando una casa.

—Pero con una diferencia, milady, ¿no es así? Me sorprende que no se haya dado cuenta.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—La reina de Francia no viste con harapos, ni tiene las manos encallecidas por el trabajo.

Conmocionada ante aquel ataque, Isabella cerró las manos para ocultarle las palmas.

—He cambiado de opinión. Me marcharé inmediatamente.

A pesar de que sus palabras sonaron firmes, la joven temblaba en su interior. Aquel hombre no la engañaría para hacerle hablar de su padre. No, no lo permitiría.

—Cálmese, milady. Como ya he dicho, insisto en que se quede. Esperaremos juntos la visita de su padre.

Isabella palideció al oír aquello. ¿Por qué iba a ir el conde a Osterley Park si ya no era suyo? Miró a Masen a los ojos fijamente, pero no logró descifrar la enigmática mirada que él le dirigió.

—Usted no tiene ninguna autoridad para obligarme a quedarme aquí, así que partiré hoy mismo. —No podía permitir que se diera cuenta de que temía la llegada de su padre, de modo que empleó una excusa—. No quiero vivir bajo el mismo techo que usted.

—¿Y eso por qué, milady? —preguntó Edward, provocándola con su sonrisa.

—Porque carece de la más mínima educación. —Isabella era consciente de lo absurda que era aquella respuesta, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Él lanzó una sarcástica carcajada.

—¿No tengo modales? —se burló—. ¿Qué le hace decir eso?

—Usted...usted... —balbuceó la joven mientras intentaba encontrar una respuesta adecuada—. No se ha presentado, y además me ha llamado mentirosa.

Edward dejó de reírse y observó con detalle los brillantes ojos de la joven.

—La he llamado mentirosa porque creo que lo es, milady —dijo razonablemente.

Si previo aviso, alargó el brazo con un rápido movimiento y apresó su muñeca. Ella forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas a pesar de su asombro, pero su mano parecía de sólido acero, y, al momento, se encontró sentada en su regazo.

—Suélteme ahora mismo —exigió, dominada por la furia, mientras trataba desesperadamente de liberarse.

—Sólo pretendo presentarme como es debido, lady Isabella.

La joven sintió que él aflojaba un poco el brazo con el que rodeaba su cintura, y se asombró de que pudiera sujetarla con tanta fuerza y, a la vez, con tanta delicadeza.

—Me llamo Edward Masen —le dijo en voz baja junto al oído.

Su mano libre se deslizó por la suave mejilla de la muchacha y, lentamente, descendió por su cuello, frágil y esbelto. La calidez y la calma que desprendía su tacto eran inesperadas, e, inexplicablemente, Isabella sintió que algo desconocido despertaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus caricias la aturdían, pero, aun así, trató de recuperar el dominio de sí misma y consiguió zafarse de su abrazo.

Se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente y vio que él ya se había levantado. La mirada de aquel hombre se clavó en la suya con tal intensidad que se quedó inmóvil. ¿Qué era lo que ocultaban aquellos fríos ojos verdes? ¿Dolor, deseo, odio? Paralizada por su hipnótica mirada, apenas percibió que sus firmes manos, grandes y fuertes, enmarcaban su delicado rostro hasta que la tuvo de nuevo en su poder. Su cara estaba muy cerca de la suya y podía sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

—Y usted, mi bella y misteriosa dama, es Isabella Swan. —Tras decir aquello, sus labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Su calidez resultaba embriagadora, y, por un momento, cualquier cosa, excepto lo que él le hacía sentir, careció de importancia para la joven.

Pero aquello acabó tan bruscamente como había comenzado. Edward alzó la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos y la observó con unos ojos tan gélidos e indiferentes como el hielo.

Aquello suponía el insulto final.

A Isabella le llevó un momento recobrar la compostura; sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, alzó la mano que tenía libre y, pese a la rapidez de Masen, consiguió darle una sonora bofetada. Las lágrimas que la joven había contenido amenazaron con ahogarla y trató de huir, pero, una vez más, él tiró de ella hacia sí, esta vez con brutalidad.

—No vuelva a golpearme jamás, ¿me ha entendido? —rugió al tiempo que la arrojaba al otro lado de la estancia. Sus ojos, normalmente fríos y desapasionados, ahora refulgían de cólera.

—No habrá una próxima vez —gritó ella, pensando en el beso y recriminándose por su debilidad—. ¡Preferiría vivir en un establo antes que compartir techo con usted!

Se dio la vuelta y abandonó la estancia a toda prisa, deseando tan sólo recoger cuanto antes sus escasas posesiones y así poder abandonar Osterley Park y a Edward Masen para siempre.

—Puede que tenga la ocasión de hacerlo, milady. Aquellas palabras flotaron a su espalda de forma inquietante.


	5. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

—No es como me la imaginaba.

Carlisle se secó el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de lino mientras observaba atentamente a Edward, que se hallaba de espaldas contemplando el paisaje a través del ventanal. Estaba completamente inmóvil salvo por una ligera contracción en un músculo de la mandíbula, y no se volvió para responder a su amigo.

—No estoy muy seguro de aprobar esto —prosiguió Carlisle—. No es la clase de mujer que suponía. He hablado con ella, Masen, y creo es sólo una pobre muchacha.

—Por sus venas corre la sangre de su padre —replicó Edward con la mirada perdida en los brumosos campos de Osterley.

—Sí, pero también lleva la de su madre. Y me atrevo a decir que Isabella apenas se parece a su padre. Jamás he visto una mujer con ese color de pelo. Es difícil creer que pueda ser su hija.

—Basta. —Edward giró la cabeza y clavó la mirada en su amigo—. Mientras se llame Swan, yo la maldigo.

Al oír aquello, Carlisle se sentó en uno de los sillones y fijó la mirada en los listones del suelo, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Somos amigos desde hace más de veinte años, Masen —dijo al cabo de unos segundos, pronunciando cada palabra cuidadosamente y tras meditarla mucho—. Hemos afrontado juntos los buenos y los malos tiempos, la miseria y la riqueza. Sabes que yo no era más que el contramaestre de aquel barco, pero tú pertenecías a la nobleza y... Lo que quiero decir, maldición, es que confío en ti más que en nadie; sin embargo, no estoy seguro de que esta vez tengas razón.

Edward se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y lo miró fijamente.

—No me preocupa contar o no con tu lealtad.

—La tienes —respondió Carlisle mientras se volvía a enjugar la frente—. No es cuestión de lealtad. Isabella es tan joven...

—¿Y qué hay de Anthony? Era incluso más joven que ella y ese hijo de perra no dudó en acabar con su vida. —Sus ojos se posaron en el retrato de Charlie Swan y destellaron con violencia—. ¿Quién soy yo para perdonarla? Los hijos han de pagar por los pecados de sus padres y, al menos, ella podrá seguir con su vida cuando todo esto termine. Eso es más de lo que él nos concedió a nosotros, amigo mío. Deberías alegrarte por lo que he planeado hacer.

—No creas que he olvidado lo que nos hizo. Yo llevo las mismas cicatrices que tú y jamás le perdonaré. —Carlisle se puso en pie frente a él—. Sin embargo, debo insistir en que Isabella es sólo una muchacha inocente. ¿Por qué debe ser ella el medio para conseguir nuestra venganza?

—No sabía que ese malnacido tenía una hija cuando le gané Osterley a las cartas. ¡Yo no planeé esto! Pero ella existe, y está aquí. Es la oportunidad que esperábamos y la aprovecharemos al máximo. —Edward respiró hondo para recuperar la calma—. Como has dicho, han pasado ya más de veinte años. Años de trabajo extenuante en los campos de Maryland, años de agudizar nuestro ingenio y hacer negocios para conseguir dinero y poder vengarnos del hombre que ha hecho de cada día de nuestras vidas un infierno. Estoy tan cansado, amigo mío.

—Sí, yo también. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza—. No me opondré a tus planes. Hemos pasado juntos por demasiadas cosas y te quiero como a un hijo. Aunque te advierto que no te ayudaré a causar la ruina de esa muchacha.

—¿Acaso te ha conquistado ya con su belleza? —No pudo evitar que sus palabras trasmitiesen su sentimiento de traición.

—No se trata de su belleza, Edward. Apenas he cruzado unas palabras con ella, pero te aseguro que no es como creíamos.

—Es digna hija de su padre —afirmó Masen volviéndose de nuevo hacia la ventana.

—Tiene buen corazón.

—Sí —replicó Edward con cinismo—, y si pudiéramos sacárselo, verías que está tan lleno de odio y locura como el de su padre.

Sabiendo que era inútil seguir abogando por la muchacha, Carlisle alisó su chaleco y se metió el húmedo pañuelo en la manga.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Haciendo el equipaje para marcharse, sin duda —respondió Edward con calma.

—Ya veo. Aunque supongo que eso no significa que vayas a dejar que se marche, ¿verdad? —Al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió hacia la puerta de la galería—. Has tenido razón tantas veces a lo largo de los años que no me atrevo a actuar según mi conciencia. Pero no tomaré parte en lo que le hagas, quiero que quede claro. Llegará un día en que te equivoques, y ruego a Dios que no sea éste.

Se detuvo en el umbral y echó un último vistazo a su amigo. Edward seguía de pie, en silencio, ante la ventana. Su imponente figura estaba rígida por la cólera reprimida. Estremeciéndose al pensar que aquella belleza de ojos chocolate que estaba en el piso superior sería el blanco de su ira, Carlisle hizo un último comentario antes de salir.

—Ojalá ella pudiera escapar de ti, amigo mío.

A pesar de escuchar las palabras del anciano, Edward permaneció en la misma postura durante mucho tiempo, mirando los sombríos campos mientras oscurecía.

Isabella arrojó sus enaguas y medias en la bolsa de viaje sin consideración alguna por su valor. Con determinación, se giró hacia el vestidor y abrió sus puertas para recoger su escaso guardarropa y partir lo antes posible, pero, de pronto, se quedó paralizada. El vestido rosa estaba hecho jirones y colgaba de una percha de mala manera. Lentamente, lo llevó a la habitación y examinó los cortes y desgarrones en la suave seda rosada. Sabía sin ninguna duda quién era la responsable de aquel destrozo.

Irina le tenía demasiado miedo como para robar el vestido, aunque no el suficiente como para no asegurarse de que jamás pudiera volver a llevarlo.

Desolada, Isabella colocó con cuidado el vestido sobre el cobertor de la cama, recordando el día que lo estrenó. Su madre y ella habían ido a la feria de Tenby, y estuvieron charlando y bebiendo limonada con sus ancianos vecinos, los Weber. El día había concluido con un paseo hasta las antiguas murallas de la población, donde contemplaron una competición de saltos desde los acantilados entre pescadores.

Con furia renovada, Isabella metió el resto de sus posesiones en la bolsa y fue en busca de sus escasos objetos de valor. Abrió el tercer cajón de la cómoda, hizo girar el gozne que daba acceso al compartimento secreto que había descubierto al poco de su llegada, y sacó la miniatura y el pasador de amatistas.

Depositó los exquisitos objetos sobre un pañuelo y recordó el día en que el conde había aparecido en la pequeña cabaña donde su madre y ella se habían escondido después de huir de Osterley. A pesar de los años transcurridos desde su huida, había conseguido encontrarlas.

Al principio, Isabella se había mostrado encantada con su padre, alto y fuerte. La ansiedad de su madre no la había afectado, y se sentía feliz de disfrutar, aunque fuera por pocas horas, de algo que los demás niños daban por sentado: Un padre. Pero la visita se prolongó y su padre acabó sentándola en su regazo. Le acarició los hombros y luego le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Sintió que había algo extraño en aquellas muestras de cariño y pronto compartió la inquietud de su madre. Entonces, para su horror, la mano de su padre comenzó a deslizarse hacia sus pechos, y su madre empezó a gritar.

El conde arrojó a Isabella al suelo, se levantó del asiento y golpeó a su madre hasta casi hacerle perder el sentido.

—Devuélveme el pasador que me robaste. ¿Lo cambiarías por la inocencia de tu hija? —gritaba Charlie Swan mientras la maltrataba.

—No lo tengo —respondía su madre una y otra vez.

—¡Es mi prueba, mi única prueba! —Golpeó de nuevo a su madre y, finalmente, se la echó al hombro y subió con ella las escaleras.

A veces, Isabella aún podía oír los silenciosos y desesperados lamentos procedentes del piso superior. Ella se había ocultado en un hueco tras uno de los armarios, e incluso después de que el conde hubiera bajado y ordenado a su cochero que regresaran a Londres, había seguido metida allí hasta que su madre logró convencerla de que saliera.

Tras aquellos terribles acontecimientos vagaron de un lugar a otro de Inglaterra hasta que, finalmente, encontraron la paz en Tenby. Pero una llamada a la puerta aún bastaba para crispar los nervios de la joven, y las últimas palabras del conde todavía resonaban en su mente: «Algún día os tendré a las dos, Isabella».

Ahora tenía diecinueve años, edad suficiente para saber el precio que había pagado su madre al no darle al conde aquel pasador. Pensativa, lo hizo girar una y otra vez sobre la palma de la mano, como si al hacerlo pudiera descubrir el misterio que ocultaba. Sin embargo, aquello no sirvió de nada. El pasador valdría algunas libras, sobre todo con el sello de los Dwyer grabado en su reverso junto con las iniciales «R.E.», pero jamás lograría entender por qué su madre había luchado tanto por mantenerlo fuera del alcance del conde.

Odiando aquellos terribles recuerdos, Isabella envolvió ansiosamente el pasador y la miniatura en su pañuelo bordado y los depositó con cuidado dentro de su bolsa para que no se aplastaran.

Una vez que acabó de recoger sus cosas, se apresuró a abandonar Osterley. Llegó a la entrada principal sin que ningún lacayo la detectara y recorrió rápidamente el paseo hasta la verja, sin escuchar más que el crujido de la grava bajo sus pies. Por fin podría dejar atrás aquella casa junto con su terrible pasado.

Ya estaba trazando planes para su nueva vida. Quizás cuando hubiera vendido el pasador dispondría de dinero suficiente para ir a Bath. Con suerte, tal vez pudiera encontrar trabajo en una librería. Sus pensamientos estaban centrados en torno a su futuro, y no se fijó en los dos nuevos empleados que controlaban la verja de la entrada hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Temiéndose que le impidieran salir, se detuvo frente a las puertas cerradas y les miró fingiendo una seguridad que estaba lejos de sentir.

—Necesito salir. Abra las puertas, por favor —le pidió al hombre más cercano a ella, ciñéndose más la capa para evitar el frío.

—¿Es ésta la muchacha de cabello castaño con reflejos del color del fuego, Diego? —Uno de los guardas, un gigante rubio, se aproximó a ella y lanzó un agudo silbido—. Si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo creería.

Al oír aquello, el otro guarda se acercó a ellos. También era rubio, aunque sus patillas tenían un leve matiz pelirrojo.

—Es cierto. Tiene el cabello tal y como dijo el señor Masen —afirmó después de mirar atentamente a la joven.

—No se parece a nadie que haya visto antes. Dígame ¿adónde se dirige, Isabella Swan?

Ella trató de ocultar la sorpresa que le causaba el hecho de aquellos hombres conocieran su nombre.

—Me marcho de Osterley —Habló atropelladamente, deseosa de irse de aquel lugar de una vez—. Hagan el favor de abrir las puertas.

—El señor Masen dio orden de lo contrario —le explicó uno de los guardias.

—Ese hombre no tiene ninguna autoridad sobre mí. Abran las puertas, por favor. —Al ver que ninguno de los guardias se movía para cumplir sus órdenes, se encaminó a las pesadas rejas de hierro forjado con determinación—. No me quedaré aquí.

Depositó su bolsa de viaje sobre el húmedo suelo y empujó las altas verjas con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras ver cómo luchaba en vano durante unos minutos, el guardia de patillas rojizas se acercó a ella como si sintiera compasión por sus inútiles esfuerzos.

—No lo logrará, milady. El señor Masen no quiere que se vaya.

—Él no puede impedírmelo —estalló furiosa—. Encontraré otra forma de salir.

Se dirigió con paso decidido al lateral de la verja y trató de lanzar la bolsa de viaje por encima de sus más de tres metros de alto. Falló estrepitosamente en su primer intento, sin embargo, lo logró en el segundo, y la bolsa de color ocre aterrizó dando un golpe al otro lado de las puertas de hierro.

Sonriendo, Isabella miró desafiante a los dos gigantes que la observaban desconcertados. Evidentemente no estaban familiarizados con la furia femenina.

Sin perder un segundo, la joven aprovechó la ocasión. Corrió a lo largo de la verja y cruzó las puertas de la garita. Ya había cogido su bolsa y estaba a punto de desaparecer entre la maleza, cuando sintió que dos enormes manos la levantaban del suelo.

Fue Diego quien la obligó a atravesar de nuevo la garita y quien la condujo de regreso a la casa. Consciente de que los bellos ojos femeninos brillaban de ira, el gigante rubio se mantuvo en un discreto silencio durante todo el trayecto y se limitó a contener los forcejeos de la joven.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión y la llevaron hasta la lujosa galería de Osterley, la ropa de Isabella estaba completamente empapada y se pegaba como una segunda piel a su helado cuerpo. El dobladillo de la capa ondeaba enfangado en torno a sus tobillos, y su cabello caía húmedo y rebelde por su espalda a causa de la persistente bruma que cubría la campiña inglesa.

A una señal de su señor, Diego se fue sin que sus gruesas botas hicieran el menor ruido en el suelo encerado. Edward estaba cómodamente sentado junto a la chimenea orientada al sur, muy cerca de aquel retrato del conde que tanto odiaba, y ella se quedó de pie frente a él sintiendo que el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos.

—Pero, ¿qué pretende? —le espetó Isabella colérica—. La única razón que se me ocurre para obligarme a permanecer aquí es que quiera usarme para atraer a mi padre, y si es así —suspiró hondo—, le aseguro que no funcionará. Él jamás vendrá por mí.

Dijo aquellas últimas palabras con los dientes apretados para evitar que le castañetearan.

—¿Por qué no se acerca más al fuego para calentarse, lady Isabella? Parece que tiene frío.

—Sus sirvientes no conseguirán retenerme aquí por mucho tiempo, y tarde o temprano encontraré la forma de marcharme —le aseguró sin moverse ni un centímetro.

—¿Acaso tiene alguna queja de mi hospitalidad? —Estiró sus largas piernas frente al fuego y bebió tranquilamente un trago de brandy—. ¿Por qué no se calma y sube a su dormitorio?

Isabella lo contempló, incrédula, y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó el momento en que Edward la había besado y lo que él le había hecho sentir.

—Debo marcharme —murmuró, confusa ante las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su vientre.

—No, no lo hará —gruñó Masen al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia ella.

Su musculoso cuerpo parecía emanar poder, pero, aun así, Isabella se obligó a mantenerse firme.

—¡Me niego a compartir el mismo techo que usted!

—Entonces se quedará en los establos. —Clavó su mirada en ella y luego se giró levemente hacia un oscuro rincón de la estancia—. Carlisle le mostrará sus nuevos aposentos.

El aludido se levantó de su asiento y avanzó lentamente hacia ella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pesar.

—No se olvide de su vestido de baile. —Edward cogió la prenda que había destrozado Irina de un taburete próximo y, antes de lanzárselo a la joven, observó que estaba hecho jirones—. Puede que esté tan loca como dicen. ¿Qué pretendía al destrozarlo así?

Isabella lo miró durante unos segundos, incapaz de emitir ningún sonido. Sólo cuando Carlisle la cogió del brazo, instándola a salir de allí, consiguió que las palabras saliesen a través de su constreñida garganta.

—Al menos los caballos me ofrecerán algo de calidez. Sin embargo, no creo que exista nada en este mundo capaz de dar calor a sus frías entrañas.

Dejó que Carlisle la condujera a la salida y no se percató de que Edward contemplaba cómo el húmedo tejido de su capa se ceñía a su silueta mientras caminaba.

—Puede que sí exista algo, milady —masculló con sarcasmo viendo cómo la joven se alejaba.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Suiza19, NccM y Coco Cu! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Por qué hace esto? —Apoyándose en el brazo de Carlisle, Isabella caminó vacilante en medio de la oscuridad. Ante ellos se alzaba la gran edificación de los establos, vacía y silenciosa salvo por los aislados relinchos de los pocos caballos que habían llegado aquel día—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? —Tropezó con una loseta suelta y se agarró con más fuerza a su acompañante.

—No quiere nada, milady —le aseguró Carlisle al tiempo que vadeaban un charco—. Cuando quiere algo, simplemente lo toma y satisface su deseo. Es algo que aprenderá pronto acerca de él.

—No deseo aprender nada que tenga que ver con ese hombre. Ayúdeme a escapar, se lo ruego. —Lo miró suplicante—. Si cogiéramos el carruaje y los caballos, estaríamos fuera en menos de una hora, y por la mañana podría traerlos usted de vuelta.

—No, milady —fue lo único que contestó el anciano mientras cruzaban la entrada principal de los establos.

—Pero...

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con severidad.

—Es inútil, lady Isabella, no voy a ayudarla.

Bruscamente, ella se soltó de su brazo y le miró como si la hubiera golpeado.

—Entonces, ¿está de su parte? Pensé que era usted un caballero, un hombre honorable.

—Nunca podría traicionar a Edward. No disculpo sus actos, pero tampoco me opondré a ellos. —Hizo una pausa como si le costara seguir hablando—. Está haciendo lo que debe.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ¿Por qué no me deja marchar? Si supiera lo que me hizo en la galería...

Carlisle se echó a reír de pronto.

—¿La besó?

Isabella sintió que sus mejillas ardían y se alegró de que la oscuridad ocultara su rostro.

—Ningún hombre lo había hecho jamás —replicó, furiosa—. Le detesto.

—No todas las mujeres opinan como usted, créame. Edward parece tener el don de atraerlas.

—¡Es una bestia! —Volvió a tropezar en la oscuridad, pero, esta vez, el obstáculo se movió, y ella no pudo evitar lanzar un grito.

Carlisle acercó el farol al suelo y Isabella observó asombrada que el «obstáculo» era en realidad un enorme perro blanco.

—Así que estás ahí, Orillion. —El tono que empleó el anciano transmitía confianza—. ¿Has venido a conocer a la dama?

Respondiendo a aquella voz familiar, el perro se acercó más a Isabella y comenzó a olfatearla.

—¿Es suyo? —preguntó ella con las rodillas aún temblorosas.

—No, es de Edward. Lo recogió en las calles de Anápolis en muy mal estado y cuidó de él.

—Me extraña que mostrara tanta compasión.

El anciano se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta y tiró de ella con suavidad para que siguiera caminando.

La joven se apresuró a seguirlo escalones arriba, mirando por encima del hombro por si acaso el animal decidía seguirles. Sus fríos ojos verdes le recordaban a Edward Masen, y al darse cuenta de ello no pudo evitar que un extraño hormigueo le recorriera la columna vertebral.

La habitación que se hallaba al final de las escaleras estaba en muy mal estado. En otros tiempos se disponía de aquel espacio extra para alojar huéspedes masculinos cuando el número de invitados era excesivo durante alguna fiesta, pero de eso hacía ya varias décadas.

Todo estaba cubierto de polvo y los únicos muebles disponibles eran un tosco taburete y una maltrecha cama. Además, por si fuera poco, las cuerdas que formaban el somier se habían aflojado tanto que el delgado colchón de plumas casi rozaba el suelo.

—Una habitación digna de una demente —comentó Isabella al cruzar el umbral. Notó que le temblaba el labio inferior, y se lo mordió para evitarlo.

—Masen no la ha mandado aquí porque crea que esté loca.

—No sería el primero. —Cansada de todo, arrojó el vestido rosa sobre el mohoso lecho.

—¿Se le rompió el vestido por accidente? —le preguntó Carlisle con suavidad, mirando la destrozada prenda.

—No fue ningún accidente —respondió Isabella al tiempo que sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa de pesar.

Carlisle no contestó. Guardó silencio durante tanto tiempo que, finalmente, ella no pudo soportar la tensión y le explicó sus sospechas.

—Creo que lo hizo Irina, la doncella que se encargó de mí cuando llegué. Quería que le regalase el vestido y supongo que ésta es su forma de vengarse por haberme negado. —Sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas—. No espero que me crea...

—La creo —dijo Carlisle con firmeza—. Desde que Edward y yo llegamos, los sirvientes no han parado de contar historias sobre sus supuestas excentricidades; pero el hecho de leer es algo frecuente entre las mujeres de su alcurnia. Y en cuanto a los paseos... —le dirigió un guiño paternal—... sinceramente no veo nada de malo en ellos.

Tras escuchar aquellas palabras, Isabella no pudo evitar abrazar a Carlisle. Sabía que era una conducta extremadamente inapropiada, pero nadie la había tratado con tanta amabilidad desde el fallecimiento de su madre y en ese momento ni siquiera le importaba que el anciano fuera amigo de Edward Masen.

—Le agradezco su comprensión. Me he sentido tan sola en Osterley... —Retrocedió unos pasos y se sentó en el pequeño taburete de roble. Era tan viejo que sus travesaños inferiores estaban completamente desgastados—. Ojalá no tenga que pasar muchos días en este lugar. No es muy alegre ¿verdad?

Oyó que Carlisle suspiraba, y de nuevo ambos quedaron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—No tiene por qué quedarse aquí, lady Isabella —dijo el anciano al cabo de unos segundos.

—Por favor, comprenda que no puedo estar bajo el mismo techo que el señor Masen —dijo con voz persuasiva—. Usted, sin embargo, es un caballero y sé que nunca se tomaría conmigo las libertades que se tomó su amigo.

Lo miró esperando que entendiera su situación y la ayudara a escapar, pero, en vez de eso, el rostro de Carlisle se convirtió en una máscara de piedra y sus ojos adquirieron la frialdad del hielo.

—Me comporto como un caballero porque no tengo elección al respecto. —No había duda de la amargura que reflejaba su voz—. Si el destino me hubiera tratado de otra forma, no estaría usted más a salvo conmigo que con Edward.

Ella frunció el ceño, confusa ante su reacción, mientras Carlisle seguía mirándola fijamente durante unos instantes. Finalmente y para alivio de Isabella, él se dio la vuelta y se marchó con una seca despedida.

Cuando se quedó sola, la joven se sintió terriblemente asustada. Se quedó inmóvil durante unos minutos mirando a su alrededor con aprensión y luego corrió a abrir la puerta, deseando únicamente salir de aquella habitación polvorienta y abandonada. Pero, antes de que pudiera atravesar el umbral, la detuvo una inamovible masa de pelaje blanco. Orillion, sentado en el rellano, alzaba la cabeza hacia ella gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

—Veo que ya ha ofendido a Carlisle. —La voz de Edward Masen resonó de pronto en la oscuridad que reinaba al pie de las escaleras.

Ella le miró desde la puerta con el corazón desbocado, sin atreverse a descender.

—Sólo le dije que era muy diferente a usted. —Hizo un leve movimiento con la pierna, pero Orillion lo notó inmediatamente y gruñó amenazador—. Llame a su perro. No necesito que me vigilen.

—Sólo trata de protegerla —se burló contemplándola con calma.

Pese a la oscuridad reinante, ella también le observó con atención. El elegante chaleco que llevaba estaba desabrochado y dejaba a la vista su camisa abierta y una ligera mata de vello oscuro en su pecho.

—No necesito protección —repuso ella mordaz—. Soy muy capaz de cuidar de mí misma.

—Orillion se quedará. De esa forma nadie la molestará durante la noche.

Isabella trató inútilmente de ver su rostro entre las sombras.

—Entonces lléveselo. El único del que realmente debo protegerme es de usted, y no creo que su perro le impida el paso.

—Orillion se quedará, así que deje de protestar de una vez. —Cambió de tema y le preguntó—: ¿Qué le parecen sus nuevas dependencias, milady?

—Son muy agradables —contestó con sorna.

El lanzó una carcajada y comenzó a subir las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de Orillion.

—Sabe que puede volver a la casa cuando lo desee. ¿Por qué quedarse aquí, cuando le aguarda una cama cómoda y una habitación caliente?

—Osterley es un lugar horrible —afirmó sin dudar.

—¿Cómo puede decir eso? —El tono despectivo y burlón de su voz resultaba evidente—. Dicen que es la mansión más hermosa de toda Inglaterra y he pagado mucho para poseerla.

Su rostro, ahora claramente visible, resultaba duro y amenazador.

—Usted no pagó nada por ella. Según me han dicho, fue producto del juego. —Recalcó la palabra «juego», recordando los frecuentes sermones de los pastores de Tenby sobre los males que traía consigo aquella actividad, y dejando patente el desconocimiento que tenía sobre las diversiones de la aristocracia del momento.

—Habla como si hubiera llevado una vida espartana. —La miró con curiosidad, y luego se inclinó despreocupadamente para acariciar la blanca cabeza de Orillion—. Dígame, ¿nunca ha jugado una inocente partida de whist? Me cuesta creer que una persona de su posición no lo haya hecho.

—Jamás he jugado a nada —respondió ella elevando orgullosamente la barbilla.

—Es usted muy extraña —comentó él—. Condena el juego, y, sin embargo, no parece que le importe el hecho de que su padre haya perdido sus propiedades.

—Así es —asintió—. No me importa en absoluto.

—Carlisle tenía razón: no es usted como suponíamos. —Observó atentamente su largo cabello y siguió interrogándola—: ¿Su madre se parecía a usted físicamente?

—Solían pensar que éramos hermanas —contestó con cautela—. Heredé el color de su cabello.

Edward se aproximó a ella y tomó un espeso mechón de cabello en su fuerte mano. Lo acarició lentamente mientras admiraba sus diversos matices rojizos.

Isabella se apoyó en la repisa de la chimenea, sintiéndose acorralada por la pregunta y por el hecho de que él tuviese agarrado su cabello. Edward se acercó más y el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció ligeramente. Por alguna razón que no comprendía, no tenía miedo de aquel hombre. Pese a su inquietante mirada y a la poderosa ira que hervía bajo su controlada superficie, ella sabía que Masen no le haría daño físicamente.

La severa expresión masculina parecía haberse suavizado y su tirantez habitual se había tornado en una sensualidad relajada, casi somnolienta. Había auténtica calidez y deseo en sus ojos, y de pronto, eso hizo que los gritos de su madre cuando su padre la estaba forzando resonaran de nuevo la mente de Isabella. ¿Sería igual para todas las mujeres? ¿Se comportaría Masen igual que el conde de Dwyer?

—Por favor, no me toque —le suplicó.

Recuperó el mechón de pelo de su mano con un ágil movimiento y se dio la vuelta con rapidez, avergonzada por su miedo y por la intensidad que reflejaban los ojos masculinos.

—¿Me encuentra poco atractivo? —le preguntó con voz tensa.

—No deseo las atenciones de ningún hombre, sea atractivo o no. Creo que lo dejé claro en la galería. —Estaba completamente inmóvil y rezaba en silencio para que se marchara y la dejara sola.

—Y, ¿a qué se debe esa abstinencia tan poco natural?

—No tengo por qué responderle —replicó ella sin apartar la vista de la chimenea.

—No, pero algún día lo hará. Se lo aseguro.

—¿Me está amenazando? —inquirió girándose hacia él con el rostro resplandeciente de ira.

—Nunca le he hecho daño a una mujer, pero, créame, hay otras formas para conseguir que ceda a mis deseos. Formas que pueden ser igual de devastadoras. Estoy seguro de que hay una brecha en su armadura y cuando la encuentre no tendré piedad. —Se dirigió a la salida y le ordenó a Orillion que se sentara—. Que duerma bien, lady Isabella.

Echó una última mirada a la sombría estancia y, sin más, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se marchó.

Isabella dejó escapar un hondo suspiro, aliviada de que la batalla verbal hubiese terminado. Se sentó en el pequeño taburete de roble y repasó una y otra vez los extraños acontecimientos del día. Estaba segura de que ella sólo era un peón en una partida de ajedrez que aquel hombre, Edward Masen, estaba jugando con su padre, y sabía que debía marcharse de la finca a toda costa, porque, fuera cual fuera el final de aquel juego, ella no podía quedar atrapada en el medio.

Su cuerpo y su mente estaban exhaustos, y el sueño acabó venciéndola a su pesar. Se tendió con resignación en el desvencijado lecho y empleó el vestido rosa como almohada y barrera contra el mohoso olor del colchón. Se recostó sobre un costado y se hizo un ovillo tratando de contrarrestar el frío y la soledad, y hallando cierto consuelo en su determinación de partir como muy tarde al día siguiente.

No se dio cuenta de que alguien decidió hacerle compañía y sólo sintió vagamente el movimiento de Orillion al saltar a la cama para acurrucarse junto a ella. Al parecer, el perro había decidido que no había necesidad de que los dos pasaran frío.

La cocina de Osterley era un hervidero de actividad aquella noche. No sólo la cocinera se afanaba en sus fogones tratando de que hasta el más insulso plato inglés resultara apetitoso, sino que todo el servicio, desde los criados con librea hasta las doncellas, entraba y salía sin cesar de la gran estancia. No había nadie que no hablara acerca del nuevo propietario y sus deseos. Hasta la última de las ayudantes de la cocina escuchaba con avidez los más pequeños detalles, pues sabían que incluso ellas debían hacer que Edward Masen se sintiera cómodo en su nuevo hogar.

Peter Alistair entró con un pesado saco de cebada molida a la espalda y lo depositó en un rincón de la cocina. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y observó incrédulo cómo Irina comía lentamente un panecillo dulce.

—Muchacha —le espetó acercándose a ella con pasos decididos—, encárgate de lo que te han ordenado si no quieres que te echen a la calle.

—¿Y eso a ti qué te importa, Peter? —La joven tomó otro bocado y masticó con desgana.

—No puedes ignorar una orden del señor, Irina —intervino la cocinera mientras pelaba cuidadosamente una pila de zanahorias tiernas—. Todos tenemos mucho que perder. Yo misma no he hecho más que acatar sus deseos desde que llegó.

—Me tomaré mi tiempo —replicó Irina con furia. Arrojó el panecillo al fuego y se quedó mirando cómo ardía y echaba humo—. ¿Por qué quiere que sirva a esa pordiosera que se ha instalado en los establos? Eso sería rebajarme.

—Es la hija de un conde y pertenece a la nobleza, algo que tú ni siquiera puedes soñar. —La cocinera echó las zanahorias en una olla llena de agua salada, miró a su enorme esposo escocés y bajó las pestañas con coquetería—: Peter, cariño, ¿podrías traerme un poco más de ese azúcar, por favor?

Peter se ruborizó ante la poco frecuente muestra de afecto por parte de su esposa y se apresuró a hacer lo que le pedía, feliz por poder complacerla.

—Quizá te equivoques. —Irina hizo un coqueto mohín que resaltó los tres lunares que lucía junto a la boca. Los hombres solían encontrarla atractiva y sabía cómo aprovecharse de ello.

—Deja de decir tonterías, Irina Denali —la regañó la cocinera con una severa mirada—. Nunca he sabido de dónde sacas esos aires que te das.

—Es sólo que tengo cosas mejores que hacer que rebajarme.

—Piensa bien lo que haces. Lady Isabella debe estar hambrienta y no creo que eso le guste al señor Masen. —La cocinera sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrar su atención en las zanahorias.

—¿Quién se va a dar cuenta de que la tarea se queda sin hacer? —masculló Irina—. La única que saldrá perdiendo es la propia lady Isabella, y, tal y como yo lo veo, eso no le importará a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, lord Charlie parece haberla abandonado y se aloja en los establos.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta de la cocinera, demasiado ocupada preparando la cena como para seguir escuchándola, Irina se quedó en la cocina unos minutos más y luego se dirigió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Una vez en su habitación, se quitó la ropa y se deslizó bajo el cobertor de lana. Se quedó dormida de inmediato, sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a LUCYarg y NccM! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, mientras la bruma aún se cernía sobre los amarillentos campos, Isabella se despertó bruscamente a causa de una enérgica llamada a la puerta. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que Masen había entrado en su cuarto y se hallaba de pie junto a la entrada observándola.

Se irguió medio adormilada y trató de adoptar una postura más digna para recriminar al nuevo dueño de Osterley su falta de educación al entrar así; pero, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta asombrada de que Orillion se había tumbado a su lado para darle calor. El perro empezó enseguida a menear la cola mientras la miraba, lanzando al aire grises nubes de polvo procedente del sucio colchón de plumas.

—¿A qué debo su nueva visita? —preguntó con sarcasmo finalmente, decidiendo ignorar a Orillion.

Masen no pronunció una sola palabra que explicara su comportamiento. Tan sólo se quedó allí, de pie, mirándola con aspecto de estar furioso. No hubo nada que escapara a su escrutinio; desde los brillantes cabellos desordenados tras el sueño y el corsé desabrochado, hasta la mancha de hollín que había en su mejilla.

—¿Ha venido alguna criada a verla? —inquirió de pronto con un frío brillo en la mirada.

—No. —La joven se levantó de la cama y trató de cerrar el vestido de lana violeta todo lo que podía, ya que abrocharlo era imposible con el corsé suelto—. Pero usted ha venido demasiadas veces por aquí para mi gusto.

Avergonzada por el estado de sus ropas, se dio la vuelta y trató en vano de atarse los lazos del corsé.

—¿Podría tener la decencia de dejarme sola y permitir que me vista? —estalló enojada al cabo de unos segundos.

—Un hombre no tiene a menudo la oportunidad de contemplar semejante belleza —se burló él.

—Como dije anoche, carece usted completamente de modales. —Se volvió a subir nerviosamente el tirante que se le había bajado, dejando al descubierto la cremosa piel de sus hombros y una gran parte de su generoso busto.

—Es posible. —Se acercó a ella sonriendo—. Aunque, según tengo entendido, una doncella inglesa no puede esperar un comportamiento cortés por parte de alguien procedente de las Colonias.

—Usted es tan inglés como yo —le espetó Isabella, girándose para enfrentarlo.

—Es cierto, soy británico. Puede incluso que más que usted —dijo Edward pensativo—. Pero también soy americano, ya que he vivido gran parte de mi vida en Maryland.

—¡Entonces no es de extrañar que sea un bárbaro! Habiéndose criado en ese lugar hostil, salvaje e infernal... He oído decir que allí todos viven como campesinos del siglo pasado. —Alzó levemente la cabeza pensando que, pese a todas sus desgracias, al menos ella había contado con una educación y crianza inglesas.

—Posiblemente se sentirían inferiores a su lado —se mofó Edward mientras agarraba la falda del vestido de la joven y la sostenía frente a ella, mostrándole los desgarrones de la ajada y raída prenda—. Dígame, lady Isabella ¿cuál es su secreto? Estoy convencido de que a las «campesinas» americanas les encantaría saber cómo logra usted estar a la vanguardia de la moda.

El rostro femenino adquirió un vivo tono rojo.

—Puede que no disponga de un vestuario adecuado, pero al menos no soy una rebelde americana. —Le arrebató la tela violácea de las manos y contuvo una vez más su deseo de abofetearlo.

—¡Rebeldes! —siseó Edward con incredulidad—. Puede llamarlas así, si es la palabra que usa para referirse a la belleza y el coraje. Ellas se están enfrentando a una guerra y no se desmayan ante el primer signo de adversidad como ustedes, las inglesas, que corren a esconderse tras sus padres, maridos y hermanos, y miran hacia otro lado cuando algo no les gusta.

—Eso no es verdad —susurró, demasiado indignada para responderle como se merecía.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos tras aquellas palabras.

—Es cierto —dijo Edward finalmente—. Me olvidaba que usted no tiene a nadie que la proteja. —Pasó su fuerte mano por los enmarañados cabellos de Isabella y acarició su mejilla manchada de hollín antes de que la joven pudiese retroceder—. Venga conmigo. Haré que la doncella le prepare un baño y le sirva una bandeja en su antigua habitación.

—No voy a volver a la casa. Como le dije anoche, no podrá retenerme aquí por mucho más tiempo. —Le miró desafiante, decidida a intentar escapar en la primera oportunidad que se le ofreciera.

—¿Acaso tiene suficiente dinero para mantenerse viva ahí fuera?

—No tengo mucho; pero sí lo bastante para alejarme de aquí. —Pensó en el pasador de su madre y en el dolor que sentiría al desprenderse de él. Resultaría difícil venderlo, aunque no tanto como tener que quedarse en Osterley junto a aquel salvaje de las Colonias, y la amenaza de la inminente llegada de su padre. Suspiró brevemente y añadió—: Ahora, si me deja sola para que pueda terminar de arreglarme...

—¿Reconoce esto? —Edward metió la mano en el bolsillo del chaleco y le mostró un brillante pasador de plata con ocho amatistas de talla cuadrada incrustadas, y salpicado de al menos una veintena de diminutos brillantes.

Isabella no pudo reprimir un gemido ahogado y, olvidando que estaba a medio vestir, corrió hacia su bolsa de viaje y revolvió en su interior buscando inútilmente la joya de su madre.

—Devuélvame el pasador. Me lo ha robado —gritó volviéndose hacia él, llena de desesperación.

—¿Robado? En absoluto. Uno de mis hombres lo encontró al otro lado de la verja de Osterley, al parecer extraviado por alguna doncella descuidada. ¿No querrá decirme que este hermoso objeto le pertenece? —la provocó.

—¡Sabe que es así! Por favor, devuélvamelo, es todo lo que tengo en este mundo.

—Razón de más para quedármelo entonces, milady. Es un objeto mucho más valioso de lo que usted cree —le aseguró enigmáticamente.

—Tiene que devolvérmelo. —Isabella trató de que su voz no reflejara su angustia, intuyendo que Masen sabía que sin el pasador no tenía medios para marcharse de allí.

—Demuéstrelo —le exigió él clavando en la joven su fría mirada.

—Era de mi madre —musitó, tratando de nuevo de cerrarse el vestido con manos temblorosas.

—Cuando esté lista para regresar, habrá un baño caliente y algo para desayunar esperándola en el dormitorio amarillo —le informó ignorando sus ruegos.

Sin más, le dio la espalda y bajó por las escaleras.

Isabella le maldijo en silencio mientras observaba a través de los sucios cristales cómo la poderosa figura masculina cruzaba el empedrado camino que llevaba a la mansión. Permaneció inmóvil durante varios minutos y sólo se retiró de la ventana cuando un aislado rayo de sol disipó el último jirón de bruma.

Las amplias dependencias del servicio, situadas en la parte inferior de la casa, se sumieron en un ominoso silencio cuando Edward Masen examinó los rostros de los numerosos criados que se habían reunido para ofrecerle sus respetos.

—Buenos días, señor Masen. ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted? —Peter, casi oculto en medio del temeroso grupo, le saludó tocándose levemente la peluca de borreguillo y aguardó la respuesta de su señor.

—Busco a Irina, la doncella —respondió Edward intentando controlar su mal humor.

—Me alegro. Ya es hora de que esa muchacha tenga su merecido.

—Cierra la boca, Peter Alistair —le espetó Irina dando un paso al frente, orgullosa de la atención recibida.

—Recoge todas tus cosas, Irina. —Edward contempló con desinterés a la sirvienta, sin encontrar ningún atractivo en ella.

—Ahora mismo, señor. —La muchacha lanzó una mirada altiva al resto de los sirvientes y desapareció en su cuarto para recoger sus pertenencias.

—Tiene sus fallos pero, en el fondo, no pretende hacer daño, señor Masen —se apresuró a decir la cocinera, intuyendo lo que iba a ocurrir.

—Eso ya no importa. No toleraré ninguna insubordinación en esta casa, ¿queda claro? —Bajo la aparente calma de Masen, latía una furia letal.

—Sí, señor —murmuró la mujer.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Irina regresó con un fardo de ropas.

—He recogido todo, señor Masen —dijo mirándolo con expectación.

—Entonces, ya puedes irte de Osterley. Diego tiene instrucciones de darte tu última paga.

Tras decir aquello, Edward se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—¿Qué? ¿No voy a ser su am...? ¡Esto no es justo! —gritó Irina en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría—. Yo estoy muy por encima de todas las demás sirvientas. ¡No puede echarme!

—Es exactamente lo que pretendo. —Edward se detuvo y le hizo una seña a uno de los fornidos sirvientes—. ¿Diego?

Al instante, el gigante rubio cogió el brazo de la muchacha y la hizo avanzar en dirección a la puerta sin hacer caso de sus protestas.

—Lord Charlie se enterará de esto y no se le perdonará fácilmente. Yo era su favorita, ¿sabe? ¡Su favorita!

—Es una víbora —susurró Peter cuando dejaron de oírse los gritos de Irina.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted —masculló Edward antes de abandonar las dependencias del servicio.

Ya era tarde cuando Isabella regresó a la comodidad de Osterley. Había conseguido combatir el hambre y las preocupaciones; sin embargo, el frío acabó por vencerla. Cuando el helado crepúsculo descendió sobre los establos, pensar en otra noche más en aquel desvencijado lugar resultó insoportable. Con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación, cogió su bolsa y el destrozado vestido rosa, y se encaminó de vuelta a la casa.

Como si la hubieran estado esperando, dos viejos lacayos abrieron discretamente las grandes puertas de la mansión en cuanto la joven subió la escalinata de la entrada. Ella les saludó con dignidad y subió a su antiguo cuarto sin que, afortunadamente, se encontrara a nadie más por el camino.

Al entrar en el dormitorio amarillo se quedó maravillada ante su transformación. El contenido era el mismo, desde el dosel de la cama y las cortinas de seda china pintada, hasta el mobiliario de madera color miel con incrustaciones de hojas de acanto verdes. No obstante, parecía un lugar completamente distinto. Donde antes había una chimenea fría y vacía, ahora crepitaba un alegre fuego; alguien había llevado hasta allí una bañera de cobre y la había llenado con agua caliente; el aroma de la madreselva y el jazmín inundaban la estancia, y la mesa estaba cubierta por un níveo mantel de lino sobre el que descansaban cuatro fuentes cubiertas procedentes de la cocina.

Lo primero que pensó Isabella al ver todo aquello fue que había entrado por error en la habitación en la que se alojaba Edward, pero enseguida desechó aquella idea, pues el colorido y los aromas de la estancia eran claramente femeninos, y, además, el nuevo dueño de Osterley ocuparía, sin duda, la alcoba principal. Su confusión fue en aumento cuando una joven menuda de cabello oscuro salió del vestidor.

—¡Ah, vous êtes lady Isabella! Yo soy Alice. Ah... —La pequeña francesa vaciló, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Je suis... je suis... su doncella ¡Oh! —Suspiró brevemente y prosiguió hablando con fuerte acento—. Discúlpeme, mademoiselle, mi inglés es algo lento a veces.

Con paso decidido, la muchacha se acercó a Isabella, tomó la bolsa de sus manos y la depositó en uno de los sillones.

—¿Eres la nueva doncella? ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Irina? —inquirió Isabella en francés. Su madre había insistido en enseñarle aquella lengua, pues consideraba que era algo esencial en la educación de una dama.

—Es maravilloso que hable mi idioma, milady. Cuando me pongo nerviosa mi inglés resulta incomprensible —respondió la doncella también en francés, sonriendo agradecida—. El señor Masen me mandó venir hoy mismo desde Londres para atenderla. En cuanto a esa tal Irina, no sé dónde está. No he conocido a nadie aquí con ese nombre. ¿Desea que la busque?

—¡No! Es decir, supongo que ahora estará ocupada con otras tareas. —Isabella sintió una extraña punzada en su interior y se preguntó por un instante si aquellas tareas incluirían calentar el lecho del dormitorio principal.

—Oh, milady, no paro de hablar y usted está helada. Permítame atenderla. —La pequeña sirvienta se apresuró a colocar toallas de lino en un taburete y vació en la tina el agua de un caldero de cobre que había junto al hogar. Después ayudó a Isabella, algo aturdida ante tantas atenciones, a despojarse de sus ajadas ropas.

Enteramente en manos de Alice, Isabella se olvidó por unos minutos de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Su fría piel se deleitó con el agua cálida y fragante mientras la doncella le frotaba la espalda y enjabonaba su larga y abundante melena. Acto seguido, la francesa vertió varios jarros de agua deliciosamente caliente sobre su cabeza para hacer desaparecer el costoso jabón, y, después de envolverla en toallas de lino, la peinó junto a la chimenea. Sólo entonces se atrevió Isabella a formular las preguntas que le rondaban por la mente.

—¿Qué es lo que el señor Masen te ha dicho sobre mí? Quiero decir, nosotros... qué relación ha... —Habló en perfecto francés hasta que se sintió demasiado incómoda para proseguir.

—No ha dicho una sola palabra, milady. No se preocupe, por favor. —Alice dejó de peinarla y le trajo un camisón blanco limpio junto con su vieja bata de lana azul oscuro. Tras ayudarla a ponérselos, la doncella se dirigió a la mesa y levantó las tapaderas que cubrían las fuentes.

—Alice —dijo Isabella mientras observaba cómo la doncella le servía la cena—, supongo que crees que yo estoy aquí para...

—No hacen falta explicaciones, milady. Soy francesa, y esta clase de cosas son normales en mi país. Al menos, el señor Masen es atractivo y generoso. ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Ser escogida por alguien así es más de lo que...

—¡No soy su amante! Verás, él me retiene... —Su voz se apagó de repente y guardó el resto de la protesta para sí misma: Me tiene retenida aquí en contra de mi voluntad por algún motivo que desconozco, y aunque sea uno de los hombres más apuestos que he visto jamás, en realidad es un canalla y...

Exhaló un hondo suspiro de desesperación y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que no tenía sentido contarle nada de aquello a la dulce francesa. O bien pensaría que era una enorme mentira para encubrir el hecho de que era la amante de Edward, o bien la creería loca, como Irina.

Intentando romper el incómodo silencio que se había instalado en la habitación, Alice terminó de prepararle la deliciosa cena.

—Por favor, intente comer algo, milady —la instó la doncella al cabo de unos segundos—. No sería bueno que adelgazara demasiado. —Alice la miró con aire de sabiduría, y entró en el vestidor para echar un vistazo al contenido de la raída y enlodada bolsa de viaje de Isabella.

La joven se obligó a probar algo del guiso y luego se sentó en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano. No tardó mucho en sentirse somnolienta; llevaba todo el día afanándose en planes inútiles.

Había empleado toda la mañana en caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña habitación del establo mientras trataba desesperadamente de hallar un modo de escapar. Había pensado incluso en utilizar uno de los caballos para huir, aunque acabó por desechar aquel plan porque no sabía montar y seguramente no llegaría muy lejos.

Durante la tarde había intentado marcharse a pie. Caminó hacia la parte posterior de la casa y se dirigió al oeste, hacia los bosques. No fue un fracaso total. Nadie trató materialmente de detenerla, pero las dudas se apoderaron de ella cuando el gélido viento invernal agitó sus enaguas e hizo que se estremeciera. ¿A dónde iría? No tenía dinero ni para pagar el más mísero de los alojamientos, y regresar a Tenby le costaría unos peniques que no poseía.

En aquel instante de indecisión se volvió para mirar a la mansión. Su inmensa mole de ladrillo la atraía con la promesa de, al menos, un fuego y algo de comer. Y justo en ese instante, descubrió que Edward la estaba mirando desde los amplios ventanales del segundo piso. Mientras la observaba, las firmes y marcadas facciones masculinas mostraron una cruel determinación. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y la joven supo exactamente por qué él se limitaba a observarla y no salía al frío exterior para llevarla de vuelta. Simplemente sabía, antes incluso que ella, que no se marcharía. Su falta de recursos la obligaba a permanecer en Osterley más que los cerrojos, las amenazas y los gigantes que custodiaban las puertas. No podía ir a ninguna parte sin su pasador, y él no dudaba que volvería a buscarlo.

Lágrimas ardientes quemaron sus mejillas azotadas por el viento. Llena de frustración, se volvió de espaldas a la casa para que Edward no pudiera contemplar su derrota. Ella nunca había sido propensa a las lágrimas, pero eso era antes de que aquel hombre hubiera aparecido en Osterley. En un solo día todo su mundo se había vuelto del revés a causa de la sorpresa, la preocupación y el miedo asociados a su llegada.

Permaneció de pie durante largos minutos, tensa y sola en los extensos jardines que se extendían a las espaldas de la mansión. Cuando por fin cesaron sus lágrimas, regresó a los establos con la cabeza erguida pese a la desesperación que la invadía, consciente de que Edward seguía observándola.

Y ahora, acurrucada medio dormida en el sofá amarillo pálido, seguía tratando de forjar un plan de huida. Sabía que lo primero que debía hacer era recuperar el pasador; sólo entonces dispondría de los medios necesarios para marcharse. Pronto tendría el placer de despedirse de Osterley Park y de Edward Masen para siempre. Con ese reconfortante pensamiento, tomó un último sorbo de vino y depositó la copa sobre una pequeña mesa. Sus ojos se cerraron por el sueño sin percatarse en absoluto de la presencia de Alice, que se asomó a la estancia y, satisfecha, se retiró por esa noche.


	8. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

Transcurrieron tres largos días de espera hasta que Isabella vio que Edward abandonaba la casa. No había tenido objeto salir de su cuarto hasta entonces, ya que la búsqueda de su pasador hubiera sido demasiado peligrosa estando él cerca. Pero al fin había llegado su oportunidad.

Sigilosamente, le observó a través de las cortinas de tafetán estampado de su cuarto. Caminaba con aire arrogante hacia los establos ignorando completamente la existencia de Isabella y de sus problemas... O eso parecía, pensó, irritada. Aquél era uno de esos espléndidos días de invierno tan poco frecuentes en los que tan sólo unas pocas nubes cruzaban el cielo azul, y, al parecer, Edward quería aprovechar al máximo el buen tiempo cabalgando. Desde su cuarto, Isabella pudo ver los reflejos cobrizos de su cabello y su instinto le dijo que, sin duda, habría mujeres de al menos dos continentes pensando en él en ese mismo instante. Incluso así, relajado, disfrutando del sol y esperando emprender su paseo a caballo, irradiaba un aura de poder que, tuvo que admitir a regañadientes, resultaba peligrosamente atractivo.

Maldición, no podía permitirse pensar en él de esa forma.

Nerviosa, se apartó de la ventana y dejó las cortinas en su posición original. Tenía que encontrar su pasador y no disponía de mucho tiempo. Salió a hurtadillas de la habitación y descendió por las escaleras. En el vestíbulo, los ancianos lacayos eran tan omnipresentes como las antiguas esculturas romanas que se alineaban en las paredes. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, pero Isabella ignoró sus miradas fijas y se encaminó decidida hacia el salón. Desde allí evitó seguir por el corredor sur y atravesó varias estancias, una tras otra, eludiendo así a los sirvientes que pudiera haber merodeando por los pasillos.

Ignoró los magníficos tapices color carmesí que colgaban en las paredes de la antecámara y dirigió apresuradamente sus pasos hacia la alcoba principal de la mansión. Sus movimientos eran rígidos y nerviosos, ya que era plenamente consciente de que no debían encontrarla allí.

Una vez llegó a su destino, cerró firmemente la puerta tras de sí y se tomó un momento para respirar profundamente.

Había visto aquel dormitorio en otras ocasiones, pero lo cierto es que su lujosa decoración todavía conseguía sorprenderla. Los tonos verdes que predominaban en las paredes no podían ser más adecuados y la espléndida cama con dosel contaba con nada menos que ocho columnas lacadas.

Sin embargo, no se paró a admirar la belleza de la impresionante estancia. Se deslizó hasta la puerta que daba al corredor sur y la cerró para mantener alejadas las miradas curiosas de los criados. La cómoda resultaba el lugar más lógico para esconder algo, así que se dirigió hacia ella, abrió su cajón superior y empezó a buscar. Lamentablemente, sólo encontró pañuelos de seda, cajas para el rapé y un peine de carey.

Abrió un cajón tras otro, llenos de blancas camisas de lino inmaculadamente planchadas. Temblorosa, revolvió entre ellas sin preocuparse de cómo las dejaba, esperando ansiosamente no estar corriendo todo aquel riesgo en vano. Gimió debido a los nervios y la frustración, y miró en torno suyo en busca de otros posibles escondites, pero la cama dominaba de tal forma la habitación que no dejaba espacio para más mobiliario. El inmenso lecho parecía acecharla, aumentando su deseo de huir del hombre que dormía en él.

Dirigió su atención a dos grandes baúles colocados uno sobre otro contra la pared que daba al norte, y le dio la impresión de que estaban vacíos y que aguardaban para ser almacenados. Se apartó de la cama, contenta de poder hacerlo, y tiró del primer arcón de la pila para bajarlo; pero no contó con su peso y el enorme baúl cayó al suelo bruscamente. El corazón de Isabella latió con fuerza. Estaba segura de que un tropel de sirvientes acudiría al dormitorio y la descubriría, sin embargo, no ocurrió absolutamente nada. Exhalando un inmenso suspiro de alivio, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el borde de la alfombra y manipuló los cierres sueltos del baúl hasta conseguir abrirlo. Al ver que estaba vacío, lo apartó, molesta, y fue a por el siguiente, esta vez teniendo en cuenta su peso y cogiéndolo en sus brazos para mayor seguridad.

Justo en ese instante, escuchó el leve y amenazador sonido de unas botas de montar avanzando por el corredor en su dirección. El miedo paralizó sus músculos provocando que el baúl cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, y, aguardó con ojos desorbitados la llegada de aquellos pasos que seguían acercándose a un ritmo fatídicamente regular. Si se daba prisa, podría llegar a la puerta de la antecámara antes de que la descubrieran; pero, cuando lo intentó, descubrió que la puerta se había cerrado después de que ella la cruzara. Y por mucho que empujó y tiró del ornamentado pestillo, éste no se abrió.

Estaba atrapada.

—¿Buscaba esto? —La potente voz masculina proveniente de la entrada que daba al corredor sur, hizo que Isabella se diera la vuelta a toda prisa.

Lamentablemente todos sus temores se vieron confirmados. La imponente figura de Edward ocupaba enteramente la entrada del dormitorio mientras hacía oscilar el pasador de amatistas entre el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha.

—¡Maldito sea! ¿Por qué no se ha ido a montar a caballo? —Tenía la boca seca y tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para poder hablar.

—¿Y cómo sabía que iba a montar? No me estaría espiando, ¿verdad? —se burló—. Y yo que pensaba que sólo era una ladrona.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él con tanta determinación que Isabella tuvo que cerrar los ojos para intentar controlar el pánico.

Hasta entonces sólo había sido testigo de una mínima parte de la ira de aquel hombre, pero ahora que la había sorprendido registrando su dormitorio no dudaba que toda su furia caería sobre ella. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y contempló, horrorizada, que la cama que antes le había parecido tan grande daba ahora la impresión de haber alcanzado proporciones gigantescas.

—No soy una ladrona —afirmó con la voz más serena que pudo—. Sólo he venido a recuperar lo que es mío.

—¿Esto? —Levantó el pasador para que pudiera verlo y se aproximó a la joven con paso lento y firme—. Ya se lo dije, lo encontró uno de mis hombres.

—Ese pasador es todo lo que tengo en este mundo. —La palidez del rostro de Isabella resaltaba los intensos reflejos del color del fuego de sus cabellos y lo carnoso de sus labios, haciéndola parecer aún más bella.

—Te equivocas, posees algo que tiene mucho más valor. —Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, Edward tiró el pasador al centro de la enorme cama con premeditada exactitud.

Al instante, Isabella se lanzó en su busca, pero él la agarró con fuerza del brazo y la hizo girar hacia sí. Inclinó la cabeza y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, tomó posesión de su boca. El miedo hizo que la joven se quedase inmóvil ante aquellos labios llenos de rabia y avidez, casi como si ella fuera una mera espectadora, más que una participante en aquella escena. Pero una vez tomó conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo, intentó zafarse y tiró de su camisa hasta que la abrió completamente, revelando un amplio y fuerte pecho.

Edward, ignorando sus inútiles forcejeos, la estrechó con más firmeza y deslizó las manos a lo largo de sus costados hasta detenerlas justo al lado de los senos, haciendo que la joven fuera muy consciente de su dura erección.

Casi sin percatarse de ello, Isabella dejó de luchar. Para su sorpresa, no sentía miedo ni aversión.

Pese a su rudeza inicial, Edward la estaba besando ahora con extrema delicadeza. Sus labios se demoraban de forma exquisita sobre sus pómulos, su nariz, sus párpados cerrados. Tenía la sensación de estar flotando, algo que sólo había experimentado en sueños, y cuanto más se relajaba, más se intensificaba aquella sensación. Cualquier pensamiento sobre lo inapropiado de la situación que estaba viviendo parecía ahora tan lejano que resultaba inalcanzable. Antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto su boca para él en un acto reflejo que nació de lo más profundo de su ser, sintiéndose invadida por una arrolladora e inquietante marea de fuego. Ansiaba más. Necesitaba más... Deseaba que aquella abrumadora sensación que aleteaba en su vientre no cesara jamás.

Al cabo de lo que pareció una eternidad, Edward alzó la cabeza y la joven se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando tan intensamente como él.

—Así que, después de todo, no me tienes miedo. —El severo rostro masculino reflejó incredulidad antes estrecharla con más fuerza—. Ni siquiera imaginas lo bella que eres. Tal vez tendría que ser yo quien debiera temerte. Puede que seas la mejor arma que tiene tu padre contra mí.

Al oír mencionar a su progenitor, la realidad golpeó a Isabella como una dura bofetada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido completamente la razón? Aquel hombre era perfectamente capaz de hacerle a ella lo mismo que Charlie Swan le había hecho a su madre. Sin embargo, en el fondo, era muy consciente de que había una gran diferencia entre ambos hombres, y esa revelación hacía Edward Masen resultara aún más poderoso y temible.

Se soltó sin dificultad y retrocedió varios pasos. El calor que había inundado su cuerpo se había desvanecido, dejándola vacía e incompleta. Evidentemente, él la odiaba por algo que le había hecho su padre y no había tratado de ocultarlo. Si no tenía cuidado, podría resultar herida en aquella contienda que le era completamente ajena.

—Me gustaría recuperar mi pasador ahora, si no le importa. —A pesar de que su pulso estaba desbocado y que su piel ardía, trató de imprimir un tono frío a sus palabras.

—Por supuesto —contestó él, dirigiéndole una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras hacía un ademán hacia el lecho donde reposaba el pasador—. Cógelo.

—No, no quiero que ocurra lo de antes —susurró ella.

—Entonces tendrás que irte sin nada.

Se recostó contra la puerta y la observó con detenimiento. La joven vestía de nuevo el raído vestido de lana violeta, pero hoy llevaba el pelo recogido de forma muy favorecedora con una redecilla negra.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿por qué es tan importante ese pasador? La mansión está llena de cosas valiosas. —Caminó hasta el rincón donde reposaba una antigua urna de lapislázuli sobre un trípode, y la cogió sin ningún cuidado—. ¿Qué te parece esto? Tiene cientos de años de antigüedad y seguro que te proporcionaría los fondos necesarios para salir de aquí.

Le lanzó la pequeña urna sin previo aviso y ella la cogió justo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Eso sería robar —replicó indignada.

—¿Robar? ¿Y cómo le llamas a revolver mis pertenencias, derribar mis baúles...? —Levantó una de sus oscuras cejas de forma inquisitiva, provocando que su rostro adquiriera una expresión casi diabólica—. Necesitarás una excusa mejor. ¿Por qué no coges el jarrón que hay en la esquina? De hecho, es tuyo; puedes quedártelo.

—Sabe perfectamente por qué no puedo aceptarlo. —Estaba furiosa por verse involucrada en un juego que no comprendía—. No podría vender nada de lo que me llevara de esta casa, ya que cualquiera podría averiguar que procede del magnífico Osterley Park. Las autoridades me acusarían de robo, y, sinceramente, dudo mucho que usted acudiera en mi defensa.

—En ese caso, el pasador representa tu única oportunidad, ¿me equivoco? —No esperó su respuesta. Se acercó a ella y tomó la urna azul de sus manos, la depositó cuidadosamente en su soporte y siguió hablando—. Sólo tienes que cogerlo y será tuyo.

Se apartó sin dejar de observarla, con sus musculosos brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho.

Isabella le miró con suspicacia. No confiaba en él, pero quería su pasador a toda costa. Estaba allí, tentador, a su alcance. Ella se hallaba mucho más cerca que Edward de la cama, así que quizá pudiera conseguir su objetivo sin que la atrapase de nuevo. Llena, de indecisión, sin saber si correr aquel riesgo o no, dio un paso hacia el lecho y echó un vistazo para ver si él había hecho algún movimiento. Parecía demasiado tranquilo, como un jaguar acechando a un antílope.

Aun así, decidió aceptar su reto. Con el pasador en su poder podría estar en Bath en poco más de un día, y el tiempo pasado en la mansión no sería más que un recuerdo. Echó a correr y, justo cuando le faltaban unos pocos centímetros para coger el pasador, Edward la arrojó sobre la colcha sin miramientos. El fuerte cuerpo masculino cayó sobre el suyo, y ella empezó a luchar denodadamente por liberarse.

—Tranquila. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerte daño. —Le cogió las manos con una facilidad insultante y las sostuvo por encima de su cabeza, dejándola completamente indefensa—. Además, te recuerdo que viniste aquí por propia voluntad.

—No vine a que me forzaran —replicó ella de inmediato, fulminándole con sus brillantes ojos chocolate y maldiciéndose en silencio por haber caído tan fácilmente en la trampa.

Edward alzó de nuevo aquella irritante ceja, sonrió y posó los labios con suavidad sobre el nacimiento de su pelo.

—Nunca te forzaría. No quiero renunciar al placer de verte gemir y suplicar que te haga mía.

Al sentir que aflojaba la presión de sus brazos, la joven aprovechó para tratar de liberarse, pero él la detuvo rápidamente y sujetó sus delicadas muñecas con una sola mano. Después le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y volvió a soltar sus brazos. Aquella vez, ella se mantuvo quieta. No quería que volviera sujetarla de aquella forma que la hacía sentir tan vulnerable.

—¿Sabes? Deberías ser más amable conmigo. —Sus labios rozaron su sien, volviendo a asaltar violentamente sus sentidos—. Podría retenerte aquí dentro y mantenerte desnuda para mi placer. Convertirte en mi amante y no dejar que llevaras nada puesto excepto el pasador... y a mí.

Volvió a besarla en los labios, e Isabella no pudo evitar lanzar un suave gemido al sentir que un extraño fuego consumía sus entrañas. Dios, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

Su beso fue largo e intenso, y cuando terminó, ella le miró con una expresión somnolienta, como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una potente droga. Sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados, y sus mejillas ardían enrojecidas. No obstante, a pesar del extraño aturdimiento que la invadía, notó que le soltaba la redecilla del cabello. Luego le acarició los largos mechones con expresión pensativa, como si percibiera algo mágico en su extraño color, e Isabella sintió que deslizaba el pasador que tanto anhelaba por su sedoso pelo. Trató de cogerlo instintivamente, pero él la detuvo con rapidez.

—Quieta, sólo quiero mirarte —susurró mientras contemplaba su rostro y su cabello sin perder detalle. Ella se quedó inmóvil, en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué estaba haciendo Masen—. Te queda bien, por increíble que parezca —murmuró enigmáticamente—. Tendré que dejar que te lo pongas alguna vez.

—Démelo ahora —suplicó—. Sabe que es mío.

—No —respondió tajante. Se puso en pie con agilidad y esperó sin prisa a que Isabella se incorporara.

Temblorosa a causa de lo sucedido, la joven se sentó y contempló impotente cómo Edward abría el cajón superior de su cómoda, introducía el pasador en él y lo cerraba con llave.

—Por favor —le rogó una última vez.

—No —repitió él mientras desataba el cordón de seda negra que recogía su pelo en la nuca. Después, con cuidado, introdujo la llave de la cómoda en el cordón y se lo anudó al cuello.

—Bastardo —le espetó Isabella, consciente de que ahora le sería imposible acceder al pasador.

—Los insultos no te ayudarán —replicó Edward, tomando su barbilla en una de sus manos—, pero tu buen comportamiento sí lo hará, y... —lanzó una significativa mirada hacia la cama sobre la que ella estaba sentada—... También lo haría el que trataras de complacerme en todos los sentidos. Quizás así pudieras convencerme de darte la llave.

—Si dejando que se acueste conmigo me gano mi libertad, ¿por qué no me viola ahora y acabamos con esto? —Quería gritar de rabia, pero su autocontrol le ayudó a moderar el tono de voz.

—Nunca tomaría de ti nada que no me fuera ofrecido. Tienes que venir a mí por propia voluntad, ¿me has entendido? —le preguntó con voz fría y letal.

—Sí —musitó ella.

—Bien. —Soltó su barbilla y dejó que Isabella se levantara de la cama—. Puedes venir a mi cama hoy, mañana, o cuando sea, pero entretanto no habrá más incursiones en mi habitación. Ahora, ve a tu cuarto y prepárate para cenar conmigo.

Respirando hondo para calmarse, la joven se arregló el cabello lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió con alivio hacia la puerta.

—Isabella —la llamó Masen entonces, haciendo que se detuviera—. Quiero que me beses antes de marcharte.

La joven se volvió hacia él con los ojos brillantes de ira.

—Eso me complacería, pequeña. Enormemente.

En silencio, Isabella contempló la llave que colgaba de su cuello y, como si tuvieran voluntad propia, sus pies se encaminaron hacia él. Se alzó de puntillas, tomó su rostro en las manos y rozó su boca levemente. Nada más tocar sus labios, la joven deslizó la mano por su amplio pecho y tiró del cordón que rodeaba su cuello.

Rápidamente, él le apartó la mano, la estrechó con fuerza contra sí y la alzó como si no pesara nada. Antes de que la joven pudiera evitarlo, introdujo la lengua en su boca, e Isabella experimentó de nuevo el tormento que suponía el placer con el que su cuerpo la traicionaba.

Sabía que para él cada ávida embestida de su lengua era una victoria y no podía dejar de mortificarse por hallar un morboso placer en su propia derrota.

Cuando por fin dejó que se sostuviera por sí misma, Edward hizo que el cuerpo femenino se deslizara contra el suyo de una forma tan íntima que Isabella se sintió profundamente avergonzada. En su interior luchaban emociones tan opuestas que pensó que podrían dividirla en dos, así que se dirigió a la puerta tambaleante y casi a ciegas, en busca de aire fresco que le despejara la mente.

—Recuérdalo, pequeña. Compláceme, y comprobarás que puedo ser muy generoso.

—Bestia arrogante —le espetó ella en gaélico, sin atreverse en aquel momento a emplear un idioma que él pudiera comprender.

Tras decir aquello huyó sin mirar atrás, pero la risa de Edward, franca y profunda, la siguió implacable a través del corredor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

Alice lanzó un suspiro de profunda insatisfacción al echar un vistazo al contenido del vestidor.

—Mademoiselle, no tiene nada adecuado que ponerse. Todas sus ropas están desgastadas.

—No te preocupes, no voy a ir. —Isabella estaba sentada al borde del sofá de color amarillo, y miraba al fuego que ahora era habitual en la chimenea de su habitación.

En contraste con ella, la doncella francesa revoloteaba por el cuarto, alegre y vivaz ante la tarea que le aguardaba: Vestir a su señora para una cena con el dueño de Osterley.

—Este tendrá que valer. Lo plancharé de nuevo para que recupere algo de brillo.

Isabella alzó la vista cuando Alice cogió un vestido azul turquesa del montón que había sobre el sofá. En otro tiempo habría resultado espectacular, ya que el corpiño estaba adornado con una serie de pequeños lazos oscuros dispuestos en paralelo, pero ahora la tela estaba gravemente dañada.

—De verdad, no es necesario. No tengo ningún deseo de...

—No debería ser tan tímida, milady —le dijo Alice en francés—. Nunca antes la había visto tan bella. Su cabello, sus ojos... Estoy segura de que al señor Masen le agradará su aspecto.

Isabella sonrió amargamente, consciente de que la pequeña francesa creía que era la amante de su nuevo señor.

—Ha pasado un buen día hoy, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Alice malinterpretando la sonrisa de su señora—. Y si todo marcha bien, puede que tenga una noche aún mejor, ¿no es así? —Empezó a reír alegremente hasta que se percató de la expresión de desconcierto de Isabella—. No tema, haré todo lo posible para que el vestido parezca nuevo y pueda... —Temiendo ser demasiado indiscreta, dejó de hablar con una risita y desapareció por la puerta del vestidor.

Llena de frustración, Isabella exhaló un suspiro de incredulidad y sacudió la cabeza. Apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano con rebeldía, y volvió a mirar fijamente las llamas de la chimenea. Podían tomarla por loca, ¡pero sólo porque vivía en un manicomio! Todos a su alrededor parecían haber perdido la cordura.

Una hora después se hallaba sentada en su tocador, contemplando la excelente labor que Alice había llevado a cabo con su pelo. La doncella había recogido un rizo tras otro en la parte superior de su cabeza, y había dejado un par suelto para que le enmarcara el rostro. El cabello brillaba debido al cepillado e incluso Isabella tuvo que reconocer que, pese a la ocasión, era maravilloso que la mimaran.

—¿No debería llevar el pelo empolvado? —inquirió dudosa.

—Tal vez cuando tengamos invitados, pero, por ahora, está bien así. Sé que a los americanos les gusta el pelo sin empolvar. Mi hermano está luchando en Virginia contra los ingleses, ¿sabe? —le confió Alice—. Le cuento esto porque el señor Masen era su amigo allí. Mi hermano le habló de la posición tan difícil en la que yo me encontraba y de que no podía encontrar a nadie que me tomara a su servicio, y entonces... —Suspiró satisfecha y de pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado demasiado—. ¡Oh, perdóneme! Me distraigo tan fácilmente...

Isabella se echó a reír y aguardó a que terminara de arreglarla. Aquella revelación acerca del hermano de Alice aclaraba bastantes cosas, entre ellas la gratitud que la doncella sentía hacia Edward.

Le agradaba mucho la pequeña francesa. Aparte de sus modales, alegres y llenos de vida, le agradecía el cariño con que la trataba. Incluso aquella primera noche, cuando había aparecido en la puerta, cansada y sucia, procedente de los establos, la doncella se había mostrado considerada y amable, y jamás le había hecho sentirse inferior a causa de sus ropas ajadas y pasadas de moda.

—¿Cómo conoció tu hermano a Edward, Alice? —No queriendo aparentar que estaba siendo curiosa, Isabella se levantó del tocador y, en camisola y corsé, comenzó a ponerse un par de sus mejores medias blancas.

—A mi hermano Emmett le hirieron en la guerra —empezó Alice—. Su batallón lo dejó atrás para que se repusiera y consiguió llegar a una gran plantación a orillas de un río. El dueño le engañó para que se quedara y así poder avisar a los ingleses de que había capturado un rebelde; pero Monsieur Masen, que era un invitado de la casa, hizo que sus hombres se lo llevaran a Virginia. —Le entregó las chinelas color púrpura y siguió con su relato—. Fue un acto muy noble, milady.

—Por lo que cuentas, el señor Masen juega en ambos bandos de la guerra. ¿Acaso no es eso signo de cobardía? —Isabella se calzó los desgastados zapatos y se dirigió hacia la cama sobre la que reposaba el vestido que iba a ponerse. Se esforzaba por parecer indiferente. Por fin estaba consiguiendo información acerca del misterioso dueño de Osterley y no quería que Alice la notara demasiado ansiosa.

—¡Al contrario! Es el hombre más valiente que he conocido. Ha hecho mucho por su país, créame —le aseguró la doncella—. Su familia procede de Inglaterra, por eso no quiso tomar partido en la guerra.

—¿Familia? ¿Quiere eso decir que está casado? —Apenas podía respirar mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Alice.

—No. Lo que quiero decir es que su familia se fue a América a buscar fortuna. El señor sabía que no podía traicionar a los británicos cuando se declaró la guerra, así que regresó a Inglaterra para empezar una nueva vida.

Y también porque tenía pensado vengarse de mi padre, pensó Isabella estremeciéndose. Lo que quiera que hubiese entre aquellos dos hombres era más importante para Edward que la guerra que se estaba librando en las Colonias, y, desde luego, ella no deseaba verse atrapada en medio.

—Está temblando, milady. Póngase junto al fuego mientras la visto. —La voz de la pequeña francesa la sacó de sus pensamientos—. No podemos consentir que se resfríe.

En silencio, Isabella se acercó a la chimenea y esperó, paciente, mientras Alice la vestía y anudaba en un lazo perfecto cada una de las cintas de su corpiño.

—Ya está. —La doncella retrocedió unos pasos y examinó su trabajo—. Oh, milady, está realmente preciosa...

Isabella se miró en el espejo que había frente a la chimenea con expectación, pero no vio ante sí más que a la misma muchacha de siempre. Su vestido azul, sin duda primorosamente planchado, seguía mostrando varios remiendos, y aunque el nuevo peinado le daba un aspecto más maduro y femenino, no se veía distinta en absoluto.

Una breve sonrisa curvó sus labios. ¿Realmente había pensado que vería a alguien diferente? Tal vez esperaba a una mujer mejor vestida que ella, con magníficos cabellos empolvados de blanco recogidos en lo alto de la cabeza y un lunar postizo sobre una boca escarlata, como un dibujo que había visto en una de las preciosas revistas de su madre. Pero ¿para qué preocuparse? Lo último que quería era impresionar a Edward.

Alejó de sí aquellas ideas y observó a Alice en el espejo. La doncella estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma. Ansiosa por complacerla, había tratado de transformar el aspecto mísero e insignificante de su señora en el de una verdadera dama.

—Muchas gracias, Alice —dijo Isabella al darse la vuelta—. Si tengo buen aspecto, es sólo por obra tuya. Has hecho milagros con lo poco de lo que disponías.

—Claro que no, milady, se infravalora usted. La belleza no se logra con vestidos de raso y polvos en el pelo. La mujer debe ser bella por sí misma, o todo se debería a simple artificio. Y usted es bella, aquí —dijo la pequeña francesa al tiempo que le rozaba el rostro—, y aquí —le aseguró mientras apoyaba la mano sobre su corazón.

—Eres demasiado generosa, Alice. Apenas me conoces y, aun así, siempre tienes una palabra amable para mí.

—Conozco al señor y sé que no querría a su lado a una mujer que fuera de otra forma.

—Tal vez yo no sea mujer para él, Alice.

Isabella frunció ligeramente el ceño al decir aquello, ya que no deseaba perder la amistad de la francesa; pero sabía que le debía sinceridad.

—Puede que todavía no, sin embargo, estoy segura de que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. He visto la expresión del señor cuando habla de usted, y también sus ojos. Su mirada no puede ser más cálida, milady. Sé a ciencia cierta que usted es la mujer que él ha estado esperado. Una vez sepa que se ha ganado su corazón, ya no querrá a ninguna otra.

Mi corazón, se dijo Isabella, es lo que nunca tendrá. Lamentablemente no pudo dedicar mucho más tiempo a aquel pensamiento tan firme, pues fue empujada hacia la puerta con el fin de que no llegara tarde a la cena.

Al bajar por la escalinata observó complacida que Carlisle la estaba esperando. Al parecer, la había perdonado por lo que quiera que le hubiese molestado en el establo.

—Lady Isabella, ¿me permite decirle que jamás había acompañado a cenar a una jovencita tan hermosa?

La joven aceptó el brazo que le tendía y le sonrió amablemente.

—¿Y yo puedo decir que nunca había estado en tan distinguida compañía? —contestó, aliviada de que él les acompañara aquella noche. Carlisle estaba muy elegante con sus pantalones y chaqueta de terciopelo gris plata, y un chaleco de raso negro. De hecho, casi la hacía parecer una mendiga con su viejo vestido azul.

Caminaron charlando tranquila y animadamente por el corredor norte, donde el comedor se unía a la galería; sin embargo, al ver que estaba completamente oscuro, la joven se alarmó.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? Pensé que íbamos a cenar...

—Y así es, querida. —Carlisle le dio unos golpecitos tranquilizadores en el brazo, pero a ella no le gustaban las sorpresas si éstas implicaban, siquiera remotamente, a Edward Masen. Con él había que sospechar de cualquier cosa que se saliera de lo corriente.

—¿Entonces, dónde...?

—En la galería, querida. Masen pensó que resultaría más íntima.

—¿Más íntima? La galería es cuatro veces más grande que el comedor.

—Bueno, digamos que es su habitación favorita. —Había un extraño brillo en sus ojos color gris claro—. Me temo que todos esos años en América lo han convertido en un excéntrico.

Isabella le sonrió a modo de respuesta y, al llegar a la galería, observó que una de las tres mesas de caoba había sido colocada en un extremo y aparecía cubierta con un elegante mantel. La tenue luz de la chimenea, junto a la de un candelabro con ocho velas encendidas, le permitió distinguir la poderosa figura del dueño de Osterley presidiendo la estancia.

—Masen, esta noche gozamos de una excelente compañía —dijo Carlisle mientras la llevaba hasta la mesa.

Isabella se estremeció sin querer al ver el omnipresente retrato de su padre, que les contemplaba desde la repisa de la chimenea. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron en ella al percatarse de su reacción y siguieron todos sus movimientos hasta que la joven se vio obligada a desviar la mirada.

—Buenas noches, lady Isabella. —Tomó su mano con gentileza para besarla, pero ella la retiró de inmediato al sentir la sensual calidez de sus labios sobre su piel—. Me alegra que hayas decidido honrarnos con tu presencia.

Tras decir aquello se irguió en toda su imponente estatura, provocando que ella se sintiera terriblemente pequeña e indefensa a su lado. Ni siquiera le llegaba a la barbilla.

—Permítame, lady Isabella. —Carlisle apartó de la mesa una de las tres elegantes sillas y la joven se apresuró a tomar asiento, agradecida de poder dar la espalda a la chimenea y al retrato de Charlie Swan.

Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo de descubrir a Edward alzando una de sus irritantes cejas en dirección a Carlisle, divertido ante la conducta de su amigo.

Incómodo y quizá algo avergonzado, el anciano se sentó en la silla situada a la izquierda de la joven mientras murmuraba para sí algo acerca del comportamiento poco caballeroso de algunos individuos.

—Gracias, señor Carlisle. Es usted una de las personas más amables que he conocido. —Le dirigió a Edward una desafiante mirada cargada de desagrado y, al no obtener en respuesta más que una de sus encantadoras sonrisas, decidió provocarlo—. Realmente no puedo entender que le guste tanto esta estancia.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Ni siquiera podía distinguir el gran sofá a causa de la oscuridad en la que se hallaba sumida la enorme habitación.

—¿Gustarme, milady? Yo diría que es mucho más que eso. — Edward chasqueó los dedos y al instante aparecieron dos lacayos, uno de ellos con el vino y el otro con el primer plato—. Aquí puedo mirar a tu padre y saborear el momento de su regreso.

A Isabella se le quitó el apetito de golpe. La llegada del conde era algo que temía con cada fibra de su ser. «Os tendré a las dos», las últimas palabras que le oyó pronunciar, resonaron en su mente hasta que se aferró al borde de la mesa y se obligó a bajar la vista para mirar las finas lonchas de pato y las rodajas de naranja. Sólo apelando a su fuerza de voluntad consiguió pinchar algo con el tenedor.

—¿Espera que el conde venga pronto? —preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, tratando de que su voz sonara indiferente.

—Resulta difícil decirlo. Con suerte podríamos verle antes de lo que esperamos, ¿verdad, Carlisle?

Los dos hombres se echaron a reír con ganas, ante la mirada horrorizada de la joven.

—¿Quiere decir que podría llegar hoy mismo? —Intentó que el bocado que acababa de tomar le bajara tomando un sorbo de clarete, pero su boca estaba tan seca que parecía como si se le hubiera pegado a la garganta—. Tiene que dejarme ir cuanto antes. ¡No quiero formar parte de esto en absoluto!

—Es demasiado tarde. Ya formas parte de esto, te guste o no —sentenció Edward con dureza.

—Acaso no entiende que...

—¿Por qué no seguimos disfrutando de la cena? —la interrumpió Carlisle en un intento de aligerar el ambiente—. La cocinera se ha superado esta noche.

En atención a su amigo, Edward se reclinó en su silla en silencio y tomó un buen trago de vino al tiempo que clavaba la mirada en Isabella.

La joven no se molestó en seguir fingiendo que le gustaba la cena. Sólo podía pensar que Charlie Swan podría estar en aquel mismo instante en el patio, ansioso por recuperar su casa y castigarla a ella, y aquello hacía que su estómago se encogiera de miedo. Además, no hallaba consuelo en el futuro inmediato, pues si no aparecía aquella noche, siempre podría ser al día siguiente, o al otro... Se mordió el labio inferior delatando su angustia, sin prestar atención a los hombres que la observaban atentamente.

—Es sorprendente lo poco que te pareces a su padre —comentó Edward en voz baja—. Ni siquiera en el color del pelo.

Casi temblando, Isabella bajó la vista hacia el largo rizo de color castaño que le caía por el pecho.

—A veces los hijos no se parecen a sus padres.

—¿No?

—Le aseguro que no hay dudas respecto a mi paternidad —mintió, recordando el pequeño retrato que había encontrado entre las pertenencias de su madre—. El conde me reconoce como hija suya.

—Por supuesto; es lo que él haría. Pero en un caso como el tuyo, creo que sólo tu madre lo sabría con seguridad.

—¿Qué está insinuando, señor? —Trató de parecer lo más ofendida posible y de sofocar la espantosa inquietud que la atenazaba.

—No insinúo nada. Digamos sólo que tu madre debió ser una mujer muy bella, y que los tres sabemos cómo es el conde. No resulta difícil imaginarse...

—Deje de imaginar cosas que no pueden haber sucedido —le exigió al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento—. Habría consecuencias para mí si el conde albergara dudas acerca de mi paternidad. Si él cree que soy su hija, entonces lo soy.

—Por favor, milady, siéntese —la instó Carlisle, poniéndose también de pie—. No le hace ningún bien alterarse. No dudamos de lo que usted cree, ¿verdad, Masen?

—No pretendía ofenderte, Isabella. Por favor, sigue cenando. —Edward, que permanecía sentado, empujó la silla de la joven más hacia fuera, y Carlisle volvió a ayudarla a tomar asiento.

Ella acabó cediendo, simplemente porque no quería armar revuelo con aquella situación. Cuanto menos se dijera, más fácilmente se olvidaría, pensó. Intentó aparentar serenidad y, tras el segundo plato, pescado a la crema, la calidez del vino le ayudó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Por qué están tan seguros de que el conde vendrá a Osterley? ¿Por qué iba a regresar, si esta propiedad ya no le pertenece? —inquirió—. No creerán que vendría por mí ¿verdad? No me ha visto desde hace años, y me atrevo a pensar que ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.

—Vendrá, te lo aseguro. Y no será por ti, Isabella. —Al ver su expresión de desconcierto, el rostro de Edward perdió su rigidez—. No temas, estaremos aquí todos juntos el tiempo suficiente como para que no encuentres tan desagradable nuestra compañía.

—No es la compañía de Carlisle la que me desagrada, señor, sino la suya. —Lentamente, bebió un poco más de vino y lanzó a Masen una mirada retadora.

—Puede que cambies de opinión. He descubierto que las mujeres lo hacen a menudo.

—Yo no soy como las otras mujeres —replicó de inmediato.

—No, no lo eres. —Edward se inclinó y habló en voz baja para que sólo ella lo oyera—. Y eso puede llegar a ser la causa de tu perdición.

Sus duros ojos verdes descendieron inclementes por su escote y finalmente se posaron en la parte superior de sus senos, apenas cubiertos por el raído encaje del corpiño.

Mientras deseaba ardientemente haberse puesto una toquilla que la protegiese de sus miradas, Isabella tomó otro sorbo de vino con nerviosismo y dirigió su atención a Carlisle. Se negaba a complacer a Masen ruborizándose.

—Dígame, ¿cómo conoció a este... americano? —Le sonrió con calidez, y le agradó ver que las mejillas surcadas de arrugas del anciano se teñían ligeramente de rojo—. Sus modales británicos son muy diferentes de los de su amigo.

—Supongo que resultamos una extraña pareja, ¿eh, Masen? —Carlisle se rió y trató de rehuir su pregunta—. Nos conocimos a bordo de un barco, milady. Y en realidad, fue hace tanto tiempo que he olvidado por completo cómo surgió nuestra amistad. Aunque me temo que debo corregirla, pues podría llamarme americano a mí también, ya que aunque nací y me crié aquí, en la vieja Inglaterra, he vivido estos últimos veinte años en las Colonias. En Maryland, para ser exactos.

—Bien, al menos no se le nota. Si todos los habitantes de Maryland fueran como él, deberían tenerlos encerrados. —Sonrió a Edward a la espera de alguna muestra de ira, pero no hubo ninguna en absoluto. Sin duda el vino la estaba volviendo demasiado atrevida.

—Carlisle no es una... ¿cómo dijiste? —se burló Edward—. Ah, sí, «bestia arrogante» —dijo en gaélico. Se echó a reír a carcajadas y se sirvió más tartaleta de pasas de la fuente que le ofrecía el lacayo—. ¿Quieres un poco más, mi linda doncella galesa? —le ofreció, mostrándose irritantemente cortés mientras ella lo miraba indignada.

—Supongo que no me serviría de nada decirle en francés lo que pienso de usted. —Isabella no pudo evitar que su rostro reflejara el enojo que sentía.

—Adelante. Me encantaría saber qué piensas de mí en realidad.

—Creo que será mejor callarme, ya que posiblemente también entienda ese idioma —murmuró al tiempo que clavaba el tenedor en una de las tartaletas que le ofrecía el criado.

Por suerte para Isabella, la cena concluyó poco después. Los hombres bebieron brandy, mientras que a ella le sirvieron té en una taza de exquisita porcelana. Pronto empezó a cerrar los ojos sin poder evitarlo. Solía madrugar, y era desacostumbradamente tarde para ella. Además, deseaba hacer planes para el día siguiente. Quizás mañana pudiera hacerse con la llave que reposaba, inalcanzable, bajo el chaleco bordado en plata de Edward. Pero en aquellos momentos se sentía tan aturdida por el clarete que había bebido que lo único que ansiaba realmente era meterse entre las frescas sábanas de su cama.

—Creo que está rendida, Masen. La hemos agotado —oyó susurrar a Carlisle.

—Será mejor que la lleve arriba.

Las patas de la silla de Edward chirriaron cuando él se puso en pie. La tomó del brazo con delicadeza y la joven permitió que la acompañara fuera de la galería, no sin antes agradecerle gentilmente a Carlisle su compañía durante la cena.

—Oh, ha sido un placer para mí, de veras —le aseguró al anciano, inclinándose y besándole la mano con cortesía. Les vio marcharse y frunció el ceño severamente antes de volver a sentarse.

Resultó un corto paseo hasta la escalera, y luego arriba, a su dormitorio. Isabella estaba tan aturdida a causa del vino que no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se apoyaba en Edward.

—Me temo que su amigo Carlisle no va a volver a cenar con nosotros —dijo en voz baja al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? —preguntó, tomándola de la cintura para hacer que lo mirara de frente.

—Sin duda su pobre estómago debe de estar revolviéndose por nuestra forma de discutir durante toda la noche —contestó ella.

—Al contrario. Eso ha hecho que aprecie tu coraje por enfrentarte a mí. —Se acercó más a la joven y respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones con el limpio aroma de madreselva que impregnaba suavemente sus cabellos.

—Es un hombre muy amable —murmuró Isabella con sinceridad—. Ojalá mi padre se pareciera algo a él.

Edward apretó la mandíbula y la contempló largo rato después de que dijera aquello.

—¿Te gustaría acompañarme mañana a montar? —inquirió finalmente de forma cortés.

Ella levantó la cabeza con rapidez y lo miró asombrada.

—No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Me invita como es debido a una actividad decente y no a algo lascivo, inmoral...

—¿Vendrás? —Clavó su mirada en la suya, e Isabella pensó que el vino también le debía de haber afectado a él, pues sus ojos habían adquirido un tono verde más cálido.

—Toda su caballerosidad es en vano, señor Masen, ya que no he montado a caballo en mi vida. —Sus rodillas empezaron a fallarle y tuvo que apoyar la cabeza en la puerta para mirarle.

—Entonces te enseñaré a hacerlo y dentro de poco lo disfrutarás tanto como yo. En los establos hay una yegua muy mansa que podrás montar sin problemas.

—Señor Masen, apenas puedo reconocerlo —se mofó, con los ojos llenos de sospecha—. Dígame ¿alguien lo ha suplantado en las últimas horas?

Edward le sonrió antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarla, pero ella desvió el rostro rápidamente intuyendo el peligro.

—Lo retiro. Después de todo, sí que es usted —remarcó mordaz.

Él lanzó una carcajada y abrió la puerta del dormitorio haciendo que Isabella, que estaba apoyada en ella, casi perdiera el equilibrio. La agarró firmemente por la cintura hasta que se estabilizó y, antes de soltarla, tomó una de sus manos y depositó un suave y cálido beso justo en medio de su palma.

—Sueña conmigo esta noche. —Hizo que cerrara la mano, se la apretó entre las suyas y se alejó sin más.

Isabella no dudó en absoluto de que lo haría.

* * *

**Antes que nada quiero dedicarles los caps a NccM, arriba el ánimo! **

**Ahora si, muchas gracias a LUCYarg y NccM por los reviews! Besos!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Ante Isabella se hallaban los dos caballos más grandes que había visto en su vida. El semental, más atrevido que la yegua, la empujó suavemente con la cabeza y eso hizo que se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

—Deja de hacer eso, Diablo —le ordenó Edward a su montura, entregándole las riendas a Fred, el joven mozo de cuadras.

—No estoy segura de gustarles. —Isabella retrocedió un paso sin poder evitarlo—. ¿No podríamos dejar esto para otro día? —Se dio la vuelta con intención de irse, pero, para su disgusto, se encontró con que Edward le cerraba el paso.

—¿Eres una cobarde? —la retó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Desde luego que no. Lo que ocurre es que no veo la necesidad de aprender a montar. —Llevaba una chaqueta que resultaba demasiado pequeña para ella. Hacía varios años que no se la ponía, pero todavía servía para proteger adecuadamente su vestido de lana violeta. Aún así, sentía que le apretaba de cintura para arriba, y temía que sus movimientos a caballo hicieran que la tela se rasgara—. ¿En otra ocasión, tal vez?

—No. No quiero cabalgar solo —dijo Edward de forma inflexible.

—Carlisle podría acompañarle —adujo, casi desesperada. No se veía capaz de montar en aquella enorme bestia.

—No creo que le agradase trotar en una silla durante horas.

—¿Y cree que a mí sí? —le preguntó asombrada.

El sonrió, provocando que sus duros rasgos se suavizasen por un momento.

—Puede que al principio no, pero al menos eres lo bastante joven como para aguantar bien los golpes y las contusiones. Además, el ejercicio te cansará, y así no tendré que oírte caminar por tu cuarto cuando voy a la biblioteca por las noches.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de ejercicio, ni de sus correspondientes golpes y contusiones —repuso ella, curvando con desdén sus hermosos labios.

—No será para tanto. Además, vas bien acolchada debajo de ese vestido.

Isabella se quedó sin aliento y le fulminó con la mirada, súbitamente furiosa. ¿Cómo tenía la grosería de mencionar su ropa interior? Comenzó a alejarse con paso firme del caballo, pero Edward se lo impidió y se acercó a ella hasta que la joven pudo sentir el masculino aroma que emanaba de él.

—Si prefieres no practicar con la yegua —le dijo en gaélico para que nadie, excepto ella, le entendiese—, podemos volver a mi dormitorio, y entonces... podrías cabalgar sobre mí. —Susurró aquella última frase, haciendo que las piernas de la joven temblaran.

Isabella balbuceó una maldición antes de dirigirle una mirada cargada de ansiedad a Fred, el mozo, para comprobar que no había entendido nada. Afortunadamente, vio que estaba atareado con Diablo, el enorme semental castaño de Masen.

—Canalla, ¿cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? —le espetó, llena de rabia.

—Dime, ¿prefieres a la yegua o a mí?

La joven deseó poder borrar el gesto sardónico del rostro de Edward con una bofetada, pero, consciente de que no tenía escapatoria, accedió finalmente a que la ayudara a montar. Además, se dijo animosa, quizás pudiese utilizar a la yegua para escapar de Osterley.

Agarró las riendas con presteza y se quedó sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Él ni siquiera titubeó. Montó a lomos de su caballo y emprendió un ligero trote en dirección a los campos del noroeste. Con creciente pánico, la joven vio que su yegua le seguía y se mordió el labio inferior para soportar el constante martilleo de la silla en sus nalgas.

—¿Acaso ahora trata de matarme? —le gritó a Edward cuando por fin se detuvieron en un enorme prado. Aprovechando que su montura había dejado de moverse y estuviera ahora tranquilamente al lado de Diablo, se agarró con fuerza al pomo de la silla—. ¿Ha sido ése su plan todo el tiempo?

Jadeante, trató de subirse el corpiño que se le había bajado durante aquel incómodo paseo, y descubrió avergonzada que el primer botón se había salido de su correspondiente ojal. Lo abrochó mientras le lanzaba miradas cargadas de cólera a Edward, convencida de que montar a caballo era completamente prescindible, y que ya hallaría otra forma de librarse de aquel hombre.

—Piensa en la llave si esto resulta demasiado para ti, Isabella —se burló él, observándola con una diabólica sonrisa.

—Aprenderé a montar, señor Masen, si eso le complace —accedió ella apretando los dientes—. De todas formas, por muy doloroso e incómodo que resulte, montar a caballo es bastante mejor que cualquier otra cosa que haya sugerido.

—Buena decisión —asintió Edward, consciente de que la conformidad de la joven era forzada—. Y, para que resulte más cómodo, te sugiero que mantengas las manos sueltas sobre las riendas y las cojas así. —Hizo pasar las riendas por el meñique, mientras mantenía las muñecas relajadas.

—Bien —aprobó, cuando ella le imitó a regañadientes—. Ahora es importante que mantengas las manos cerca de las crines para que tengas más control sobre las riendas. —Vio cómo bajaba las manos, y siguió dándole instrucciones—. Haz que camine. Inclínate ligeramente hacia delante en la silla e indícale con las piernas que quieres que se mueva.

Ella hizo lo que le decía y, milagrosamente, la yegua empezó a andar.

—Pero ¿cómo le indico a dónde debe ir?

—Un leve tirón de la rienda izquierda o derecha bastará por ahora. Más adelante aprenderás formas más efectivas de hacerlo.

Satisfecho al ver que seguía sus instrucciones, Edward observó cómo Isabella y la yegua daban vueltas en torno suyo. Le mostró cómo hacer que el animal girase y, al ver que tenía más control, la joven se preguntó de pronto si, después de todo, aquello acabaría por gustarle. Era un alivio estar fuera, lejos de Osterley, ya que el día era una espléndida copia del anterior. El precioso cielo azul, la calidez de los rayos de sol, el aire que olía a hierba fresca... Además, estar allí montada a caballo, contemplando los lejanos campos de verde alfalfa que se alternaban con los de lino dorado, hacía que sintiera casi feliz.

—Creo que ya te has hecho con ella —dijo Edward finalmente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —Se inclinó hacia delante y acarició el cuello moteado de la yegua. Estaba disfrutando tanto que se había olvidado de su incómoda chaqueta y del ceñido corpiño.

—Todavía no tiene nombre, así que llámala como quieras.

—¿Ponerle nombre, yo? Entonces la llamaré... —Se mordió el labio pensativa, lo que hacía que se pareciera mucho a una niña buscando un nombre para su primera muñeca—. La llamaré... Queenie . Tiene porte de reina, ¿no cree? —Le miró con una brillante sonrisa. El sol le había dado un hermoso color a las mejillas y sus ojos nunca habían parecido tan llenos de luz ni tan extraordinariamente maravillosos.

Edward no respondió. Se limitó a clavar sus ojos en ella como si acabara de descubrir algo extraordinario en Isabella y no pudiera dar crédito. Pero, al cabo de unos segundos, aquella mirada se heló en sus gélidos ojos verdes y desvió la vista. Al parecer había encontrado algo más interesante que observar en uno de los lejanos grupos de robles.

El paseo terminó poco después. Edward asió las riendas con brusquedad, y le ordenó que le siguiera de vuelta a los establos. Emprendió de nuevo un insoportable trote, y Queenie le siguió instintivamente pese a la inexperiencia de su amazona. Isabella rogó para sus adentros poder mantenerse sobre aquella incómoda silla que le destrozaba el trasero y la espalda, y trató con todas sus fuerzas de prever la siguiente sacudida u oscilación, ya que se negaba a pasar por la humillación que supondría caerse. Con alivio, y también con irritación, entró finalmente de vuelta en el patio de los establos tras Diablo y su jinete.

—¿Por qué no hemos regresado a un ritmo más lento? —le reprochó a Edward cuando la tomó de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar.

—Es la única forma de aprender a montar —repuso él secamente.

Isabella observó cómo le entregaba a Fred las riendas de Queenie y estuvo a punto de dar una patada de rabia contra el suelo cuando vio que Masen, acto seguido, se marchaba hacia la casa sin decirle ni una palabra más.

Isabella oyó un chapoteo procedente de la sala de baño y tuvo la seguridad de que eso indicaba que Edward se había metido en la tina de agua caliente. Tras el paseo a caballo, la joven había pasado el resto del día de muy mal humor, aguardando un momento como aquél. Oculta en el hueco que había entre la cama de la habitación de Edward y la puerta que daba al corredor, escuchó la firme voz del dueño de Osterley diciéndole a su criado que podía marcharse y, por fin, el plácido sonido de alguien bañándose. Aquélla era su última oportunidad. La llave dorada brillaba, tentadora, sobre la cómoda que había entre las ventanas. Se aproximó a ella cuidadosamente con la esperanza de que la luz del fuego no la traicionara, pues al otro lado de la puerta entreabierta, en la sala contigua, estaba Edward dentro de una enorme bañera ovalada de cobre, fuera del alcance de su vista. Cubrió sus oscuros y brillantes cabellos con la capucha de su capa para evitar que la luz se reflejara en ellos, y atravesó rápidamente el dormitorio hasta llegar a la cómoda.

Se tomó su tiempo hasta tener la llave en sus temblorosas manos, y con la misma lentitud la introdujo en la cerradura correspondiente. Sonó un clic casi imperceptible al descorrerse el pestillo. El corazón le palpitaba con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que, aunque Edward no hubiera oído abrirse el cajón, no dejaría de escuchar el desbocado latido que resonaba en su pecho. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, y sus piernas amenazaron con dejarla caer cuando cesó el sonido del agua en la sala del baño. A través de la rendija de la puerta vio que las sombras que antes reflejaban cada movimiento de Edward en la pared ahora estaban congeladas, inmóviles, y eso hizo que se sintiera aún más aterrada.

Por suerte, al cabo de un rato, Masen pareció convencido de que no se oía ningún ruido procedente de su dormitorio. Prosiguió su baño, e Isabella oyó cómo se frotaba el pecho con una esponja. Estremeciéndose de alivio, la joven respiró hondo y reanudó su tarea, resuelta a ser más silenciosa todavía, mientras maldecía al hombre de la habitación de al lado por su increíble oído.

En medio del más absoluto silencio, abrió el cajón lo suficiente como para distinguir las brillantes joyas que adornaban su pasador. La tomó en la mano, aferrándola con cariño, y la escondió entre los pliegues de su capa. Deslizó el cajón hasta volver a cerrarlo y depositó de nuevo la llave sobre la cómoda, teniendo cuidado de dejar el cordón de seda enrollado en la misma posición en que lo había encontrado. Aquello le daría algo más de tiempo para escapar.

Inspiró lentamente y se animó al sentir el reconfortante peso del pasador en su costado. Se volvió con decisión para salir de allí, pero sabía que quedaba un último obstáculo para su libertad: Volver a pasar frente a la puerta entornada de la sala contigua. Escuchó el sonido del agua al deslizarse por el cuerpo masculino mientras salía de la bañera y cómo se secaba a continuación con las toallas.

Al pasar frente a la puerta, lo vio de pie, dándole la espalda. La imagen de Edward, alto y desnudo delante de la chimenea, permaneció grabada en la mente de la joven hasta mucho después de que apartara la mirada. Sus hombros, anchos y fuertes, se tensaban y flexionaban mientras se frotaba el cabello húmedo con una toalla. Y sus muslos, firmes y poderosos, acababan en unas musculosas nalgas que se contraían con cada movimiento. Isabella se ruborizó sólo con pensar en aquél misterioso miembro masculino que asomaba entre las piernas de Edward cuando se inclinaba para secárselas.

Cerró los ojos por un instante avergonzada y aquello la hizo tropezar y agarrarse a uno de los pilares de la cama para detener su caída. Pareció que Edward tuviera un sexto sentido. La joven oyó que se dirigía hacia la puerta de la sala del baño y la abría para ver si todo iba bien. Inconscientemente, se arrimó a la zona de la pared que estaba en sombras, cerca del dosel, rezando para que él no entrara en el dormitorio. Supuso que no habría notado nada fuera de su sitio, en particular la llave dorada, que seguía sobre la cómoda tal y como él la había dejado, y le oyó regresar a la sala para calentar su cuerpo desnudo junto al fuego.

Cautelosa como un gato, salió al corredor, y, en su afán por ser cuidadosa, se tomó una eternidad para cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Iba a necesitar todo el tiempo que pudiera conseguir y no quería dejar ninguna prueba de su estancia en aquel cuarto. Una vez en el pasillo, corrió hacia el salón para ocultarse de los lacayos que había en el vestíbulo. Desde allí echó una ojeada a la galería, tenuemente iluminada y, al ver que estaba vacía, salió por su puerta central a la parte posterior de la casa.

Fuera, se deslizó sigilosamente a lo largo del edificio hasta llegar a los establos. El crepúsculo caía y no se veía luz alguna que brillara a través de sus puertas o ventanas. Isabella se felicitó por su buena suerte. No vio a Fred por ninguna parte cuando entró, pero Queenie, que estaba en el compartimento más próximo a ella, asomó su cabeza de pelo gris para saludarla.

La joven acarició a la yegua en la frente, pensando en cómo le pondría los arreos. Se acercó a las sillas de montar colocadas junto al muro y las observó con detenimiento. Sólo vio una que fuera de amazona, así que la llevó a rastras de vuelta al establo de Queenie. Volvió al rincón donde estaban los arreos en busca de las bridas, pero todos los arneses y bridas que colgaban de la pared le parecían iguales. Desesperada, cogió finalmente el que tenía más cerca, pensando que daría igual uno que otro.

Regresó junto a la yegua y colocó la pesada silla sobre su lomo. Pasó al otro lado para atar la cincha, la ciñó todo lo fuerte que pudo, y, a continuación, examinó las intricadas bridas. Perdió varios valiosos minutos de luz crepuscular tratando de averiguar cómo colocárselas al animal.

Les dio vueltas entre las manos hasta que creyó que sabría cómo hacerlo y, finalmente, las deslizó sobre la cabeza de Queenie. Le alivió que el animal mordiera el bocado de forma instintiva y se las arregló para colocar correctamente aquel confuso manojo de tiras de cuero. Después guió silenciosamente a la montura hacia el patio, esperando no haber apretado demasiado las bridas.

De pronto vio que Orillion corría hacia ella meneando la cola, y fingió reñirle por haberla asustado. Se habían hecho grandes amigos desde que pasaron la noche juntos en los establos.

—No se te ocurra decirle a tu amo que me has visto, Orillion —susurró mientras se inclinaba para acariciarle la cabeza en señal de despedida.

Se irguió de nuevo y lanzó una mirada a su espalda. Los enormes ventanales de la mansión estaban iluminados por la luz de cientos de velas, y durante un fugaz y conmovedor instante se detuvo en la oscuridad para contemplar aquel magnífico espectáculo.

Un lugar como Osterley tenía mucho que ofrecerle a una joven como ella, ansiosa de compañía y de poder integrarse en la sociedad. Sin embargo, sabía que debía alejarse de allí. No ya por Edward, que cada vez la atraía más aun en contra de su voluntad, sino por la posible llegada de su padre. Tenía mucho que temer de él, y no se arriesgaría a encontrárselo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Resignada a su suerte, Isabella logró a duras penas montar en la silla y dirigió su atención hacia los bosques del noroeste. Con la incómoda sensación de que se dejaba algo por hacer, instó a Queenie a que emprendiera un paso regular. Lamentablemente, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que hacía falta más práctica para montar a caballo de la que podía proporcionarle una única lección. La sensible boca de la yegua se resentía de la ajustada brida, y el animal sacudía la cabeza continuamente para aliviar las molestias. Los sonidos nocturnos, desde el ulular de un búho madrugador a una reunión de ardillas entre las ramas, alteraron todavía más al animal y le hicieron emprender un trote endiablado sobre el que la joven no tenía control alguno.

Apenas habían pasado el primer grupo de árboles cuando por fin consiguió calmar al animal, pero entonces, como si hubiese algo aterrador ante ella, Queenie se paró en seco con las orejas gachas y el cuello arqueado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Isabella a la asustada yegua.

Ella misma se sentía inquieta, así que presionó los flancos del animal con las rodillas para que reemprendiera la marcha. Pero, de improviso, la montura se encabritó ansiosa por huir de lo que la había asustado y se dirigió a galope tendido hacia un claro. Isabella estaba completamente desestabilizada sobre la silla. No podía hacer nada por controlar su cabalgadura, excepto aferrarse desesperadamente a las crines.

Alcanzaron el claro en apenas unos segundos y, nada más llegar, la aterrorizada yegua corcoveó poniendo a prueba la capacidad de Isabella para mantenerse sobre su lomo. La joven terminó perdiendo el equilibro y cayó al duro y negro suelo, aturdida y tratando inútilmente de respirar. Aun así, pudo ver cómo la yegua, libre de su jinete, galopaba despavorida hacia el interior del bosque con la cola enhiesta por el miedo.

Por fin, cuando Isabella ya estaba segura de que se iba a asfixiar por la falta de aire, la fresca brisa nocturna llenó su pecho. Respiró ávidamente y se quedó tirada jadeando bocabajo hasta que escuchó ruido de cascos a su espalda, procedentes de la dirección opuesta a la que había tomado Queenie. Su cuerpo se tensó al instante, convencida de que lo peor estaba por llegar.

—¡Maldita seas! —siseó Edward secamente mientras desmontaba y se acercaba a ella—. Pequeña estúpida, debería sacudirte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio desde su imponente altura durante unos segundos, observando cómo temblaba incontrolablemente y tratando de controlar su furia. Finalmente, una vez que creyó tener a raya la mayor parte de su ira, levantó a Isabella del suelo y recorrió su cuerpo rápidamente con las manos para buscar posibles heridas.

—Si tiene un mínimo de decencia, déjeme —gritó ella, con el rostro sucio y manchado por las lágrimas—. ¿Es que no ve que tengo que irme de aquí? ¿Por qué tiene que seguir impidiéndomelo?

—Ya hemos discutido ese asunto. Podrás marcharte cuando haya acabado con tu padre —contestó él, tajante.

—Retenerme aquí no servirá de nada. Mi padre me odia. Me abandonó cuando era pequeña y no vendrá ahora por mí —repuso Isabella, intentando no desvelar demasiado acerca de su pasado.

—No te necesito para atraer al conde, te lo aseguro. —Sus brazos se cerraron con firmeza en torno a ella—. Vendrá a Osterley aunque tú no estés aquí.

—Entonces, ¿es que me reserva otro papel en su maquiavélico plan? ¿De qué se trata? —Se revolvió para soltarse con la idea de escapar de él y ocultarse en la oscuridad de los bosques que les rodeaban, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Se había torcido el tobillo y lo tenía hinchado y débil. Se desplomó en sus brazos y eso hizo que ambos se tambalearan y cayeran al suelo. Él se movió con rapidez para evitar que la joven se hiciera daño y luego la inmovilizó con su peso.

—¿Dónde está el pasador, Isabella? —La miró con los ojos brillantes pese a que el cielo estaba oscuro y nublado.

—No lo tengo —masculló, tratando inútilmente de levantarse.

—Si no me lo das, tendré que registrarte hasta encontrarlo. — Empezó por su capa, tirando de la capucha.

—No, espere, por favor —suplicó ella.

Edward siguió por el corpiño como si no la hubiese oído, y el encaje que ribeteaba la camisola empezó a desgarrarse a causa de su rudeza.

—Dámelo, Isabella. —Sus labios esbozaron una fría y cruel sonrisa al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por su escote.

—Canalla —La joven luchó contra él con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus esfuerzos no le sirvieron de nada. Tenía las manos sujetas y gimió al notar que le estaba desatando el corsé. La camisola, ahora que nada la sujetaba, se deslizó sobre uno de sus hombros mientras las cálidas manos de Edward recorrían la piel que dejaban al descubierto.

—Parece que no está aquí —dijo en voz baja, apretando delicadamente uno de sus senos.

—Deje de tocarme —exigió Isabella, ruborizándose de pies a cabeza.

Al ver que no conseguía que él se detuviese, la rabia hizo que le clavase los dientes en el hombro.

De inmediato, Edward soltó un gruñido y se llevó la mano al lugar herido. Isabella encontró entonces nuevas fuerzas dentro de sí, e impulsada por la furia que le provocaba que él la hubiera empujado a una conducta tan impropia de una dama, se escabulló de debajo de él. Se levantó a duras penas y echó a correr.

—Vuelve a morderme y te meteré en una jaula. —Con una rapidez inusual en un hombre de su tamaño, Edward alargó la mano para agarrarle las enaguas. Algo se rasgó, y Isabella lanzó un grito al sentir que parte de la camisola se rompía. Eso la hizo tropezar, y de nuevo se vio prisionera bajo su poderoso cuerpo.

—Si no me das el pasador, tendré que quitarte todo lo que llevas hasta encontrarlo. ¿Empiezo por aquí? —Sus firmes dedos se deslizaron por el borde del corpiño.

—¿Me creería si le digo que lo he perdido? Puede que se me cayera cuando Queenie se encabritó.

—No. Tú no perderías tu único medio para sobrevivir ahí fuera. —Con un gesto brusco, le apartó un grueso mechón rojizo de la boca—. Dame el pasador, o atente a las consecuencias.

—No lo tengo... —Sus palabras se perdieron cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Isabella desvió el rostro con rapidez, pero al rechazar sus avances sólo logró ofrecerle una vista aún mejor de su escote. Finalmente, sin embargo, se volvió para enfrentarlo. Pero no por estar expuesta a su oscura y hambrienta mirada, ni por la mano que la retenía mejor que unos grilletes, sino por los dedos que se deslizaban lentamente a lo largo de su muslo.

—¿Es que no hay ningún lugar que sea sagrado para usted? ¿Se atreve a buscar incluso bajo mi falda? —le preguntó entre jadeos.

—Sólo estoy recuperando lo que me pertenece —fue todo lo que respondió antes de que su mano cubriera sus desnudas y redondeadas nalgas.

Fue como si su palma la marcara a fuego. Mientras la acariciaba de forma experta le parecía que algo que existía en lo más profundo de su ser se fundía e inflamaba. Se hallaba tan absorta en lo que estaba sintiendo que no se dio cuenta que él había empezado a besarla. Primero su cuello, luego su barbilla y, finalmente, sus mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Confundida por el fuego que se extendía por sus venas, la joven emitió una súplica incoherente y temblorosa mientras la lengua de Edward, ardiente y tentadora, recorría la longitud de su cuello.

—¿Dónde está el pasador, Isabella? Me temo que si seguimos así tu primera experiencia con un hombre será al aire libre —susurró él en su cabello, apretándole ligeramente el trasero.

—Maldito sea. —Medio sollozando, la joven se puso en pie con un rápido y desesperado movimiento y trató desmañadamente de cubrirse con recato. Cuando volvió a bajarse las faldas y a ceñirse el corpiño, cogió el pasador del bolsillo oculto de su capa y se lo lanzó—. ¡Ojalá se pudra en el...!

—No sigas —le ordenó bruscamente—. No me gusta que utilices ese lenguaje.

Isabella contempló con ojos llorosos cómo Edward recogía la valiosa joya del suelo y se la metía cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Con amargura, la joven trató de consolarse pensando que su huida había obligado a Masen a vestirse a toda prisa. No le había dado tiempo siquiera a remeterse como era debido la camisa, ni a ponerse una chaqueta pese al frío de la noche. Ojalá se congele en el camino de vuelta a Osterley, deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo supo que me había ido? —le preguntó sin tratar de ocultar su hostilidad.

—Tuve la sensación de que estabas en mi cuarto mientras me bañaba; y al ver que no aparecías en la cena, te busqué y sospeché lo que habías hecho. Supuse que te encontraría aquí, ya que la última vez que intentaste marcharte te vi tomar esta dirección desde la galería.

—Entonces, la próxima vez probaré un camino diferente. —Retrocedió varios pasos tratando de no pensar en su futuro, pero éste se cernía ahora sobre ella tan oscuro y amenazador como el propio Edward.

—No habrá próxima vez. —Sin previo aviso, la cogió en brazos y la subió a lomos de Diablo.

—Claro que la habrá —adujo ella fieramente, intentando desmontar hasta que él la detuvo.

—No. Me aseguraré de que nunca vuelvas a intentarlo. —Meneó la cabeza y, por una vez, pareció decir lo que realmente pensaba—. Pequeña insensata, ¿cómo se te ocurrió escaparte montando a Queenie en mitad de la noche? ¿Sabías que te podría haber arrastrado tras ella? —Hizo una pausa como si no pudiera seguir hablando y luego su voz sonó aún más fría y letal—. Mírate, ya te has lesionado el tobillo sólo para poder soltarte del estribo. Podrías haberte matado.

Agarró con furia la sucia capa de Isabella y montó ágilmente tras ella. Sofocó cualquier posible rebeldía estrechándola entre sus musculosos brazos y ciñó estrechamente la capa en torno a ella ignorando sus protestas.

Luego, bajo un silencio ominoso, emprendieron lentamente el camino de regreso a Osterley.

—¿Qué será de Queenie? ¿No deberíamos ir a recogerla? —inquirió Isabella finalmente, mirando a Edward por encima del hombro.

—Debiste pensar en eso cuando la robaste. —Su expresión pétrea hizo que a la joven se le parara el corazón—. Lo mejor que podemos esperar es que mañana vuelva por sí sola y no tengamos que pegarle un tiro porque se haya roto una pata.

—Pensaba devolverla —repuso ella con voz temblorosa.

—¿Y cómo pensabas hacerlo? —se mofó.

—Yo... yo... Oh, ¿por qué no lo entiende? No puedo estar aquí cuando llegue el conde. Nada de esto sería necesario si me devolviera el pasador y me dejara marchar.

—Deja ya de luchar contra lo inevitable, Isabella. No dejaré que te vayas.

—Pero él llegará pronto y...

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Charlie Swan vaya a llegar pronto? Le han surgido tantos obstáculos que le llevará un tiempo considerable superarlos.

—¿Cuánto es «un tiempo»? —le preguntó ansiosa.

—Podría llegar en un par de semanas, o dentro de varios meses. Depende enteramente de él.

—¡Meses! —repitió atónita.

—Tal vez —añadió él, enigmáticamente—, así que procura calmarte. Estoy seguro de que si tarda tanto tiempo, podrás llegar a encontrarte a gusto en Osterley.

—¿Por qué cree que mi padre puede tardar tanto en llegar? — insistió la joven.

—Ahora está en Maryland —le informó Edward pacientemente—. Con la guerra de por medio, le costará mucho encontrar un barco que venga a Inglaterra. —Parecía estar disfrutando con su propia explicación, como si, en cierto sentido, fuera el responsable de los inconvenientes que sufría el conde—. Es más que probable que tenga que venir desde San Cristóbal, en las Indias Occidentales, y sólo ese viaje le puede llevar varios meses. Tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar antes de su llegada, pequeña, te lo puedo asegurar.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí demasiado. No sería correcto. —Isabella alzó la cabeza, rozándole la barbilla con su suave pelo—. ¿Qué es lo que está tramando? —inquirió al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada de profunda desconfianza.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas —replicó él secamente—. Sin embargo, si lo que deseas es marcharte, puedes hacerlo a cualquier hora del día o de la noche... con ciertas condiciones.

—¿Ha perdido la razón? Afirma que soy su prisionera, y al instante siguiente me dice que puedo irme. Entonces, ¿para qué me ha seguido?

—Todavía no te has ganado el privilegio de marcharte. ¿Seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo en el frío suelo, y lo repetimos en la calidez de mi dormitorio? —la provocó.

—Ya tiene el pasador; no veo la necesidad de repetir esa desagradable experiencia. —La joven se puso rígida y se apartó de él tanto como le era posible sin volver a sufrir una caída.

—¿Ni siquiera a cambio de tu libertad? Claro que para eso deberíamos llegar más lejos de lo que hemos hecho esta noche. Tendrías que... venir a mí gustosa. —Una de sus manos se deslizó por el costado de la joven y atrapó uno de sus senos.

—Nunca haría algo así. —Trató de apartarle la mano con todas sus fuerzas y ni siquiera así consiguió liberarse.

—Como quieras, pero entretanto no tengo el menor interés en volver a salir en mitad de la noche para ir a buscarte. Si sigues así, te encerraré en tu cuarto. —Le apresó la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara para dejar claro su mensaje—. O mejor aún, te encerraré en el mío.

—¿Cómo pretende salirse con la suya en esto? Pese a la ruina de mi padre, no tiene ningún derecho a tratarme así y obligarme a... a... —Sintió que se ruborizaba, pero eso no hizo sino aumentar su furia—. No hay ni un solo miembro de la aristocracia que le permitiera hacer lo que está haciendo.

—¿Y dónde están todos esos nobles personajes? Debo decirte, Isabella, que tu falta de protectores resulta lamentable. De hecho, mantenerte prisionera ha sido la tarea más fácil que he llevado a cabo en los últimos veinte años —se mofó Edward.

—Aun así, todavía no me ha hecho suya. —En el mismo instante en el que pronunció aquellas palabras, la joven deseó fervientemente poder retirarlas. Lo último que quería era provocarlo.

—Es cierto. Claro que, si tienes ganas de que empecemos con ello, podríamos jugar al escondite. Tú escondes el pasador y yo lo busco, pero esta vez te ruego que lo guardes en algún sitio más excitante.

Isabella sintió de pronto el cálido aliento de Edward en su cuello y cómo sus dientes le mordisqueaban la sensible piel de la nuca. Cuando su lengua la rozó, levantó los hombros en un ademán protector y él se echó a reír antes de erguirse.

—Nunca había conocido a nadie que me excitara tanto como tú. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres ganarte la libertad esta noche?

¡No!, quería gritarle Isabella, pero, en vez de eso, giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia las luces de Osterley y las contempló en silencio sepulcral, llena de amargura. Qué débil e ingenua debía de parecerle, se dijo, odiándose a sí misma tanto como le odiaba a él.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Gabs, NccM y LUCYarg! Me alegro de que les guste la historia! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

Edward logró encontrar a Queenie al día siguiente, pero, lamentablemente, la yegua no estaba ilesa. Isabella observó cómo el animal brincaba por el patio de los establos con sus crines sucias y enmarañadas, dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. De inmediato, Fred se hizo cargo de ella y la tranquilizó frotándole el cuello hasta que estuvo lo bastante calmada como para llevarla al establo a que la curaran. El mozo no le dirigió ninguna mirada de reproche a Isabella, pero ella casi deseó que lo hubiera hecho. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por el hecho de que la yegua se hubiera asustado tanto y estuviera herida.

Angustiada y retorciéndose las manos, la joven siguió al animal con la vista desde los escalones de entrada a la casa con los ojos nublados de lágrimas de remordimiento.

—Vamos, vamos, no es momento de llorar.

Al oír aquello, Isabella se dio la vuelta y descubrió que Carlisle estaba junto a ella.

—Es culpa mía —sollozó—. Me imagino que el señor Masen ya se lo habrá contado.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. Pero ahora es necesario que se tranquilice. La yegua se recuperará, ya lo verá —la animó, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para consolarla—. Pronto volverá a ser la misma.

—Está sangrando —logró decir con voz entrecortada—. El señor Masen jamás me perdonará por haberla herido.

Bajó la vista y siguió llorando en silencio. No sabía por qué necesitaba que Edward la perdonara, pero así era.

—Posiblemente la yegua sólo necesite descansar —insistió Carlisle—. Ya está de vuelta en casa y aquí nos ocuparemos de ella.

—Pero ya vio la cara del señor Masen cuando trajo a Queenie. —Isabella se estremeció y entrecerró sus ojos, enrojecidos por el llanto y la falta de sueño—. Tenía la misma mirada de odio que el día que nos conocimos.

—Vamos, vamos, querida, no la odia... —empezó el anciano tratando de calmarla.

—Es por mi padre —le interrumpió Isabella—. Edward me culpa de lo que le hizo mi padre en el pasado.

Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y siguió hablando.

—Puede que tenga razón en odiarme, puede que haya algo en mi sangre que me obliga a hacer lo que no debo. Es como si hubiera estado huyendo de mi herencia desde que tengo memoria, tratando de evitar algo terrible que se obstina en perseguirme. Y lo cierto es siempre me han mirado de forma extraña en todas partes —reflexionó—. Puede que, al fin y al cabo, sí que sea la hija del diablo.

Llena de angustia, corrió escaleras abajo sin querer escuchar las palabras de consuelo de Carlisle. Necesitaba aire fresco y soledad, y sabía que un largo paseo por la propiedad le haría bien. Quizá cuando regresara a la casa, por la tarde, Queenie ya hubiera mejorado.

—¿Có-cómo está, Fred? —Ya había oscurecido cuando finalmente apareció por el establo. Estaba lívida y el frío le llegaba hasta los huesos.

—¿Lady Isabella? —Fred levantó el farol para ver la menuda figura encapuchada al fondo de las cuadras.

—¿Todavía sangra? —preguntó la joven, afligida.

—Oh, la yegua está mucho mejor, milady. ¿Por qué no entra? No es bueno que esté ahí fuera con este frío. —La preocupación del adolescente se puso de manifiesto en el rubor que inundó sus mejillas.

—¿Se pondrá bien, entonces? Yo... yo la vi cuando el señor Masen la trajo de vuelta.

—No se preocupe, estará entumecida sólo un par de días. Así aprenderá y no volverá a huir de usted.

—No, soy yo la que tengo que aprender a tratarla como se merece. Queenie es una buena yegua, te lo aseguro. —El labio inferior de Isabella empezó a temblar, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba alterando otra vez. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dijo tan sólo—: Buenas noches, Fred, volveré mañana para ver cómo está.

—Buenas noches, milady —se despidió el mozo de cuadras—. Y no se preocupe por la yegua. Se pondrá bien, ya lo verá.

Incapaz de hablar sin estallar en llanto, Isabella asintió, regresó a la casa con la cabeza inclinada y se apresuró a subir a su cuarto. Todo lo que quería era dormir y que su mente dejara de repasar una y otra vez las sombrías opciones que se abrían ante ella. Se había pasado la mayor parte del día sentada en un banco de mármol cerca de la mansión, preguntándose por la causa de todos sus males. Ella era lady Isabella para todos los de su entorno, sin embargo, iba vestida apenas mejor que una mendiga y no tenía dinero propio. No tenía casa ni parientes, excepto el hombre que la había reconocido como hija pero que jamás se había preocupado de ella. Y luego quedaba la inquietante y terrible cuestión acerca de quién era realmente su padre.

Su mente iba y venía de la miniatura que guardaba en su cómoda, al retrato del conde que había en la galería. Dios santo, ¡cómo odiaba pensar que la sangre de Charlie Swan pudiese correr por sus venas! Detestaba a aquel hombre tanto como lo hacía Edward Masen. No obstante, ser hija ilegítima era algo demasiado horrible como para pensarlo, y la vergüenza que le supondría resultaba aterradora. Su madre siempre le había hecho creer que el conde era su padre, pero puede que con ello tratara únicamente de protegerla. Si alguien como lord Charlie tuviera dudas acerca de su paternidad, podría tomar represalias inimaginables. En su día para su madre y ahora para ella.

Dios, pensar en todo aquello hacía que le doliese la cabeza. Alice no aparecía por ninguna parte, y echaba de menos su alegre compañía.

—¿Va a cenar así, querida?

Isabella levantó la mirada al oír aquello y vio a Carlisle en el umbral de su cuarto.

—Oh, no. Es decir, no pensaba ir a cenar.

—He visto que Alice está planchando uno de sus vestidos para que pueda bajar. —El anciano no hizo el menor ademán de ir a entrar y guardó una respetuosa distancia.

—Bueno, yo... —Isabella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Podría usted decirle al señor Masen que no me encuentro bien? Esta noche no puedo, eso es todo. —Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el fuego.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse. Masen acaba de marcharse a Londres.

—¿Es por mi culpa? —inquirió con preocupación—. ¿Por lo que le he hecho a Queenie?

—No, claro que no, querida. Planea renovar algunas amistades y no creo que vuelva en algunas semanas.

—¿Semanas? —repitió, aturdida. Bueno, ¿y qué le importaba que se fuera? Debería de estar encantada, pero, por extraño que fuera, se sentía aún peor que antes. ¿Es que acaso empezaba a sentirse atraída por aquel hombre frío y rudo? No, no era posible, así que se obligó a fingir alegría—. Entonces, si sólo vamos a estar nosotros dos, concédame algo de tiempo para ponerme presentable y estaré encantada de bajar a cenar con usted.

—Oh, por supuesto. Y, por favor, discúlpeme por atreverme a irrumpir en su habitación. —Sus mejillas enrojecieron vivamente—. Es que no estaba seguro de que fuera usted a bajar si no lo hacía. ¿Podrá perdonarme?

—Desde luego. No hay por qué volver a mencionarlo. —Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de afecto. Carlisle siempre parecía estar de su parte en todas sus dificultades. Sabía que se preocupaba por ella pese a su amistad con Edward, y aquello le resultaba conmovedor.

—Muchas gracias, milady, es usted muy amable. —Inclinó la cabeza, y le dijo mientras salía—: Cenaremos en la sala del desayuno, si le parece bien. Es una habitación más acogedora que la galería y creo que resultará más adecuada para nosotros.

—Me parece una idea magnífica. No tardaré —le aseguró Isabella, levantándose del sofá. Estaba decidida a pasar una agradable velada.

Apenas había empezado a cepillarse el cabello cuando Alice entró con el vestido recién planchado. Ambas se pusieron a charlar animadamente, pero cuando la pequeña francesa mencionó el viaje de Edward, Isabella volvió a quedarse pensativa y en silencio.

—Estará de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta, mademoiselle — comentó entonces la doncella, al tiempo que le apretaba el corsé.

—No me interesa si va o viene —afirmó Isabella, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

—Oh, creo que cambiará de opinión cuando él vuelva. Estoy segura de que no vendrá con las manos vacías —repuso Alice enigmáticamente.

—¿Es que va a traer algo? —inquirió la joven. Al ver que la doncella no decía nada más, su curiosidad aumentó. ¿Qué sería? Quizá incluso no trajera algo, sino a alguien. Descartó que fuera el conde, después de la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior a lomos de Diablo, pero ¿quién, entonces? ¿Una mujer? ¿Acaso iba a humillarla haciéndola pasar por su amante delante de otra mujer, una mujer a la que estuviera cortejando? Se preguntó si Alice se referiría a eso y luego sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Procuró concentrarse en arreglarse para la cena y se negó a pensar en cualquier cosa remotamente relacionada con el dueño de Osterley.

—Está usted preciosa, milady. —Alice le sonrió cuando estuvo lista para bajar—. Ni siquiera ese feo vestido puede ocultar su belleza. Ojalá podamos deshacernos pronto de él.

—Me temo que cuando por fin pueda permitirme comprar otro, este vestido tendrá muchos más agujeros. —Echó un vistazo a su raído traje de lana violeta y se acordó de algo—. Mi madre tuvo una vez un vestido maravilloso, totalmente tejido en hilo de plata. Llevaba debajo unos aros enormes que servían de armazón al tejido, y así todo el mundo podía ver cómo brillaba bajo la luz de los candelabros. Mi madre fue incluso presentada en la Corte, ¿sabes? Claro que eso fue antes de casarse... —Alzó la vista y rió brevemente—. Es curioso lo que una recuerda del pasado. Nada de esto parece tener el menor significado ahora.

—Sí que lo tiene, es sólo que lleva tiempo descubrir cuál es —comentó Alice con tono cariñoso—. Ahora debe marcharse, el pobre señor Carlisle debe de ir ya por el tercer brandy.

Isabella asintió y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó a la sala del desayuno, le sorprendió gratamente el ambiente acogedor que creaba un agradable fuego que se reflejaba en dos hermosos espejos colgados en la pared. La estancia era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que la luz de las velas se reflejara también en ellos, lo que creaba un brillo mágico que de otra forma no habría sido posible. Entró con paso indeciso y Carlisle se levantó inmediatamente para ayudarla a tomar asiento en una de las elegantes sillas.

—Se siente mejor, ¿verdad? —El caballero se sentó al otro lado de la antigua mesa de caoba que habían traído de la galería.

—Sí, gracias. Mucho mejor. —Sonrió mientras el lacayo llenaba su copa con un denso clarete—. Fred me ha dicho que Queenie se recuperará pronto.

—Me alegra saberlo —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. No me gusta verla tan preocupada. Quería que Edward se quedara para que la animara un poco, pero él consideró que debía marcharse.

Al oír el nombre del dueño de Osterley, Isabella fingió tranquilidad mientras se servía de la fuente que le ofrecía el lacayo.

—¿Tenía planeado este viaje? —preguntó a la ligera.

—En cierto sentido. Verá, Masen tiene una prima que vive en Londres, y pensó que ya era hora de ir a visitarla.

—Ya veo. —Bebió un pequeño sorbo de vino.

—Creo que la traerá de vuelta consigo. Mencionó algo acerca de un baile en el que quería que le ayudara para reanudar el contacto con la aristocracia —comentó antes de empezar a dar cuenta de la exquisita y abundante cena.

—¿Reanudar el contacto? —se extrañó Isabella—. No creía que tuviera ninguna clase de contacto anteriormente. Pensaba que ustedes dos acababan de llegar a Inglaterra.

—Sí, es cierto, pero... eh... —Carlisle frunció el ceño nerviosamente mientras trataba de hallar una explicación adecuada—. Bueno, es una larga historia, y bastante aburrida de contar a estas horas de la noche. —Bebió un sorbo de vino y optó por cambiar de tema—: Creo que le gustará la prima de Masen. Esme es una mujer encantadora.

La joven se percató de pronto de que los ojos del anciano se iluminaban al mencionar el nombre de aquella mujer.

—Resulta difícil de creer que Edward tenga parientes, y más aún que sean agradables. —Sabía que su voz estaba cargada de resentimiento, pero, aun así, no pudo evitarlo.

Carlisle se limitó a reír al oír aquello.

—Sí, supongo que parece imposible, pero le aseguro que Esme es verdaderamente maravillosa. Sé que ambas se llevarán bien cuando se conozcan.

—Sí, sobre todo cuando se entere de que estoy prisionera aquí. —Isabella apartó su plato abruptamente y miró con rabia su copa de vino.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos tras aquellas palabras, y hasta Carlisle pareció perder el apetito.

—Escuche, hija mía, no debe alterarse así.

—¿Acaso no ve que estoy en una situación desesperada? —Miró implorante al anciano caballero—. ¿No puede decirme al menos qué es lo que el señor Masen pretende de mí?

—No, lo siento. No me es posible contarle nada sin desvelar algo que él ha guardado en el más absoluto secreto desde hace tiempo. —Se inclinó y tomó su mano, joven y tersa, en la suya arrugada—. No es algo tan malo como usted imagina.

—Pero, ¿cómo va a explicar mi presencia durante tanto tiempo? ¿Qué le va a contar a su prima sobre mí? ¿Que soy su amante? —Se puso en pie con brusquedad y se acercó al espejo dorado. La muchacha que le devolvió la mirada tenía un aspecto cansado. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas y había manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos a causa de la preocupación—. No seré el juguete de ningún hombre, se lo aseguro. La muerte sería preferible a eso. —Pensó en el conde, y su boca se convirtió en una severa línea.

—No diga eso. —La voz de Carlisle sonaba apesadumbrada, revelando sus sentimientos de culpa—. Edward nunca la forzaría, créame. Puede ser un caballero cuando quiere, y sé que ha intentado ocuparse de que usted estuviera cómoda.

—Sí, lo ha hecho. —Una vez más, Isabella sintió que la estaban privando de su legítima rabia—. Es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible va a ocurrir. —Miró a los ojos al anciano, y sólo encontró amabilidad y comprensión—. No tengo ningún sitio al que ir, y debo de parecerles patética e inútil con mis vestidos raídos y mi falta de dinero, pero no estoy tan desesperada como para aceptar el papel que el señor Masen quiere que juegue.

—Si no tiene a dónde ir, ¿no sería mejor que se quedara aquí? —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza, pesaroso.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Hasta que esta farsa haya terminado? ¿Y qué ocurrirá después?

—Es imposible predecir lo que pasará luego. —Se acercó al espejo y la observó con detenimiento—. Edward está lleno de ira y odio hacia su padre, milady, y, de momento, no siempre consigue dejarla a usted al margen de esos sentimientos. Y cuando lo hace, se siente culpable. Para él aceptarla como alguien que no sea la hija de Charlie Swan significa traicionar su pasado y sus propósitos. Pero también creo que, con el tiempo, podría darse cuenta de que usted puede ser su salvación. Nunca le había visto actuar así con una mujer y es evidente que siente debilidad por usted. —Hizo una pausa y respiró hondo antes de continuar hablando—. Cada día la conozco mejor, milady, y sé que no se parece en nada a su padre. Aunque suene extraño, creo que puede brindarle a Edward la paz que necesita.

—Cuénteme lo que le hizo mi padre, por favor —susurró ella de forma casi inaudible—. Quiero entender lo que está ocurriendo.

—No soy el más apropiado para contárselo. —Carlisle retrocedió, metió los pulgares en los bolsillos de su chaleco de brocado verde y adoptó un aire paternal—. Aun así, me gustaría que intentase adaptarse a la situación, aceptando cada día tal y como se presente. No puedo soportar verla tan desesperada. Aunque sólo sea para complacer a un anciano, espero que pueda agradarle esta vida lo suficiente como para tolerarla.

Isabella le escuchó con atención y, cuando dejó de hablar, no pudo evitar sonreírle de forma dulce y cariñosa. Estaba tan ansioso por complacerla, y tan preocupado por no lograrlo... Por un momento, la joven experimentó lo que debía ser tener un padre, alguien que la quisiera por encima de todo.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo —dijo finalmente—. Aunque debo confesar que resultará mucho más fácil ahora que Edward se ha ido. —Soltó una pequeña y amarga carcajada, a la que Carlisle se sumó.

—Haré todo lo posible para hacerle la vida lo más agradable posible, querida. —Hizo un gesto indicándole que volviese a la mesa y le separó la silla para que se sentara de nuevo—. Así que, de momento, tratemos de olvidar su situación aquí y relajémonos, ¿qué le parece?

—Le prometo que lo intentaré —contestó ella sin mucho entusiasmo, deseando en su fuero interno que Carlisle fuera el dueño de Osterley. Suspiró suavemente sin que la oyeran. Qué fácil habría sido todo entonces, sin aquel hombre de mirada despiadada que ahora iba de camino a Londres.


	12. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Fue la mejor época de su vida. Aunque el cielo amenazaba nieve constantemente, ésta no llegó nunca. Daba la impresión de que los vientos del norte y los monótonos paisajes blancos propios del invierno, no estuvieran destinados a aparecer aquel año. Pese a que Isabella tenía que ponerse sus enaguas y chaquetas más gruesas y raídas, aún podía seguir con los paseos por los terrenos de la propiedad que tanto le gustaban. Durante uno de aquellos paseos llegó a una hermosa construcción que se alzaba en una de las praderas, el templo de Pan, y decidió que sería el lugar perfecto para leer en soledad. También descubrió otra hermosa edificación, el invernadero de cítricos, y disfrutó al ver que varios de los descuidados árboles se esforzaban por florecer. Los demás estaban en sus macetas, secos y muertos, pero constituían un magnífico fondo que hacía resaltar las menudas y delicadas flores de las plantas más resistentes al frío.

Antes de regresar a la casa aquella tarde, decidió ocuparse ella misma de los árboles. Mientras estuviera obligada a permanecer en la finca, razonó, llenaría su tiempo con una ocupación respetable.

Gracias a su nuevo pasatiempo, los días transcurrieron a un ritmo vertiginoso. Ocupaba sus veladas con Carlisle en la biblioteca que había junto al comedor, grande y bien surtida, o las pasaba tranquilamente en su habitación con Alice. La ansiedad que la había atormentado desde su primer encuentro con el nuevo dueño de la casa terminó desapareciendo, y eso hacía que la joven resultara una compañía mucho más agradable. Alice y ella pasaron varias veladas compartiendo recuerdos de sus hogares y familias, tan lejos ahora de ambas, y terminaron haciéndose amigas.

El recuerdo de Edward Masen y su dominante presencia seguía atormentándola, pero procuraba hacerlo a un lado y entretenerse con cualquier cosa, sin darse cuenta de que cada día que pasaba hacía más probable su regreso. Incluso ahora, mientras atravesaba los helados huertos en dirección a los edificios neoclásicos, apenas reparó en los carruajes que recorrían el lejano sendero.

Con los pensamientos muy lejos de lo que acontecía al otro lado de la finca, se dirigió hacia el pequeño templo de Pan con paso resuelto. La puerta no estaba cerrada y sonrió levemente desde el umbral al contemplar el descuidado interior. De inmediato, su mente se inundó de los momentos felices vividos junto a su madre en aquel pequeño y hermoso edificio. Isabella debía de tener sólo cuatro años en aquella época, y sus recuerdos de aquel día no eran más que retazos que atesoraba en su memoria. Fue en primavera, y la brillante luz del sol se filtraba por los grandes ventanales mientras su madre le leía un libro y le señalaba los retratos de sir Isaac Newton y del gran arquitecto Colen Campbell.

Sin embargo, ahora, más que las imágenes, lo que Isabella recordaba más vivamente eran las sensaciones que despertó en ella aquella escena. Seguridad, paz, y sentirse querida.

El pequeño edificio la atraía como un imán. Los sirvientes se habían dado cuenta de su predilección por el templo y trataban de mantenerlo lo más caldeado posible mediante la pequeña chimenea. Aun así, el suelo seguía frío y polvoriento, pero Isabella amontonó sobre él varios cojines de damasco y se sentó en ellos como si de nuevo fuese primavera. Relajó su cuerpo y curvó sus dulces labios en una sonrisa nostálgica. Su intención original era leer un poco, pero, en vez de ello, se entretuvo deshaciéndose la gruesa trenza con la que Alice había domado su cabello.

Se sentía algo somnolienta, así que se tumbó sobre los cojines para admirar los adornos geométricos del techo. Su melena de color castaño con sus reflejos fueguinos, enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo parecer aún más delicado. Mecida por el recuerdo de tiempos mejores, sus párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados como para mantenerlos abiertos. Sabía que aquél no era lugar para dormir una siesta, pero no pudo evitar bostezar suavemente y caer en un profundo sueño.

Unos firmes y cálidos labios ascendieron por el cuello de la joven hasta tomar su boca, demorándose lo suficiente para dejar su marca. Isabella, entre sueños, ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar por miedo a dejar de sentir el extraño fuego que empezaba a arder en su interior.

Lamentablemente, el beso concluyó demasiado pronto, y aquella boca ardiente se separó de ella. Abrió los ojos para protestar por el abandono, y no pudo evitar gemir asustada al ver ante sí la implacable mirada de Edward Masen. Él rió lenta y relajadamente mostrando sus blancos y uniformes dientes, mientras se acomodaba sobre ella para tomar su bello rostro entre las manos.

—Parece que he encontrado una ninfa de los bosques. ¿Vienes de allí, o de algún lugar aún más lejano? —Intentó besarla de nuevo, pero esta vez ella consiguió apartar el rostro hacia un lado.

—¿Cómo se atreve a tocarme como si le perteneciera? —le espetó con fiereza, ya completamente despierta.

Haciendo caso omiso de su rechazo, Edward asió de nuevo su rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Dime que me has echado de menos, pequeña. —Se inclinó y besó con suavidad su nariz ligeramente respingona—. Yo sí que te he echado de menos a ti.

—Me cuesta creerlo, y me cuesta aún más creer que no haya saciado sus deseos en Londres.

—El deseo es una cuestión extraña. —La liberó de su peso y se tumbó junto a ella mirando al techo—. A veces resulta difícil de saciar.

Sabiendo que aquella conversación podía llegar a ser peligrosa para ella, Isabella trató de ponerse en pie con rapidez, pero el fuerte brazo de Edward la aferró por la cintura y la derribó sobre él. Asombrada, notó claramente cómo se endurecía el poderoso cuerpo que había bajo ella. Ni siquiera sus enaguas y la parte delantera de su polisón impidieron que fuera consciente de la erección que latía entre los muslos masculinos.

—¿Has pensado alguna vez en mí durante estas semanas, Isabella? ¿En lo que sientes cuando te beso?

—Por favor, déjeme ir —rogó ella, avergonzada—. Esto no es correcto.

—No tienes nada que temer de mí. Ya te dije que nunca te tomaría por la fuerza. —La miró fijamente—. Pero si me aceptaras por propia voluntad, te aseguro que a mi lado sólo sentirías placer. Un placer que va mucho más allá de lo que hayas imaginado nunca.

—No mienta —le exigió, furiosa de nuevo—. Sé que entre un hombre y una mujer sólo puede haber dolor. Por eso huyó mi madre de Osterley y por eso conseguiré huir de usted algún día—. Clavó una desafiante mirada en sus acerados ojos verdes, retándolo a que refutara sus palabras.

—Lo que tu madre trataba de evitar resulta comprensible, pero, aun así, no creo que huyera siempre. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento deseó que la atraparan. —Acarició la larga cabellera castaña que caía sobre sus hombros como si estuviera sumido en un trance, admirando su intenso y extraordinario color.

Ella se revolvió, inquieta e incómoda ante su escrutinio.

—El conde ya me ha mostrado todo lo que necesito saber de los hombres y de sus actos.

—No todos los hombres son iguales, y te equivocas al compararme con tu padre. No tengo nada en común con él.

—No es algo que quiera comprobar, así que suélteme de una vez... —Se apartó de él arqueando la espalda hacia atrás, pero se detuvo al ver que sus pechos amenazaban con salirse del corpiño.

—Dame un beso de bienvenida a cambio. He pensado mucho en ti en estas semanas, pequeña. —Sonrió como si se estuviera burlando de sí mismo, y eso hizo que Isabella desconfiara aún más de él.

—¿Cómo se atreve a pedirme algo así? ¿Acaso ha olvidado cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros antes de irse?

—No me he olvidado de la llave, ¿o es que en mi ausencia has aprovechado para forzar la cerradura de la cómoda y recuperar tu pasador? —le preguntó Edward arqueando una ceja.

—Así que admite que es mío —repuso ella alzando la barbilla—. Quizá ahora se digne devolvérmelo.

—No admito nada. —Negó con la cabeza—. Será tuyo cuando te lo hayas ganado. Hasta entonces, lo llamaré «tu pasador» porque parece estar hecho especialmente para ti.

—Entonces, démelo. Seguro que a lo largo de su depravada existencia les ha hecho regalos a otras mujeres, ¿por qué esta ocasión iba a ser diferente?

—Porque tú no eres una ramera —replicó Edward secamente.

—Sin embargo, usted me exige que me comporte como si lo fuera para recuperarla.

—Supongo que eso se puede interpretar de varias formas. —De pronto Isabella se encontró rodando por el suelo, al ponerse él de pie. Se quedó inmóvil ante ella, que estaba aturdida y con las ropas revueltas, y luego se inclinó para recoger la capa del sofá—. Que Alice te ponga presentable. Tenemos invitados y quiero verte en el salón en menos de una hora.

—¿Invitados? —inquirió la joven con aprensión—. ¿Quién ha venido?

—Mi prima y... unos amigos de Londres.

—Ya veo. Carlisle comentó que la iba a traer —dijo en voz baja—. Ahora tendré que soportar que todos me humillen como si fuera su furci...

Edward no la dejó terminar. La levantó bruscamente del suelo y la zarandeó de tal manera que la joven pensó que su cabeza iba a salir disparada.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir algo así —masculló furioso—. No resulta propio de ti, y no pienso consentirlo.

La joven intentó abofetearlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo él la tomó del brazo y la hizo salir del edificio en dirección a la casa.

—No digas ni hagas nada que haga que me enfurezca aún más, Isabella. Lo que nos espera ya es bastante duro de por sí.

—Tanya y el resto de tus invitados han subido a descansar a sus habitaciones —dijo una bonita mujer rubia cuando Edward entró en el salón-—. Supongo que están agotados por el viaje.

El techo de la suntuosa estancia estaba decorado con escayolas que representaban un disco solar y curvadas plumas de avestruz a modo de rayos. Los mismos motivos en rosa, dorado y verde que adornaban el techo se repetían en la lujosa alfombra fabricada por Thomas Moore que cubría el suelo, consiguiendo que la habitación diera sensación de movimiento.

Edward se sentó en una de las sillas tapizadas en damasco e inclinó la cabeza con gesto sombrío.

—Está bien, que descansen. —Se pasó una mano inquieta por la mandíbula—. Necesitamos hablar antes de que bajen a cenar.

—Bien, ¿cuál es el problema, Edward? No te había visto tan alterado desde que murió Anthony, y, como sabes, llevo viuda casi veinte años.

La tenue luz que se filtraba por la ventana mostraba las líneas que surcaban el bello rostro de la mujer, pero resultaba imposible saber si éstas eran fruto de la edad o del sufrimiento.

—En muchos aspectos es como cuando murió Anthony, Esme.

Ella se levantó de la mesita de té y se acercó a él.

—¿Qué puede ser tan malo? Tu hermano, mi marido, tuvo que padecer una muerte brutal, pero estoy segura de que ahora descansa en paz.

—Sin embargo, parece que no haya paz para nosotros.

—¿Qué te hace hablar así, Edward? Has recuperado Osterley, y cuando Charlie Swan regrese conseguirás recobrarlo todo por fin. Valió la pena luchar por ello, y quiero pensar que también valió la pena morir.

Él tomó su mano para darle un suave beso en el dorso.

—Sé que todos estos años han sido duros y solitarios para ti. —Le sonrió con verdadero afecto—. Siempre supe que Anthony conseguiría a la mejor de las mujeres, y ésa fuiste tú, Esme. Mi único consuelo es que fue un hombre feliz hasta el día de su muerte.

—Ambos fuimos felices, pero eso fue hace muchos años y ahora por fin he comprendido que debo seguir adelante sin él. Sin embargo, tengo que confesar que no he sido tan afortunada como tú. A pesar de todo, Charlie Swan transformó Osterley en un verdadero palacio. No es el lugar del que nos hablaban de pequeños, ¿verdad?

—No, no es el mismo lugar —respondió Edward con voz tensa—. Esme... Tengo que decirte algo. Cuando llegué, la casa no estaba vacía.

—¿No estará él aquí, verdad? —preguntó aterrada.

—No, ese hijo de perra sigue en América. Nunca permitiría que él estuviera bajo el mismo techo que tú, te lo aseguro.

—Entonces, ¿qué tratas de decirme, Edward? ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

—Había varias cosas que no sabía de él. Se casó y, al parecer, tuvo una hija. —La miró con evidente preocupación—. La esposa murió, pero la hija... estaba aquí cuando volví.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Esme—. ¿Qué tuviste que hacer para librarte de ella?

—No lo hice. Tengo planes para utilizarla.

—¿Planes? Pero ¿cómo puedes siquiera soportar mirarla a la cara día tras día? Ese horrible recordatorio de...

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —rugió, lleno de ira.

Apartó la silla con brusquedad y se dirigió al mueble de las bebidas para servirse un par de dedos de brandy. Se bebió el licor de un trago, como si fuera una medicina, y depositó el vaso con un golpe sobre una delicada mesa de palisandro.

—Jamás te había visto así —murmuró Esme, alarmada.

—¡Maldita sea! Tengo a la hija del conde al alcance de mi mano, y ¿acaso me repugna? Al contrario, me siento atraído por ella. Es como si Charlie Swan la hubiera creado para acabar conmigo. —Un músculo en su mejilla empezó a palpitar con fuerza—. Nunca me había ocurrido esto con ninguna otra mujer.

—Aun así, por muy bonita que sea la muchacha, seguro que al ser hija de ese hombre... —dijo Esme, sin saber cómo consolarlo.

—Yo también creía eso. Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, he tratado de descubrir en ella cualquier gesto o expresión que me recordara a su padre, una sola cosa que me hiciera rechazarla. Pero no la hay, te lo aseguro. —Se sentó en un sofá sujetando la cabeza entre las manos—. Sus sonrisas, su forma de reírse... Ni siquiera sus lágrimas guardan la menor relación con ese hombre. Es absolutamente encantadora. Si no fuera una locura, juraría que no es hija de Charlie Swan.

—Échala de aquí, Edward. No tiene ningún derecho sobre este lugar. —Profundamente conmovida, se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—No, no puedo dejar que se vaya. No ahora que estoy tan cerca de cumplir mi venganza.

Esme frunció el ceño.

—¿Y si no es realmente su hija? Puede que por eso nadie haya oído hablar nunca de ella.

—Sí, quizás no sea su hija, pero he averiguado a través de su abogado que la ha nombrado su única heredera. Así que, aunque no haya vínculo de sangre entre ellos, resulta demasiado valiosa como para dejarla marchar.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para ella?

Un profundo silencio reinó en la habitación durante largos momentos.

—Aunque ha tratado de huir varias veces, no puedo mantenerla encerrada en su cuarto —dijo Edward finalmente, eludiendo la pregunta de Esme—. Y, por otra parte, tenemos que recibir invitados para empezar a recuperar lo que nos corresponde por derecho. Por eso necesitaré tu ayuda durante los próximos días.

—¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Tengo que inventar una historia sobre ella que resulte verosímil, una explicación para su presencia aquí. No puedo hacerla pasar por criada, y tampoco esconderla de Tanya y el resto de los invitados. —Levantó la cabeza para mirar a su prima a los ojos—. Lo único que se me ocurre para que nadie sospeche, es que la hagas pasar por una pariente de América.

—¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Es la única forma. Si dijera que es mi amante, Tanya sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Ya sabes que intenta atraparme por mi dinero, y lo último que necesito ahora es tener que manejar a una mujer celosa.

—Me fui de América hace más de veinte años, después de la muerte de Anthony. —Frunció el ceño, pensativa—. Nadie me creerá.

Edward la miró con una sonrisa afectuosa.

—Nadie dudaría jamás de tu palabra, y lo sabes.

—No seré capaz de guardar las apariencias —insistió Esme—. Tiemblo sólo de pensar en esa condenada muchacha. ¿Cómo voy a poder mirarla y mantener la compostura, y mucho menos hacerla pasar por una pariente?

—Puede que te lleve tiempo, pero, como te dije antes, es encantadora. Incluso es posible que acabe gustándote.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así? —le espetó horrorizada—. ¿Acaso te ha hechizado esa muchacha?

—Quizás se trate de eso. —Sacudió la cabeza con pesar—. ¿Me ayudarás, Esme? No debería pedirte algo así y...

—Edward —le interrumpió suavemente—, haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras sin la menor vacilación. No me ha faltado nada desde que me arrebataron a Anthony, y sé que debe de haber habido veces en que hayas necesitado el dinero mucho más que yo. —Suspiró y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas—. Les diré a todos que es mi prima perdida de América, pero no me pidas que me guste.

—Gracias, Esme. Sabía que podía contar contigo. —Se echó a reír aliviado, y, sin ningún respeto, le dio un pequeño azote en el trasero.

—¡Edward! ¡Recuerda tu posición! Ya no somos unos niños que juegan en el puerto. —Lanzó una carcajada y, cogidos del brazo, se dirigieron al sofá para tomar su refrigerio.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a Luci, LUCYarg y NccM por los reviews! **

**No sabía que ya habían adaptado esta historia, no se el nombre del fic :/ Perdón! **

**Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Isabella se movía inquieta en su asiento mientras Alice le cepillaba el cabello, dando abundantes y largas pasadas. La idea de conocer a los invitados de Edward le crispaba los nervios. Se había probado el vestido azul con lazos en el corpiño, pero enseguida se lo había quitado de un tirón, cansada de haberlo llevado tantas veces. Incluso el vestido rosa desgarrado y hecho jirones empezaba a parecerle presentable, aunque sólo fuese por cambiar. Finalmente, había escogido el traje de lana violeta y las enaguas color burdeos.

Una brusca llamada a la puerta, seguida de la aparición de Edward en el umbral, hizo que dejara a un lado sus divagaciones acerca de la ropa y se girase hacia él con rapidez.

Alice, sobresaltada, también se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a inclinar la cabeza en su dirección.

—Buenos días, señor Masen.

—Alice. —Edward correspondió a la doncella con un breve gesto y de inmediato centró su atención en Isabella. Sus ojos no perdieron detalle de las atrayentes curvas que se adivinaban bajo el vestido violeta ni del brillo de su largo cabello.

Ella, por su parte, no pudo evitar reparar en el aspecto majestuoso de Edward, que lucía unos pantalones y casaca de un raso brillante azul pizarra. El chaleco era de un sencillo brocado de seda, pero el color se asemejaba a la plata fundida. Su imponente figura resultaba realmente abrumadora en un cuarto tan femenino.

Alice no tardó en dejarlos solos. Miró a su señora con preocupación y, acto seguido, desapareció rápidamente. Sintiéndose cohibida, Isabella se recogió los rebeldes mechones a un lado y se puso en pie. Edward no había entrado nunca en su habitación y no sabía cómo actuar.

—Mi prima Esme ha accedido a fingir durante los próximos días que eres pariente suya, y quiero que sepas que no voy a tolerar ninguna falta de respeto hacia ella —le explicó él mientras se acomodaba en el sofá—. Además, quiero que te quede claro que bajo ningún concepto podrás revelar a mis invitados tu parentesco con Charlie Swan. No sólo no te creerían, sino que me pondrías en evidencia. Si tal cosa ocurriera, tendrías que hacer frente a las consecuencias. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Perfectamente —asintió con sarcasmo.

—Bien. —Le dirigió una sonrisa profundamente inquietante y continuó—: No voy a tolerar ni un solo comportamiento inadecuado por tu parte. Si intentas huir otra vez, diré a mis invitados que estás perturbada y te enviaré al manicomio más próximo. ¿Me explico con claridad?

—Quizá el manicomio fuera la solución más adecuada —replicó al tiempo que se retorcía un largo mechón con nerviosismo.

—Quizá. En cualquier caso, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para descubrirlo. —Entrecerró los ojos de forma amenazadora—. La cuestión es: ¿vas a obedecer?

—Yo... Sí —se vio obligada a contestar.

De nuevo la llevaba a su terreno. Sin duda, Edward Masen era el hombre más enigmático que había conocido jamás. En ocasiones tenía tantas atenciones con ella que le hacía olvidar las circunstancias en que vivía en Osterley, pero en otras mostraba una dureza y arrogancia extremas.

—Eso espero.

Tras decir aquello, se levantó y sacó algo de la casaca. Se acercó a la joven con paso firme y lanzó el pasador sobre la amplia falda del vestido violeta. Al ver las amatistas brillar a la luz del fuego, Isabella fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido ahogado. Intentó cogerlo, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Edward le apresó la barbilla con una mano implacable y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Recuerda que sólo es un préstamo. Al final de la noche tendrás que devolvérmelo. —La liberó y luego se quedó de pie observando cómo ella se colocaba la valiosa joya en el cabello.

Era maravilloso tener de nuevo el pasador de su madre, pensó Isabella, aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas. La hacía sentir algo menos humilde y, al volverse a mirar a Edward, alzó la cabeza casi sin ser consciente de ello. Sin embargo, no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a los hambrientos ojos verdes que la recorrían llenos de lujuria, así que desvió la mirada sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—Vamos —ordenó Edward tras una larga e incómoda pausa—. Están esperándonos.

Cuando entraron en el salón, Isabella observó que Carlisle se hallaba sentado junto a la chimenea entre dos de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida. La de la derecha era una dama ya entrada en años, su pelo tenía reflejos dorados y estaba ataviada con una maravillosa creación de seda estampada. Poseía cierto aire sereno y afable, e Isabella sintió simpatía hacia ella al instante.

La otra mujer podría muy bien haber salido de una elegante Corte europea. Acorde a las últimas tendencias de la moda, lucía un tocado empolvado y un precioso vestido rosa claro. Varias sartas de diamantes se entretejían en su peluca y se le enroscaban en el cuello a modo de collar. Y sus ojos, pequeños y brillantes, guardaban una similitud asombrosa con los del perrito faldero que observaba en actitud defensiva desde los pliegues de su regazo.

—¿Es ésta una nueva costumbre en Osterley? Pensaba que el lugar de las sirvientas era la cocina. —Al acabar de hablar, la dama del pelo blanco ofreció la mano a Edward y éste la rozó con un beso ceremonioso.

La cara de Isabella ardió ante el insulto, pero antes siquiera de que pudiera replicar, la mujer madura de pelo rubio se levantó y se acercó a ella con un grácil movimiento.

—Oh, querida, hace tanto que no te veía... Permíteme que te presente a lady Tanya, la hija del conde de Buring.

Aturdida, Isabella permitió que la mujer le rodeara la cintura con el brazo mientras la conducía hacia donde se encontraban los demás.

—Lady Tanya, quisiera presentarle a mi prima Isabella. Acaba de llegar de América, de modo que le ruego disculpe la sencillez de su atuendo.

Isabella se sentía demasiado confusa para saludar de forma adecuada y miró a Edward en busca de ayuda, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado prestando toda su atención a lady Tanya, y se vio obligada a seguir la farsa en la que se hallaba envuelta.

—Había oído hablar de lo excéntricos que son los americanos y de sus pretensiones acerca de que todos somos iguales —la hija del conde de Buring se volvió hacia Isabella sin intentar aparentar arrepentida—, aunque nunca imaginé que les gustara vestir como los sirvientes.

La impertinencia de aquella mujer hizo que Isabella sintiera la imperiosa necesidad de contestarle airadamente, pero un solo vistazo a Edward consiguió que se reprimiera. En los fríos ojos masculinos persistía la promesa de encerrarla en su habitación si se atrevía a desafiarlo, o un castigo aún peor.

Las mejillas le ardían de fúria e indignación, sin embargo, desprovista de cualquier otra alternativa, se vio obligada a ceder. Murmuró una disculpa forzada, tomó el asiento que Carlisle le ofrecía, y se resignó a ser una espectadora durante el resto de la velada.

No obstante, aquello no satisfizo a lady Tanya y siguió insistiendo sobre el supuesto malentendido.

—En realidad, creo que mi error es comprensible. —La hermosa hija del conde de Buring alzó un poco la voz para captar la atención de los presentes—. Vi a Isabella en la planta de arriba cuando regresaba de su paseo y su aspecto me hizo pensar que había estado limpiando una de las chimeneas o algo similar. —Tomó un sorbo de su clarete y clavó una mirada posesiva en su anfitrión, que había tomado asiento en otro sillón de brocado con una copa de brandy en la mano—. Tengo entendido que usted también fue a dar un paseo esta tarde, ¿verdad, Edward?

—Sólo para buscar a la prima de Esme, milady. Me temo que Isabella tiene cierta tendencia a perderse —contestó con aplomo mientras Carlisle intentaba sobreponerse a un acceso de tos.

Fue una velada larga y tediosa. A pesar de que había veinticinco invitados alojados en la mansión, Isabella fue incapaz de entablar conversación con ninguno de ellos a causa de su desconocimiento de los temas de los que hablaban. Las damas vestían las más finas telas de seda y raso, y los caballeros iban enjoyados de una forma que nunca antes había visto. Los duques de Yorkie se encontraban entre los presentes, y la joven no pudo más que permanecer en silencio cuando se los presentaron.

Formaban una espléndida pareja. La duquesa llevaba un vestido confeccionado en un brocado verde esmeralda y unas elaboradas enaguas de color rojo intenso, mientras que el duque, ataviado con una casaca y pantalones dorados, completaba su atuendo con el enorme rubí que asomaba entre los pliegues del corbatín. Con la excepción de Edward, pensó Isabella, los demás quedaban ensombrecidos en comparación con la radiante pareja. Los vizcondes y simples hacendados vestían telas sencillas, aunque ninguno presentaba un aspecto tan poco adecuado como ella.

Isabella se sentó entre Carlisle y lady Tanya a la hora de cenar, pero no cruzó palabra con ellos durante toda la velada. No culpaba a Carlisle por ignorarla, ya que era evidente que no tenía ojos para otra persona que no fuera Esme. Los dos viejos amigos pasaron la noche rememorando historias del pasado y parecían disfrutar inmensamente de su mutua compañía.

La joven no había visto nunca a Carlisle tan feliz como cuando sonreía ante las miradas anhelantes de Esme, y se alegraba de veras por él.

Esme reunía todas las cualidades de una dama, e Isabella intuía que sentía un profundo afecto por Carlisle, algo que la hacía sentir aún más simpatía hacia ella. En varias ocasiones a lo largo de la velada, no obstante, levantó la vista de su plato de improviso y se topó con una mirada extraña y desconcertante en el semblante de Esme. La joven pasó más de un momento incómodo bajo el inusual escrutinio de la otra mujer, pero, aun así, decidió pasarlo por alto considerando que seguramente estaría tan incómoda como ella por la representación de aquella farsa.

Lady Tanya, en cambio, hizo todo lo posible para dirigir la atención de Isabella hacia la conversación que mantenía con Edward. No es que pretendiera incluirla. Al contrario. La había dejado deliberadamente al margen de su charla privada con su anfitrión. Sin embargo, cada palabra que la hija del conde de Buring pronunciaba y cada gesto teatral iban destinados tan sólo a Isabella, que nunca antes había tratado con una mujer tan frívola y malintencionada.

Poco después de que se sirviera el último plato, la joven vio su oportunidad para huir y comentó que le dolía la cabeza.

—¿Vas a irse tan pronto? Pero si la velada apenas acaba de empezar. —Carlisle le hizo a Isabella un guiño apenas perceptible, al que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Dejen que la niña se vaya a descansar —intervino lady Tanya—. Seguramente no está acostumbrada a este tipo de cenas.

—Ha sido una imprudencia por mi parte pasar tanto tiempo al sol y me ha afectado un poco —dijo Isabella al tiempo que se ponía en pie—. Por favor, discúlpenme.

—Espero que te encuentres mejor mañana, querida. Tenemos tanto de que hablar que no sé si dispondremos del tiempo suficiente. —Esme se levantó y la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla. Le dio las buenas noches y volvió a sentarse junto a Carlisle.

Isabella se dio la vuelta con decisión y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Edward hizo que se quedara inmóvil.

—Discúlpenme, señores. He de acompañar a la prima de Esme a su habitación.

Los firmes pasos de Edward resonaron en el suelo de madera y, poco después, la joven sintió que su fuerte mano se posaba en su espalda. Desde su puesto privilegiado en la mesa, Tanya observó su partida con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, y sólo apartó la vista cuando otro invitado llamó su atención.

—Deje que la niña se vaya a la cama, señor Masen —murmuró Isabella irónicamente—. ¿Desde cuándo necesito que me enseñen el camino a mi cuarto?

—Te dejaría subir sola si no tuvieras algo que quiero recuperar —replicó él en voz baja mientras abandonaban el comedor.

No tardaron mucho en subir las escaleras. Una vez se hallaron en la habitación amarilla, Edward le quitó con habilidad el pasador que llevaba prendido en el cabello y, de inmediato, los mechones sueltos se deslizaron por la espalda de la joven como una suave cascada.

—Ahora sí puedes irte a la cama. —Le sostuvo en alto la barbilla con el fin de observar el bello rostro enmarcado por los sedosos rizos y ladeó la cabeza con aire pensativo—. En vista del silencio que has guardado esta noche, asumo que no te agradan mi familia ni mis amigos.

—Esme es toda una dama, pero he de admitir que la otra mujer...

—La otra mujer es la hija del conde de Buring, una invitada que merece todo nuestro respeto —adujo él.

Isabella no pudo disimular el resentimiento en su voz al contestar.

—¿Has olvidado que yo también soy hija de un conde? —Su estatus social no podía importarle menos, pero no permitiría que la menospreciase frente a lady Tanya.

—Eso está por ver.

—Charlie Swan es mi padre —afirmó con voz débil. De no ser así, su madre se lo habría dicho ¿verdad?

—Pero, ¿acaso él es conde? —Le acarició la suave mejilla con el pulgar.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó confundida—. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá. —Hizo una breve pausa y cambió de tema radicalmente—. Ahora, si me lo permites, debo retirarme. Tengo que atender a mis invitados.

A Isabella le resultaba demasiado doloroso ahondar en las enigmáticas palabras de Edward sobre su padre, así que aceptó gustosa el giro de la conversación.

—Por favor, no les hagas esperar más —replicó con sarcasmo—. Por hoy ya he disfrutado en exceso del placer de tu compañía.

—Me sorprende que digas eso. Al fin y al cabo, en el templete respondiste a mis caricias.

—Estaba dormida —protestó furiosa—. Creía que estaba soñando.

—¿Conmigo? —Sus ojos parecieron querer atravesarla para averiguar la verdad.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió—. Puede que me tengas aquí encerrada, pero mis sueños y mis pensamientos son libres.

—Eso es cierto. —Se sentó en el sofá, la agarró con un movimiento rápido e hizo que se sentara en su regazo—. Pero si poseyese tu cuerpo, tus pensamientos no tardarían en pertenecerme también. —Acarició su labio inferior con el dedo pulgar—. ¿Hacemos la prueba? Bésame, Isabella.

—Basta... Suéltame —le exigió mientras forcejaba—. No eres más que un bárbaro.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que me apodere de ti por completo? —La sujetaba sin realizar esfuerzo alguno—. Dime, si no es así, ¿por qué no aceptas mi desafío?

—¿Tu desafío? Te aseguro que no tienes ningún efecto sobre mí —replicó deseando que dejara de hostigarla.

—Entonces bésame. Demuéstrame que no estoy en lo cierto. —Se acomodó en el sofá y extendió su cuerpo, largo y poderoso, de forma que las nalgas femeninas reposaran plenamente sobre sus muslos.

La joven lo miró fijamente y tuvo que reprimirse para no darle una bofetada que borrara aquella sonrisa arrogante que lo hacía aún más atractivo. Lo que Edward le proponía no tenía sentido, pero si así conseguía que la dejara por fin sola aquella noche... Además, Alice no tardaría mucho en llegar y no corría ningún riesgo.

—¿Y qué hay de tus elegantes invitados? Odiaría que tuvieras que hacerlos esperar —objetó en un último intento de librarse de él.

—Carlisle y Esme no desean mi compañía esta noche —respondió burlón—. Y respecto a los demás, ninguno de ellos está lo bastante sobrio como para echarme en falta. En cuanto a lady Tanya, digamos que quizá le venga bien la espera. —Hizo una pausa y su rostro se tornó serio—. Vamos, bésame.

A pesar de ser consciente de que aquello podría volverse en su contra, Isabella respiró hondo y se acercó a él con la intención de rozar brevemente sus labios con los suyos. Sin embargo, al inhalar su aroma intensamente varonil, se demoró en su boca más de lo debido y sintió cómo se dejaba caer lánguidamente sobre su ancho y musculoso pecho. Antes de que pudiera reponerse, Edward le pasó la mano por el cabello y le sostuvo la cabeza junto a la suya para profundizar el beso. Su lengua invadió la boca femenina y tomó plena posesión de ella con salvaje urgencia. Explorándola, seduciéndola, cautivándola...

Isabella nunca supo cuánto duró aquel hipnótico beso. En algún momento dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, pero no fue capaz de discernir si se debía al hecho de saberse perdedora de aquella lucha o al fuego que empezaba a correr por sus venas.

Cuando por fin se separaron, no halló en el semblante de Edward indicio alguno de victoria o presunción; más bien, una mirada ávida y anhelante que confería un brillo indómito a sus ojos.

Las palabras no eran necesarias. Edward se incorporó con ella aún sentada sobre su regazo e inclinó la cabeza sobre la tersa piel de su escote. La extrema calidez de sus labios parecía recorrerla por dentro hasta llegarle al corazón, que latía desbocado. Perdida en la niebla del deseo, la joven jadeó al sentir que él empezaba a deshacer las lazadas del corpiño. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, el vestido fue dejando paso a la tentadora carne que ocultaba.

Con un hábil movimiento, él la acostó en el sofá y rozó apenas uno de sus pezones con el pulgar. La miró fijamente y, al no ver rastro alguno de temor, acunó el firme seno con la palma mientras se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo.

Los pezones de la joven se irguieron demandando atención, al tiempo que sus caderas se arqueaban contra el duro cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Una pequeña voz en la mente de Isabella susurraba que pusiera fin a aquella situación, pero hacerlo estaba más allá de su control. Edward tenía el poder de hacerle olvidar quién era, dónde estaba o qué debía hacer.

—Buenas noches, milady. ¿Ha disfrutado de la cena?

Edward levantó la cabeza sobresaltado cuando Alice entró en la habitación portando una gran bandeja con una jarra de chocolate recién hecho. Al ver los oscuros rasgos de su señor y los ojos nublados de deseo de Isabella, la doncella francesa palideció y empezó a balbucear disculpas. Se giró con rapidez y abandonó la estancia a toda prisa.

Un opresivo silencio se instaló entre ellos tras la marcha de Alice.

Isabella tardó en recuperarse, pero, finalmente, consiguió cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho para ocultar su desnudez. Contempló desconcertada cómo Edward se ponía en pie y recogía del suelo la casaca y el chaleco plateado, pues no recordaba que se los hubiese quitado, y ni siquiera protestó cuando él se inclinó para besar con suavidad la carne descubierta que sus brazos no alcanzaban a cubrir.

—Has perdido, Isabella —susurró Edward contra su piel, con voz profunda e irreverente.

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Temblando, la joven se quedó mirando durante un largo rato la puerta que él había cerrado tras de sí.


	14. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Quedaban tres días para el baile, e Isabella no dejaba de asombrarse ante todos los preparativos que se estaban llevando a cabo para que la velada fuese un éxito. Esme había tomado el mando de la mansión y se hallaba al frente de la organización del gran acontecimiento de la temporada. Cada detalle, desde lo que beberían los invitados para acompañar la mousse de salmón hasta el lugar donde dejarían sus capas al entrar por el patio, había sido supervisado y planificado.

Isabella admiraba cada día más a la prima de Edward. Con frecuencia, cuando Esme servía el té al caer la tarde o daba instrucciones a un lacayo sobre dónde colocar un jarrón de tulipanes rosa pálido, Isabella recordaba a su madre haciendo lo mismo años atrás. Ojalá todo fuera diferente. Resultaba fácil imaginarse a sí misma junto a unos padres afectuosos, criada con cariño en Osterley, igual que lady Tanya en Buring House. Su madre estaría felizmente casada con aquel hombre misterioso que reflejaba la miniatura y ella sabría exactamente lo que le aguardaba en el baile porque habría asistido a muchos otros.

Se sentía inquieta ante la idea de ir a la fiesta.

En Tenby apenas había hecho vida social y, desde luego, nunca había sido invitada a un baile como el que se estaba preparando. Desconocía cómo había de comportarse y qué tenía que decir en presencia de la nobleza. La ágil conversación que parecía un arte entre los distinguidos invitados quedaba fuera de su alcance y, por si fuese poco, sabía que la acribillarían a preguntas sobre su «patria».

Lady Tanya se había convertido en una auténtica pesadilla para ella. Le formulaba todo tipo de preguntas sobre su familia y acerca de cómo era la vida en las Colonias devastadas por la guerra; preguntas a las que Isabella no sabía cómo contestar.

Incluso en aquel momento, cuando acababan de regresar de un paseo, la hija del conde de Buring se las había ingeniado para sacar de nuevo el tema de su pasado.

—Se dice que en América las mujeres se casan muy jóvenes. ¿Cómo es posible que tú sigas siendo soltera? —inquirió lady Tanya mientras acariciaba a su perrito.

—Yo... eh... —empezó Isabella, sin saber qué contestar.

—Mi prima puede permitirse elegir, ¿no es así? —intervino entonces Esme, salvando la situación.

—Eso es algo que no muchas mujeres pueden decir —Tanya observó el sencillo vestido de Isabella al tiempo que deslizaba la mano sobre su lujoso corpiño bordado—, sobre todo las que carecen de una buena dote. No obstante, imagino que el sacrificio merece la pena. La soltería es un pequeño precio a pagar por abandonar una tierra incivilizada.

—¿Una tierra incivilizada? Lady Tanya, está muy confundida. —Isabella no pudo reprimir su ira en aquella ocasión. Las burlas de la hija del conde de Buring eran cada día más hirientes y no podía seguir permitiendo que la avasallara—. Algunos de los palacios más bellos del mundo se encuentran en Maryland, y puedo asegurarle que en aquellas tierras hay gentes muy civilizadas que se quedarían escandalizadas ante la notable ausencia de modales en algunos miembros de la nobleza inglesa.

—Cómo te atreves a hablarme así —le espetó Tanya furiosa, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—Vamos, queridas, tranquilícense. Mi prima no ha querido decir... —empezó Esme, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—No la disculpes. —Indignada, la hija del conde de Buring se levantó y puso a su mascota en el suelo—. Además, está mintiendo. Sé perfectamente que en las Colonias no pueden permitirse el lujo de construir palacios. Tu prima es una necia si piensa que creería semejante disparate.

—¿Por qué no me acompaña a mi habitación, lady Tanya? No merece la pena enojarse por tan poca cosa. —Esme se levantó también y, entrelazando el brazo con el de la joven noble, se la llevó de allí.

Isabella contempló su marcha con la conciencia tranquila y satisfecha, y lanzó una pequeña carcajada de alivio en cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

—A mí no me parece gracioso. —La voz de Edward resonó a su espalda con severidad desde la galería, haciendo que la joven se girara rápidamente.

—¿Has visto lo que ha ocurrido? —le preguntó desafiante.

—Todo —asintió, adentrándose en la sala—. Ha sido un penoso espectáculo, Isabella. Te advertí que no hicieras nada semejante.

—Se lo merecía. —Dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él, pero mantuvo los hombros erguidos—. No entiendo lo que ves en ella. Es insufrible.

—Las mujeres de su posición sólo han de ser bellas e ingeniosas, y ella reúne ambas cualidades —replicó con dureza.

Al oír aquello, Isabella sintió como si una mano helada se cerrara sobre su corazón.

—Supongo que eso significa que las mujeres de mi posición sólo han de mantener la boca cerrada y permitir que los hombres hagan con ellas lo que quieran. —No pudo esconder la amargura de su voz. Después de la noche en la que la besó en su habitación, estaba segura de que Edward había estado jugando con ella. Él ni siquiera había mencionado lo sucedido, como si no hubiera sido más que una aventura despreocupada con una moza de taberna.

—Yo no he dicho eso. —Frunció el ceño al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada sombría.

—Ni siquiera tienes que hacerlo. —La joven recordó el día anterior, cuando estaba mirando por la ventana de su habitación y vio cómo Edward respondía sonriente al coqueteo de lady Tanya. Con ella nunca se había comportado de una manera tan encantadora. Nunca.

Se giró para darle la espalda y se dispuso a cruzar la puerta que daba al vestíbulo sin que él tratara de detenerla.

No mediaron más palabras. Para ella, no eran necesarias.

Subió las escaleras a toda prisa y, cuando iba a entrar a su cuarto, vio a Esme al otro lado del corredor. Sin pararse a pensarlo, dirigió sus pasos hacia ella. Era la primera vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de hablar a solas con aquella mujer tan bondadosa.

—Siento haberte avergonzado con mis palabras, Esme. —Isabella le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención, pero dio un paso atrás de inmediato al ver la mirada de horror que crispaba el adorable rostro de la mujer—. ¿Qué ocurre? —murmuró, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

—No vuelvas a tocarme nunca —le espetó Esme al tiempo que se frotaba el brazo en el lugar donde la joven había posado la mano—. He accedido a esta farsa porque estoy en deuda con Edward, eso es todo. No quiero que me hables cuando no estemos en presencia de los invitados.

Isabella sintió una aguda punzada en el pecho. Al parecer, la amabilidad de Esme no había sido más que un papel en aquella trágica obra que Edward orquestaba. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al observar la aversión en el semblante de la otra mujer y, al dar otro paso atrás, tropezó con una silla apoyada contra la pared.

—Lo... lo lamento —balbuceó. Sin duda su padre era el causante del odio que brillaba en los desolados ojos de Esme, y ahora la hacía responsable a ella. Tenía que huir, alejarse de allí, pero tropezó de nuevo y esta vez sintió que alguien la cogía del brazo para que no cayera.

Levantó la vista con rapidez y se topó con la mirada inquisitiva de Edward, que la sostenía con fuerza. Sin poder resistirlo más, forcejeó angustiada para soltarse y corrió a su habitación en busca de refugio.

Le llevaron una bandeja para que cenara y, un par de horas más tarde, la devolvieron a las cocinas con la comida intacta. Isabella se había dejado caer sobre la cama con la bata que Alice le había obligado a ponerse, después de pedirle a la pequeña doncella que la dejara sola. Esperaba poder dormir para no pensar más en lo sucedido, pero se quedó mirando fijamente hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la mirada perdida.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse no la sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos, ni tampoco los pasos que avanzaron hacia su lecho.

—No necesito nada, Alice. Por favor, ve a descansar.

Se dio la vuelta para dar la espalda a la puerta y observó la puesta de sol a través de los ventanales. En la distancia vio a un grupo de chiquillos que jugaban y correteaban por los jardines de la mansión. Ya los había visto en otra ocasión anterior. Formaban una alegre pandilla que se las había arreglado para escabullirse de los guardianes de la hacienda, y conocían todas las aberturas que había a lo largo del cercado para colarse a la propiedad. Les encantaba correr por los campos, y Edward, a diferencia del dueño anterior, nunca había tratado de expulsarlos. Ella los miraba ahora casi con envidia mientras brincaban formando un corro con las manos sucias entrelazadas y cantaban una alegre canción.

—No puedo disculpar a Esme, pequeña.

Isabella se giró con rapidez hacia la voz que provenía de la oscuridad que envolvía su habitación. No pudo distinguir los rasgos de Edward, pero sabía muy bien que era él quien estaba de pie en el umbral.

—Ha reaccionado así por algo relacionado con mi padre, ¿verdad? ¿Qué le hizo? —inquirió desesperada—. He... he de saberlo.

—Mató a su marido —contestó Edward en voz baja, como si le costara hablar de ello.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No! —Le parecía estar inmersa en una horrible e interminable pesadilla—. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Se batieron en duelo?

—No hubo ningún duelo. Charlie Swan no haría algo tan honroso.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Posiblemente sólo por placer.

Aquellas palabras, pronunciadas con letal frialdad, atravesaron el pecho de Isabella con feroz violencia. Sabía, incluso sin verlo, que el rostro masculino se había endurecido y que sus manos se habían convertido en puños.

—Estoy segura de que tuvo que haber otro motivo —insistió, incrédula—. Mi padre es muy calculador, Edward. Dime por qué lo hizo.

—No puedo. —Sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Tengo derecho a...

—Ahora estás bajo mi poder —gruñó, furioso de pronto—. Ya no tienes derechos.

Tras las inquietantes revelaciones de aquella noche, Isabella casi llegó a creer por primera vez que merecía aquel castigo.

—Por favor, dímelo —suplicó en vano, ya que sabía demasiado bien que él no cedería—. Esme me odia. Seguramente piense que estaría mejor muerta que...

—Ella nunca te desearía ningún mal —le aseguró al tiempo que se sentaba a los pies de la cama.

—El solo hecho de verme todos los días debe ser terrible para ella —se reprochó a sí misma con voz rota—. Siempre parecía tan amable... ¡Cómo iba yo a saberlo! Nunca me habría atrevido... Nunca le habría dirigido la palabra. —Sus bellos ojos chocolate se llenaron de lágrimas—. Déjame marchar, Edward. No puedo seguir aquí después de lo que ha ocurrido. —Incapaz de seguir hablando, se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Él no hizo ademán de consolarla ni de marcharse. Parecía combatir algo en su interior que se había convertido en una fuerza dominante y que no le permitía inclinarse hacia un lado u otro, de modo que se mantenía totalmente inmóvil viendo cómo la joven se estremecía bajo los fuertes sollozos.

Parecieron transcurrir horas antes de que se quedara exhausta. Finalmente, Isabella se recostó sobre los suaves almohadones, aunque aún se oyeron algunos gemidos mientras se adentraba en el vacío de un intranquilo sueño.

En algún momento de la noche sintió que alguien la levantaba y la metía con ternura bajo las sabanas, si bien, dado su estado, no podía decir si había sido Edward, o Alice, que había vuelto para acostar a su señora.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Isabella observó los montones de vestidos que se hallaban dispersos por toda la habitación. Habían llegado poco antes y Alice estaba realmente emocionada.

—Éste es precioso, milady —dijo al tiempo que le mostraba un traje de montar de sarga verde oscura con bordados negros en los puños y los bajos de la chaqueta. Luego sacó varios vestidos de raso y algunos más confeccionados en seda salvaje.

—Tenemos que devolverlos, Alice —insistió Isabella, profundamente preocupada—. Estoy segura de que pertenecen a lady Tanya, o quizá a lady Ángela o lady Kate. En cualquier caso, quienquiera que sea el dueño se enojará con nosotras cuando descubra que hemos abierto los baúles.

—Los lacayos los trajeron aquí, así que no hay duda de que son suyos —repuso Alice sin dejar de sacar prendas.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no se trata del ajuar de lady Tanya? Quizá Edward le ha propuesto matrimonio y...

—Sólo tiene ojos para usted, milady. Esa otra mujer —la pequeña francesa hizo un mohín de desdén—, no le importa en absoluto.

—Por favor, devuélvelos —repitió. Lo último que quería era crear más problemas.

—Debe probarse algo, mademoiselle. ¿Qué le parece esto? —Alice tenía en las manos un corsé de raso azul celeste—. Ha sido confeccionado por Brandon, el mejor modista del mundo. ¿No tiene curiosidad? —Cogió un vestido de gala dorado y se lo mostró a su señora—. Vamos, seguro que está deseosa por saber qué se siente al llevar una prenda como ésta.

—Yo... —Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, indecisa—. Quizá sólo éste...

Alice sonrió mientras extendía una elegante camisola de fina seda sobre la cama, junto al corsé de raso azul.

—No, eso no —se negó Isabella, tajante—. No puedo probarme la ropa interior. No puedo y no lo voy a hacer.

—Está bien, pero debe probarse el vestido. Cuando vea lo favorecida que está, me dará la razón.

En cuanto le ayudó a quitarle la bata, se apresuró a deslizar la magnífica prenda sobre la cabeza de Isabella, y a ajustárselo con diligencia sobre su vieja camisola de lino amarillento.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Alice al ver el resultado—. Está usted preciosa. El señor no querrá la compañía de nadie más durante el baile de esta noche.

Indecisa, Isabella se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que había frente a la chimenea. Al contacto con los hombros desnudos, la seda resultaba increíblemente suave y, al moverse, producía un frufrú exquisito junto a sus pies. El vestido le quedaba perfecto, como si alguien le hubiese tomado medidas antes de confeccionarlo.

Incapaz de contenerse, soltó una risita nerviosa.

—No quiero ni pensar qué diría lady Tanya si me viese luciendo uno de sus vestidos.

Sin ser consciente del color rosado que le teñía las mejillas y del brillo alegre que asomaba a sus ojos, dio una vuelta delante del espejo para ver la caída de la tela. Volvió a reírse, y de pronto alguien llamó con firmeza a la puerta.

—No abras —le dijo a Alice con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos.

—Ha sido un placer oírte reír, pequeña. ¿Es por los vestidos? Si es así, el gasto ha valido la pena. —Edward entró en la habitación sin más preámbulos y dio varias vueltas alrededor de la joven, contemplándola desde todos los ángulos sin perder detalle del vestido, desde la parte que le aprisionaba los pechos hasta la que se le ajustaba a la cintura, para luego descender formando brillantes pliegues.

—Yo... no sé... No sé qué decir —murmuró con voz entrecortada al tiempo que un vivo rubor teñía sus mejillas.

—No tienes que decir nada. Sólo quiero oír tu risa —le aseguró, tomando asiento en un sofá que quedaba empequeñecido con su imponente presencia.

—Estoy segura de que lady Tanya no encontraría motivo de risa alguno en esta situación —replicó Isabella mientras desaparecía tras el biombo para poder cambiarse.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos en los que reinó el silencio, reapareció vestida con su bata marrón y guardó el precioso vestido dorado en el baúl con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz.

—Si has comprado estos vestidos para mí, me temo que no puedo aceptarlos. No tengo dinero para pagarte, como bien sabes.

—Digamos que ya me has pagado. Tú eres la que insistes en que conservo algo que te pertenece. —Edward parecía divertirse y se puso cómodo en el sofá.

Demasiado cómodo, pensó Isabella.

—El precio del pasador no podría cubrir semejantes gastos.

—¿Qué sabes tú del valor real de ese pasador? —le preguntó con sorna.

—Sé lo suficiente —afirmó rotunda, recordando lo mucho que su padre había deseado recuperar la valiosa joya.

—Entonces considera los vestidos como un préstamo, puesto que tendrás que lucir uno esta noche.

—No será necesario. —Isabella se arrodilló y empezó a guardar el traje de montar verde—. No pienso asistir al baile.

—Por supuesto que asistirás —gruñó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Me temo que no me será posible debido a la misma dolencia que me ha estado afectando durante estos días —repuso Isabella mientras acariciaba los suntuosos pliegues de un vestido verde musgo.

—He sido indulgente contigo últimamente y he permitido que comieras aquí, pero esta noche tienes que ir al baile. —Las palabras de Edward rezumaban arrogancia.

—¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo? —le espetó, frustrada—. No quiero imponer mi presencia a Esme.

—Ella espera verte esta noche —respondió calmado—. Y te aseguro que no estará molesta en absoluto.

—Pero yo sí lo estaré, así que no voy a ir.

—Alice, por favor, déjanos a solas —ordenó entonces Edward, mirando a la joven francesa.

Al instante, la fiel doncella fue hasta la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

—¿Acaso pretendes obligarme a asistir? —le retó Isabella, poniéndose en pie—. Dime ¿cómo lo harás? ¿Vas a despojarme una a una de todas mis ropas hasta que obedezca?

—No es mala idea. —Aunque habló en tono bajo, la ira que dominaba su voz hizo que Isabella se estremeciera como si hubiera gritado.

—Eso es justo lo que esperaría de un hombre como tú —le provocó al tiempo que lanzaba unas enaguas al interior del baúl.

—Deja de guardar la ropa —gruñó él cada vez más irritado.

La joven estaba decidida a no ceder, así que cogió varias camisolas de la cama y se dirigió resuelta de nuevo a los baúles.

—Te he dicho que dejes de guardar la ropa. —La agarró de la muñeca con fuerza, obligándola a detenerse.

—No voy a quedarme los vestidos.

—Por supuesto que te los quedarás.

—¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? —inquirió al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza del brazo para liberarse.

—Porque ése es mi deseo. Y por el mismo motivo, irás al baile vestida con uno de ellos.

—¿Porque tú lo deseas? —Lanzó una carcajada nerviosa—. Ya puedes olvidarlo.

Levantó la cabeza para enfrentarlo y al ver la máscara de furia en que se había convertido el rostro masculino, se quedó paralizada por un instante.

—Si no vas, tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias —le advirtió Edward con voz gélida.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que vaya? Durante estos últimos días todos tus invitados parecían disfrutar con las habladurías sobre la pobre primita americana de Esme —le recordó intentando ocultar la humillación que aquello le suponía—. Me he convertido en una novedad para ellos, pero imagino que a estas alturas la diversión ya habrá pasado.

—Prefiero que hablen de ti a que especulen sobre ti. Si no asistes al baile empezarán a correr rumores, y eso es lo último que quiero. ¿Me he explicado con claridad? —le preguntó Edward en tono amenazador.

Haciendo caso omiso de su clara advertencia, la joven se limitó a darle la espalda para dejar patente su intención de desobedecerle. Se juró a sí misma que esta vez no cedería. No volvería a ver a Esme ni a sus preciados invitados.

De repente, sintió que la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo. Sus horquillas cayeron a la alfombra como gotas de lluvia y, aunque no le hizo daño, la obligó a girarse y a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quizá puedas ahuyentar a mis invitados con tu comportamiento frío y taciturno, pero eso no te funcionará conmigo. —Le rodeó la cintura con brazos de acero—. Irás al baile aunque tenga que vestirte yo mismo.

Aquello hizo que algo estallase en el interior de Isabella. Le golpeó desesperadamente en el pecho en un intento de apartarlo, pero Edward le agarró las manos y la estrechó contra sí con fuerza hasta inmovilizarla.

—¿Por qué me atormentas de esta manera? —susurró agotada.

—Lo único que te he pedido es que vengas al baile, eso es todo.

—No quiero ir a tu maldito baile. ¡Quiero marcharme!

—Te marcharás cuando yo desee que lo hagas. —Le levantó la cara para que lo mirara.

—No puedes tratarme así —le recriminó, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que los rizos brillaran a la luz del fuego—. ¡Eres un tirano!

Su acusación sólo sirvió para enfurecerlo aún más.

—Lo que yo sea no te concierne. Sólo quiero que me contestes. ¿Vendrás al baile?

—Está bien, me pondré uno de tus vestidos. —Sonrió mordaz—. Pero cuando vengas a recogerme, tendrás que llevarme a rastras escaleras abajo como si fuera un niño rebelde, pataleando y gritando. Veremos si eso les da a tus preciados invitados algo que criticar.

Justo en el momento en el que acabó de hablar, Edward la arrastró con violencia hacia la cama.

—¿Sabes cómo se trata a un niño rebelde, a un niño que no obedece? —Aunque la joven oponía toda la resistencia de la que era capaz, él se sentó y la colocó con facilidad sobre las rodillas, tendida bocabajo. Con una mano férrea le sujetaba la espalda, mientras que con la otra controlaba los movimientos de sus piernas.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó cada vez más nerviosa—. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno.

—Dime, Isabella, ¿crees que unos azotes te ayudarían a decidirte a bajar? —Despacio, inclemente, le levantó la bata hasta dejar su trasero al descubierto. Tan sólo unos pequeños pantaloncitos de encaje impedían que viera sus nalgas desnudas.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? —le reprochó al tiempo que se debatía infructuosamente.

Él no contestó, limitándose a reír entre dientes mientras le quitaba las medias.

—¡Detente, depravado! —jadeó al sentir que también le quitaba las ligas—. ¡Detente, he dicho!

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—¡Por el baile! ¡Iré a tu maldito baile!

—¿Voluntariamente? —Le recorrió el muslo con los dedos en una enloquecedora caricia.

—Sí —gritó, desesperada.

Al oír aquello, Edward se puso en pie de forma brusca y la dejó caer a los pies de la cama. Ella se bajó la bata a toda prisa y observó aturdida cómo él iba hacia la puerta, la abría y mandaba pasar a la habitación a Alice, que esperaba paciente en el pasillo.

—Encárgate de que lady Isabella esté preparada para bajar a las ocho en punto.

—Así será, milord.

Al oír la avergonzada voz de la doncella, Isabella se percató horrorizada de que había oído todo desde el pasillo.

Edward, haciendo caso omiso de la furia en la mirada de la joven y del rubor que teñía sus mejillas, se marchó sin decir una sola palabra y las dejó solas.

—Empólvame el cabello, Alice, por favor. No quiero que los invitados vuelvan a reírse de mí esta noche —dijo Isabella mientras contemplaba su rostro en el espejo del tocador, preguntándose cómo podría superar la velada. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le venía a la mente una nueva situación preocupante. Veía a lady Tanya con el cabello completamente empolvado y lleno de joyas, mirándola con desdén y desprecio; y a Esme haciéndola sentirse aún peor.

—Esta noche va a ser horrible —se lamentó.

—Claro que no, lo pasará de maravilla. ¿Qué es lo que la inquieta tanto? —Alice comenzó a hablarle en francés, algo que resultaba habitual cuando las dos mujeres se hallaban en privado.

—No he asistido nunca a una fiesta como ésta —contestó Isabella, algo aliviada al poder confesarle a alguien sus temores—. No sé de qué hablar o cómo comportarme. Todos los amigos de Edward se reirán de mí.

—Debe ignorarlos, milady. Esta noche eclipsará a todas las damas presentes, se lo aseguro.

—Me niego a que vuelvan a considerarme inferior a ellos. —Miró a Alice con audaz determinación—. Empólvame el cabello, por favor.

—No puedo. —La pequeña francesa se retorció las manos y bajó la vista—. El señor Masen me lo ha prohibido expresamente.

Frustrada, Isabella se levantó y empezó a andar de un lado a otro de la estancia.

—¿Hay alguna faceta de mi vida que Edward Masen no controle? ¿Ni siquiera soy libre para elegir mi propio peinado?

—Vamos, déjeme vestirla. —Alice le tomó la mano y la llevó al sofá antes de mostrarle un vestido que Isabella no había visto todavía. Estaba confeccionado con un delicado y suntuoso brocado francés, de un color borgoña tan oscuro que casi podía pasar por negro.

Al ver las enaguas a juego y el corpiño bordado sutilmente con relucientes hilos de plata, la joven supo al instante que la exquisita prenda le quedaría a la perfección. Nunca había visto un traje como aquél.

—El color, ¿no es...?

—El señor Masen me dijo que quería que se pusiese este vestido en concreto. ¿No le gusta?

—Sí —admitió renuente—. Lo que no entiendo es cómo puede ser de mi talla exacta.

—Tomé las medidas de sus otros vestidos cuando el señor encargó su nuevo guardarropa —le explicó Alice—. Según tengo entendido, ha sido muy meticuloso. No hay una sola prenda que no sea acorde al tono de su pelo y su piel.

Mientras sopesaba aquella sorprendente información, Isabella guardó silencio y dejó que la pequeña francesa la ayudara a arreglarse. El corsé estaba integrado en el vestido, de modo que sólo la fina camisola de batista mediaba entre su cuerpo y el traje. Aquello resultó ser una bendición, ya que el tejido tenía un peso considerable y le habría dado calor de no ser por el ingenioso diseño.

—Ya está lista, milady —dijo Alice al cabo de unos minutos, conteniendo el aliento a la espera de su aprobación.

Isabella miró expectante hacia el espejo dorado y se quedó sorprendida al ver su reflejo en la pulida superficie. El vestido ceñía su cintura haciéndola parecer aún más pequeña y resaltaba la plenitud de sus pechos y su piel nacarada.

—El señor descubrirá esta noche que es un hombre celoso —comentó Alice mientras le arreglaba un largo tirabuzón castaño que le caía sobre el pecho.

—Sólo espero que tenga las manos tan ocupadas con lady Tanya y sus otras invitadas que no tenga ni un momento para mí —respondió Isabella con ironía.

—Estoy segura de que no será así —afirmó la doncella, de nuevo en inglés—. Son casi las ocho. Debo irme antes de que venga el señor. —Recogió con rapidez y eficacia las prendas desperdigadas por toda la habitación y se marchó con una sonrisa confiada.

Isabella observó la puerta con el ceño fruncido y empezó a pasear nerviosamente al escuchar los primeros compases de la música que provenía de la galería. Los minutos pasaron lentamente. Ya había bullicio en el vestíbulo cuando oyó a lady Tanya y Esme bajar por la escalera en compañía de Carlisle, pero nadie había ido todavía a por ella. Se sentó en una esquina de la cama con cuidado de no arrugar el vestido y no tardó en ponerse tensa.

Al cabo de un rato, empezó a preguntarse si Edward no se habría burlado de ella con todo aquel asunto del baile. Quizá no esperaban que ella asistiera. Quizá Tanya había insistido en que ella no estuviera presente o quizá Esme había decidido que no quería verla más.

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un leve golpe en la puerta.

Al instante, Isabella se puso en pie y se alisó el suntuoso raso sobre su nuevo polisón.

—Adelante —dijo en un tono distante e impersonal.

Se abrió la puerta y Edward apareció ataviado con unos elegantes pantalones negros y una casaca a juego. Los únicos bordados que lucía se hallaban en el brillante chaleco grisáceo, que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen de un verde aún más oscuro.

Él se tomó su tiempo para examinar el atuendo de la joven. Recorrió lentamente el vestido y el cabello con la mirada y por último se detuvo en su bello rostro.

—Estás realmente deslumbrante —le aseguró finalmente—. Nada desearía más que tenerte sólo para mí esta noche.

—Entonces quizá fuera mejor que me quedara aquí —replicó ella en un nuevo intento de ausentarse de la velada.

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás, Isabella. —Guardó silencio un momento mientas sus ojos prestaban especial atención a la estrechez de su cintura, adornada con lazadas, y a la generosa exhibición de su pecho—. Vestida así, me temo que la prima americana de Esme va a suscitar un gran interés.

—Supongo que debería haber refrescado mi conocimiento sobre las Colonias para que mi historia sonara más convincente esta vez —respondió fríamente.

—Sí, en especial sobre los palacios. —Sonrió con sarcasmo—. Lamento informarte de que en América no existen.

Le alzó el brazo para darle un respetuoso beso en la mano, pero Isabella retiró la mano de golpe al sentir la calidez de sus labios en la piel. Incómoda, empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera. —La cogió de la cintura para atraerla hacia sí y le puso una pesada bolsa de seda en la mano.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mirándolo desconfiada.

—Ábrela.

Edward tenía los ojos entrecerrados, de modo que Isabella no podía leer nada en ellos. ¿Habría un brillo de pesar en aquellas gélidas profundidades verdes? No, era imposible, se dijo a sí misma.

Abrió la bolsa lentamente y esparció el contenido en el asiento del sofá. Reconoció al instante la joya de su madre, pero tardó un momento en reconocer el otro objeto. Se trataba de una excepcional gargantilla de diamantes y amatistas en forma de lágrima que parecía ser tan antigua como el pasador.

Como si se tratara de un ritual, Edward cogió el exquisito collar y se lo puso con cuidado.

—Esta noche no te sentirás inferior a los demás.

—Es preciosa. —Tocó la joya que le adornaba el cuello y levantó la vista—. Aunque no entiendo por qué la has mandado hacer a juego con mi pasador.

—Eso parece ¿verdad?

No dijo una sola palabra más.

Le hizo una imperiosa seña para que se acercara al espejo y esperó pacientemente a que ella se colocara el pasador. Luego, una vez que Isabella se retocó el peinado, la cogió del brazo con delicadeza y salieron juntos de la habitación.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a PrettyBells, Gabs, Suiza19, LUCYarg y Skaytch por los reviews! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

—¿Cómo pudo lord Charlie vender este lugar después de todo el dinero que se gastó en redecorarlo?

—Me alegro de que lo hiciera. Nunca me fié de él, dadas sus... eh... peculiares costumbres.

—Se dice que acabar la sala etrusca casi lo dejó en la ruina. Quizá fuera eso lo que le obligó a renunciar a esta mansión.

—Pero, ¿qué opináis del nuevo dueño? Ni siquiera forma parte de la aristocracia.

—Al menos, es muy distinto de lord Charlie. Y lady Tanya parece estar muy entusiasmada con él, por lo que veo. —Con este último comentario, todas las miradas de la mesa, incluida la de Isabella, se centraron en el lugar donde cenaban Edward y su grupo. Se habían dispuesto tres mesas en el comedor, y en la principal, la del señor, se sentaban lady Tanya, Esme, Carlisle, los duques de Yorkie y el conde de Buring.

La joven había pasado toda la velada sentada en la mesa más alejada, después de que Edward la abandonara tan pronto como entraron en la galería. Nada más verlos, Tanya había acaparado toda la atención del anfitrión y apenas había reconocido la presencia de la prima americana con un breve gesto de la cabeza. Isabella los observó marcharse y se sintió invadida por el pánico al verse sola en la gran galería rodeada de extraños. Por suerte, Carlisle llegó en su ayuda y le presentó a lord y lady Call, mientras Esme fingía una sonrisa amable.

A pesar de su miedo inicial, la joven pronto se encontró disfrutando de lo que parecía un cuadro viviente formado por damas que hacían reverencias y charlaban sin parar, vestidas con sedas de intrincados estampados y suntuosos rasos. La mayoría de los hombres, a excepción de Edward, vestían de una forma todavía más elaborada que las mujeres, e Isabella enmudeció en más de una ocasión al reparar en la vestimenta de algunos caballeros ataviados con tejidos y bordados estridentes.

La noche cayó con rapidez y no tardaron en dirigirse al amplio comedor, decorado especialmente para la grandiosa fiesta. Le presentaron a uno de sus comensales e Isabella aceptó con gratitud la silla que éste le ofrecía. Se trataba del reverendo Crowley, el pastor de la parroquia de Osterley, un hombre entrado en años, retraído y poco hablador.

La joven trató de entablar conversación con él en varias ocasiones, aunque finalmente advirtió que sus comentarios resultaban del todo insustanciales y decidió guardar silencio para escuchar la conversación del resto de los comensales. Se había sentido algo intranquila al sentarse lejos de Edward, y también dolida por el hecho de que no la hubiesen acomodado con alguien conocido, pero lo cierto es que sus compañeros de mesa resultaron ser inofensivos.

—Mi hija me contó que había conocido al señor Masen en una velada en Londres. —La matrona que había comentado aquello en alto observó al dueño de Osterley con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera analizándolo. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia el comensal que había junto a ella y le golpeó suavemente el brazo con su abanico pintado—. Al parecer, cuando se rumoreaba que él iba a asistir a alguna fiesta, se armaba un gran revuelo entre las jóvenes casaderas.

Isabella miró hacia la mesa del anfitrión y vio cómo Tanya apoyaba la mano con familiaridad en el fuerte brazo de Edward. En apariencia no era más que un gesto para llamar su atención, pero ella sabía que significaba más que eso. La hija del conde de Buring tenía un aspecto magnífico vestida con un traje amarillo repleto de bordados y adornado con lazos azul claro. Todo a su alrededor parecía palidecer ante su belleza.

De repente Isabella sintió que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca y digirió su mirada hacia el conde de Buring. Tal como había imaginado, tenía sus ojos fijos en ella de nuevo. Al instante, bajó la vista fingiendo que estaba muy interesada en la cena. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se preguntaba por qué aquel hombre la observaba con tanta insistencia. Había sentido su penetrante mirada desde el momento en que había entrado en la galería. Él no había pedido que se la presentaran ni había tratado de hablar con ella, pero, aun así, la joven había sentido el escrutinio de aquellos ojos que la habían perseguido continuamente y que ahora, durante la cena, la observaban desde la mesa contigua. Le había desagradado de inmediato. Había algo en su semblante pálido y su pequeña figura que la hacía desconfiar. Parecía haber ingerido demasiado alcohol antes incluso de sentarse a la mesa, y de cuando en cuando oía sus palabras, soeces y engreídas, procedentes del otro extremo de la estancia.

Con cautela, levantó la vista del plato para ver si seguía mirándola y sintió un gran alivio al comprobar que el desagradable aristócrata estaba hablando animadamente con la duquesa de Yorkie. Paseó los ojos con rapidez sobre el resto de los comensales de la mesa del anfitrión y quedó presa sin querer de la intensa mirada de Edward, que había levantado la cabeza y la observaba sin disimulo.

Por más que intentó mostrar indiferencia, la joven fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Sintió que se perdía en las oscuras profundidades de aquellos ojos intensamente verdes, hasta que Tanya se dirigió a él y rompió el hechizo. Edward se giró rápidamente, pero Isabella continuó con la mirada fija por unos segundos más, sin querer renunciar a la inquietante sensación que se había apoderado de ella.

—¿Qué te parece Inglaterra, pequeña Isabella? —La voz de la matrona sentada a su lado obligó a la joven a salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Es un lugar muy agradable —respondió en el tono más amable que pudo, al tiempo que examinaba su copa de clarete en un intento de ocultar su exasperación. ¿Por qué todo el mundo la llamaba «pequeña Isabella», como si fuera una niña desamparada?

Cuando la cena llegó a su término, las damas se retiraron al salón para charlar y ocuparse de su arreglo personal, mientras los caballeros se quedaban en el comedor para fumar. Isabella siguió a las mujeres y tomó asiento junto a la pared, tratando por todos los medios de no atraer la atención hacia sí.

Lady Tanya y la duquesa trabaron una animada conversación sobre los beneficios de someterse a una cura de aguas en Bath, un tema que el resto de las mujeres presentes en la sala parecía encontrar fascinante.

La joven se sintió agradecida de que se hubiera armado tal revuelo, ya que de ese modo no se veía obligada a conversar. Lamentablemente, la matrona que se había sentado a su lado durante la cena se dejó caer en el sofá situado junto a ella y empezó a hablar sin parar.

—La hija de lord Buring y el señor Masen formarían una pareja encantadora, ¿no crees?

Isabella miró a lady Tanya mientras escuchaba las palabras de la matrona, y al recordar la animada forma en que Edward y la aristócrata conversaban con los invitados en la galería y durante la cena, no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir.

—Supongo que sí —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Llevas mucho tiempo en Osterley? Supongo que a una jovencita como tú le resultaría muy fácil enamorarse de alguien como el señor Masen. —La mujer la miró de un modo inquisitivo, esperando que Isabella le hiciera alguna revelación interesante.

—Apenas he reparado en él —contestó reticente, apartando la mirada de la mujer y esperando haber puesto fin a la conversación con sus palabras.

No tuvo tanta suerte.

—Debes de estar ciega, querida. Incluso yo, a mis años, he de reconocer que nunca había visto a un hombre tan atractivo. Hay algo en sus ojos, su forma de moverse... que le hace ser el centro de todas las miradas.

—Yo, en cambio, no le encuentro ningún interés —replicó Isabella intentando que sus rasgos no mostrasen la irritación que sentía.

—Ya veo. —Un brillo de complicidad cruzó por un instante los ojos de la insistente mujer, y de pronto dejó de hacer preguntas.

Los hombres no tardaron en regresar al salón para unirse a las damas, así que Isabella aprovechó para levantarse en busca de algo de paz. Al descubrir el semblante conocido de Carlisle en medio de los invitados, se le iluminó la cara. Él le devolvió una sonrisa, pero enseguida se dio la vuelta y fue en busca de Esme. Isabella los observó mientras se saludaban y se preguntó cuánto tardaría en producirse una boda en Osterley. El rostro de Esme pareció rejuvenecer al sonreír a Carlisle e invitarle con un gesto a que se sentara a su lado en el sofá.

Resultaba extraño sentirse tan sola rodeada de tanta gente. Cada vez más nerviosa, desvió la mirada y se giró justo a tiempo de evitar a un joven caballero que se disponía a saludarla. Se dirigió con rapidez hacia la salida y, con las prisas por llegar a la puerta antes de que alguien la abordara, se topó con Edward, que entraba en ese momento en el salón.

—¿Adónde vas, pequeña? —le preguntó, bajando la vista para mirarla desde su imponente altura. Parecía muy satisfecho por el modo en que estaba trascurriendo la fiesta.

—Pe... pensaba ir a la galería y escuchar la música desde allí —respondió ella en voz baja, percibiendo claramente que todas las miradas en el salón se volvían hacia ellos. El hecho de que el dueño de Osterley fuera el centro de atención resultaba natural, pues todos parecían hallar en su persona y su peculiar pasado un tema de conversación fascinante. Isabella, en cambio, había querido mantenerse al margen de las habladurías y ahora se sentía terriblemente incómoda.

—¿Me concederás un baile esta noche? —Los ojos masculinos perdieron su habitual frialdad y brillaron con calidez por un momento.

—No sé bailar. —Aunque las miradas escrutadoras provenían ahora de todos los rincones del salón, las más punzantes eran las de Tanya y la duquesa, que se le clavaban sin clemencia en la espalda—. No suelo asistir a fiestas, como bien sabes.

Tras decir aquello Isabella hizo ademán de pasar de largo, pero él se lo impidió al interponerse en su camino. Frustrada, respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Le molestaba profundamente que él no hubiera acudido antes en su ayuda, durante la cena, cuando se había encontrado rodeada de todas aquellas caras desconocidas, y que hubiera decidido ofrecerle su compañía en aquel momento, bajo la mirada de todos los invitados.

—Si me disculpas.

—¿Te he dicho lo adorable que estás esta noche? Muchos de los hombres presentes desearían estar en mi lugar ahora mismo.

—Sólo por tu relación con la hija de lord Buring. Es más, me consta que te espera con el aliento contenido, de modo que... —Atravesó la puerta a toda prisa, pero pudo escuchar las palabras susurradas de Edward al pasar por su lado.

—¿Percibo una ligera sombra de celos en tu voz?

La joven le lanzó una mirada incrédula para mostrarle lo absurdo de su comentario y se marchó con la cabeza bien alta.

Permaneció en la galería durante largo rato, viendo bailar a las parejas y declinando invitaciones para hacerlo. Se estaba quedando sin excusas, así que decidió caminar hasta un rincón para hallar algo de paz junto a una de las chimeneas. El reverendo Crowley tuvo la amabilidad de acercarse a ella y, en un gesto de cortesía, trató de entablar una conversación sobre las estatuas romanas de Hércules y Apolo que decoraban la estancia. Lamentablemente, la conversación decayó pronto y él se apresuró a excusarse para ir a hablar con un viejo amigo.

Poco después se le acercó un joven perteneciente a la nobleza, pero si había algo que la velada había puesto de relieve era el peculiar gusto de Isabella con respecto a los hombres. La mayoría le resultaban aburridos y demasiado presuntuosos, por lo que sintió un gran alivio cuando la madre de su acompañante requirió su presencia para presentarle a una candidata más apropiada para el matrimonio.

Abandonada de nuevo a su suerte, pensó que lo mejor sería pasar el resto de la velada en el salón. Al volver allí, sin embargo, encontró varias partidas de naipes en las que no podía tomar parte pues no conocía las reglas ni contaba con los fondos necesarios para jugar. No tenía la menor idea de dónde habían ido Carlisle y Esme, y a Edward tampoco se le veía por ningún lado. Tras cerrar la puerta del salón con cuidado al salir, caminó en soledad hacia el corredor sur y contempló el jardín profusamente iluminado desde los ventanales.

Llegó a la puerta de la sala etrusca y, pensando que estaba vacía, se disponía a entrar cuando oyó voces procedentes de su interior. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escuchar una risita coqueta y familiar, y una voz masculina de sobra conocida.

—¿Por qué no? A mi padre le daría un ataque si me encontrara entre tus brazos, pero pronto cedería y nos daría su bendición. —Se oía un sospechoso frufrú de faldas, que hizo que Isabella se inclinara hacia la puerta sin ser consciente de ello.

—Edward, bésame —susurró Tanya con voz exigente.

—Este no es el momento ni el lugar —respondió él en un tono entre impasible y divertido.

—¡No es justo! Has estado enloqueciéndome toda la noche y ahora te niegas a seguir el juego —le reprochó, fingiendo estar ofendida—. ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente bella? Ninguna otra debutante ha tenido tanto éxito como yo en Londres. Ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de todos los nobles que me han pedido en matrimonio. —Se oyó el chasquido de un abanico al cerrarse y, a continuación, otra risita aguda.

—Me temo, Tanya, que perderías el interés en mí si yo también cayera rendido a tus pies —replicó Edward con voz burlona.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me enloquece. Tu frialdad, tu reticencia a tomar lo que te ofrezco. Compláceme esta noche y bésame. —Tras aquellas palabras se produjo un opresivo silencio, ante el que Isabella sólo pudo llegar a una evidente conclusión.

Considerando que ya había oído demasiado, empezó a alejarse procurando que sus zapatos de raso no hicieran ruido. Sentía un extraño y angustioso pesar en el pecho, y lo único que quería era huir de todo aquello e irse a su habitación.

De pronto, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, alguien con un agrio olor a alcohol la agarró del brazo por detrás y empezó a arrastrarla por el corredor.

—Eres tan encantadora de cerca como en la distancia —masculló el conde de Buring mientras intentaba contener los forcejeos de la joven.

—¡Cómo se atreve...! ¡Le exijo que me suelte ahora mismo! —Alzó la vista al oír un ruido al otro largo del corredor y suspiró aliviada al ver a Esme caminando de vuelta al salón—. ¡Esme! —gritó para llamar su atención.

Al oír su nombre, la bella mujer se dio la vuelta y permaneció inmóvil observando la brutal forma en que el conde de Buring tenía retenida a la joven.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó Isabella de nuevo mirando a Esme. Pero la esperanza se desvaneció en el pecho de la joven al advertir apenas una expresión ceñuda en el semblante angelical de la otra mujer y ver que abandonaba el corredor en dirección al salón.

—Tu prima nos ha dado su bendición, así que deja de resistirte. —Buring sonrió lascivamente y continuó tirando de ella con crueldad—. Utilizaremos la sala de tapices.

Se tambaleó de nuevo debido a los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido, y Isabella aprovechó para soltarse con rapidez. Él, de inmediato, se abalanzó sobre ella con un veloz movimiento y la atrapó de nuevo entre sonoros resoplidos. Esta vez la mantuvo bien sujeta y, sin hacer caso de sus gritos y golpes, la obligó a entrar en la sala de tapices.

Justo en ese instante, se oyeron unos pasos familiares en el corredor y Isabella pudo incluso distinguir la voz de Edward. Abrió los labios para gritar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el conde le tapó la boca sin miramientos con su sudorosa y pegajosa mano mientras cerraba la puerta.

Cuando los pasos y las voces desaparecieron, Buring la tiró sobre la alfombra y se arrodilló junto a ella casi babeante.

—Te he deseado desde el momento en que te vi en la galería, Isabella —murmuró al tiempo que se inclinaba para besarla.

—¡Apártese! —exigió Isabella, furiosa, consiguiendo desasirse un momento y arañarle la cara salvajemente—. ¡Edward! ¡Edward!

—Ramera —escupió Buring al tiempo que la abofeteaba con violencia—. ¿Qué significa Edward para ti, zorra?

—¡Déjeme ir, monstruo! —le exigió, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse a pesar de estar aturdida por el brutal golpe.

—¿Monstruo? Aunque lo fuera, ¿qué puede importarte un hombre más? —La cara de Buring enrojeció y sus labios dibujaron una mueca horrible—. Según mi hija, no disponías siquiera de los fondos necesarios para vestirse de forma apropiada hasta que Masen ordenó que te hicieran un nuevo guardarropa en Londres. Dime, ¿cómo debe llamarse a una mujer que acepta algo así de un hombre? —Le sujetó las muñecas con una mano y le pasó la otra por los hombros, sensibles y llenos de rasguños, deslizando los nudosos dedos por el escote del corpiño—. Sólo una ramera haría algo semejante. —Agarró el tejido a la altura de sus hombros y tiró hacia abajo hasta romperlo.

—Apártese de mí —gritó Isabella de nuevo, retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo—. ¡Se equivoca, no soy lo que usted piensa!

—¿Que me equivoco? —gruñó él, sofocando los desesperados movimientos de la joven—. Eres tú la que se equivoca si crees que Tanya permitirá que Edward continúe haciéndose cargo de ti. Cuando se casen, te quedarás en la calle y tendrás que recurrir a mí. —Sus ojos, pequeños y redondos, brillaban con lascivia—. Yo seré tu nuevo señor.

Ella gritó de nuevo llamando a Edward y siguió lanzándole patadas y arañazos hasta que, Buring, cansado de su resistencia, alzó el puño y lo dejó caer con fuerza sobre su sien.

Esme permanecía sentada, inmóvil y silenciosa, en un extremo del salón. Su ceño se fruncía a menudo, como si hubiera algo que la perturbara profundamente.

—¿Estás cansada, querida? —le preguntó Carlisle, preocupado.

—No, no, estoy bien —contestó, como ausente. Guardó silencio unos segundos más y luego estalló—: ¿Dónde está Edward? Necesito hablar con él.

—Quizá esté en la galería. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarlo?

—No. No pasa nada —se apresuró a responder. Bajó los ojos, intranquilos y atormentados por el remordimiento, y observó el movimiento inquieto de sus manos sobre el regazo—. ¡Sí, sí que pasa algo! —admitió al fin, girándose nerviosamente hacia Carlisle—. Tengo que encontrar a Edward. Se trata de Isabella.

Se levantó con brío de la silla y, justo en ese instante, Edward y lady Tanya entraron en el salón.

Al verlos, Esme dejó escapar un gemido y corrió hacia él haciendo caso omiso del gentío que se cruzaba en su camino.

—¡Que Dios me perdone, Edward, que Dios me perdone por lo que he hecho!

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió él con severidad.

—Es Isabella. ¡Isabella! —gritó entre sollozos—. Merezco el infierno por lo que acabo de hacer.

—¿Qué pasa con Isabella? —La zarandeó por los hombros para obtener una respuesta, sintiéndose cada vez más inquieto—. Dímelo.

—El conde de Buring está completamente ebrio. Vi cómo la arrastraba hacia la habitación de tapices y no... no hice... nada. —Se retorció las manos con angustia—. ¡Apresúrate! No puedo imaginar siquiera lo que debe estar pasando...

Antes de que acabara de hablar, Edward ya se había girado para correr en dirección a la sala de tapices. El salón al completo había enmudecido durante la confesión de Esme y, poco después, los asistentes fueron desplazándose hacia el corredor con la esperanza de oír o ver algo más.

Tanya siguió a toda prisa a Edward, exhortándole frenéticamente a que se detuviera y que evitara un escándalo, y ambos irrumpieron en la habitación justo a tiempo para ver cómo lord Buring golpeaba a Isabella con el puño.

Sin perder un segundo, Edward se abalanzó sobre el conde, lo agarró por la pechera y lo golpeó con tanta violencia que le hizo salir despedido al otro lado de la habitación.

Isabella, aturdida por todo lo ocurrido y tapándose el pecho con los brazos, consiguió ponerse en pie a duras penas mientras murmuraba el nombre de Edward con voz débil. Sintió que unos brazos de acero la rodeaban, protectores, e instintivamente se entregó a ellos, reconfortada por el aroma y el tacto familiar de Edward. El aturdimiento empezó a remitir y el temor que había sentido fue aliviándose entre los sollozos que dejaba escapar, acurrucada en el chaleco gris que tenía ante sí.

—Ya ha pasado, pequeña —susurró Edward sobre su cabello despeinado, abrazándola con una reconfortante mezcla de firmeza y ternura—. Esme me lo ha contado. Todo irá bien.

—Ha intentado violarme —murmuró, siendo cada vez más consciente del palpitante y sordo dolor en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

—Ya no puede hacerte daño —le aseguró Edward en voz baja—. Compruébalo tú misma. —Al tiempo que hablaba, abrió los brazos lo suficiente para dejarle ver el cuerpo inconsciente de Buring en el suelo.

Tanya se encontraba arrodillada al lado de su padre con la cabeza vuelta hacia ellos y los miraba con un brillo de odio en los ojos.

—¡Está sangrando! Casi matas a mi padre. —Tocó la cabeza del conde con la mano y la retiró teñida de rojo—. Y sólo por proteger a esa... A esa...

Edward hizo un gesto imperioso para que guardara silencio y giró la cabeza hacia Carlisle, que se abría paso entre el gentío que se agolpaba en la puerta.

—Encárgate de que algunos lacayos depositen a lord Buring al otro lado del portón, y diles que no es necesario que sean amables.

Carlisle asintió con la cabeza para indicar su aprobación.

—No me cabe duda de que lo harán gustosos —recalcó antes de abandonar la estancia.

Al oír el grito indignado que profirió lady Tanya, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Tú puedes quedarte o marcharte con él, pero no quiero ver más a tu padre en mi casa. Si se atreve a venir de nuevo, no dudes que le retaré a duelo.

Tras decir aquello, ignoró por completo a la joven aristócrata para centrar de nuevo su atención en la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Se quitó la casaca negra y se la colocó a Isabella sobre los hombros con delicadeza. Luego, la cogió cuidadosamente en brazos como si no pesara más que una pluma y se dirigió hacia el corredor abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre de invitados indiscretos.

Isabella se sintió aliviada por el raso negro que cubría la rasgadura junto a su pecho izquierdo. Estaba pálida y temblaba sin cesar, pero su llanto se había calmado.

Uno de los invitados, un médico, los siguió a la planta superior y, en apenas unos minutos, la joven se hallaba en su cama tomando el láudano que le había prescrito. No se resistió a los potentes efectos del sedante que le habían hecho beber y antes incluso de poder darle las gracias a Edward por rescatarla, sintió que los ojos se le cerraban.

El sueño de Isabella no resultó tranquilo ni reparador. Espectros sombríos y silenciosos surgían de los lugares más recónditos de su mente para atormentarla. Se agitaba y se revolvía para librarse de ellos, pero no podía despertar de aquel sueño inducido por fármacos.

En una de las pesadillas se vio a sí misma de nuevo en Tenby. Era un día brillante y claro, y su madre y ella almorzaban al aire libre en Castle Hill mientras disfrutaban de las vistas sobre las claras aguas del Atlántico.

—Mamá, cuéntame cosas de cuando eras una debutante. Cuéntame acerca de las hermosas damas que conociste y de sus preciosos vestidos. —Se retiró un rizo castaño de la frente y disfrutó de la brisa que jugueteaba con sus enaguas.

—Fue una época maravillosa. Tu abuelo, Isabella, era un hombre muy generoso. Sé que te habría querido muchísimo. Le gustaba regalarme los vestidos más hermosos y las joyas más suntuosas.

—Mamá, ¿quién es ese hombre que aparece en tu miniatura? ¿Es él mi verdadero padre? —le preguntó, poniendo en palabras la esperanza que había nacido en su pecho al encontrar el retrato—. ¿Por eso mi cabello es como el suyo?

Isabella esperó ansiosa la respuesta de su madre. Estaba segura de que, una vez que escuchara su respuesta, quedaría libre para siempre de Charlie Swan.

Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, el hermoso y sereno rostro de su madre se contrajo en un gesto de resignación al tiempo que una larga sombra las cubría. Isabella no se atrevía a mirar, pero cuando reunió el valor necesario, se dio la vuelta y vio a Charlie Swan alzándose amenazadoramente sobre ellas.

—La niña es muy pequeña —suplicó entonces su madre—. Llévame a mí.

—¿Dónde está el pasador? —exigió saber Charlie Swan, torciendo el gesto en una terrible mueca que dejó al descubierto unos dientes amarillentos.

—¡No le des nada, mamá! —gritó Isabella—. Huiremos de nuevo y no dejaremos que nos lleve a ninguna de las dos. Yo te protegeré. —Cogió a su madre de la mano y juntas empezaron a correr colina arriba hacia una torre solitaria.

Lamentablemente, el conde las alcanzó en apenas unos segundos. Agarró a su madre por el pelo y la llevó dentro de la torre.

—Algún día las dos seréis mías —rugía una y otra vez.

—¡Yo te protegeré, mamá! —Isabella arañó la puerta hasta que le sangraron las uñas. Del interior de la torre procedían lamentos, y tuvo que taparse los oídos con las manos ensangrentadas para bloquear aquel terrible sonido—. ¡Yo te protegeré! —sollozó desconsolada.

De repente, oyó unos pasos descendiendo lentamente por la escalera de la torre y retrocedió asustada. Se dio la vuelta, presa del pánico y el llanto, buscando desesperada un lugar donde esconderse, y, para su sorpresa, el armario de su habitación de Tenby pareció surgir de la nada en medio de la colina. Se metió dentro a toda prisa y se ocultó en la oscuridad, rezando para que Charlie Swan no pudiera encontrarla allí.

Al cabo de unos segundos, gimió débilmente al escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban. Estaba aterrorizada, con los nervios crispados y a flor de piel, pero, poco después, oyó aliviada que su padre se alejaba del armario. En el silencio que siguió, consideró seguro salir de su escondite e ir a buscar a su madre. Dios, tenía que ir en busca de su madre. Si algo le pasaba no se lo perdonaría nunca. No importaba que Swan la atrapara si así conseguía salvar a su madre.

Abrió una pequeña rendija y no vio más que el mar, el cielo y la torre en lo alto de la colina. Dio un paso hacia delante y, de forma inesperada, se topó con el amenazador rostro de barba gris del conde.

—Isabella, despierta.

—¿Dónde está mi madre? —gritó angustiada.

—Tienes que despertarte. Despierta, pequeña.

La joven notó que alguien le sacudía los hombros y abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrar a Edward mirándola preocupado y todavía con la misma ropa que llevaba en el baile. Ella jadeaba y transpiraba, y apenas estaba cubierta por un camisón empapado. Estremecida, miró por la ventana de su habitación y contempló las primeras luces tenues de un amanecer sombrío.

—Ten... Tengo que salir de aquí —gimió trémula.

—Shh. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla.

Isabella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrada a su chaleco gris. Se obligó a soltarse y dejó caer los puños temblorosos de nuevo sobre la cama, disfrutando de la delicadeza con que él la acariciaba para retirarle el cabello oscuro de la frente húmeda.

—Va a matarme por estar aquí, Edward. Tengo que marcharme.

—Y ¿dónde irías, pequeña? Tu casa en Tenby se encuentra en ruinas y no tienes ningún pariente a quien recurrir —dijo él con voz suave y calmada—. Confía en mí. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

—¿Es que no lo entiendes? Aquí sólo me espera sufrimiento. Tú pareces saber cada día más de mí, mientras que yo sigo sin saber nada sobre ti. Nada. —Sacudió la cabeza, desesperada—. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que mi padre no sea capaz de...?

—Tu padre jamás volverá a tener poder sobre ti. —Su voz sonó mucho más fría de lo que Isabella le había escuchado nunca—. Me estoy encargando de él.

—No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que tú me mantendrás a salvo —susurró—. Sin embargo, ¿cómo puedo confiar en ti cuando sé que soy la hija de tu mayor enemigo?

Edward se quedó en silencio durante largo rato, como si también él se estuviera haciendo aquella pregunta. La primera luz de la mañana le iluminaba la cara, y ella pudo advertir entonces su aspecto exhausto y su atuendo desarreglado.

—Ha sido una noche larga, pequeña —murmuró Edward finalmente—. Ahora tienes que descansar.

Movida por un impulso irrefrenable, Isabella alargó la mano para sentir la barba incipiente en la mandíbula masculina e intentó incorporarse. De inmediato, Edward la empujó con cuidado para que descansase en la cama y se tumbó junto a ella. Luego, despacio, se desabotonó el chaleco y la estrechó contra sí con infinita ternura hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	16. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

Lo primero que vio Isabella al despertar fue una suave llovizna grisácea golpeando la ventana. No tenía la menor idea de la hora que era, pero se sentía descansada y la cabeza había dejado de dolerle. Dio la espalda a los ventanales y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, preguntándose cómo podía sentirse tan feliz y reconfortada después de una noche tan terrible.

La respuesta llegó en el momento que advirtió una inconfundible huella en la otra almohada y percibió el masculino aroma de Edward.

—Ah, veo que ya está despierta, mademoiselle. —Alice interrumpió su costura y se levantó del sofá para coger la bandeja del desayuno—. Hoy ha dormido bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Isabella desorientada.

Se apartó de la cara los gruesos mechones que le impedían ver con claridad y trató de salir de la cama; pero, al hacer un movimiento brusco, la habitación empezó a balancearse. Aún sentía en la cabeza los efectos del láudano.

—No, no, milady, no debe moverse todavía. —Dejando la bandeja en la mesilla de noche, la doncella se apresuró a ponerse a su espalda para trenzar los largos mechones rojizos con el fin de darle tiempo a recuperarse—. Pronto se sentirá más cómoda.

Una vez domado el rebelde cabello de su señora, Alice puso la bandeja en la cama y le sirvió una taza de chocolate bien espeso.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó de nuevo Isabella cuando sintió que el vivificador líquido le despejaba la cabeza—. Sé que debe de ser tarde.

—Son más de las doce, pero...

—¡Más de las doce! —exclamó alarmada—. No puedo creerlo.

—Necesitaba descansar. Ha pasado una noche agitada. —Alice sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente—. No puedo entender cómo ese maldito conde se atrevió a tratarla de una forma tan brutal. Espero que el señor le haya enseñado a comportarse con más respeto.

—¿Has hablado con el señor Masen esta mañana? —inquirió Isabella, temerosa de la respuesta.

—Brevemente. —Alice bajó la mirada, dando a entender que los había descubierto en la cama cuando entró en la habitación para desempeñar sus labores.

—Ha sido él quien te ha contado lo que sucedió anoche ¿verdad? —Tras ver que la doncella asentía con la cabeza, Isabella frunció el ceño preocupada—. No debería haber ido al baile. Me sentí tan torpe entre toda esa gente rica... Tendría que haberme dado cuenta que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se aprovechara de mi desconocimiento de las convenciones sociales.

—¿Por qué habla de esa forma, mademoiselle? El señor me dijo que usted ha recibido una excelente educación, de modo que no tiene nada que envidiar a otras jóvenes aristócratas.

—Puede que posea un título, pero nunca he sido realmente parte de la nobleza. Lo que pasó anoche no deja lugar a dudas. Fue un fracaso estrepitoso. Si me hubiera retirado a mis aposentos tras la cena, el conde no se habría acercado a mí.

—Se equivoca. No fue un fracaso en absoluto, ya que ahora es evidente que el señor se preocupa mucho por usted. —Alice dejó de hablar al ver que dos doncellas entraban en la habitación y preparaban el baño junto al fuego. Una se encargó de depositar una pila de toallas limpias en el sofá, mientras que la otra vertía en la tina el agua caliente de un jarro de cobre bruñido.

—No lo creo, Alice. —Isabella se levantó de la cama y tuvo que sujetarse al respaldo de una butaca para no perder el equilibrio.

—Pero es así, milady —le aseguró la fiel doncella—. El señor Masen no se ha movido de su lado en toda la noche, y no ha permitido que nadie se acercara a usted cuando tenía una de sus terribles pesadillas. Quería ser él quien le ofreciera consuelo. Créame, hasta el señor Carlisle dijo que nunca lo había visto así. —Les indicó a las otras dos doncellas que abandonaran la estancia una vez el baño estuvo preparado y ayudó a su señora a quitarse el camisón—. Por otra parte, después del lamentable espectáculo del conde, se rumorea que el señor y lady Tanya ya no se hablan.

—No debes decir esas cosas —repuso Isabella con tono apesadumbrado—. Edward debe de tener muchas expectativas respecto a lady Tanya y lo que ella pueda aportar al matrimonio. —Se sumergió en el agua tibia y sintió que su calidez aliviaba el agarrotamiento de sus tensos músculos. Se negaba a tomarse en serio lo que había dicho Alice. Edward no podía preocuparse por la hija de su mayor enemigo. Resultaría imposible, dadas las circunstancias.

—Como desee, milady. No volveré a hablar de ello. Sin embargo, no porque las cosas no se digan significa que no existan. —Frunciendo el ceño, la doncella le entregó una barra de jabón amarillo y fue en busca de un vestido.

Isabella contuvo el aliento al ver en el espejo el moratón en su mejilla. Aún estaba demasiado sensible al tacto. Había tratado de ocultarlo con polvos, pero contrastaba en exceso con la suave piel del resto de la cara.

—Me temo que no podemos hacer nada para disimular el golpe. —Alice negó con la cabeza mientras su señora se empolvaba la magulladura—. Además, al verlo, el señor recordará lo ocurrido anoche y volverá a enfadarse.

—No quiero que se enfade ni que vuelva a pensar en el incidente. —Isabella observó su reflejo pensando en la mejor manera de ocultar el horrible cardenal, y sólo la sacó de su abstracción el rápido golpeteo que sonó de pronto en la puerta.

Alice se apresuró a abrir y, al girar la cabeza, Isabella vio a Esme en el umbral con expresión arrepentida. Sus ojos azules enrojecidos revelaban la falta de sueño y la abundancia de lágrimas derramadas.

—¡Esme! —exclamó la joven, sorprendida. Luego, recuperó como pudo la compostura y la invitó a que tomara asiento en el sofá de tafetán cerca del fuego, mientras que ella se sentaba en una silla.

Consciente que su presencia podría resultar incómoda en aquel momento, Alice abandonó la estancia rápidamente, después de una breve despedida.

—¿Serías tan amable de sentarte a mi lado, Isabella? —Esme dio unas suaves palmaditas en el asiento vacío que había junto a ella.

Isabella la miró dudosa durante unos instantes antes de seguir sus indicaciones.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti, Esme? Estoy segura de que Alice volverá pronto con algún refrigerio, pero...

—No, no, no hay necesidad. Lo que necesito es tu perdón.

—¿Mi perdón? —preguntó Isabella, perpleja—. Por favor, no te preocupes por...

—Debo hacerlo. Me he convertido en una mujer sin corazón, una persona que ha descargado sus propias frustraciones en una joven inocente.

—Tu vida quedó destrozada por mi padre, así que... entiendo lo que sientes hacia mí. —Mortificada, se retorció las manos en el regazo.

—¿Eso te lo hizo el conde de Buring? —preguntó Esme con lágrimas en los ojos, al reparar en la marca de la mejilla de la joven.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta y, al instante, la otra mujer rompió a llorar en el pañuelo de lino que llevaba en la mano.

—Por favor, no llores. Parece peor de lo que es y ya casi no me duele. Además, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ocurrió anoche...

—Mi esposo, Anthony —la interrumpió Esme—, era un hombre maravilloso. Sólo éramos unos chiquillos cuando nos casamos. Yo tenía dieciséis años y él apenas había cumplido los veinte, pero lo conocía de toda la vida. Crecí con él y con Edward.

—¿Edward? —repitió Isabella, confusa.

—Sí. Anthony y él eran hermanos. —Dejó de hablar un momento al ver la sorpresa que causaba en Isabella aquella información y luego siguió hablando—: Lo que trato de decirte es que, aunque mi esposo lleve muerto tanto tiempo y nuestro matrimonio fuera tan breve, yo siempre le querré. Era el hombre más amable y generoso que he conocido y ahora he faltado a su memoria por la forma en que me he comportado contigo. —Sollozó arrepentida—. Sobre todo anoche.

—Por favor, no digas eso. Tu esposo debió de estar muy orgulloso de ti. Estoy segura de que te adoraba, al igual que lo hacen Carlisle y Edward. —Le puso la mano en el hombro para tratar de consolarla, pero la retiró al instante al recordar lo ocurrido días antes—. Soy yo la que debería pedirte perdón. De no ser por mi padre, tu marido todavía viviría y yo no estaría aquí, como un triste recordatorio de lo que has perdido.

—Eres demasiado buena para tu propio bien, Isabella. He estado observándote desde mi llegada y nunca he visto que tuvieras una palabra desagradable o un mal gesto para nadie —reconoció Esme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Además, aunque tarde, he comprendido que no puedes cargar con las culpas de tu padre. Así que ahora, si me lo permites, quisiera ofrecerte mi amistad sincera. Es decir, si todavía quieres aceptarla.

Tendió una mano temblorosa hacia ella, y la joven la estrechó entre las suyas con verdadero afecto.

El resto de la tarde lo pasaron tomando té y charlando. Isabella quería saber tantas cosas de Anthony y Edward, que no paró de hacer preguntas.

—¿Así que no sólo eres la prima lejana de Edward, sino también su cuñada?

—Así es —contestó Esme.

—¿Y vivíais en Maryland?

—Sí. Mis padres murieron de unas fiebres cuando yo no contaba siquiera dos años de edad, de modo que mis tíos me adoptaron y me criaron como a uno de sus hijos. Los tres crecimos juntos y estábamos muy unidos. Ahora me parece que he amado a Anthony desde siempre —sonrió al recordarlo—, incluso cuando era niña. Los dos hermanos eran muy parecidos, pero Edward posee una dureza que Anthony nunca tuvo. —Su mirada se ensombreció—. Y aun así, es realmente encantador cuando se lo propone.

—Sí, es cierto. —Isabella se dispuso a servir otra taza de té, tratando de huir de los inquisitivos ojos de Esme—. ¿Cómo es que acabaste en Inglaterra?

—Estaba previsto que yo viniera después de que ellos se estableciesen aquí, pero luego... —Dejó de hablar por un momento para tomar un poco de aire y así tranquilizarse un poco—. Me enviaron aquí tras la muerte de Anthony. Edward me ha protegido y se ha hecho cargo de mí durante todos estos años.

—Es un hombre muy generoso. —Isabella alisó la suntuosa seda color ciruela de su vestido, deleitándose en la suavidad de la tela—. Sin embargo, me siento muy inquieta con respecto a él. No me deja irme y sé que estoy ligada de alguna forma a sus planes para vengarse de mi padre. —Hizo una pausa para rogar su comprensión con la mirada antes de continuar—: Estoy segura de que me hará pagar por lo que os hizo el conde, pero lo peor es que... me siento atraída por él.

Esme posó una de sus manos en la rodilla de la joven a modo de consuelo.

—El odio de Edward se dirige sólo hacia el conde, Isabella —le aseguró—. Trata de olvidar el resto.

Al oír aquello, la joven levantó la vista esperanzada.

—Olvida el pasado —la instó Esme—. Yo estoy tratando de hacerlo con la ayuda de Carlisle.

—Él te aprecia mucho. Se le iluminan los ojos cada vez que te ve.

—Es un gran hombre —reconoció Esme en voz baja—. Creo que él... No, no puedo decirlo o me traerá mala suerte.

—Entonces lo diré yo para que no tengas que preocuparte —rió Isabella—. Crees que él te propondrá matrimonio, ¿no es cierto?

Esme asintió y se ruborizó intensamente.

—Me alegro por vosotros. Yo sospechaba algo ¿sabes? —le confesó—. Cuando Carlisle te ve aparecer, su cara se transforma.

Ambas mujeres rieron alborozadas, olvidadas sus antiguas diferencias.

—Gracias por perdonarme, Isabella —dijo Esme al cabo de unos segundos—. Sé que no debe ser fácil para ti estar aquí, pero me gustaría que vivieses el día a día y que no te preocupases de nada. Todo se solucionará pronto, estoy segura.

La joven contempló a la otra mujer durante largos segundos antes de contestar. No podía negar el hecho de que le daba pánico el hecho de que su padre descubriese que vivía allí, ni olvidar que la retenían en Osterley en contra de su voluntad; sin embargo, prefería vivir en una tregua pasajera que en una guerra permanente.

—Supongo que podríamos probar —asintió con una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios.

Isabella se presentó a cenar resplandeciente, vestida de raso color melocotón bordado con hilo de oro. Charló unos minutos a solas con Carlisle y Esme en la galería, y concluyó que nunca había visto a dos personas más enamoradas. El anciano caballero fue tan amable con ella como siempre, pero cada mirada, cada gesto y cada palabra parecían dirigirse sólo a la mujer que amaba. Y por su parte, Esme, aliviada y en paz consigo misma, se comportaba como una dulce jovencita recatada ante su pretendiente.

Edward no tardó en llegar. Le dio un beso fraternal a su cuñada en la mejilla, y cuando se giró hacia Isabella para saludarla cortésmente, se paró en seco al ver su rostro hinchado. Sin mediar palabra, orientó la mejilla amoratada hacia la luz del fuego y la rozó suavemente con el pulgar.

Al sentir su caricia en la piel tierna y dolorida, la joven trató inútilmente de disimular una mueca de dolor involuntaria.

—Ese maldito hijo de perra... —rugió Edward con el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillantes de ira contenida.

—No te enfades —susurró Isabella tratando de apaciguarlo—. Por favor, no te enfades esta noche.

Haciendo un visible esfuerzo por contenerse, Edward respiró hondo para tranquilizarse. Le cogió la mano con extrema delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios para depositar un suave beso en ella.

—Estás más bella que nunca, pequeña.

Aliviada por el hecho de que la tormenta se hubiera evitado, Isabella aceptó gustosa la silla que él le ofrecía. Una vez estuvieron todos sentados a la mesa, dio comienzo la cena en un ambiente distendido. Surgieron algunos comentarios sobre el baile, pero todos eludieron el asunto de lady Tanya y el conde de Buring. Edward nunca se había mostrado tan agradable en presencia de Isabella, y la joven disfrutó de su encanto y su inesperado buen carácter.

No parecía haber transcurrido mucho tiempo antes de que las velas se consumieran y el fuego se redujera a una pila candente de ascuas. Habían servido y recogido el postre, y los cuatro permanecían sentados con las copas de vino medio vacías, charlando animadamente. Fue entonces cuando Carlisle se puso en pie para reclamar la atención de todos.

—Esta noche soy un hombre afortunado. Tengo el placer de gozar de la compañía de dos mujeres de belleza extraordinaria... —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta—... y una de ellas me ha concedido el increíble honor de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio.

Sonrió ampliamente y Esme extendió la mano para mostrar orgullosa su magnífico anillo de compromiso. Isabella dejó escapar una exclamación al ver la elegante joya, engastada con una gran esmeralda que emitía intensos destellos azulados, y luego todos se pusieron en pie para abrazarse y felicitarse.

Edward envió de inmediato a un lacayo a por una botella del mejor champán de la bodega, y pronto resonaron en la galería los brindis y las risas alegres.

—Hemos planeado ir a Londres después de la boda. Sin embargo —Carlisle se aclaró la garganta, incómodo—, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, sólo nos ausentaremos unas pocas semanas.

—Volveremos enseguida. —Esme cogió la mano de Isabella para estrechársela con calidez—. Os vamos a echar mucho de menos.

—Vamos, no mintáis. —Edward lanzó una carcajada—. Estaréis encantados de estar solos.

Todos rieron con ganas, dándole la razón. Brindaron una vez más y después Esme y Carlisle se pusieron en pie para retirarse al salón. Caminaban delante de Edward e Isabella, enfrascados ya en sus planes de boda.

La joven redujo el paso con cautela y tocó ligeramente la casaca de Edward para llamar su atención.

—¿Ocurre algo, pequeña? —Giró la cabeza hacia ella con una despreocupada sonrisa, poco habitual en él.

—Necesitan intimidad, Edward. —Señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la feliz pareja—. Creo que debo retirarme.

Él la miró a los ojos pensativamente y, frunciendo el ceño, alzó la mano para acariciarle un largo rizo que descansaba sobre el escote.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche, Isabella. Ven a mi cama para que pueda consolarte. Ahora no puedo hacerte promesas, pero... —Hizo una pausa al advertir que los ojos de la joven se entristecían y luego siguió hablando—: Es injusto que me mires de ese modo. Es injusto que me exijas tanto con la mirada.

—Yo no te exijo nada —repuso ella bajando la cabeza con rapidez.

—Puede que no me lo exijas con palabras, sin embargo... —Dejó de acariciarla y bajó el brazo al costado—. De acuerdo, vete. Vete a tu habitación solitaria, y yo me iré a la mía. Pero no esperes que cambie de opinión. Es más —añadió de forma enigmática—, no te sorprendas si eres tú quien cambia de parecer.

Isabella levantó la vista y lo miró de forma inquisitiva, tratando inútilmente de hallar alguna respuesta en sus insondables ojos verdes. Retrocedió lentamente para alejarse de él y después se dio la vuelta para marcharse lo más aprisa que pudo. La cabeza le decía una cosa y, tal como Edward le había advertido, el corazón le decía otra.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a Skaytch, LUCYarg, Melania, NccM y PrettyBells! Besoss!**


	17. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

—¡Espera! —Isabella reía alborozada dejando tras de sí al respirar un pequeño rastro de vaho helado, mientras atravesaba con rapidez los huertos aletargados en dirección al elegante carruaje. Bajo la capa forrada de piel, se levantaba las enaguas de uno de sus vestidos más exquisitos de seda color lavanda, y casi voló hasta alcanzar el camino adoquinado que se extendía frente a la casa.

—Me harás llegar tarde —le gritó Esme riendo desde el carruaje. Estaba abrigada por varias capas de blanco armiño que cubrían casi por completo su hermoso vestido de novia, de un azul brillante bordado con hilos de oro y plata.

Cuando la joven alcanzó el vehículo, dejó que el lacayo la ayudara a subir y colocó con reverencia un ramillete de flores de azahar en el regazo de Esme.

—¡Isabella, qué detalle tan bonito! —Levantó las hermosas flores, que estaban atadas esmeradamente con un lazo de raso blanco, e inhaló su maravillosa fragancia—. Nunca pensé que los viejos árboles del invernadero pudieran volver a florecer.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieran —le aseguró Isabella con el rostro resplandeciente—. Todas las novias necesitan flores el día de su boda.

—Soy tan feliz —susurró Esme, casi con miedo de expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta—. Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme así.

El carruaje se puso en marcha y ambas guardaron un cómodo silencio mientras cruzaban los jardines y el portón de Osterley, de camino a la pequeña iglesia de la localidad. Hacía un día precioso. El sol brillaba con fuerza en lo alto de un cielo claro y despejado, como si también quisiera que la boda de Esme fuera perfecta.

Contagiada de la felicidad de la novia, Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción desacostumbrado y recordó las semanas precedentes.

Esme y ella habían pasado muchas horas de risas planeando la boda y, por la noche, solían reunirse con Carlisle y Edward para cenar y hablar de los preparativos. Isabella había visto poco al dueño de Osterley, ya que tanto él como Carlisle habían viajado a Londres en repetidas ocasiones para atender sus negocios, así como para organizar la luna de miel. No obstante, cuando Edward estaba en la mansión siempre trataba a la joven de forma amable y cortés. Incluso la había invitado a salir a cabalgar en su compañía y le había enseñado varios trucos para montar mejor. Todo aquello, sin duda, había conseguido que los sentimientos que la joven sentía hacia él crecieran día a día, haciéndose cada vez más intensos y difíciles de negar.

Frunciendo el ceño, Isabella sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a volver a la realidad. Había llegado a querer mucho a Carlisle y Esme, y tenía que admitir que envidiaba la paz y serenidad que trasmitían. Lamentablemente, ella nunca las había tenido. Su vida había trascurrido en medio de oscuridad y secretos, y siempre parecía encontrarse en el mismo callejón sin salida.

El carruaje se detuvo finalmente delante de la iglesia, donde las esperaban el novio y el padrino. Muchos de los lugareños habían visto las amonestaciones publicadas en la iglesia y se personaron para desear felicidad a los contrayentes. Tras dejar que entrara la comitiva nupcial, los feligreses se abrieron paso hasta el interior de la capilla y ocuparon el resto de bancos libres. Edward se encontraba en pie junto a Carlisle y Isabella lo contemplaba mientras él fijaba su mirada en Esme, que parecía rejuvenecida por la felicidad. Y de pronto, al ver a la novia pronunciar los votos, la joven supo que Edward estaba rememorando otra boda que había tenido lugar veinte años atrás.

Bajó la cabeza con pesar y, al sentir que él la estaba observando, volvió a levantarla con lentitud. Esperaba ver ira, cólera en el rostro de Edward, pero en cambio halló una mirada de deseo tan primitivo y hambriento, que se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos cautivada por aquellos ojos audaces y persuasivos que raramente dejaban traslucir lo que sentían.

La ceremonia terminó poco después y el hechizo que se había apoderado de Isabella se desvaneció para dar paso a la extraña mezcla de risas y lágrimas que sólo se ve en las bodas. Esme y Carlisle, ahora convertidos en marido y mujer, la abrazaron y luego saludaron al resto de la congregación. El sacerdote se apresuró a invitarlos a la sacristía para tomar una copa de clarete, y antes de que Isabella pudiera darse cuenta, los novios subieron al carruaje que les llevaría a Londres.

—Cuida de él, Isabella —le pidió Esme, refiriéndose a Edward—. En ocasiones puede llegar a ser demasiado severo y necesita que le hagas reír. —Le dio un beso en la meJanea, y después se giró para dar un último abrazo a su cuñado y susurrarle algo que Isabella no alcanzó a oír—: La he perdonado, Edward. Hoy, en este día tan dichoso, creo que incluso podría perdonar a Charlie Swan. —Sus labios se distendieron en una sonrisa agridulce—. Haz como yo y olvida el pasado. Si no lo haces, nunca hallarás paz.

Tras decir aquello, se acomodó en el asiento del vehículo y Carlisle, impaciente, hizo una seña al cochero para que partiera.

—Me alegro tanto por ellos... —dijo Isabella en voz baja al ver que el vehículo se perdía en el horizonte.

—Tienen suerte de poder contar el uno con el otro —asintió Edward. Aquel día aparentaba más edad de sus treinta y cuatro años, debido quizás a los recuerdos que le había suscitado la boda.

La llegada del carruaje que los llevaría de vuelta a la mansión interrumpió su charla, y él le puso una mano espalda para ayudarla a subir.

—¿Por qué no volvemos andando? —preguntó esperanzada—. Hace un día precioso.

—¿Quieres ir andando? —inquirió Edward con fingida incredulidad—. ¿Cómo es posible que una aristócrata como tú quiera mancharse su calzado de raso con el lodo del camino?

—No se me ha permitido salir de Osterley durante tanto tiempo que pensé... —Empezó a esgrimir sus argumentos, pero dos dedos firmes se posaron en sus labios para silenciarla antes de que pudiera continuar.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, Isabella. Conozco demasiado bien las excentricidades de la nobleza —se mofó con suavidad—. Además, estaba pensando lo mismo, solo que no quería imponerte mi voluntad.

Riéndose al ver la atónita mirada que ella le lanzó, la cogió del brazo para guiarla por el camino que atravesaba el pequeño pueblo.

—¿Que no quieres imponerme tu voluntad? —farfulló Isabella cuando se recuperó de su asombro—. Eres un cínico.

—Silencio, insolente —dijo él, siguiendo la broma—. Es hora de que te enseñen a respetar a tus mayores, sobre todo cuando son tan complacientes.

Ambos aflojaron el paso al llegar a las afueras de la diminuta población. Parecían ser conscientes de que el trayecto pronto llegaría a su fin y trataban de disfrutar de su mutua compañía antes de que la realidad de Osterley se impusiera de nuevo entre ambos. Mientras paseaban sin prisas, una tímida jovencita salió a su encuentro en mitad del camino. Tenía un aspecto pulcro y llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en una larga trenza.

—Buenos días, Jane —la saludó Edward sonriendo.

En respuesta, la muchacha se sonrojó vivamente, azorada, y les invitó a pasar mediante gestos a la casita que se encontraba ante ellos.

—¿Has cumplido tu cometido? —le preguntó Edward a la jovencita al entrar en la casita junto a una reticente Isabella. No parecía sorprendido en absoluto por la invitación.

Jane se apresuró a asentir con la cabeza, dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa.

Justo al lado de la chimenea, en un rincón de la limpia casita, se hallaba una anciana sentada intentando calentarse. Las verrugas le habían desfigurado la nariz y la barbilla y, al oír voces en la entrada, sus ojos sin vida se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Señora Volturi, ¿cómo se encuentra hoy? —dijo Edward en voz alta y firme para que pudiera escucharle con claridad—. Veo que tiene una nueva techumbre.

—Así es. Ha sido una bendición con este invierno tan frío — respondió la anciana con una sonrisa que dejaba ver los pocos dientes que le quedaban—. ¿Me aceptaría una infusión como muestra de gratitud?

De inmediato, Jane, que aún no había dicho una sola palabra, se acercó al caldero que colgaba sobre el fuego y removió el contenido. Luego, con cuidado de no verter una sola gota del brebaje, llenó dos tazas con un cucharón y se las sirvió a los improvisados visitantes.

Edward se bebió la infusión de un único trago mientras Isabella la probaba tímidamente. El espeso líquido estaba elaborado con una sidra suave, nata fresca y unas extrañas especias, y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la joven estaba bebiéndoselo encantada.

—No viene usted solo, ¿verdad, lord Charlie? —inquirió la anciana.

Isabella dio un brusco respingo, sobresaltada al oír el nombre de su padre.

—¿Por qué te llama de esa forma? —susurró girándose hacia Edward, que le hizo rápido gesto para que guardara silencio.

—Me acompaña una dama procedente de las Colonias, señora Volturi.

—Y sin duda es muy hermosa. —Lanzó una carcajada—. Recuerdo muy bien cuánto le gustaba la compañía femenina, lord Charlie.

—Edward, sácala de su error —le instó Isabella en voz baja—. ¿Cómo puedes permitir que te confunda con mi pa... con ese hombre tan despreciable?

—Venga aquí, jovencita —le pidió entonces la señora Volturi, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara—. Tengo que ayudarme de las manos para poder verla.

Isabella, todavía perturbada por el hecho de que aquella mujer confundiera a Edward con su padre, dudó un instante antes de acercarse. Luego, avanzó despacio hacia la chimenea y se arrodilló para que los nudosos dedos de la anciana le recorrieran el rostro minuciosamente.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, la señora Volturi agarró un mechón rebelde que caía por el escote de la joven y se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Edward.

—¿De qué color es?

—Castaño con reflejos del color del fuego. —Edward observó detenidamente el cabello de Isabella, sin perder detalle de los reflejos que desprendía bajo la tenue luz de los rescoldos—. Nunca antes había visto nada igual.

—¿Sus ojos son marrones? —quiso saber la anciana.

—En efecto —respondió él.

—Entonces no ha sido sincero conmigo, milord. Yo conozco a esta jovencita y puedo asegurarle que no es americana. —Soltó el largo rizo con cuidado y sus ojos sin vida se clavaron en Isabella—. Estás en peligro. Cuídate del hombre que te persigue desde que eras una niña.

—¿Se refiere a lord Charlie? —preguntó Isabella, sobrecogida—. Antes ha confundido al señor Masen con...

No pudo decir más. Edward la cogió del brazo sin miramientos y tiró de ella para que se pusiera en pie.

—Debemos volver antes de que anochezca, señora Volturi —se despidió cortés—. Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, envíe a Jane a la mansión.

Tras decir aquello salió de la casita casi arrastrando a Isabella.

—¿Por qué nos hemos marchado tan bruscamente? —le espetó la joven apenas recuperó el aliento.

Edward permaneció en silencio hasta que se hallaron a una distancia considerable de la aldea. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y observó la lejana casita de la señora Volturi.

—Es una buena techumbre, ¿no crees? —comentó, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta.

Los compactos fardos de paja de la techumbre alcanzaban un metro de ancho en algunas partes y protegían perfectamente la estructura de piedra que conformaba la casa de la anciana.

—Sí, pero eso no explica que hayas sido tan grosero —replicó irritada—. No has debido de interrumpirme cuando trataba de sacar de su error a la señora Volturi.

—Es mayor, Isabella, y está confundida. Para ella lo importante no es lo correcto, sino tener una buena compañía y un lugar cálido donde vivir.

Sin más, la agarró del brazo y de nuevo aceleró el paso, negándole a Isabella la posibilidad de disfrutar del hermoso día invernal.

—Dime, ¿me reconoció de veras o se trató de otro engaño de su pobre mente confusa? —insistió la joven con ironía, enfureciéndose cada vez más ante el forzado desinterés de Edward.

—Estaba equivocada.

—Por supuesto, hay tantas mujeres en Osterley con mi color de pelo y mis...

—Tu curiosidad podría volverse en tu contra un día, pequeña. No le des más importancia de la que tiene —la interrumpió.

Sintiéndose frustrada, Isabella intentó de nuevo sacarle algo de información al cruzar el portón de Osterley.

—Tú le pusiste la techumbre nueva a la señora Volturi, ¿verdad? —Al oír el gruñido afirmativo de Edward, siguió insistiendo—: ¿Lo hiciste para conseguir que te hablara sobre mi padre? Es evidente que se refería a él cuando me dijo que me cuidara del hombre que me persigue desde niña.

—Le puse la techumbre nueva por la sencilla razón de que la necesitaba. Es ciega y está sola. —Aminoró la marcha al pasar junto al estanque, ignorando la mención al padre de Isabella—. No puedo sentarme a la mesa cada noche sabiendo que hay ancianas solas en la aldea sin una morada adecuada.

—¿Por qué dices que la señora Volturi está sola? Por lo que he visto, Jane cuida muy bien de ella. —Su exasperación aumentaba a medida que se acercaban a la mansión. ¿Le daría Edward alguna vez una respuesta satisfactoria a una sola de sus preguntas? El viento arreciaba, y ella oprimió con fuerza la capa alrededor de su cuerpo. Quizás ésa fuera su última oportunidad de sonsacarle algo de información antes de que llegara su padre. No podía dejar pasar aquella ocasión sólo porque tuviera frío, así que, aparentando cansancio, se apoyó sobre el tronco de un olmo seco.

—Sí, ahora Jane se ocupa de que no le falte nada —contestó Edward parándose para observarla. Luego, como si se sintiera irremisiblemente atraído hacia ella, se le acercó hasta casi rozarla y posó la mano junto a su cabeza.

—Y supongo que también fuiste tú quien hizo que Jane fuera a vivir con ella, ¿no? —Abrumada por la proximidad del imponente cuerpo masculino, retrocedió todo lo que pudo contra el tronco del árbol.

—La familia de Jane se encontraba en una situación desesperada. Sus padres son ancianos y ella apenas tenía posibilidades de encontrar un empleo a causa de su dificultad para comunicarse con la gente. —Su penetrante mirada estudió detenidamente los ojos de la joven, la línea recta que conformaba su nariz, sus labios húmedos y llenos, su esbelto cuello... Alzó la mano libre para deshacer los lazos de la capa como si se tratara de un inocente pasatiempo, y continuó hablando para distraer su atención—. Pensé que era la mejor forma de manejar la situación. Jane gana un buen sueldo por cuidar a la señora Volturi y eso le permite ayudar a su familia.

—Fue un gesto muy generoso por tu parte —reconoció Isabella en voz baja—. Sé que mi padre nunca habría sido tan amable ni se habría molestado en comprobar que las necesidades de su gente quedaban cubiertas.

—Jane tiene ahora un propósito en la vida y yo me alegré de poder proporcionárselo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es todo.

—¿Y qué propósito tienes pensado para mí, Edward? ¿Me lo dirás por fin? —Advirtiendo de pronto que le había desatado todas las lazadas de la capa excepto una, le dio una palmada en la mano para que dejara de hacerlo y lo miró a los ojos con fiera indignación.

—¿Tu propósito, pequeña? —le preguntó frotándose la mandíbula, pensativo.

—Sí, dime de una vez qué planeas para mí. —Intentó mantener la voz serena, pero estaba tan agitada que apenas podía contenerse—. Eres tan amable con todos los que te rodean... No hay más que ver lo que has hecho por Jane, o por Alice. ¿No puedes ofrecerme a mí también esa amabilidad y dejarme libre? —susurró, dejándose capturar por la magia de aquellos ojos tan profundamente verdes.

—No puedo dejar que te vayas.

Un amargo resentimiento se apoderó de la joven al oír aquello. No era justo que la mantuviera cautiva. Le había parecido que gracias a la boda de Esme y Carlisle se había producido una amistosa tregua entre ellos; sin embargo, ahora sólo percibía el odio que Edward siempre había sentido hacia ella. Sí, sin duda, la única preocupación del dueño de Osterley era asegurarse de que ella le sería útil en sus planes.

—Ya veo —repuso fríamente, haciendo ademán de marchase.

—No, no lo ves —gruñó él.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la agarró con fuerza y la obligó a reclinarse de nuevo contra el árbol. Colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza y dejó caer todo su peso sobre los brazos hasta tenerla completamente a su merced.

—No permitiré que vuelvas a amedrentarme, Edward —le aseguró la joven.

Le lanzó una mirada desafiante, pero él se limitó a sonreír dejando al descubierto unos dientes tan blancos y relucientes como los de un lobo hambriento.

—Hazme feliz, Isabella. Eso es de lo único que tienes que preocuparte ahora.

—Ése sería el deber de una esposa, no el mío —replicó llena de ira mientras forcejeaba para liberarse. Lamentablemente, sólo consiguió que la capa cayese al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—Pero no tengo esposa, Isabella. —Se inclinó más sobre ella, haciéndola sentirse aún más indefensa—. ¿Por qué no cedes de una vez?

—Yo no puedo hacerte feliz y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —jadeó al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente que la soltase. Su cercanía la aterraba. No por lo que él le pudiera hacer, sino por lo lejos que ella le permitiría llegar en sus avances.

—Estás tan equivocada... Podrías hacerme muy feliz —susurró sobre sus labios.

—No quiero...

No pudo decir más, ya que Edward se apoderó sin piedad de su boca. Isabella sabía que debía resistirse, pero cuando su lengua buscó la suya, le correspondió con una intensidad que nunca antes había creído posible.

Con dedos hábiles y fuertes, él deslizó la mano por su costado para tomar posesión de uno de sus turgentes senos mientras la joven echaba la cabeza hacia atrás en señal de rendición.

Suspirando entrecortadamente, Isabella alzó las manos para enmarcar el sombrío rostro del hombre que estaba devorando su boca. Gruesos mechones castaños se desprendieron de su bonito recogido para caer alrededor de sus hombros, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello. Lo único que en lo que podía pensar era en la forma en que su pezón se erguía contra la mano masculina en busca de caricias, en la forma en que su suave cuerpo se amoldaba a la rigidez de Edward. No importaba el pasado, ni el futuro. Sólo aquel momento en el que podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hacia el hombre que atormentaba sus sueños. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias más tarde. Mucho más tarde.

Deseando poder sentir también su piel desnuda y aun sabiendo que estaba cometiendo un error, la joven se abrió camino entre las capas del chaleco y la camisa de Edward con movimientos torpes y temerosos. Una vez que consiguió su objetivo, se deleitó jadeante con el tacto del vello que cubría su ancho y poderoso pecho, y supo que nada la satisfaría más que poder explorarlo con completa libertad.

Pero, de pronto, sus dedos chocaron con un objeto metálico y se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la llave de latón. Al notar su repentina frialdad, él levantó la cabeza reticente para mirarla con los ojos llenos de salvaje deseo.

—Edward —musitó Isabella respirando trabajosamente. Sabía que él percibía los rápidos latidos de su corazón, ya que todavía sostenía su firme seno en la mano—. Dame la llave. Dámela por tu propia voluntad y te haré feliz. Te lo prometo.

Un profundo silencio cayó sobre ellos hasta que Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo concederte la libertad.

—¿Y si te entrego lo que me pides? —negoció ella, angustiada por haber llegado a ese punto—. ¿Y si esta noche acudiera a tu lecho?

—Entonces no veo motivos para esperar al anochecer. —Inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y saqueó su boca con un movimiento lento, provocativo, que la hizo jadear. Después deslizó los labios en un camino errático por su esbelto cuello, descendiendo poco a poco, hasta que la sintió estremecerse de placer.

—¿Me devolverás el pasador cuando regresemos? —musitó ella al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos en su cobrizo pelo. La abrasadora pasión de Edward conseguía que se olvidase de todo, como si nada tuviese importancia excepto lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, pero se obligó a recobrar la cordura por un segundo e insistió una vez más—: ¿Lo harás?

—Quizá —contestó él con voz distante.

De inmediato Isabella se puso tensa y apartó las manos de su cabello.

—Y quizá no, ¿verdad, Edward? —Forcejeó con fuerza para apartarlo, sintiéndose más vacía y frustrada que nunca—. Me llevarías a tu cama y luego te negarías a darme el pasador ¿no es cierto?

—Maldito pasador —rugió él—. Olvídalo por un momento y ríndete a lo que desea tu cuerpo.

—¡Jamás! —Se recompuso el corpiño con la mayor dignidad que pudo y cogió la capa del suelo para cubrirse.

—¿Ahora te muestras pudorosa? —Le atrapó las manos sin esfuerzo y se las inmovilizó a los costados—. Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

—¡Te odio! Odio tus caricias y tus besos —le aseguró, levantando la barbilla para lanzarle una mirada desafiante.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre lo contrario? —dijo él sobre sus labios.

—¡No! —Se retorció con todas sus fuerzas y, cuando ya creía la batalla perdida, él la dejó libre—. ¡Te odio! ¿Me oyes? Odio esa llave y todo lo que representa.

Dio varios pasos tambaleantes hacia atrás y observó cómo Edward se arreglaba con tranquilidad la blanca camisa de lino y ponía de nuevo la llave a buen recaudo. Contuvo un sollozo trémulo y se dio la vuelta para correr a toda prisa hacia la mansión que se veía a lo lejos, presa de una sensación de profunda tristeza.

Al llegar a la escalinata de la casa, advirtió, medio oculto en los establos, un carruaje que no le resultaba familiar. Respiró hondo intentando tranquilizarse y procuró no hacer ningún ruido al atravesar el vestíbulo para no llamar la atención de los inesperados visitantes.

—Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? Si es la primita americana. —La voz provenía de lady Tanya, que se hallaba de pie en la puerta de la galería junto a la duquesa de Yorkie.

Ambas la miraron con desprecio, pero fue la hija del conde de Buring la que examinó detenidamente a la paralizada joven, desde las briznas de corteza de árbol que le colgaban del cabello despeinado hasta los lazos aún desatados del corpiño.

Justo en ese instante, Edward irrumpió con paso firme en el vestíbulo. Haciendo caso omiso de los lacayos que se acercaron solícitos para atenderle, lanzó su casaca sobre uno de los divanes y miró colérico hacia Isabella.

—Si te atreves a dejarme así de nuevo, te daré motivos para que te enojes de verdad —rugió con aspereza.

—De modo que la pequeña pordiosera ha sido desobediente, ¿no es así? —intervino de pronto Tanya, adentrándose en el vestíbulo para reclamar la atención de Edward.

Él giró la cabeza y reparó finalmente en las dos visitantes.

—Lady Tanya. Duquesa —las saludó Edward con rigidez.

—Quizá no hayamos venido en el mejor momento... —comentó la duquesa observando la escena con un brillo especulativo en los ojos.

—Por favor, espérenme en el salón —dijo él, mirando a las dos visitantes con fría cortesía—. Me reuniré con ustedes en cuanto me haya cambiado.

Tras un breve asentimiento, Tanya y la duquesa se dirigieron al salón gesticulando y hablando en voz baja. Apenas desaparecieron, Edward cogió a Isabella del brazo y se dirigió a las escaleras con rapidez.

—No quiero que salgas de tu habitación hasta que se hayan ido ¿me oyes? —gruñó mientras tiraba de ella para que lo siguiera.

—No soy una niña a la que puedas dar órdenes —lo desafió, tratando de soltarse.

Él no perdió el tiempo en discutir. La cogió en brazos como si no pesase nada y la llevó a su cuarto con largas zancadas.

—¡Eres un déspota! ¡Canalla! —gritaba Isabella al tiempo que golpeaba su duro pecho—. Nunca te perdonaré por esta humillación. ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

—No permitiré que estés cerca de Tanya mientras sigas furiosa —masculló Edward al tiempo que la soltaba sin delicadeza sobre la cama—. ¿Sabías que el conde de Buring y tu padre son amigos? Si llegaran a descubrir quién eres realmente...

No dijo nada más. Apretó los puños a los costados en un intento de controlar su furia y luego se marchó sin mirar atrás.

—¡Maldito seas! —La joven miró a su alrededor desesperada, y tiró la primera figurita de porcelana que encontró contra la puerta que él se había encargado de cerrar—. Maldito seas... Maldito seas... —susurró cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.


	18. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Hasta finales de mes no se esperaba el regreso de Carlisle y Esme. Isabella, para evitar nuevas confrontaciones, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo recluida en su habitación por propia voluntad. Tomaba té y permanecía sentada junto al fuego, tratando de ignorar los pasos que resonaban debajo de ella en la biblioteca y los improperios que llegaban desde el vestíbulo. Edward parecía estar siempre de mal humor, así que había optado por comer y cenar sola en su cuarto.

Lo único que conseguía relajarla era salir a montar. Y aunque no se le permitía salir sin que la acompañara alguno de los mozos de cuadra, la joven sentía una inmensa liberación corriendo a galope tendido por los claros y prados, y saltando los muros de piedra medio derruidos que encontraba a su paso.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, su paz se rompió al ver a Orillion y a su dueño cabalgar hacia ella. Al parecer, Edward había decidido acompañarla en su paseo, ya que hizo una seña para que el mozo de cuadra los dejara solos, y obligó a Diablo a que acompasara su paso al de Queenie.

Isabella intentó hacer caso omiso de su imponente presencia, pero al cabo de varios minutos de tenso silencio no pudo evitar dirigirse a él.

—Ya no me gusta ser la prima americana. Lady Tanya —lo miró con gesto adusto— no ha hecho otra cosa que humillarme y hablar mal de las Colonias.

—¿Quieres decir con eso que hubo algún momento en que sí que te gustó que te consideraran americana? —se burló.

—Ya sabes lo que opino de esos rebeldes —replicó ella al instante.

—Te olvidas de que no todos son como yo. —Se calló bruscamente y se quedó inmóvil escuchando. Luego, tiró con fuerza de las riendas de Diablo para dar la vuelta y escudriñó la arboleda cercana como si esperara ver a alguien.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Isabella, deteniendo a su caballo—. Es la tercera vez que... —Su voz se apagó al advertir de pronto el enorme puñal que asomaba por la parte superior de su bota derecha y la pistola que llevaba metida en los pantalones. Asombrada, observó que la mano de Edward vibraba, preparada para desenfundar el arma y, después, contenía el impulso.

—No es nada, supongo —dijo él al cabo de unos segundos, quitándole importancia al incidente—. Sólo los ruidos propios del bosque.

La instó a continuar el paseo y siguieron charlando animadamente, igual que lo habían hecho antes de la boda.

—¿Sabes? Me resulta difícil creer que Esme creció en las Colonias. Es tan inglesa como yo, y estoy segura de que se alegra de haber vuelto.

—Maryland no es en absoluto como te imaginas. En muchos aspectos se asemeja a Inglaterra, con sus campos sembrados y vastas haciendas. Existe una ciudad que debe su nombre a lord Baltimore y que es incluso más próspera que Londres. —Al ver la expresión de incredulidad en el rostro de la joven, no pudo evitar sonreír—. Un día te llevaré y te demostraré que América es mucho más civilizada que la aldea en la que creciste.

—No iré nunca —replicó, furiosa de nuevo con él por recordarle que estaba completamente en sus manos.

—Sin embargo, sí que volverías a Tenby, ¿no es así? —El tono de su voz se endureció notablemente—. Ya no es más que un terreno para pastos y, aun así, preferirías volver a quedarte aquí conmigo.

—Tenby era un buen lugar para vivir. Ha caído en el olvido, pero estoy segura de que volverá a ser lo que era. —Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y luego siguió hablando con tono calmado—. ¿Cómo has averiguado que crecí allí? He querido preguntártelo desde la noche del baile.

—Hice que alguien lo averiguara. Una vez supe que hablabas gaélico, fue fácil seguirte el rastro. —Miró al frente para observar a Orillion, que corría por delante de ellos y se adentraba cada vez más en el bosque—. Afortunadamente, no eres fácil de olvidar.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en Gales? ¿Por eso hablas gaélico?

—No. Mi madre me lo enseñó.

—¿Tu madre? Viendo la forma en que actúas, es difícil creer que alguna vez tuvieras una. —Apenas salieron de su boca aquellas palabras, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho. Nadie se merecía que le dijeran ese tipo de cosas, aunque sólo se tratase de una broma.

—No la tuve conmigo mucho tiempo, es cierto —admitió él en tono amargo.

—¿Murió joven? —le preguntó Isabella con suavidad.

—Así es. —Frunció el ceño y se quedó mirando el horizonte con expresión reflexiva.

—Lo siento... —Guardó silencio sin saber qué decir y luego le lanzó una mirada ligeramente provocativa para distraerle de sus recuerdos—. ¿Te atreves con una carr...? —La pregunta murió en sus labios al ver que él se había girado para mirar de nuevo hacia atrás—. Ahí no hay nada, Edward. ¿Qué esperas encontrar? —inquirió, cada vez más preocupada por su comportamiento.

Él no contestó. Escudriñó con atención los alrededores y sólo cuando comprobó que no había nadie, decidió seguir con el paseo. Hizo que Diablo se acercara a Queenie y, con una hábil maniobra, consiguió arrebatarle a Isabella el precioso sombrerito de amazona que la había protegido del sol.

—¿No querías una carrera? —la retó con una sonrisa arrogante, antes de instar a su caballo a que emprendiese un rápido galope.

Isabella no perdió tiempo en responder. Se inclinó sobre Queenie con un brillo de determinación en los ojos y golpeó suavemente los flancos de la yegua para que siguiera a Edward hacia el interior del bosque. Diablo avanzaba a un buen ritmo, pero Queenie estaba más fresca y descansada, así que no se quedó a la zaga.

Cuando la joven lo alcanzó finalmente, Edward le enseñó el sombrero incitándola a que intentara recuperarlo. Ella alzó la cabeza con gesto digno en señal de que no iba a aceptar su tácito desafío y siguió galopando sin mirarlo, seguida de las carcajadas de diversión del hombre que había conseguido volver su vida del revés.

Se encontraban muy alejados de la mansión. De hecho, aquella parte del bosque no le resultaba en absoluto familiar. El cielo se encapotaba por momentos y pronto la oscuridad les impediría distinguir el camino.

—Si ya te has divertido suficiente —dijo con voz tensa mientras hacía que Queenie se detuviese—, creo que será mejor que volvamos ya. Está anocheciendo, y me temo que no tengo ni la más remota idea de dónde está Osterley.

Edward se acercó a ella rápidamente.

—Sé de una antigua cabaña de caza no muy lejos de aquí. Quizá sería buena idea ir allí y... entrar en calor.

Ella se negó a responder a su obvia insinuación.

—¿A qué distancia queda la mansión de aquí, Edward? No estoy segura...

Sus palabras murieron al ver cómo el rostro masculino se convertía en una dura máscara de piedra. Edward tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión y los hombros erguidos, como si se estuviese preparando para un enfrentamiento. Orillion dejó escapar en ese preciso momento un grave gruñido y, al bajar la vista, la joven observó que el perro tenía el pelaje completamente erizado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó cada vez más asustada.

—Vete —gritó entonces Edward, sacando la pistola del cinto.

—¿Qué?

—¡Márchate! Eres libre. —Dirigió la mirada a un punto especialmente frondoso de la arboleda que rodeaba el claro y entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor lo que ocultaba la espesura.

—Edward, no puedo... —De repente le retumbaron los oídos por el ruido ensordecedor de un disparo procedente del matorral que él había estado observando. Los caballos se encabritaron, asustados, y transcurrieron varios segundos mientras Edward y ella recuperaban el control de sus monturas bajo una lluvia de balas.

Antes de que Isabella consiguiera que Queenie apoyara de nuevo las cuatro patas sobre el suelo, Edward ya le había arrebatado las riendas y conducía a ambos animales fuera del claro. Se guarecieron tras unas altas matas de acebo y la joven advirtió entonces que el rostro masculino había palidecido. El motivo se hizo patente de inmediato: varios regueros de sangre brillante corrían por el vientre de Diablo y descendían hasta el terreno cubierto de hierba.

—Dios mío, te han herido en el muslo —susurró aterrada.

—Márchate, Isabella —le ordenó él nuevamente, apretando la mandíbula.

—Edward —musitó—, no puedo dejarte aquí.

Él no dio indicios de haberla escuchado. Se limitó a sacar la fusta y a dejarla caer sobre la delicada grupa de la yegua.

—Márchate —rugió, fustigando de nuevo a Queenie.

La yegua no tardó en encabritarse, pero Isabella fue capaz de controlarla y alejarla de la fusta de Edward.

—No voy a dejarte solo —insistió con terquedad.

De pronto se oyó otro disparo y la joven vio a Orillion abalanzarse rabioso sobre el matorral que utilizaba el atacante para esconderse. Por los ladridos y gruñidos del fiel animal, supo que intentaría protegerlos aun a costa de su vida.

—Isabella, ésta es tu oportunidad. Orillion ahuyentará a ese bastardo que nos ha disparado. ¡Márchate! Puede que haya otros atacantes al acecho...

—Por eso debemos volver a Osterley lo antes posible —razonó, poniendo fin a las protestas de Edward. Abandonarlo herido en aquel lugar era algo impensable. Examinó el claro del bosque donde había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento y no pudo evitar estremecerse, pues intuía que su padre estaba detrás de aquel ataque. Se giró hacia Edward de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar al ver el rictus de dolor que cruzaba el rostro masculino—. Quienquiera que haya disparado vendrá a buscarnos. Es necesario que nos marchemos de inmediato.

—Está bien, te seguiré. —Se presionó la herida para contener la sangre y apretó los dientes mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a la mansión.

Tras haber avanzado con extremo cuidado durante casi media hora a través de un intrincado sendero, Isabella se dio cuenta de que tendría que vendarle la pierna a Edward si quería que llegara vivo a Osterley. La herida iba dejando a su paso un reguero de sangre en la hierba, y ni siquiera la firme presión de la mano de Edward contenía ya la hemorragia.

La joven sabía que era importante mantener la calma y procuraba no mostrar nerviosismo cada vez que oía un ruido a sus espaldas. Además, el hecho de haber llegado hasta allí sin que les hubieran seguido le dio ánimo para continuar. Sólo esperaba que Orillion hubiera dado buena cuenta del hombre que les había disparado.

—Edward, creo que deberíamos descansar —sugirió con el ceño fruncido—. La pierna...

—Continúa tú hasta Osterley —la cortó, sin ser consciente que su voz reflejaba el intenso dolor que le atravesaba el muslo—. Yo pasaré la noche en la cabaña de caza. —Sacó la pistola con rapidez y se la ofreció—. Aún está cargada, Isabella. Cógela y márchate.

La joven sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente. No podía abandonarlo en aquellas condiciones.

—Muéstrame el camino a la cabaña, Edward. Pasaremos allí la noche y volveremos a Osterley por la mañana.

—¿No me has oído? —gruñó él—. Eres libre para irte.

—¿Dónde está la cabaña? —Isabella trató de imprimir un tono autoritario a su voz, pero, al ver el rostro lívido de Edward, sus palabras salieron en apenas un susurro—. No voy a dejarte solo.

Él se tomó un momento para pensar en las palabras de la joven y luego, consciente de que iba a ser imposible convencerla de lo que lo abandonase, hizo una seña en dirección norte.

—Creo que queda a poco más de un kilómetro.

Isabella le dirigió una trémula sonrisa de ánimo antes de ponerse en marcha. Le dolía profundamente verlo así, con la respiración entrecortada y sus duros rasgos contraídos por la constante pérdida de sangre.

Les llevó más de quince minutos localizar la cabaña de caza. Apenas vio la oscura silueta de la pequeña construcción, Isabella desmontó y avanzó por el sendero pistola en mano. No sabía con certeza cómo utilizarla, pero sostenía el arma delante de ella con la esperanza de que eso mantuviera a los asaltantes alejados. A su espalda, Edward avanzaba tambaleándose sobre su montura.

Tras una rápida inspección de la zona, la joven se tranquilizó al ver que aquel lugar parecía estar en el más absoluto abandono. Se acercó con cautela hasta la puerta y, antes de que pudiera empujarla, se abalanzó sobre ella lo que parecía un fantasma de cuatro patas procedente del bosque.

—¡Orillion! —Dejó escapar un sollozo, aliviada ante su sólida presencia—. ¿Cómo has sabido llegar hasta aquí?

—Ha debido seguirnos —respondió Edward en voz baja. Había desmontado y se apretaba la pierna herida con fuerza, tembloroso y a punto de desplomarse—. He atado los caballos.

—Tendrías que haber dejado que lo hiciese yo —le reprendió preocupada—. Ahora no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Le pasó un brazo por la cintura con cuidado y, haciendo que se apoyara en ella, entraron a duras penas en la cabaña. La joven reprimió la repulsión que le produjo ver las dos enormes ratas que la miraban desde la repisa de la ventana y ayudó a Edward a tumbarse en un camastro de paja situado en un lado de la estancia. Con cada movimiento gemía de dolor, y Isabella sintió que el pecho se le encogía ante su sufrimiento.

—Voy a encender un fuego y luego te vendaré la pierna —le dijo tratando de infundirle ánimo con sus palabras.

Antes de dirigirse a la polvorienta chimenea, se acercó a la puerta ennegrecida por el hollín y la cerró. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar en qué, o quién, podría acechar en la oscuridad fuera de la cabaña, pero se obligó a apartar de su mente aquellos temores. Tenía que ser fuerte por los dos. Ahora Edward la necesitaba. Aquel hombre tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo la necesitaba.

Encontró una pila de troncos en un rincón cubierto de telarañas y colocó algunos en la chimenea. Por suerte, halló un pedernal en la repisa, y pronto prendió un reconfortante fuego en el hogar. Satisfecha por su logro, volvió junto a Edward y se estremeció visiblemente al ver los restos de sangre seca en la mano con que él había contenido la hemorragia.

—Resulta irónico que seas tú la que cure mis heridas —reflexionó Edward con una sonrisa amarga.

Sonriéndole con timidez, Isabella se inclinó, agarró con firmeza el bajo de sus exquisitas enaguas de batista y empezó a romperlas para hacer vendas. Luego, sin perder un solo segundo, extrajo el puñal de la bota de Edward y comenzó a cortar la pernera de sus pantalones. Despojarlo de sus ropas le llevó un tiempo que creyó interminable. Cuando al fin lo consiguió, limpió como pudo la herida lamentando no contar con agua limpia y después la vendó con extrema delicadeza. No era una herida limpia y él se quejó varias veces mientras ella llevaba a cabo la cura. A cada sonido que él profería, el corazón de Isabella daba un vuelco. Al terminar, se irguió sobre sus temblorosas piernas y se acercó aliviada al hogar, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Avivó las llamas con el atizador y, al escuchar un crujido tras ella, se dio la vuelta asustada y observó que Edward golpeaba ligeramente la paja del camastro, instándole a que lo acompañara. Una rara emoción brillaba en lo más profundo de sus ojos, y si no lo hubiera conocido tan bien, la joven habría pensado que se trataba de ternura.

—Apenas hay espacio suficiente para ti —objetó en voz baja—. Podría hacerte daño en la pierna.

—Vamos, no quiero que mueras de frío.

Isabella se apartó de la lumbre y caminó con lentitud hacia él. Reacia, se tumbó sobre el camastro procurando no rozarle, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría evitar el contacto con su cuerpo si no quería caerse al suelo.

Al notar su incomodidad, Edward la rodeó con un brazo de acero y la obligó a apoyarse sobre su amplio pecho. Apenas lo hizo, su respiración se volvió más profunda y quedó sumido en un profundo sueño.

Isabella no tuvo tanta suerte. Y aunque atribuyó su insomnio a la dureza del camastro de paja, en lo más hondo de su ser sabía que era la proximidad del poderoso cuerpo masculino lo que la mantenía en vela.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a NccM, Skaytch y PrettyBells! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

—¡Anthony!

Isabella se despertó al oír un grito y se incorporó en el camastro con brusquedad. Aunque el fuego se había extinguido hasta convertirse en brasas candentes, estaba completamente empapada en sudor. Miró hacia abajo intuyendo cuál era la causa y sus peores temores se confirmaron al ver que Edward se agitaba presa de la fiebre.

—No pasa nada, tranquilo —le susurró en la oscuridad, confiando en que la pesadilla pasara pronto.

—Anthony —volvió a gritar él lleno de angustia, arqueándose con rigidez sobre el camastro.

—¡Edward, Edward! —Alargó la mano para despertarlo, pero se quedó paralizada al advertir que sus gélidos ojos verdes la estaban mirando fijamente.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió él entonces con una voz sorprendentemente firme.

—Soy yo, Isabella. —Le retiró los cobrizos rizos empapados de la frente y frunció el ceño al percibir el alarmante calor que emanaba de su piel.

—¿Trabajas en alguna finca cercana? —le preguntó, fijando la vista en su falda polvorienta y hecha jirones.

—¿No me reconoces? —Se sacudió un poco la paja de sus ropas y después se retiró el cabello de la cara—. Soy Isabella.

—No conozco a ninguna mujer llamada Isabella —afirmó Edward tajante.

—Soy la hija del conde —le explicó, cada vez más preocupada—. Nos conocimos en Osterley Park. ¿No te acuerdas?

—¿Eres la hija del conde? —se extrañó él—. Imposible. Tanya nunca se pondría esos harapos.

—No soy la hija de lord Buring, sino del conde de Dwyer —respondió Isabella de inmediato.

—¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciocho? —Soltó una carcajada y se incorporó para observarla mejor—. Dime, ¿cómo es posible que el conde tenga una hija tan mayor?

—Tengo diecinueve, pero ahora eso no es importante. —Lo recostó de nuevo con cuidado, temerosa de sus divagaciones. El hecho de que Edward delirara significaba que su fiebre era muy alta—. Por favor, no te muevas. Debes descansar.

—¿Cómo puedes decir que no es importante?

—No pasa nada —musitó con calma, intentando tranquilizarle—. Todo irá bien.

—¿Por qué me mientes? —Se incorporó de nuevo con brusquedad, haciendo que la joven se echara hacia atrás asustada.

—¿Mentir? Sólo intento ayudarte.

—Entonces, ¿sientes afecto por mí? —Su vidriosa mirada pareció querer atravesarla—. ¿Acaso eres mi amante?

—No —respondió con voz ahogada—. Nunca lo hemos sido.

Los labios masculinos dibujaron una leve sonrisa.

—Mientes de nuevo. —La cogió de la mano y empezó a tirar de ella para acercarla hacia sí.

—Edward, no te muevas. —No se atrevió a forcejear con él por temor a hacerle más daño y siguió hablando en voz baja para calmarlo—. Si sigues así tu herida volverá a sangrar.

—Admite que has sido mía. —Le apretó las manos con una fuerza asombrosa para un hombre tan enfermo—. Reconozco tu olor, el tacto de tu piel, el color de tus ojos...

Isabella lo miró con inquietud y decidió acceder a sus demandas, esperando que así Edward pudiera descansar el resto de la noche.

—Sí, hemos sido amantes —susurró reticente.

—Bien. —La agarró con más fuerza—. Ahora admite que no estás emparentada con el conde.

—Basta. —Tragó saliva e intentó soltarse de los dedos que la aprisionaban—. Me estás haciendo daño.

—Lo que dices no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo podemos ser amantes si afirmas ser mi hija? —Se tumbó en el camastro y la soltó, exhausto, a la espera de su confesión—. ¿Qué clase de padre degenerado sería yo? Nunca haría algo así.

—¿Tu hija? Yo no soy tu hija, Edward. Mírame, al menos. Soy demasiado mayor para serlo. —Libre al fin, se apresuró a limpiarle la sudorosa frente con otro trozo de sus enaguas.

—No. No eres mi hija —murmuró sin fuerzas al tiempo que empezaban a cerrársele los ojos—. Los Dwyer no hemos tenido hijas desde hace cinco generaciones. —Tan pronto como pronunció aquellas palabras que dejaron a Isabella totalmente confundida, se sumió de nuevo en un sueño febril.

Al abrir los ojos a la mañana siguiente, Isabella tardó unos segundos en recordar por qué estaba durmiendo en aquella pequeña cabaña. Con movimientos rígidos y entumecidos, se puso en pie y miró la inmóvil figura de Edward con los ojos cargados de preocupación.

Sin perder un segundo, se acercó a la chimenea para encender de nuevo el fuego y, cuando se disponía a volver al camastro, tropezó con el enorme cuerpo de Orillion.

—Casi me había olvidado de ti. —Se inclinó para acariciarle cariñosamente la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. Vamos a ver cómo se encuentra el paciente.

Edward estaba tendido sobre la paja completamente lívido. Por un momento, Isabella creyó que estaba muerto y se le encogió el corazón en el pecho. Permaneció paralizada con los puños apretados a los costados, sintiendo que unas frías y afiladas garras se le clavaban en las entrañas, hasta que escuchó que los labios masculinos dejaban escapar un susurro ahogado.

—¿Edward? —Se arrodilló de inmediato a su lado, inundada por una indescriptible sensación de alivio.

—¿Estoy muerto? —Pronunció aquellas palabras con dificultad y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—No —sonrió sin fuerzas—. Estás vivo, créeme.

Edward soltó un jadeo entrecortado al oír aquello y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre el camastro.

—Bien, eso está bien.

—¿Te duele mucho?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras se humedecía los labios resecos.

—Tenemos que volver a Osterley para que te curen la herida —dijo Isabella en voz baja y atormentada.

—Lo sé. —Cerró los ojos como si se preparase para el dolor que le esperaba—. Ve a por los caballos y marchémonos cuanto antes.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le aseguró ella, poniéndose en pie.

—Isabella —la llamó con voz enérgica.

—¿Sí?

—Coge la pistola.

La joven asintió y se apresuró a agarrar el arma por el mango de nogal antes de abrir la puerta.

Llegaron a la finca poco después del mediodía. Edward había empezado a sangrar de nuevo y cuando por fin fueron avistados por uno de los mozos de cuadra, estaba a punto de desvanecerse por la pérdida de sangre.

—No dejéis que se caiga —gritó Isabella al ver que Carlisle y los dos fornidos guardas noruegos corrían hacia ellos.

Actuando con rapidez y eficacia, los tres hombres bajaron a Edward del caballo y lo tumbaron en la hierba con sumo cuidado.

—Diego, ve a la mansión para avisar que necesitamos ayuda y ocúpate de que vayan a por el médico —ordenó Carlisle mientras se quitaba la casaca para cubrir al herido.

Diego echó a correr, y al poco tiempo apareció un ejército de lacayos que se hizo cargo del traslado de Edward a la casa. Sólo entonces, Carlisle reparó en la pequeña figura que temblaba a su lado.

—Tenía miedo de que Edward no pudiera resistirlo —confesó Isabella consumida por la preocupación.

Carlisle no contestó. Se limitó a rodearla con sus brazos de forma protectora y se encaminaron hacia la mansión.

—Pensé que Esme y tú volveríais a final de mes —dijo Isabella en voz baja, dejándose guiar como si fuera una niña.

—Volvimos en cuanto nos informaron de que Charlie Swan había vuelto a Inglaterra —le explicó él—. Por desgracia, sospechaba que algo así pudiera ocurrir.

—Ha sido mi padre... —Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven—. Nos atacaron y... —Se retorció las manos con inquietud.

Carlisle la abrazó con más fuerza para trasmitirle su afecto.

—Al ver que no volvíais del paseo a caballo, enviamos una partida de rescate. Esme y yo nos temíamos lo peor.

—Quizá deberíamos haber esperado en la cabaña a que llegara la ayuda. No sé si he hecho lo correcto dejando a Edward que cabalgara. —Al recordar la forma en que los lacayos habían tenido que llevárselo, a Isabella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y dejó escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Has hecho lo correcto —le aseguró Carlisle—. Edward se ha recuperado de cosas peores, créeme.

—¿Peores? —Isabella reprimió un sollozo y lo miró asombrada. No podía imaginar nada peor que lo ocurrido en el claro del bosque.

—No hablemos de eso ahora. —Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de tema mientras subían la escalinata de la mansión—. Alice ha estado muy preocupada por ti, así que será mejor que dejes que te mime un poco.

—¿Hay... hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar a Edward hasta que llegue el médico? —preguntó en un tono que delataba su angustia. No quería retirarse a sus aposentos. Aunque necesitaba con urgencia comida y un baño, se volvería loca si tenía que esperar en su habitación a recibir noticias.

—No, ya has hecho suficiente. —Le dio un fuerte y afectuoso abrazo antes de dejarla libre en el vestíbulo—. Esme se encargará de él a partir de ahora.

—Pero...

—Edward te importa más de lo que creías ¿verdad? —inquirió Carlisle de pronto, observándola con detenimiento.

Isabella asintió sin dudar, consciente de que no podía seguir negando lo que sentía por él. Había sufrido una verdadera agonía al ver cómo Edward intentaba mantenerse sobre el caballo durante el duro viaje de vuelta, y sólo pensar que... No, no podía perderlo ahora.

Al observar el semblante afligido de la joven, Carlisle sonrió con resignación y, justo cuando se disponía a hablar, Esme bajó corriendo por las escaleras y envolvió a Isabella en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo está? —le preguntó la joven con el corazón desbocado.

—Todavía no ha recuperado la consciencia —respondió Esme—. No me he atrevido a retirar las vendas hasta que venga el doctor. Si lo hiciera, me temo que sangraría aún más.

—Yo... intenté ayudarle. —Su voz tembló y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder continuar—. Lo intenté...

—Edward es el hombre más fuerte que he conocido jamás y estoy segura de que se repondrá. Esa herida no podrá con él. —Conmovida al ver el sufrimiento de la joven, Esme le cogió la mano con suavidad—. Ven conmigo. Creo que es hora de que alguien cuide de ti, para variar. —Se giró hacia su marido y le dirigió una mirada llena de ansiedad—. Carlisle...

—Tranquila, te avisaré tan pronto como llegue el médico —se apresuró a decir él.

Esme asintió con la cabeza y se encargó de llevar a una aturdida Isabella a su cuarto.

En el transcurso de la tarde, la joven apenas tuvo conciencia de los cuidados que recibía de Alice y de Esme. Su mente no se encontraba allí, sino en la habitación donde yacía el hombre que amaba. El médico fue a verla después de encargarse de curar la herida del muslo de Edward, y, después de asegurarle que el paciente dormía plácidamente, le dijo que ella también debía descansar. Sin embargo, aquella noche le resultó imposible conciliar el sueño.


	20. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

Había transcurrido una larga semana desde que volvieron a Osterley. Una semana en la Isabella había deseado con todas sus fuerzas ver a Edward; sin embargo, en ningún momento se requirió su presencia en la suntuosa habitación principal.

El médico iba a la mansión diariamente para encargarse de la herida, pero no se había recibido ninguna visita más. De hecho, se habían endurecido las medidas de seguridad en torno a la finca, y los guardas y mozos de cuadra habían sido informados de la grave amenaza que suponía el conde. Carlisle solía vagar meditabundo por los corredores de la mansión y, aunque Isabella ansiaba preguntarle por qué Edward no la había hecho llamar, decidió no preocuparle más. El sentimiento de culpa se le hacía insoportable cada vez que lo miraba, y sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que el anciano debía odiar a su padre.

Esme parecía ser la única que entendía su sufrimiento y trataba de consolarla por todos los medios, sin embargo, incluso Isabella sabía que la otra mujer estaba perpleja ante la inesperada negativa de Edward a recibirla. Los días se sucedieron con lentitud y, a pesar de que se restableció mucho antes de lo esperado, él no cambió de opinión.

Cada noche, cuando Carlisle, Esme e Isabella cenaban en el comedor, la adorable pareja trataba de restarle importancia a la situación e intentaba buscar pretextos para la extraña conducta de Edward, hasta que, finalmente, todos se dieron cuenta de que no había justificación posible.

Para entonces, el invierno se recrudeció con extrema violencia y los días, sombríos y tristes, parecieron querer reflejar con exactitud el estado de ánimo de la joven. El terreno, cubierto de hielo y resbaladizo, no era apto para cabalgar, por lo que Isabella solía permanecer en su habitación contemplando con gesto angustiado los campos cubiertos de nieve. Alice, consciente del pesar de la joven, acostumbraba a hacerle compañía de forma discreta y siempre tenía una frase amable para animarla, pero ni siquiera una vez consiguió hacerla sonreír.

Aquella tarde Isabella se sentía más desconsolada y dolida que nunca. A pesar de intentar leer un libro de poesía que había tomado de la biblioteca, no podía dejar de observar las llamas que bailaban en la chimenea mientras meditaba sobre las razones del brutal rechazo de Edward. Sí, era la hija de su enemigo, pero ¿acaso no le había demostrado lo mucho que le importaba en la cabaña de caza? ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquella forma con ella?

Porque fue mi padre el que le disparó, se contestó a sí misma, sintiendo que su corazón se desgarraba.

Justo en ese instante, antes de poder recomponerse, Alice llamó a la puerta y entró a toda prisa en la habitación.

—Milady, Raoul me ha dicho que el señor la espera en su sala privada.

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello, pero, apelando a todo su autocontrol, se obligó a tratar de fingir calma.

—¿Y qué respuesta le has dado a Raoul? —preguntó con sorna. La arrogancia de Edward no tenía límites. Se había negado a verla durante todo aquel tiempo y ahora simplemente le ordenaba que se reuniera con él.

—Le dije que acudiría... —Alice la miró con diversión—... en cuanto acabara su baño.

Isabella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oír aquello.

—Gracias, Alice. —Sus labios no dejaron de sonreír mientras se quitaba las horquillas—. Creo que a mi pelo le convendría un buen lavado.

La doncella la miró con complicidad y luego se dirigió a la puerta para ocuparse de que subieran la tina.

Dos horas después, Isabella llamó a la puerta de la sala de los aposentos principales después de respirar hondo para tranquilizarse. Alice le había recogido el rebelde cabello en un precioso peinado, dejando que un largo rizo descansara sensualmente sobre su pecho, y lucía un favorecedor vestido de brocado amatista. Estaba furiosa por todo el tiempo que Edward la había mantenido alejada, y eso le dio fuerzas para abrir la puerta tras oír que él le daba permiso para entrar.

La habitación estaba sumida en un profundo y ominoso silencio, sólo roto por el crepitar del fuego. Isabella, impresionada por ver de nuevo al hombre que amaba, se quedó paralizada por un instante en umbral observando con avidez cada rasgo del impenetrable rostro masculino. Edward se encontraba sentado cómodamente en un sofá frente a la chimenea. Tenía la vista clavada en las cálidas llamas y un vaso de brandy en la mano.

—¿Querías verme? —preguntó, acercándose a él hasta que quedó iluminada por el distante resplandor de la lumbre.

Edward alzó la cabeza finalmente y pareció querer atravesarla con su fría mirada verde esmeralda.

—Me has hecho esperar dos horas —le espetó iracundo, a la espera de que ella se disculpase por su tardanza.

—Sí —respondió Isabella, al tiempo que sus ojos se deslizaban sobre él con añoranza. La bata verde de seda se le abría descuidadamente a la altura el pecho, dejando al descubierto un torso musculoso que daba paso a un abdomen plano y se ocultaba al fin, de forma sugerente, bajo los pliegues de un fajín de terciopelo—. Sí, supongo que dos horas suponen una larga espera —concluyó, dejando que su voz trasmitiese el dolor y la furia que había sentido durante las dos últimas semanas.

Aquello hizo que Edward la observara con agudeza.

—Estás furiosa conmigo, ¿verdad? —Sus labios se distendieron en una amarga sonrisa—. Siéntate, pequeña. Te librarás de mí muy pronto.

Frunciendo el ceño ante sus crípticas palabras, Isabella obedeció y se sentó en el sillón que había frente a Edward.

—He tomado una decisión que te concierne —le informó él entonces, mirándola con una intensidad que hizo que a la joven le temblaran las piernas—. Me ha llevado varios días, pero ya no puedo retrasarlo más.

—¿Una decisión? —inquirió, extrañada.

—Sí. —Apartó la vista como si no pudiera soportar seguir mirándola y tomó un buen sorbo de brandy.

—No entiendo...

—No tienes que entender nada —gruñó Edward al tiempo que le lanzaba un objeto dorado sobre el regazo.

Isabella bajó la mirada, sintiendo un repentino e inexplicable dolor en el pecho.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó, sosteniendo en alto la llave que él solía llevar colgada al cuello.

—Te la has ganado. Debería habértela dado hace tiempo, pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar. —Giró de nuevo la cabeza hacia ella y le dirigió una gélida mirada—. ¡Cógela y Márchate!

—¿Y... y si ya no quiero el pasador? —consiguió decir ella con voz quebrada.

—Aunque no lo quieras, es tuyo. Junto con la bolsa de oro que planeo darte, dispondrás de dinero suficiente para ir donde quieras. Además, tendrás el carruaje a tu disposición por la mañana. —Movió con rigidez la rodilla de la pierna herida e hizo una mueca de dolor al relajarla de nuevo—. Vete, te digo. ¡Márchate ahora mismo!

—Tú no... —Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que le impidió seguir hablando.

—Busca algún lugar lejano y vive en paz, Isabella —masculló en tono frío y autoritario—. Te has ganado con creces tu libertad.

Al oír las palabras de Edward, a Isabella le vino a la mente la imagen de ellos dos en la cabaña de caza. Recordaba a la perfección la calidez de los brazos masculinos rodeándola durante toda la noche, así como el profundo pesar que la invadió al tener que ver cómo él se enfrentaba al tortuoso camino a lomos de Diablo. Le hubiera gustado decirle entonces que sospechaba que su padre estaba detrás de lo ocurrido en el bosque y cuánto lo lamentaba, pero sabía que un simple «lo siento» no era suficiente para compensarle. Desesperada, había intentado por todos los medios buscar una frase adecuada que le ayudara a hacer el trayecto de vuelta a Osterley un poco más liviano y que expresara lo que sentía en el fondo del corazón. Sin embargo, tan pronto como reparó en la locura que suponían sus pensamientos, se forzó a mirar al frente y a continuar la marcha antes de poder pronunciar aquellas palabras aterradoras e irreparables: «Te amo».

—¿Me estás escuchando? —inquirió bruscamente Edward.

—Sí. —Tragó saliva nerviosamente, sin saber cómo manejar la situación. Tan sólo unas semanas atrás habría aceptado de buen grado la llave y el dinero sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora se veía incapaz de hacerlo. La ardiente furia que la había consumido al entrar en la sala había dado paso a una profunda desolación que apenas le permitía respirar—. Quieres que me marche.

—Sí, quiero que te marches —afirmó rotundo, rehusando mirarla para no ver las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer por las mejillas de la joven—. Debes marcharte.

—Aquella noche... en la cabaña... —empezó, trémula.

—Olvídate de aquella noche —la interrumpió cortante—. Ahora estamos de nuevo aquí y hemos de vivir de acuerdo al pasado y a las reglas de Osterley. No hay otra alternativa.

Aturdida, se puso en pie para marcharse, y la llave que había quedado olvidada en su regazo rodó hasta quedar al pie del sillón donde él estaba sentado. Se arrodilló temblando y, cuando alargó el brazo para recogerla, Edward le apresó la muñeca con un rápido movimiento.

—Antes de que te vayas, me gustaría preguntarte algo. —Hizo que alzara la barbilla y examinó sus ojos violeta como si quisiera leer en lo más profundo de su alma—. ¿Por qué no me dejaste en el bosque cuando te pedí que te marcharas?

—Tú... estabas malherido —contestó empalideciendo aún más.

Edward negó con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—¿Fue ése el único motivo? —insistió con el ceño fruncido—. Yo creo que no.

Por un momento, Isabella consideró mentirle, inventarse cualquier excusa para no decirle la verdad, pero luego pensó en todos los solitarios años que la esperaban lejos de él y decidió jugar su última carta.

—Ya conoces el motivo —susurró vencida, apartando la mirada para no ver el oscuro brillo de sus ojos triunfantes.

Edward dirigió su atención hacia la mano con que aprisionaba la frágil muñeca femenina y guardó silencio durante unos momentos antes de hablar.

—Pídeme que te deje marchar, pequeña. —El tono de su voz encerraba emociones contradictorias. Isabella sabía que le estaba dando una orden, lo sabía, pero por primera vez, había un ligero resquicio de duda en su mandato—. Di esas palabras. Dilas y serás libre. Si no...

La joven vaciló durante un segundo crucial, incapaz de reunir las fuerzas necesarias para marcharse y, luego, inclinándose hacia él, posó un dulce e intenso beso en sus labios recelosos. Justo en ese instante, la llave se le volvió a escapar de entre los dedos y el ruido sordo que produjo al caer en la alfombra le retumbó en los oídos como el estampido de un cañón. Su mente lanzó un grito de advertencia, pero su corazón hizo caso omiso. Sintió que Edward le soltaba la muñeca sin dejar de besarla y supo que aquélla sería su última oportunidad para marcharse. Podía irse y vivir una solitaria existencia siempre pensando en el hombre que había dejado atrás, o entregarse a él sin restricciones.

Aunque en realidad, nunca había tenido opción. Su destino quedó decidido el día que lo vio por primera vez en Osterley.

Se acercó aún más a él, consciente de que permitirle a Edward que la tomara entre sus brazos en aquel momento era como dejar que un león la devorara. El beso delicado e inocente había dado paso a un salvaje ímpetu insaciable que llevaba sus sentidos al borde del éxtasis. Los labios masculinos se movían con violencia y su lengua serpenteaba como una llama sobre la suya reclamando la propiedad de cada rincón de su boca. La abrazó con tanta fuerza contra sí que se le abrió la bata y sólo al sentir el contacto de su pecho desnudo y musculoso contra los senos de Isabella, abandonó los labios femeninos. Sin embargo, aunque el beso había acabado, la mirada en sus ojos le advirtió a la joven que aquello no había hecho más que empezar.

—Deberías haberme apartado de ti, Isabella. Deberías haber luchado por escapar. Si te quedara un ápice de instinto de supervivencia, te habrías ido sin mirar atrás —susurró Edward respirando entrecortadamente—. Me llevó siete días con sus noches dejarte marchar.

—Yo... —musitó la joven estremeciéndose.

—Sabes que si te quedas aquí esta noche, nunca te librarás de mí. Te marcaré. Serás mía; no podría ser de otra forma. —Le cogió la cara entre las manos, grandes y poderosas, buscando quizás una protesta en sus ojos; sin embargo, sólo encontró aceptación. Una aceptación plena y total.

Dejó escapar un profundo gruñido y volvió a besarla con fiera pasión mientras le deshacía con rapidez las lazadas del corpiño y le quitaba hábilmente el vestido. Con un único movimiento incontrolado, le rasgó la camisola de arriba abajo y se apropió de ambos senos con manos hambrientas. Ella se arqueó contra él presa del tumultuoso fuego que corría por sus venas, al tiempo que los dientes y labios de Edward dejaban un ardiente rastro por su cuello y escote en busca de uno de sus duros pezones.

Inmersa en la fuerza de su deseo, Isabella lanzó un gemido ahogado al sentir que él deslizaba las manos por su trasero y muslos, y tiraba con violencia de las medias de seda. Tras dos rasgones bruscos, sus medias y zapatos quedaron olvidados junto a la bata de Edward.

Una vez liberado de sus ropas, la cogió con brusquedad en brazos y, como si forzara al animal que llevaba dentro a realizar un ritual más civilizado, la llevó a la habitación principal y la dejó caer sobre la cama cubierta con un suntuoso dosel.

Un súbito temor incitó a Isabella a cerrar los bordes rasgados de su camisola mientras intentaba arrodillarse en el mullido colchón. Sensaciones que no reconocía y que la desbordaban hacían que todo su cuerpo clamara por Edward, pero en su mente estaban muy presentes las raras ocasiones en que había oído hablar sobre la intimidad entre hombre y mujer. «La primera vez resulta doloroso. Hay que soportarlo... Las afortunadas no sangran demasiado...»

Inquieta, retrocedió hacia la cabecera. Quizá debería haberse marchado. Quizá hubiera cometido un error al quedarse. Sin embargo, incluso en aquel momento, al ver al hombre que amaba desnudo y poderoso de pie ante ella en la habitación iluminada apenas por los rescoldos que quedaban en la chimenea, supo con certeza que había tomado la decisión correcta.

De pronto observó preocupada que el semblante de Edward reflejaba un profundo tormento. Estaba completamente inmóvil, pero sus ojos deambulaban sin cesar por el cuerpo y el rostro de la joven como si esperara encontrar algo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —susurró nerviosa. ¿Había llegado tan lejos sólo para sufrir el punzante dolor de su rechazo? Puede que Edward no fuera capaz de ver en ella a una mujer dispuesta a entregarse a él sin reservas, sino a la hija de su mayor enemigo. Cerró los ojos para rogar que cualquier rasgo heredado de Charlie Swan no resultara evidente y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, halló a Edward pensativo, con la mirada fija en los destellos rojizos que desprendía su cabello.

—Es hermoso —murmuró casi para sus adentros. Extendió la mano hacia ella y acarició con delicadeza los largos mechones—. Eres hermosa.

Aquellas palabras le despertaron del letargo de indecisión que se había apoderado de él, y, con una determinación renovada, tiró de la joven hacia el extremo del colchón. Su expresión se tornó tensa y enigmática, y Isabella no pudo evitar estremecerse de temor y excitación.

—Desátalo —le ordenó él, señalando el lazo que mantenía unidos los restos de tela desgarrados de su camisola.

La joven empezó a tirar de la única lazada que a duras penas sujetaba la prenda hecha jirones, pero, antes siquiera de que acabara de deshacerla, Edward le sacó de un tirón la camisola por encima de la cabeza. Ella se quedó paralizada por un instante a causa de la impresión y luego alzó rápidamente los brazos para protegerse de su intensa mirada.

—No te ocultes nunca de mí —le exigió Edward con severidad, al tiempo que le apartaba las manos y se inclinaba para besarla.

—Espera...

Las palabras de Isabella se perdieron cuando los labios masculinos se adueñaron de su boca. Edward deslizó las manos hasta su frágil cintura y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la intensidad del beso aumentó violentamente. Lo exigía todo de ella, seduciéndola con los cálidos movimientos de su lengua. La joven intentó resistirse por un momento, abrumada por las turbulentas sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su sangre, pero cuando él deslizó la mano hasta sus nalgas, el fuego que ardía en su vientre amenazó con consumirla y se dejó llevar por lo que Edward le hacía sentir. Dejó escapar un leve gemido y aquello pareció enardecerlo aún más. La estrechó con fuerza contra sí, tensando todos los músculos de cuerpo, e hizo que Isabella fuera plenamente consciente de la rigidez de su miembro.

Su olor personal, intenso y viril, un olor que ningún jabón podría enmascarar, llenaba los sentidos de la joven mientras él le recorría la mandíbula con los labios y la lengua. Rendida a sus deseos, sólo dejó escapar un jadeo cuando la tumbó en la cama con un hábil movimiento.

Se tumbó a su lado musitando lo hermosa y dulce que era, al tiempo que le acariciaba los pechos y la incitaba a que lo tocara sin inhibiciones. Sus caricias resultaban cálidas y extremadamente placenteras al contacto con la piel de la joven, pero la inundaban ráfagas de miedo cada vez que lo miraba. Parecía poseído por el deseo de hacerla suya rápida y brutalmente, y no podía evitar sentirse atemorizada.

—Edward, vamos demasiado rápido —consiguió decir entre jadeos, mientras le ponía las manos en el pecho y lo empujaba levemente en un intento de serenarlo.

La proximidad de sus cuerpos le permitía a Isabella sentir cómo el vello del amplio pecho masculino se convertía en una fina línea que descendía por el abdomen endurecido para, finalmente, dar paso a la zona poblada en la que se erguía su duro miembro. Una fina pátina de sudor la cubrió por completo, y se preguntó, alarmada, cómo podría contener a un hombre como Edward Masen si ni siquiera era capaz de gobernar su propio cuerpo.

Sin darle tregua, él empezó a acariciarle la cintura, las caderas, la sensible piel de la cara interna de los muslos... Le mordió en el cuello como si quisiera marcarla, y su mandíbula, áspera por la barba incipiente, le dejó un rastro rojizo al descender hasta los pechos.

—Nunca antes había sentido algo así por ninguna otra mujer —murmuró sin esperar respuesta.

Como muestra explícita de sus palabras, amasó sus generosos senos con las manos y atormentó los sedosos montículos con los dedos hasta que ambos pezones enrojecieron, ávidos de sus caricias. Un incontrolable fuego se propagó en el interior de la joven cuando los tomó en su boca, y sintió que el desenfrenado deseo de Edward la arrasaba por dentro. Entonces, sin aliento y totalmente indefensa, percibió sobresaltada que su fuerte mano avanzaba decidida entre sus muslos.

La pasión de Edward le resultaba demasiado exigente y violenta, y en el momento en que acomodó su musculoso cuerpo sobre ella, la joven no pudo evitar tensarse.

—Edward, yo... no había hecho esto antes —balbuceó con voz entrecortada, tratando de explicarle lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

—Lo sé, pequeña —susurró él en su oído—. Deberías haberte marchado cuando te lo dije.

Sin más, se apoderó de nuevo de su boca al tiempo que se afianzaba entre sus muslos.

—Edward, espera... —le rogó con voz trémula, debatiéndose bajo él.

Edward no pareció escucharla. Como si la presa que hasta ahora había contenido su control se hubiese roto, le cogió las manos con brusquedad y se las sostuvo por encima de la cabeza. Aturdida y desorientada, Isabella se preguntó si la reconocería en aquellos momentos. Sus movimientos se habían vuelto tan calculados y mecánicos que casi parecía estar haciéndole el amor a otra mujer, una mujer dotada de una experiencia que ella no tenía en absoluto. Edward respiraba con dificultad y la joven sabía que ardía en deseos de penetrarla.

Sintiéndose desvalida, cerró fuertemente los ojos con un fuerte sollozo y gruesas lágrimas cayeron por sus sienes hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

—Isabella —murmuró Edward, jadeando encima de ella. Observó confundido su angustia y, aunque no la soltó por completo, disminuyó la fuerza que ejercía sobre sus muñecas—. ¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?

La joven fue incapaz de darle una respuesta coherente. Clavó su mirada chocolate en los ojos masculinos y sacudió la cabeza sin dejar de llorar.

—Te he asustado. —A pesar de ser firme, la voz de Edward también era comprensiva. Parecía combatir un intenso dolor, y necesitó varios segundos para liberar sus muñecas. Cuando al fin lo hizo, Isabella advirtió que el ritmo de la respiración masculina se había ralentizado y que su cuerpo se había relajado ligeramente—. Recuerda que esta noche será la primera vez para ambos. Tú nunca has estado con un hombre y yo nunca he poseído a una mujer virgen.

Al oír aquello, las lágrimas de la joven empezaron a remitir.

—Tengo miedo... —admitió en un susurro—... pero el deseo de que me hagas tuya es mucho más fuerte, Edward.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron reír y maldecir a la vez. Le acarició el cabello y, por primera vez en su vida, Edward pareció quedarse sin respuesta.

—Enséñame a amarte —le pidió bajando la mirada para ocultar su turbación. Le estaba abriendo su corazón por completo, esperando que Edward comprendiera lo que trataba de expresar con tan poca destreza—. Enséñame a... complacerte.

—No —contestó él, tajante.

Isabella sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle por un momento. No me comprende. No me... Un grito silencioso resonó en su cabeza y una nueva lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Isabella —susurró Edward interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La joven levantó la vista y respiró hondo preparándose para encajar su rechazo que, sin embargo, nunca tuvo lugar. En cambio, le besó los párpados con delicadeza y continuó—: Hagámoslo al contrario. Esta noche tú serás la que me enseñe a mí. Esta noche tú me mostrarás qué he de hacer, cómo he de amar a una virgen.

—Pero... yo no sé...

—Veamos, ¿se satisface a una virgen besándola aquí? —Inclinó la cabeza despacio y posó los labios sobre los de ella con tanta ternura que hizo que Isabella se relajara—. ¿O quizá si se la besa aquí? —Deslizó los labios despacio hasta su cuello, recreándose en la forma en que se le aceleraba el pulso al sentir su contacto—. ¿O acaso aquí? —le preguntó cuando, al fin, su boca se deslizó por la suave piel de su escote hasta alcanzar uno de sus firmes senos.

En aquella ocasión Isabella estaba preparada para él. En aquella ocasión era ella la que estaba dominada por sus sensaciones. Le pasaba los dedos por el cabello de forma frenética y se estremecía al contacto de sus labios experimentados.

Pasaron largos segundos antes de que Edward levantara la cabeza, tiempo más que suficiente para que la magia de sus caricias hiciera efecto sobre ella. Satisfecho con los gemidos de placer que Isabella dejaba escapar, le dio la vuelta para ponerla boca abajo y recorrió con manos posesivas sus suaves nalgas.

—¿Es esto lo que anhela una virgen? —la provocó con voz ronca y seductora.

—Edward... —gimió la joven ahogadamente. No pudo decir más. Su voz se rompió al sentir que él deslizaba la lengua lentamente hacia la parte baja de la espalda y la besaba en lugares que nunca creyó que pudieran ser besados. La estaba llevando lentamente al borde de la locura en un asalto sin tregua a sus sentidos; atormentándola con sus eróticas exploraciones.

—Cuando te veo así, ¿sabes lo que siento? —musitó junto a su oído—. Siento un instinto de posesión tan devastador que preferiría morir antes de verte en los brazos de otro hombre.

Tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, Edward la puso de espaldas sobre la cama y le dio un beso lento y prolongado que la dejó sin aliento y le robó las fuerzas. Sin abandonar sus labios en ningún momento, la instó a que abriera las piernas y se colocó con cuidado entre sus muslos.

Isabella no sintió ni un solo resquicio de temor cuando él empezó a abrirse paso en su interior al tiempo que le musitaba al oído lo bella, lo dulce, lo especial que era. Sin embargo, a pesar de su delicadeza inicial, la penetró profundamente con una única y poderosa embestida que desgarró su virginidad, haciendo que ella se arqueara gimiendo de dolor y le clavara las uñas en los hombros.

Edward la calmó con suaves susurros mientras permanecía inmóvil dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Luego, una vez que ella empezó gemir, esta vez de placer, se meció dentro de ella despacio, lentamente, adentrándose cada vez un poco más, acelerando sus movimientos poco a poco hasta que su control pareció resquebrajarse y comenzó a imprimir un ritmo más fuerte y violento.

Isabella jadeó al tiempo que alzaba instintivamente las caderas para salir a su encuentro. Era como si se hubiera convertido en otra mujer, una mujer sensual y apasionada que sólo quería perderse en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Con cada embestida de Edward, sentía que los frágiles tejidos que lo acogían se abrían para darle la bienvenida en una entrega total.

De pronto percibió que sus largos dedos se deslizaban entre los húmedos pliegues de su feminidad para acariciarla con suave insistencia y lo miró asombrada por la salvaje descarga de placer que la recorrió. Los ojos de Edward, normalmente duros y fríos, ahora eran cálidos y estaban llenos de pasión. Con cada movimiento, la expresión masculina se volvía más ardiente y posesiva, hasta que, finalmente, Isabella no pudo soportar más la explosiva marea de sensaciones que colisionaban en su interior. Tembló sin control y el fuego que recorría sus venas pareció envolverla hasta hacerla estallar. Creyendo por un instante que podría morir de placer, trató de escapar del implacable y brutal ritmo que él le marcaba y, al mismo tiempo, aproximarse aún más, ávida de su contacto.

—Te amo, Edward —susurró de forma casi inaudible al llegar a la cúspide de la liberación.

Isabella nunca supo si él había oído sus palabras, ya que, apenas la pronunció, Edward cerró los ojos, dejó escapar un poderoso rugido y eyaculó con fuerza en su interior.

Sin aliento, exhaustos, se quedaron inmóviles con los cuerpos entrelazados en un íntimo abrazo. Casi de forma inconsciente, los labios de Isabella se curvaron en una sonrisa dulce y llena de paz mientras lo acariciaba suavemente. Edward la había llevado a un lugar donde nunca pensó que iría. Un lugar maravilloso en el que sólo existía el amor y el placer. Todos los días que había pasado en soledad parecían disiparse ante sus ojos como la bruma con los primeros rayos de sol. Se había entregado a Edward y, junto a él, por primera vez en su vida, había experimentado una felicidad plena y absoluta. Cerró los ojos fuertemente e intentó aferrarse a aquel sentimiento con todas las fuerzas de su ser.

Edward la hizo volver a la realidad cuando le retiró con ternura el cabello de la frente, pero, antes de que ninguno de los dos dijera una sola palabra, Isabella alzó la mano con la que le había estado acariciando y vio que sus dedos estaban manchados de sangre. La herida del muslo de Edward se había abierto de nuevo.

—Estás sangrando —susurró preocupada.

Él la observó en silencio durante largo tiempo con el ceño fruncido. Inclinó la cabeza para besarla con ardiente intensidad y le mordió el labio inferior con una fiereza que hizo que la joven se sobresaltase.

—Me temo, Isabella, que tu padre se ha encargado de que ambos sangremos.

Tras aquella críptica afirmación, se tumbó a su lado y la envolvió en un abrazo protector.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a LUCYarg y PrettyBells por los reviews! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

Alguien llamaba insistentemente a la puerta del dormitorio, con suavidad al principio, y con más fuerza después. Edward abrió los ojos y de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella, que estaba tendida a su lado. La joven yacía dormida entre sus brazos con los labios enrojecidos por la pasión de la noche anterior, y su largo cabello se esparcía a su alrededor en magnífico desorden. Se separó despacio de ella, que apenas se agitó bajo las cálidas sábanas y, antes de dirigirse desnudo a la puerta, le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—¿Qué ocu...? —Su voz se cortó al abrir la puerta y ver a Carlisle de pie en el umbral, vestido sólo con su bata—. El sol aún no ha salido. ¿Qué es tan importante como para que tengas que venir a estas horas?

—Una carta de Satterlee. —El anciano mostraba una sombría preocupación en el rostro cuando le entregó el documento, y ni siquiera pareció percatarse de la desnudez de Edward—. Me temo que ha tardado mucho en llegar. El mensajero me ha dicho que su fragata tuvo dificultades y que se vio obligado a cambiar de barco en una isla. ¿Ves la fecha? Fue escrita hace cinco meses, al día siguiente de irnos.

Edward leyó la carta con avidez y, cuando terminó, los duros rasgos de su rostro se habían convertido en piedra.

—¿Qué dice, Masen? —preguntó Carlisle en un tono que indicaba que no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

—Clearwater ha muerto —respondió Edward con voz neutra, sin vida.

—¿Qué? —El anciano tragó saliva dificultosamente.

—A manos de Swan. Parece que dejó su firma en el cuerpo de Clearwater.

—Dios —jadeó Carlisle—. ¿Qué hay del chico? ¿También está muerto?

—No, al parecer Seth estaba cazando en el bosque cuando ocurrió. Al volver encontró a su padre y corrió a pedir ayuda. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. Ha permanecido en Satterlee, pero la carta dice que si no sabían de mí en los próximos meses, lo enviarían aquí. Parece que piensan que el chico estará mejor con nosotros. Necesita que alguien se haga cargo de él. —Suspiró pesadamente y cerró con fuerza la mandíbula.

—Entonces Seth llegará sano y salvo en pocas semanas. Podría haber sido peor.

—No —rugió Edward sin poder contener su ira—. No podría ser peor. Clearwater nos salvó la vida cuando nos encontró en la playa, ensangrentados y mutilados como estábamos, ¡y mira cuál ha sido su recompensa! Swan se ha ensañado con él por ayudarme a recuperar Osterley. —Entrecerró los ojos y un músculo empezó a latir con fuerza en su mandíbula—. Si alguna vez ese hijo de perra vuelve a poner un pie en Osterley, juro que no tendrá una segunda oportunidad de acabar conmigo.

El anciano asintió gravemente y, al alzar la vista, reparó de pronto en la pequeña figura femenina que yacía en la enorme cama. Era imposible confundir la cabeza castaño rojiza que descansaba sobre las almohadas.

—Es temprano, amigo mío. Vuelve con tu esposa —dijo Edward sin inflexión alguna en la voz.

Sus ojos brillaron con la gélida luz de la venganza, haciendo que Carlisle se estremeciera de temor por la joven que ahora dormía tan plácidamente en la cama de su amante, ajena a la tormenta que se estaba cerniendo sobre ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, Edward? —preguntó con cautela—. Isabella es inocente.

—Ya no, amigo mío. —Sacudió la cabeza, atormentado—. Me he encargado de eso.

Carlisle lo miró con asombro por un momento antes de seguir hablando.

—No la involucres más en esto, Edward —le pidió casi suplicante—. Ella te ama, créeme. Lo he visto en sus ojos cuando habla de ti, en su forma de mirarte... Ni siquiera imaginas lo que ha sufrido en todo este tiempo que te negaste a verla.

—Le di la oportunidad de irse y la rechazó. —Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, mostrándose inflexible en su decisión—. Ahora forma parte de esto al igual que nosotros.

—Por lo que más quieras, déjala al margen —susurró Carlisle, desesperado—. ¡Te ama! ¡Esto la destrozará!

Edward no contestó. Se limitó a lanzar una dura mirada al anciano y después cerró la puerta con un ruido sordo.

Isabella abrió poco a poco los ojos, aún pesados por el sueño, y miró a su alrededor con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Respiró profundamente, embriagada por la esencia de Edward, y giró la cabeza con la esperanza de verlo tumbado a su lado; sin embargo, sólo halló la huella de su presencia en la almohada.

Se incorporó levemente y por fin lo vio. Estaba de espaldas, totalmente desnudo, y el amanecer parecía recrearse bañándolo en su tenue luz. En silencio, los ojos de Isabella acariciaron despacio su poderoso cuerpo. Los anchos hombros marcados de cicatrices, las prietas y firmes nalgas, las musculosas piernas cubiertas de vello cobrizo... Aquella imponente visión le recordó la forma implacable en la que él la había tomado una y otra vez la noche anterior, sin ninguna concesión a su inocencia. Habían hecho el amor ferozmente durante horas y horas, como si no existiera en el mundo nadie excepto ellos dos y nunca fueran a tener otra oportunidad.

Ahora, sintiendo un exquisito dolor en casi todo el cuerpo y una maravillosa calidez en el corazón, se sentó en la cama cubriéndose pudorosamente el pecho con las sábanas.

—Edward —le llamó en voz baja, sintiéndose feliz por haberse entregado al hombre que amaba. Sonrió esperando que se diera la vuelta y la envolviera con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos, pero, extrañamente, no hubo respuesta—. ¿Edward? ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —La preocupación cubrió de líneas su tersa frente, ya que él ni siquiera daba muestras de oírla—. Por favor —susurró.

—Hoy he recibido una carta, lady Isabella —le contestó finalmente en tono áspero, pareciendo disfrutar al dirigirse a ella por su título.

—¿Una carta? Pero si ni siquiera ha amanecido. —Tiró de la colcha para cubrirse aún más, sintiéndose desvalida de pronto.

—La enviaron mediante un mensajero especial. Debería haber llegado antes, pero el barco en el que viajaba tuvo algunos problemas.

—¿Qué... qué dice? —Se humedeció los labios con nerviosismo, preguntándose vagamente cómo era posible que estuvieran tan secos después de haber besado tanto la noche anterior.

—Dice... —su tono de voz era tan cortante y afilado como una daga—... que tu padre ha asesinado a un amigo mío.

—¿Asesinado? —Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta—. Dios mío, lo siento tanto... —Cerró los ojos por un momento y tragó saliva compulsivamente—. Al menos ahora lo meterán en prisión, ¿no? Lo juzgarán y podremos vivir en paz.

—¿Cómo van a juzgarlo si las autoridades no saben que fue él? —rió amargamente.

—Pero tú sí lo sabes.

—Sí, y ¿sabes por qué lo sé? —Ahora parecía invadido por una fría calma.

—No —musitó conteniendo un escalofrío.

—Porque dejó su tarjeta de visita. —Se giró lentamente para mirarla y observó con la mandíbula apretada cómo el rostro de Isabella palidecía al verlo de frente.

La joven no imaginaba que la ligera aspereza que había acariciado la noche anterior fuera el resultado de tantas cicatrices. El vientre de Edward estaba cubierto de un estallido de cicatrices del grosor de una hoja de afeitar, y una particularmente significativa le recorría el lateral de la ingle, errando el blanco de su virilidad por escasos milímetros.

—¿Sabes lo que quiere decir «castración»?

Aquella pregunta pronunciada en tono letal la obligó a levantar la vista para encontrarse de nuevo con el enfurecido rostro de Edward.

—Sí, pero tú no...

—No me refiero a mí. Yo sufrí un intento chapucero, sin duda. En cambio, Carlisle... no tuvo tanta suerte.

—No —gritó, negándose a escuchar más.

—Tu padre mató a mi hermano Anthony en el barco en que regresábamos a Inglaterra. Lo destripó y lo castró. —Hizo una pausa, y todo su cuerpo pareció estremecerse por el deseo de venganza—. Cuando él y el resto de la tripulación empezaron conmigo, Carlisle intentó combatirlos por todos los medios y, después de una lucha desigual, conseguimos saltar por la borda. Lamentablemente, para entonces, todo lo que le convertía en hombre formaba un amasijo sangriento sobre la cubierta.

—Aún es un hombre —sollozó Isabella, desolada, bajando la cabeza y abrazándose a sí misma para protegerse de la cruel verdad—. Esme le ama.

—Puede que tengas razón, ¡pero piensa en la humillación! Piensa, ¿lo harás? —Caminó hasta ella, aferró su pelo, y, con un movimiento brusco y doloroso, la obligó a mirarlo a la cara—. Piensa en el dolor que produce caer al agua salada con tu cuerpo medio despedazado, viendo cómo tu propia sangre tiñe de rojo las aguas del Atlántico. —La arrojó con rudeza de nuevo a la cama y caminó despacio hasta la ventana, donde permaneció absolutamente inmóvil salvo por el músculo que se crispaba en su mandíbula inferior—. Entonces tenía trece años. Me llevó veinte desquitarme, y, al día siguiente de lograrlo, tu padre mató y castró al hombre que nos ayudó cuando llegamos a la playa.

—¿Por qué hizo algo así? ¿Por qué? —inquirió limpiándose las lágrimas de las mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Por ahora será suficiente decir que le movía la codicia. —Rozó apenas la antigua urna de lapislázuli, exhibida con gran ostentación sobre un pedestal delante de la ventana, y la observó balancearse precariamente—. A tu padre le gustan las cosas hermosas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, por eso se casó con mi madre. —Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, abrumada por la gravedad de los delitos de su progenitor—. Te ayudaré, Edward. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que puedas desquitarte. Juntos encontraremos un modo de...

—Ya hemos encontrado un modo. —Volvía a mirarla fijamente, esta vez con un brillo diabólico en los ojos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —dijo Isabella en voz baja, sintiendo que se le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

—Planeé esto para ti desde el principio. —Soltó una áspera carcajada y comenzó a hablar como si ella no estuviera en la habitación—. Desde el mismo momento en que supe que la hija de Charlie Swan se hallaba desamparada en Osterley, me pregunté cómo podría usarla para llegar hasta él. ¿Qué humillación sería intolerable para cualquier padre? —Centímetro a centímetro, sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la cama revuelta—. Me temo que la respuesta era obvia. Al fin y al cabo, ¿podría un padre permanecer impasible mientras yo encerraba a su hija en la casa que él tanto ama? Y no sólo la obligué a permanecer bajo mi mismo techo sino que, además —guardó silencio durante largos segundos, dando la impresión de luchar con lo que tenía que decir a continuación—, la convertí en mi ramera por su propia voluntad.

Algo en el interior de la joven murió cuando escuchó las palabras de Edward. Por un instante se quedó inmóvil, completamente paralizada, como si una mano helada le estuviera oprimiendo el corazón hasta romperlo en mil pedazos. Ahora veía que su maravillosa noche juntos no había sido más que un acto inmoral y calculado, y que, a pesar de haberle entregado su cuerpo y todo su amor, él seguía odiándola.

—¡Qué patética debo parecerte! —Lanzó una carcajada amarga y altisonante que acabó en un gemido roto—. Has jugado conmigo, me has seducido y... todo por nada —gritó—. A Charlie Swan no le importa que me pudra en el infierno. Me odió desde que nací.

—Puede que te odie, pero no se quedará quieto mientras yo...

—¿Mientras me violas y me humillas? —le espetó—. La violación es uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, créeme.

—¿Acaso te violé anoche? —Se acercó a la cama con dos largas zancadas y la sujetó firmemente por el brazo—. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no fue eso lo que pasó. Te entregaste a mí y volverás a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Suéltame —exigió empujándolo violentamente. Se cubrió el pecho desnudo con los brazos al tiempo que se ponía en pie y buscó con la mirada su ropa interior—. No volverás a tocarme jamás ¿me oyes? Ahora tengo los medios para irme de aquí, y los usaré hoy mismo.

—¿De veras? —Alzó una ceja inquisitivamente—. ¿Y qué medios son esos?

—El dinero... —Su voz se desvaneció al ver la sonrisa burlona de Edward—. Tú me ofreciste...

—Retiré la oferta anoche, cuando decidiste quedarte.

—Sabes que lo hice porque... —Bajó la mirada, escondiendo sus vulnerables y expresivos ojos de él—. Entonces me iré sin más —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—No te irás nunca. Eres mía porque pagué por ti con mi propia sangre y mi propia carne —rugió lleno de furia. Como si tuviera que contenerse para no sujetarla de nuevo, fue hasta la ventana con rapidez, cogió la valiosa urna de lapislázuli y la estrelló violentamente contra el suelo. Un segundo de ira, y la urna de más de dos mil años de antigüedad yacía a sus pies en decenas de fragmentos sin valor.

La joven contempló la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y, llevándose la mano al pecho, corrió veloz hacia la sala contigua para alejarse de aquel hombre insensible y brutal que estaba decidido a mantenerla a su lado a cualquier precio. Al ver su vestido abandonado en el suelo como una flor desechada, se lo puso lo mejor que pudo y, mientras ataba las lazadas a toda prisa, vio la llave dorada brillando a la luz del fuego.

Era consciente de que Edward estaba tras ella, acechándola como un peligroso depredador desnudo, y sabía que debía ser rápida si quería ganar su libertad. Logró asir la llave, pero su grito de triunfo se transformó en uno de derrota cuando él le agarró la muñeca y la hizo soltar el valioso pedazo de metal.

Durante un instante que pareció eterno, Edward observó en silencio los atormentados ojos de la joven sin un atisbo de remordimiento en su semblante, y luego tiró la pequeña llave al fuego. Dejando escapar un gemido ahogado ante aquel gesto tan cruel, Isabella se revolvió en sus brazos para intentar coger la llave que ya empezaba a deformarse por el calor, mientras él la sujetaba férreamente para mantenerla lejos de las llamas.

Finalmente, agotada y respirando con dificultad, contempló impotente cómo la minúscula llave era pasto del fuego hasta quedar inservible. Entonces, arqueándose contra él como una gata furiosa, Isabella se debatió con furia y le golpeó de lleno en el muslo herido. Al instante, Edward la dejó libre y se dobló sobre sí mismo con un ronco jadeo.

Sabiendo que no podía perder un solo segundo, la joven se apresuró a salir de allí. No había tenido la intención de golpearle en la herida, pero, aun así, estaba segura de que el dolor que le había causado a Edward no podía asemejarse al que desgarraba su corazón.

Todo estaba listo. Su capa marrón estaba tendida sobre la colcha junto con una bolsa de tejido tosco que contenía todas sus posesiones terrenales. Dos vestidos, un juego de ropa interior de lino de repuesto, y la valiosa miniatura con el retrato de un hombre joven pintado sobre una lámina de marfil.

Después de calzarse las chinelas, se frotó la frente un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza debido a las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar. Respirando hondo para tratar de infundirse valor, cogió la bolsa y caminó hasta la puerta sintiéndose inquieta respecto a su partida, que parecía estar resultando demasiado fácil.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Forcejeó con el elaborado pomo de bronce e intentó hacerlo girar durante largos minutos, esperando en vano que sólo estuviera atascado. Pero ya no había dudas. Alguien se había encargado de encerrarla mientras ella estaba ocupada en recoger sus cosas y cambiarse de vestido. La puerta estaba cerrada y no podría salir de allí hasta que Edward lo permitiese.

Desesperada, sobrepasada completamente por la situación, se dejó caer junto a la puerta con un gemido y se abrazó a sí misma en un inútil gesto de consuelo.

—Maldito seas —susurró entre sollozos una y otra vez, sin saber cómo podría soportar el resto de su vida el aniquilador dolor que desgarraba su alma.

Al atardecer, Esme encontró a Edward frente a la chimenea encendida de la galería, justo debajo del retrato de Charlie Swan, sosteniendo en la mano una copa que contenía un licor ámbar.

—Has estado bebiendo todo el día, Edward. —Esme se acercó al sillón en el que estaba sentado, se arrodilló junto a él, y sostuvo su mano libre entre las suyas.

—Todavía no estoy ebrio. —Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y cansados por la bebida, pero al hablar no se percibían sus efectos.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación? Podrías intentar descansar. —Apoyó la cabeza suavemente en su rodilla y miró con preocupación a su marido, que permanecía de pie a un lado.

—Eso parece una buena idea, Masen —comentó Carlisle, acercándose a ambos—. Pareces agotado.

—He estado pensando en los viejos tiempos —respondió Edward, ignorando su sugerencia—. Sufriste unas terribles fiebres durante más de una semana y a Clearwater y a mí nos parecía que nunca te recuperarías. ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Apenas —susurró Carlisle—. Ahora todo parece un mal sueño.

—Clearwater consiguió curar rápidamente mis heridas después de saltar del barco, pero tú, en cambio, estuviste en cama mucho tiempo. —Edward entornó los ojos hacia un lado, como si estuviera viendo imágenes del pasado—. Aquel fue un duro verano. Clearwater y yo trabajábamos en condiciones infrahumanas en las plantaciones y caíamos reventados en nuestro jergón al caer la noche. Todavía hoy día sigo sin poder soportar el hedor a hojas de tabaco secas.

—Yo también lamento la muerte de Clearwater, Masen —dijo Carlisle en voz baja—. Pero, al menos, nos queda la satisfacción de saber que consiguió ser feliz durante muchos años en la finca que le regalaste.

—Eso fue en su mayor parte gracias a ti. Nunca le habríamos conseguido una plantación de ese tamaño si no me hubieras enseñado a apostar. —Edward dio otro sorbo al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos—. Aquellos ricos y estúpidos hacendados... —se burló—. Con qué facilidad apostaban su oro y su dinero, sin tener la más ligera idea de su procedencia o de lo duro que debía trabajar un hombre para ganarse el pan. —Ahora reía, con un humor tan cambiante como el mercurio—. Gracias a ellos ahora los tres somos más ricos de lo que nunca pudimos imaginar y estamos de vuelta en Osterley.

—Es a ti a quién debemos agradecérselo —repuso Esme con suavidad, mirándolo con ojos llenos de preocupación.

Edward pareció percatarse al fin de su presencia, y le acarició distraídamente un rizo que se había soltado de su elegante recogido.

—Dime, Esme, ¿cómo es que no me casé contigo cuando mataron a Anthony? Siempre has sido una mujer preciosa.

—Reflexiona en silencio, Edward —replicó ella con una sonrisa juguetona—. Mi marido está cerca y se verá obligado a llamarte la atención.

—Dime, ¿por qué no nos enamoramos y...?

—Porque tú no eras Anthony —le interrumpió Esme en tono amable—. Y tampoco Carlisle. Y yo... yo no soy Isab...

—No digas su nombre —le advirtió Edward antes de que ella pudiera terminar.

—Pero es cierto, Masen —intervino Carlisle, tajante.

—¡No! Los dos estáis locos si creéis que me voy a enamorar de la hija de nuestro enemigo. —Edward se irguió con brusquedad en el sillón, haciendo que Esme tuviera que levantar abruptamente la cabeza de su rodilla.

—¿Por qué no lo admites? No podemos seguir engañándonos a nosotros mismos creyendo que podemos usar a esa jovencita y luego abandonarla a su suerte. Antes de conocerla teníamos excusa porque pensábamos que era una criatura vil y egoísta, acostumbrada a una vida fácil y decadente. Pero Isabella no es así, y no puedes usarla a tu antojo. —Carlisle lo miró fijamente a los ojos, rogándole clemencia con la mirada—. Ella te ama, Masen, ¡y tú también la amas!

—Maldito seas por decir eso. —La copa que sostenía con tanta violencia se hizo pedazos en su mano, provocando que pequeños regueros de sangre comenzaran a resbalar desde su palma hasta el blanco puño de su camisa.

Esme se levantó del suelo de un salto para coger una servilleta de la mesa de té e intentar limpiar el corte con ella, pero Edward la hizo a un lado y descargó su rabia contra Carlisle.

—¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —le espetó, lleno de ira—. ¿Por qué no ahorramos tiempo y simplemente me clavas un puñal por la espalda? O mejor, ¿por qué no esperas tranquilo a que Swan lo haga por ti? ¡Seguro que le encantaría ocuparse de eso! —Cerró los ojos por un momento y, cuando los volvió a abrir, brillaban en la oscuridad como los de un lobo—. Pero os juro, y escuchad bien mis palabras —susurró controlándose férreamente—, que Charlie Swan no llegará a mí a través de Isabella. ¡No llegará a mí así!

Sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con paso majestuoso.

Isabella recorría sin parar la alfombra de lana beige de su dormitorio. La espera estaba volviéndola loca. Tarde o temprano, Alice, Carlisle o el propio Edward, irían a verla, y cuando lo hicieran, ella trataría de escapar. Sin embargo, por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era luchar contra el impulso de golpear la puerta y rogar que la dejaran salir de su prisión de seda amarilla, así que se obligó a tranquilizarse y esperar en la soledad de su alcoba.

Había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar mientras el sol del atardecer descendía para esconderse detrás de las lejanas colinas. Había estado pensado durante horas en una forma eficaz de esquivar a los vigilantes y a los guardas de la puerta, quienes posiblemente ya habrían sido informados de su posible huida. No albergaba dudas sobre la minuciosidad de Edward en aquel asunto, pero con el plan que se le había ocurrido, ahora su mayor obstáculo era la puerta cerrada de su habitación, y no los fornidos escandinavos de la entrada a Osterley Park.

Sus oídos se agudizaron al oír pasos acercándose por el pasillo. Nerviosa, se dio la vuelta con el corazón desbocado y escuchó impaciente cómo alguien introducía la llave en la cerradura. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos, el pomo giró inexorablemente y la puerta se abrió con un leve crujido para dar paso a la imponente figura de Edward.

—Vete de aquí —siseó Isabella con la mandíbula apretada, dando un paso instintivo hacia atrás.

Ignorando por completo a la joven, él se dio la vuelta y cerró de nuevo la puerta con llave.

—¡Te digo que te vayas! —gritó horrorizada al ver que Edward se dirigía a la chimenea para depositar despreocupadamente la llave sobre la repisa y se sentaba en el sofá—. ¿Qué pretendes ahora?

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Isabella, él empezó quitarse la ropa como si estuviera solo y se dispusiese a meterse en la cama. Primero la casaca y las botas, luego el chaleco y la camisa y, por último, los pantalones de ante.

Como si fuera un animal asustado en una trampa, ella observó en silencio cada uno de sus movimientos desde la ventana, y sólo bajó la vista un instante cuando las largas cicatrices que recorrían la ingle y el vientre masculinos quedaron expuestas y le recordaron la extrema crueldad de su padre.

Lenta y deliberadamente, Edward se levantó y caminó en silencio hacia ella, haciendo que su grueso y largo miembro se meciera con cada poderoso paso. Muy pronto lo tuvo encima. Isabella esperaba un violento asalto a su cuerpo, pero apenas sintió la suave presión de sus manos cuando la colocó contra la pared.

—Esta vez tendrás que forzarme —le advirtió al tiempo que giraba la cabeza hacia un lado para no ver la frialdad que inundaba sus ojos.

—Te aseguro, Isabella, que no tendré que hacerlo —susurró inclinándose sobre ella para inhalar profundamente y llenar así sus pulmones con la fragancia de la joven, mientras su amplio pecho, cubierto de vello cobrizo, rozaba sensualmente la piel desnuda del escote de Isabella.

Intentando borrar de su mente el abrumador recuerdo de la manera en que Edward la había hecho suya la noche anterior, la joven forcejeó entre sus sólidos brazos para intentar liberarse; sin embargo, él se mostró implacable y la mantuvo inmóvil haciendo que fuera consciente de la rígida evidencia de su excitación.

—No —gimió Isabella al sentir que el corpiño de su vestido se abría bajo sus expertos dedos. Pronto la palma de Edward estaba desbordada por la plenitud de su seno, y un sentimiento agridulce la asaltó al darse cuenta de cuán generosamente llenaba la firme y bronceada mano masculina—. ¡Suéltame!

Consiguió liberarse con un hábil movimiento y corrió hacia la repisa de la chimenea en busca de la llave.

—Tu cuerpo me dice algo muy distinto, Isabella. —Le apresó las muñecas antes de que llegara a su objetivo y, sin que ella pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, la hizo tumbarse en la alfombra frente al fuego—. Puedo sentir cómo se estremece bajo mis caricias.

—Mi cuerpo te aborrece tanto como yo —le espetó mientras le lanzaba patadas y golpes tratando de soltarse de su férreo agarre—. No quiero un hombre que me odie. ¡No deseo nada de ti!

Antes de que ella pudiera protestar de nuevo, Edward atrapó su boca en lo que fue un voraz asalto a sus sentidos. La besó profunda y duramente, y cuando acabó, ella ya no forcejeaba. Aunque no era la íntima exploración de la lengua masculina lo que Isabella no podía rechazar, sino la firme mano que ascendía lenta e inexorablemente por la unión entre sus muslos. Los largos dedos de Edward entreabrieron los sedosos pliegues que guardaban el secreto del placer de la joven con tentadoras caricias, provocando que ella se estremeciera violentamente contra él. En tan sólo unos segundos, Edward había conseguido llevarla a tal grado de excitación que Isabella temió por un instante que el fuego que ardía en su interior acabara consumiéndola.

Perdida en un mundo lleno de sensualidad, sólo recuperó la cordura al darse cuenta de que él le hacía abrir aún más los muslos y se posicionaba sobre ella para tomarla.

—Detén esta locura, Edward —gimió trémula mientras empujaba su pecho desnudo y le laceraba la piel con sus uñas.

Él no dio ninguna muestra de oírla. Apartó con rudeza el corpiño de la joven y, una vez desabrochado su vestido, su ropa interior no supuso barrera alguna para sus avances.

—Naciste para mí, Isabella —murmuró inclinándose y mordisqueando uno de sus tensos y sensibles pezones—. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

—¡No! Eso no puede ser verdad —gritó desesperada girando la cabeza a un lado y otro para evitar sus besos, segura de que la encarnizada guerra que libraban su cuerpo y su mente acabaría con su cordura.

Edward atrapó finalmente de nuevo su boca con una hábil maniobra y, en el momento en que consiguió que ella gimiera anhelante, sus labios la abandonaron y empezaron a recorrer un placentero y húmedo sendero hasta uno de sus pechos. Usó sus dientes para atormentar de nuevo su rígido pezón, seduciéndola después con provocativos movimientos de su lengua, y sólo alzó la cabeza al escuchar que ella jadeaba désvalidamente mientras alzaba las caderas hacia él.

—Dilo —le exigió Edward con voz áspera de deseo—. Di que me deseas.

Isabella se retorció sin control bajo su poderoso cuerpo, presa de un instinto salvaje y primitivo. Las sensaciones que la colmaban eran demasiado fuertes y exigentes para seguir combatiendo contra ellas. Emitió una última súplica incoherente, sintiendo que las inclementes llamas del deseo se precipitaban por sus venas como una marea ardiente, y supo que estaba perdida.

Sin palabras, sin ser apenas consciente de ello, su cabeza asintió vacilante.

—Dilo en voz alta —le ordenó Edward tajante, presionando ligeramente su duro miembro contra la estrecha abertura del cuerpo de la joven—. Quiero oírtelo decir.

—Te deseo —gritó Isabella justo antes de que él comenzara a penetrarla.

Edward se hundió lentamente en su interior, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos un solo instante, haciéndole ver en todo momento que ella ansiaba lo que estaba sucediendo tanto como él. Isabella esperaba rapidez y brutalidad, sin embargo, Edward hizo algo mucho peor. Inclinó la cabeza a medida que su gruesa erección se abría paso en el interior de la joven y la besó como si ella fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana y temiera romperla. Como si... la amara. Con una reverencia y suavidad que conmovió a Isabella hasta lo más profundo de su alma.

Después de eso, ambos se dejaron arrastrar por la vorágine de pasión y sensualidad que los envolvía. Isabella, enfebrecida, percibió cómo sus músculos internos se contraían cada vez más rápido alrededor del implacable y grueso miembro que la atravesaba como si quisiera llegar hasta sus entrañas, y se dejó llevar por las demandas de su cuerpo. El tormento y el placer que la recorrían por entero amenazaban con hacerla estallar, colmándola, hasta que, finalmente, lanzó un grito liberador y durante unos segundos eternos se sintió suspendida en el filo del bien y el mal.

Edward, inmisericorde, siguió penetrándola sin piedad en largas y profundas embestidas que acabaron convirtiéndose en duras y rápidas, y que lo condujeron entre jadeos entrecortados al violento éxtasis final.

Mucho más tarde, cuando ambos recuperaron el aliento y pudieron volver a respirar con normalidad de nuevo, Edward se tumbó de espaldas sobre el suelo y la observó con ojos soñolientos. Parecía más relajado que antes, y Isabella casi podría jurar que había remordimiento en su mirada por lo que había hecho. Como si los demonios que lo habían poseído hubieran sido expulsados de su cuerpo por medio de aquel acto de amor.

¿Amor?, se pregunto, sarcástica. Sí, al menos por su parte, había habido amor. Pero ésa sería la última vez, se prometió. No permitiría que aquella locura volviera a suceder de nuevo.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, se levantó del suelo sin hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió desnuda hacia la chimenea.

Él la observó en silencio, esperando que la joven le recriminara amargamente su actitud. Pero no ocurrió. En su lugar, Isabella cogió el gran jarrón verde de Sevres de la repisa y, a pesar de que él se incorporó con rapidez, lo rompió con fuerza contra su cabeza.

—Bastardo insensible —siseó.

La sorpresa asomó vacilante al rostro de Edward, templada por un destello de respeto que brilló en sus ojos sólo un instante, y luego cayó al suelo inconsciente sin emitir ningún sonido.

Anochecía cuando se acercó al grupo de niños de la aldea que jugaban sin permiso en las tierras de Osterley Park. Isabella era menuda y se había ocupado de vendar fuertemente su pecho con largas bandas de excelente batista. Iba vestida como cualquiera de los niños, con prendas desgastadas y sucias, sin cálidas enaguas ni zapatos protectores, y su único equipaje consistía en una gran bolsa toscamente tejida que le colgaba del hombro.

—¿Os gustan los pasteles? —preguntó mostrando los exquisitos dulces que había robado de la cocina antes de escabullirse de la casa.

Recelosos de los extraños, en particular de aquellos que provenían de Osterley Park, al principio los chiquillos la observaron con suspicacia. Por suerte, Isabella no parecía una de aquellas grandiosas figuras vestidas de satén que veían entrar y salir de la mansión. Los harapos le daban más aspecto de niña que de adulta, así que los niños no tardaron en acercarse a ella.

—Están muy buenos, de verdad. ¿No queréis probarlos? —La joven se estremeció de ansiedad temiendo que huyeran, pero no hicieron falta muchas palabras para convencer a los niños de que era sincera. Las hambrientas criaturas estaban embelesadas con la hermosa pordiosera cuyo cabello rojizo permanecía casi completamente escondido bajo una maltrecha capucha gris, y cuyos ojos chocolate parecían estar llenos de sufrimiento y dolor.

—¿De dónde los has sacado? —le preguntó el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo.

—Los he robado —respondió Isabella—. Eran la cena del señor, así que espero que se vaya con hambre a la cama.

Una alegre carcajada se abrió paso entre los niños, y pronto empezaron a comerse los pasteles.

—Largo de aquí antes de que os arranque la piel a tiras —gritó de pronto el más alto de los gigantes rubios que protegían la entrada de la casa, al detectar a los pequeños intrusos. Tal como Isabella esperaba, no prestó especial atención a la sucia niña que miraba al suelo y llevaba un desarrapado vestido rosa.

Los niños se dispersaron rápidamente a lo largo de la valla, riéndose de su travesura y de la irritación del guardés, y desaparecieron en apenas segundos a través de un pequeño túnel cavado en la tierra. Isabella los siguió sin perder un segundo, temiendo quedar atascada al ser más grande que cualquiera de los niños. Pero, una vez llegó al final del túnel, vio aliviada que se hallaba al otro lado de la valla que rodeaba Osterley.

Por fin era libre. Por fin podría alejarse del hombre que tanto la odiaba.


	22. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

Una pesada niebla comenzó a caer justo cuando los últimos vestigios de luz diurna desaparecían sobre la campiña. Temblorosa y empapada, Isabella observó con tristeza cómo los niños se dispersaban a toda velocidad, cada uno en dirección a su choza. Jamás sabrían lo mucho que habían hecho por ella.

Aun siendo primavera, el gélido aire de la noche que azotaba su piel la hizo pensar más en una noche de invierno. Añorando el calor de su vestido de lana y de su pesada capa de pieles, se abrió camino a través del cenagal de barro y corrió hasta los aleros de la casita más cercana para cambiarse de ropa. Nunca había sentido más frío que al quitarse los míseros trapos que llevaba y buscar lo que había guardado en la bolsa de arpillera. Se puso su ropa interior de lana tosca, el vestido marrón y sus toscos zapatos. Después se envolvió cómodamente en su vieja capa y se dispuso a guardar todo lo que se había quitado. No quería dejar ninguna evidencia a su paso.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Al oír aquello, Isabella se giró con rapidez y se encontró con la mirada fija de los felinos ojos ambarinos de Jane. La jovencita tenía un aspecto limpio y cuidado, con el pelo peinado hacia atrás, dolorosa y firmemente sujeto en la nuca. Por la hora que era, debía haber terminado su trabajo diario y posiblemente se dispusiera a volver a casa para cenar.

Isabella se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer, dudando entre intentar explicarle a la muchacha su situación o escapar de inmediato. Era muy consciente de que Jane le era completamente fiel a Edward, y si llegara a sospechar que estaba huyendo de él...

No tardó en tomar una decisión, ya que escuchó de pronto el sonido de un nutrido grupo de hombres proveniente del sendero que llevaba a Osterley. Hombres que, con toda probabilidad, habían salido en busca de la fugitiva que acababa de escapar de la mansión.

De pie, bajo la oscura sombra de los aleros, Isabella se estremeció visiblemente al imaginar la mirada letal en el rostro de granito de Edward cuando le oyó gritar órdenes desde el camino. Miró un segundo a Jane y, al ver un brillo de traición en sus ojos ámbar, supo que no tardaría en delatarla.

Con rapidez, sabiendo que cada segundo era vital, cogió su bolsa de arpillera y corrió frenéticamente a través de los fríos y negros pastizales, rezando para que no lograran encontrarla.

—Tiene que estar en Gales. No conoce ningún otro lugar.

—Quizá se haya ido a Londres a buscar fortuna. No le llevaría mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que hay muchos hombres adinerados que venderían su alma por poseer a una mujer como ella —adujo Carlisle de forma cortante.

—¡Maldita sea! Ten cuidado con lo que dices —rugió Edward golpeando la mesa de la biblioteca con el puño.

—¡La presionaste demasiado! La presionaste hasta que se quebró debido a la tensión —le recriminó Carlisle con los ojos cargados de reproche—. Y quizás también yo tuve algo que ver. Debí ayudarla a irse la noche que pasó en el establo, tal como te ayudé a ti hace veinte años en aquel barco.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —repuso Edward en voz baja y distante.

—Sí, sin duda lo hiciste —replicó Carlisle de inmediato.

—Ya basta —intervino Esme con firmeza—. No quiero que peleéis más.

—Mantente al margen de esto —le exigió Edward con acritud, acariciando distraídamente entre los dedos un jirón del vestido rosa con el que Isabella había escapado. Era lo único que habían encontrado de ella en la agotadora y larga redada de la que acababa de volver.

—No, no lo haré. Alguien tiene que mantener la cabeza fría en este instante —respondió Esme sin amilanarse—. Mientras vosotros discutís, Isabella vaga por la campiña completamente sola y sin ningún recurso. Y dado que ya ha estado con… —hizo una pausa para lanzar una mirada acusatoria hacia Edward—, al menos tenemos que intentar que no tenga que recurrir a...

—Basta. —Edward se pasó una mano nerviosa por su despeinado cabello mientras respiraba hondo para tranquilizarse—. Acepto toda la responsabilidad. Esto es sólo culpa mía.

Demasiado inquieto para seguir sentado, se dirigió a la ventana y sus ojos se llenaron de preocupación al mirar a través de los oscuros cristales.

—Saldré esta misma noche hacia Gales y la encontraré. —Su aspecto, demacrado y cansado, delataba la profunda angustia que le invadía—. Tengo que encontrarla.

—Si das con ella, Edward, te ruego que la trates como si fuera mi hija. —Carlisle le miraba fijamente, casi suplicante—. Nunca tuve hijos y nunca podré tenerlos, pero... —Se le quebró la voz y tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder seguir hablando—: Pero quiero a esa muchacha como si fuera su verdadero padre.

Tras decir aquello, bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, y su abatimiento hizo que pareciera mucho mayor de lo que realmente era.

Edward asintió con rigidez en respuesta y, sin más, se encaminó con paso firme hacia la salida.

El hambre y el cansancio hacían que Isabella avanzase cada vez más despacio. Llevaba caminando tres días enteros, parando apenas para dormir y ni una sola vez a comer. Sus pies parecían separarse del resto de su cuerpo mientras se dirigía pesadamente hacia el oeste, a través de los húmedos campos sembrados. Su cuerpo apenas sentía nada al subir pesadamente otra escarpada colina cubierta de parches de nieve sólo para, al mirar desde la cumbre, descubrir que aún había otra esperándola. Lo único que le daba fuerzas para seguir era pensar en Edward.

Tras lo ocurrido el último día que pasó en Osterley, lo único que quería era poner la máxima distancia posible entre Edward y ella. Incluso la posibilidad de encontrarse con su padre le parecía tolerable con tal de conseguirlo.

Había ideado un plan durante las largas y miserables horas de su viaje. Se dijo a sí misma que iría a la casa que su padre poseía en Bath y, tras averiguar si él residía allí, procedería a irse o quedarse. Si el conde estaba en Bath, su única salvación sería trabajar como sirvienta en algún lugar para conseguir algo de dinero y volver a Gales.

Seguía dándole vueltas a aquella idea cuando de repente se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta de que aquel elaborado plan no le serviría de nada. Puede que el conde desconociese que había vivido en Tenby, pero Edward sí que lo sabía.

Edward. Su nombre resonó a través de su fatigada mente aumentando su terrible dolor de cabeza. Los dos últimos días, mientras caminaba sin parar, se había preguntado una y otra vez cómo había podido entregarse a él de una forma tan completa y absoluta. Sin embargo, por más que se había maldecido a sí misma, tenía que reconocer que lo había deseado con una pasión que rivalizaba con la de él.

Y lo había amado. Maldito fuera, todavía lo amaba. Sentía un amargo dolor en lo más profundo de su alma al pensar que jamás volvería a estar entre sus brazos.

La bella ciudad georgiana de Bath yacía anidada en las colinas doradas que se erigían junto al río Avon. Isabella se sintió intimidada al ver su esplendor por primera vez y deambuló perdida y sin rumbo por las amplias calles, preguntándose cómo iba a encontrar la casa de su padre en aquel enorme lugar.

Las damas y elegantes caballeros pertenecientes a la alta sociedad, engalanados con satenes, terciopelos y brocados de todos los colores, pasaban a su lado hablando de los últimos rumores o montados en sus calesas negras, pero ni siquiera se dignaron a dirigirle una sola mirada.

Hambrienta y totalmente exhausta, se detuvo finalmente junto a una anciana que vendía flores frescas en una esquina, esperando que pudiera darle las indicaciones que necesitaba.

—Disculpe, estoy buscando...

—¿Quieres un ramillete de flores? —le interrumpió la anciana con brusquedad—. Las vendo baratas.

—No, lo siento, no puedo permitírmelas. Verá, estoy buscando The Crescent...

—Si no vas a comprar nada, será mejor que te vayas —le espetó la vendedora agriamente, sin dejarla acabar—. Estás espantando a mis clientes.

Llevándose una temblorosa mano a la boca, Isabella se tambaleó y retrocedió varios pasos. En otra ocasión aquellas duras palabras no hubieran significado mucho, pero en aquel momento hicieron que se sintiera totalmente abrumada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Todo parecía estar en su contra. Su madre y ella se habían visto obligadas a huir de su padre durante años, había sido confinada en Osterley contra su voluntad, se había enamorado de un hombre que la odiaba y ahora ni siquiera era capaz de encontrar a alguien que le indicase una dirección en aquella enorme ciudad.

Se dio la vuelta para huir de la maliciosa mirada de la vendedora y, a ciegas, avanzó unos metros hasta tropezar con una sólida figura masculina. De inmediato, unas manos fuertes la sujetaron con delicadeza para evitar que cayese.

—No he podido evitar escucharla, señorita. ¿Está buscando The Royal Crescent ?

La amable voz masculina hizo que Isabella levantara la vista. Frente a ella se encontraba un joven caballero elegantemente vestido que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirar asombrado su rostro y su pelo. Aunque no era especialmente alto y fuerte, su figura era musculosa y estaba bien proporcionado. Tenía el cabello oscuro sujeto con esmero en la nuca y poseía unos rasgos suaves, casi aniñados, que le daban un aire de inconfundible integridad.

—Sí, voy al número uno de The Crescent —contestó Isabella apresurándose a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha. Deseaba pasar lo más inadvertida posible por si el conde estaba en la ciudad, y sabía que su pelo era demasiado llamativo.

—Entonces me temo que va en dirección equivocada. Tiene que llegar hasta el final de la calle Milsom, atravesar King's Circus y... —El desconocido frunció el ceño de pronto, percibiendo claramente la extrema fatiga de Isabella—. Quizá sea mejor que la acompañe. Sinceramente, no tiene aspecto de poder lograrlo sola. —Indicó con la cabeza el alto y lacado carruaje que le esperaba al final de la calle y le ofreció con gentileza su brazo.

—No, yo... No puedo —dudó, dando unos pasos hacia atrás y mareándose con el repentino movimiento. No sabía qué pensar del generoso ofrecimiento de aquel hombre.

—Por favor, señorita. Parece que vaya a desplomarse en cualquier momento —insistió él.

—¿Por qué quiere ayudarme? —le preguntó extrañada. Había encontrado tan poca amabilidad a lo largo de su vida que no podía entender el gesto de aquel extraño.

—Digamos que todavía no he hecho mi buena acción del día y que no me gusta ver a jovencitas vagando por la ciudad a punto de desplomarse —le explicó él con una sonrisa afable mientras la instaba a avanzar hacia el carruaje.

La joven titubeó, pero finalmente decidió que rechazar el viaje gratis sólo haría que llamara más la atención y permitió que él la guiara hasta el vehículo.

Sin embargo, cuando se acomodó en el interior del gran carruaje negro, comenzó a dudar del acierto de su decisión y se preguntó si debería haber insistido en seguir su camino sola. Sin duda el cansancio acumulado había nublado su juicio, se recriminó a si misma mientras el vehículo se ponía en marcha y empezaban a dar tumbos a través de las calles.

—¿Está muy lejos? —inquirió educadamente.

—No, pero no puedo prometerle que vayamos a llegar rápido. Los carruajes no son muy adecuados para moverse por Bath —respondió él con una sonrisa, sin dejar de observarla en ningún momento.

Incómoda por la extrema curiosidad que reflejaban los ojos del desconocido, Isabella ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y se pasó la mayor parte del viaje mirando sin ver a través de la ventanilla. ¿Qué ocurriría si el conde se encontraba en la casa, después de todo? ¿Podría ir a Tenby? ¿Y si Edward había intuido sus planes y estaba esperándola? ¿Y si el conde no se encontraba en la casa pero el servicio no creía que ella fuera la hija de Charlie Swan? ¿Y si...?

De pronto el carruaje se detuvo con suavidad, obligándola a hacer un lado sus tortuosos pensamientos.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció el joven caballero, apeándose de un salto del vehículo y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Isabella aceptó su amable ofrecimiento y, una vez en calle, observó nerviosa la grandiosa mansión que se alzaba ante ella. Sin duda era una casa magnífica, pensó, con sus dos columnas jónicas de dos pisos y su elegante fachada. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias al agradable joven que había sido su salvación.

—Ha sido usted muy amable.

—No tanto como puedo llegar a serlo, se lo aseguro. —Sonrió mirándola desde arriba, a pesar de que sólo era unos centímetros más alto que ella—. ¿Están esperándola? ¿Quiere que avise a alguien de su llegada?

—No, no —respondió precipitadamente, no estando en absoluto segura de cómo la recibiría el servicio—. Por favor, no quiero entretenerlo más. Estoy segura de que tiene muchas obligaciones y ya ha perdido demasiado tiempo conmigo.

—¿Se quedará en esta casa algún tiempo? —la presionó.

—No sabría decirle —respondió Isabella, sin querer darle ninguna información.

—Entonces, ¿podría al menos decirme su nombre?

La joven titubeó por un instante, pero le fue imposible no decirle la verdad a alguien que se había mostrado tan cortésmente con ella.

—Me llamo Isabella —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Sólo Isabella? —se mofó él con suavidad, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, sólo Isabella.

—Un hermoso y sencillo nombre para una hermosa y sencilla doncella. ¿Cuándo volveré a verla, Isabella?

—Lo siento, no creo que eso sea posible. Gracias por todo.

Sin más, la joven inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y comenzó a subir las escaleras, consciente de que el joven caballero la observaba desde la calle. Su frente se frunció de preocupación a medida que se acercaba a la puerta principal, ya que el solo hecho de pensar en su padre hacía que la boca se le secara de miedo. La posibilidad de que el conde estuviera en la casa, de que incluso pudiera estar observándola ahora desde la ventana del salón, hizo que sus rodillas comenzasen a temblar. Pero, forzándose a pensar en Edward y en todo lo que había dejado atrás, levantó la bella aldaba de bronce y la dejó caer.

Un lacayo entrado en años abrió la puerta al cabo de unos segundos.

—¿Qué deseas? —la interpeló con brusquedad.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva y de pronto llegó hasta ella el olor del estofado que debían estar preparando en la cocina, impidiéndole seguir hablando. Dios, llevaba tanto tiempo sin probar apenas bocado...

—Habla, muchacha. —El lacayo se estiró su casaca roja como queriendo remarcar su autoridad, y la miró con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué no has utilizado la puerta de servicio?

—Yo... ¿El conde está aquí? —El mareo que había sufrido durante todo el día se intensificó y tuvo que agarrarse al pasamanos de la escalera para mantener el equilibrio.

—¿El conde? —El lacayo parecía desconcertado—. ¿Qué puede importarte a ti? Vamos, vete. No puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

—¡Espere! ¡Tiene que decírmelo! —le rogó, sintiéndose desfallecer—. ¿Vive el conde aquí?

—Lárgate ya —le espetó el lacayo al oír unos pasos provenientes del interior de la casa—. Vas a buscarme un problema con la señora Young.

Isabella no pudo seguir protestando. Su vista se nubló, empezó a tambalearse, y apenas fue consciente de que unos firmes brazos la sujetaban con fuerza para impedir su caída. Sus párpados se cerraron temblorosos y no vio la expresión horrorizada del ama de llaves cuando llegó a la puerta.

—¡Qué Dios le bendiga, señor Black! —exclamó la señora Young al ver que el joven caballero que le había ofrecido el carruaje a Isabella, cogía en brazos el frágil cuerpo de la joven—. ¡Es Isabella Swan! Reconocería ese color de pelo en cualquier parte.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elenamar-16, LUCYarg, Coco Cu y PrettyBells. Los capítulos son en total 34 (prólogo, 32 caps. y epílogo). Besos!**


	23. Capítulo 22

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 22**

El fuerte olor a amoniaco bajo su nariz hizo que Isabella moviera la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás en repulsa. Parpadeó aturdida y se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada sobre un sofá en una pequeña sala. Frente a ella había una mujer de rostro bondadoso y avanzada edad, cuyos blancos cabellos estaban pulcramente recogidos en una severa cofia.

—Tranquila, todo está bien —le dijo la desconocida con voz maternal mientras ponía el frasco de amoniaco en una mesita y cogía una gran taza blanca con lo que parecía leche caliente—. Aquí tiene, milady. Esto le hará sentir mejor —le aseguró, ayudándola a incorporarse para que bebiera.

—¿Estoy en The Crescent? ¿En el número uno de The Crescent? —inquirió Isabella con el ceño fruncido, resistiéndose a la suave presión de la amable mujer.

—Así es, milady.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de pánico, temiéndose lo peor.

—El conde... ¿El conde vive en esta casa?

—No, el señor no reside aquí. Por favor, milady, tiene que beberse esto.

Al oír las palabras que tanto había ansiado, la joven se relajó visiblemente y se bebió todo el contenido del tazón antes de recostarse de nuevo.

—Le dije al señor Black que no era probable que me reconociera —comentó entonces la anciana al tiempo que tomaba asiento en un sillón.

—Si alguna vez estuviera en mi mano el poder ayudarla, le juro que recordaré su bondad por no abandonarme en la calle. Llevo más de tres días sin comer —contestó Isabella, malinterpretando a la mujer.

—¿Piensa que quiero una retribución? —rió la anciana, mirándola con afecto—. Ah, lady Isabella, ya veo que lo ha pasado usted mal. Pero, dígame, ¿qué ha sido de su madre?

—Ella... murió hace unos meses —respondió en voz baja—. ¿Usted la conocía?

—Claro, querida, yo me encargué de cuidar de usted en Osterley hasta que su madre decidió irse. Soy la señora Young, aunque dudo que me recuerde.

—Entonces, supongo que sabrá por qué nos fuimos. —Bajó la vista y se miró las temblorosas manos—. ¿Se espera que el conde venga pronto? Si es así, tendré que irme cuanto antes.

—Me temo que no está al tanto de cómo están las cosas, querida. La verdad es, lady Isabella, que el conde está arruinado. Ya no posee esta casa. Alguien la adquirió hace algún tiempo y permitió que se quedara toda la servidumbre. Yo soy el ama de llaves. Después de que usted y su madre dejaran Osterley tantos años atrás, el conde me ordenó que viniera aquí y no me he movido de esta ciudad desde entonces.

Un terrible presentimiento se apoderó en aquel instante de las entrañas de la joven, obligándola a sentarse y a mirar atentamente a la amable mujer.

—¿El nuevo propietario es, por casualidad, un americano? —le preguntó, temerosa.

—¿Un colono? Debe estar bromeando, querida. ¿Tiene idea de lo que cuesta una casa en The Crescent? —se rió la señora Young.

—El hombre del que le hablo posee una inmensa fortuna — insistió Isabella.

—No tema. Aunque no conozco personalmente al nuevo dueño, estoy segura de que no puede tratarse del americano del que habla. Tengo trato con su administrador de fincas, y me ha asegurado que posee un título tan antiguo como la propia aristocracia.

Isabella dio un gran suspiro de alivio. Estaba a salvo de Edward... por el momento.

—Ahora, querida, debemos hablar de lo que piensa hacer. —La señora Young frunció el ceño con preocupación—. Vino a Bath esperando encontrar un hogar, y lo cierto es que aquí no lo encontrará.

—Sí, lo sé. —Isabella se recostó de nuevo en el sofá, pensando en lo irónico que resultaba aquella situación. Había conseguido escapar de Edward y de su padre, pero no tenía ningún lugar al que ir, ni medios para viajar.

—Es muy amable por su parte regalarme este vestido —comentó Isabella con una sonrisa, observando en el espejo la sobria prenda azul que llevaba puesta.

—Esa lana no es lo bastante buena para merecer agradecimientos, créame. —La antigua niñera colocó cuidadosamente algunos alfileres en los pliegues de la cintura, y luego hizo girar a la joven para ver el efecto final—. Así servirá, milady.

Isabella miró con afecto a la amable mujer que tanto la estaba ayudando.

—Llámeme por mi nombre, por favor. Mi título ahora no tiene ningún sentido.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. Además, su madre le dio una excelente educación y estoy segura de que debía estar muy orgullosa de usted —afirmó la buena mujer, sin dar lugar a réplica.

—Ella creía que mi futuro sería muy distinto —asintió Isabella mientras empezaba a quitarse el vestido—. Pero al menos me dejó una amiga, y eso no podría pagarlo ni todo el oro de Versalles. —Sonrió tímidamente—. ¿Empiezo ayudando en la cocina, o...?

—¡No! ¡No! Será mi ayudante. Ya he informado al personal de su posición, y quizá, si sigue empeñada en encontrar su propio empleo en una librería, me atrevo a decir que podría quedarse aquí hasta que llegue el señor. Puede ser mi pariente, llegado el caso. —La mujer tomó la prenda y se la colocó con cuidado sobre el brazo.

—Es gracioso —murmuró Isabella—, en el último lugar en el que estuve también se suponía que era una prima lejana. —Se ató los desgastados lazos de la camisola con aire pensativo y luego se puso su viejo y desgastado vestido, ahora completamente limpio.

—¿Tiene eso algo que ver con el americano que mencionó el día que se desmayó?

Isabella se puso rígida. La señora Young había sido una verdadera bendición para ella. La había cuidado y mimado desde que llegó, hacía casi una semana, e ideado un ardid con el cual podría quedarse en The Crescent. Y, sin embargo, no había cuestionado ni una sola vez las difíciles circunstancias de la joven, ni tampoco mencionado a su padre tras su primera conversación.

—No le he contado mucho sobre mí misma, ¿verdad? —dijo Isabella en voz baja.

—Y ¿qué hay que contar? Me dijo que creció en Gales, y que fue feliz con su madre allí.

—Estuve en Osterley antes de venir a Bath —empezó a explicarle la joven.

—Espero que no encontrase a su padre allí. —El ama de llaves movió la cabeza como si temiera lo que Isabella iba a contarle—. Es un hombre cruel que se complace en hacer daño a los demás.

—No, no vi a mi padre en Osterley. La finca pertenece ahora a otra persona.

—¡Me alegro! —exclamó la señora Young sin poder contenerse.

Los labios de Isabella se distendieron en una triste sonrisa.

—El nuevo dueño es el hombre del que le hablé, el americano.

—¿El colono?

La joven movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—No quería que me fuera de Osterley. Él... —La garganta se le cerró al punto de no poder seguir hablando. El recuerdo de Edward la perseguía incluso en sueños, y hacía que le resultase difícil pensar en cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionada con él.

—Todo eso ya no importa, querida. Ahora está aquí, así que será mejor que olvide el pasado. —La anciana le dio unas palmaditas en la mano a modo de consuelo, le sonrió afablemente y salió de la habitación para seguir atendiendo sus quehaceres.

En silencio, Isabella se dirigió lentamente hacia la ventana esperando que la visión del cuidado jardín calmase sus agitados nervios. Pero, a pesar de sí misma, la joven se encontró pensando en un par de ojos verde esmeralda y en la única noche en que los vio perder su frialdad.

Tres días más tarde, llevando el viejo vestido de lana de la señora Young, Isabella subió las escaleras de la entrada de servicio y salió a la calle Brock. Bien entrada la mañana, el día se presentaba cálido y luminoso. Era su primera salida desde que llegó a Bath, y estaba decidida a aprovechar la cálida luz del sol para ver la magnífica ciudad de la que tanto había oído hablar durante su infancia.

Al llegar a la acera, contempló admirada la magnífica edificación que conformaba The Royal Crescent. Se quedó mirando durante unos instantes el esplendor que la rodeaba y de pronto reparó en una hermosa joven exquisitamente vestida que subía a un enorme carruaje. Cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha y pasó a su lado, Isabella vio a la mujer sentada entre una dama de compañía entrada en años y una doncella, y a un apuesto joven que la cortejaba desde el asiento opuesto.

Te amo. Las palabras que había pronunciado aquella terrible noche en que se entregó a Edward la atravesaron de pronto como una lanza, desgarrándole las entrañas.

¡Debo olvidarlo! No merece ni una sola de mis lágrimas, se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba alejarse el carruaje. Reprendiéndose por permitir que sus pensamientos fueran invadidos por Edward de nuevo, apartó amargamente su nostalgia y se prometió que nunca volvería a Osterley. No permitiría que los dulces recuerdos de los momentos en que Edward había sido amable y considerado con ella la atraparan. Sólo necesitaba recordar aquel último atardecer en su habitación para que le hirviera la sangre. Después de aquello, la humillación y la ira se habían convertido en una compañía constante, pero al menos la ayudaron a seguir adelante en su dura huida. Le dolía tanto el pecho que tuvo que esperar unos segundos a que se le pasara. ¡Nunca le perdonaría a Edward aquel día! ¡Nunca!

La señora Young, perfectamente arreglada con un severo traje oscuro, llegó justo en ese instante a lo alto de las escaleras de servicio y llamó a Isabella en voz alta, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones.

—Tenga cuidado y recuerde lo que le dije.

—¿Sólo ha salido para decirme eso? —Sonrió conmovida—. No se preocupe. No hablaré con desconocidos y mantendré mi pelo cubierto.

—Esas cosas son importantes, querida. Si insiste en buscar trabajo, tiene que ser muy cuidadosa. —El ama de llaves la miró con incertidumbre—. Debería esperar hasta que tengamos noticias del administrador. Ya le he enviado una carta, y estoy segura de que cuando vea que necesito ayuda extra...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero, ¿y si no contesta la carta inmediatamente? Y aun en el caso de que lo hiciera, podría decir que no considera que sea necesario más servicio ¿no cree?

—Tonterías. Además, ¿cómo va a encontrar marido trabajando en una librería?

—Eso es lo último que me interesa, créame. Estoy bien así, de verdad.

—¿Bien? —La buena mujer frunció el ceño con severidad—. Apenas duerme, la oigo moverse y dar vueltas toda la noche, y come como un gatito. Debería quedarse aquí, donde está segura.

—Déjeme al menos averiguar si hay trabajo para mí en alguna librería. No puedo ser una carga para usted sólo porque mi padre ya no es el propietario de esta casa. —Isabella besó a la buena mujer en la mejilla antes de que pudiera seguir protestando y se despidió con la mano mientras cruzaba la calle a toda prisa.

Anduvo a buen paso procurando no llamar la atención y, gracias a las indicaciones que le había dado la señora Young, llegó sin problemas a la ajetreada calle donde se ubicaban las librerías más elegantes de la ciudad.

Tomó aire profundamente para darse fuerzas y abrió la puerta de la primera tienda intentando imaginar cómo sería trabajar en ese lugar. Se acercó al mostrador con paso resuelto y le preguntó de forma educada al dependiente si tenían un puesto para ella.

—Pero, ¿ha trabajado antes, señorita? —inquirió el vendedor mirándola de arriba a abajo.

—No —respondió ella con sinceridad.

—En ese caso, me temo que no puedo ofrecerle ningún empleo.

—He leído mucho —le aseguró con ojos esperanzados.

—Lo siento —dijo el vendedor sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Está bien. Gracias de todos modos. —Le dirigió una media sonrisa y abandonó la tienda negándose a sentirse abatida. Había otras muchas librerías, así que sólo tendría que encontrar una con un librero más dispuesto.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, recorrió todas y cada una de las tiendas que se alineaban a lo largo de la ondulante calle Milsom. Se le había caído la capucha al salir de la primera librería, y no siguió los consejos de la señora Young hasta que dos caballeros empezaron a seguirla y a tratar de captar su atención. Cuando al fin se percató de su presencia, se cubrió la cabeza con rapidez, maldiciendo en silencio la atención no deseada que atraía su pelo.

Llegó al final de la calle alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, tras una interminable serie de rechazos. Los libreros se negaban en rotundo a contratar a una mujer, o simplemente no tenían un puesto vacante. Si seguía así tendría que renunciar a su independencia y esperar que el patrón de la señora Young le permitiera quedarse como ayuda extra en el servicio doméstico. Pero no antes de intentarlo una vez más, se dijo apretando los dientes y entrando en la última librería.

La tienda era oscura y angosta, y estaba más bien apartada del camino, cerca de la abadía Churchyard. Apenas atravesó el umbral, le llegó el familiar y agradable aroma a cuero tratado y papel prensado. El librero, un hombre de mediana edad, estaba atendiendo a un caballero de aspecto distinguido. Debía tratarse de alguien importante, dedujo Isabella, ya que sus ropas denotaban una gran calidad y hablaba como si se creyese el dueño del mundo. Tenía el pelo blanco lleno de rizos sin empolvar, y su nariz recta y gruesos labios daban a su rostro un aire aristocrático. Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba en su aspecto: las manos que reposaban sobre el mostrador estaban llenas de manchas de colores.

—Por favor, no le diga a su hermana que consiguió aquí este ejemplar. Estoy seguro de que se escandalizaría si se enterara. —El librero esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Es cierto —asintió el caballero—. Mary es una buena mujer, pero debo admitir que estoy contento de estar sólo de visita.

El librero se echó a reír hasta que percibió la presencia de la joven.

—¿En qué puedo servirle? —le preguntó, al parecer deseando librarse de ella para poder seguir atendiendo a su cliente.

—Yo... —empezó nerviosamente. El caballero con las manos llenas de extrañas manchas se había dado la vuelta para observarla fijamente, y ella era incapaz de sostener su mirada. Parecía escudriñar cada aspecto de su apariencia, desde las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento y las oscuras ojeras que proclamaban su agotamiento, hasta el modo en que sus senos quedaban bien sujetos bajo el corpiño—. Estoy buscando empleo —consiguió decir finalmente—. He leído casi todas las obras de los clásicos y... —Continuó con su bien practicado discurso, y así pudo por fin levantar el escudo que la protegería del rechazo que, estaba segura, le seguiría.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la negativa del librero fue rápida y tajante, así que inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Espere.

Al oír la cortante orden, Isabella se detuvo abruptamente junto a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta con aprensión y observó asombrada cómo el maduro cliente se acercaba a ella. La tomó por el hombro y, antes de que la joven pudiera reaccionar, deslizó su manchada mano por los delicados rasgos de su rostro.

—No me toque —gritó Isabella, retrocediendo y alargando el brazo para coger el picaporte.

—¿Posará para mí? —le preguntó el maduro caballero con la voz llena de ansiedad.

—¿Posar para usted? —inquirió la joven, segura de no haber oído bien.

—¿Le gustaría que le hiciera un retrato? ¿Quizá en un prado, bajo un sauce? ¡No!, eso no sería adecuado para usted. Quizá, entonces...

Isabella entendió de pronto que aquel hombre era pintor y que las manchas de sus manos se debían a los pigmentos que utilizaba en su profesión.

—¿Cuál sería el salario? —dijo esperanzada.

Al oír aquello, el vendedor de libros lanzó una carcajada.

—Oh, sí, el salario, señor Gainsborough —se burló—. No querrá que la pobre niña se muera de hambre sobre el lienzo, ¿verdad?

—¿Acaso se ha vuelto loca, jovencita? —le espetó el pintor, con los ojos brillantes de indignación—. Debería ser usted la que me pagara a mí. Sin embargo, dado que encuentro su rostro interesante, le haré un retrato gratis.

—Me temo que no me puedo permitir ni el tiempo ni el lujo de posar para usted. Pero si hubiera un sueldo...

—Me está insultando, jovencita —la interrumpió él—. Nunca he tenido que caer tan bajo como para pagar a una modelo. ¿Sabía que puedo exigir fácilmente cien libras por un solo retrato?

La cifra dejó perpleja a Isabella, pero era consciente de que era inútil hablar más del asunto. Necesitaba un trabajo remunerado y no podía malgastar el tiempo posando para un pintor.

—Lo siento —murmuró en voz baja mientras abría la puerta y salía a la calle.

—¡Maldita sea, ya lo creo que lo sentirás! —gritó el pintor apretando los puños a los costados. Se quedó inmóvil por un instante, conmocionado por el hecho de que alguien hubiera rehusado posar para él, y luego corrió hacia la calle en busca de Isabella.

Era demasiado tarde. La joven parecía haber desaparecido y nunca vio la desazón que suavizó los oscuros ojos del pintor cuando se dio cuenta de que no la encontraría.


	24. Capítulo 23

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 23**

—¡Querida, levántese! El señor Black ha venido a verla de nuevo —dijo la señora Young en voz baja para no sobresaltar a Isabella.

—Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? —se lamentó la joven mientras se levantaba aturdida de la arrugada colcha—. Sólo quería echarme la siesta unos minutos.

—No se preocupe, nadie ha notado que no estaba realizando sus tareas —la tranquilizó el ama de llaves—. Vamos, arréglese un poco y baje a la salita.

—No sé qué me ocurre últimamente. Estoy siempre tan cansada... —Isabella se frotó la frente con mano temblorosa. No entendía el malestar que la invadía a todas horas. A veces incluso había llegado a perder el conocimiento, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo a su antigua niñera para no preocuparla—. Por favor, discúlpeme con el señor Black y dígale que no puedo recibirle porque tengo que trabajar.

Para deleite del ama de llaves, el señor Black había visitado varias veces a Isabella a lo largo de las últimas semanas. Había sido tan amable y considerado con ella que la joven no sabía cómo decirle que no deseaba sus atenciones.

—Por supuesto que lo recibirá. Ese hombre la aprecia de verdad, jovencita. —La anciana la miró atentamente con los ojos entrecerrados—. Últimamente siempre está cansada y ojerosa, ¿a qué cree que se debe?

—Ojalá lo supiera. Quizá se deba al tiempo. —Se encogió de hombros para quitarle importancia y se ajustó la cinta que le recogía el pelo.

—He notado que por las noches se encuentra mejor —insistió el ama de llaves—. Diría que es por las mañanas cuando lo pasa peor.

—Es cierto —asintió Isabella—. ¿Sabe si eso quiere decir algo?

—¡Oh, nada! ¡Nada, estoy segura! Vamos, apresúrese, el señor Black debe estar impaciente.

El ama de llaves la hizo salir rápidamente de la habitación, pero Isabella percibió las líneas de preocupación que cruzaban la frente de la anciana. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y siguió a la buena mujer escaleras abajo intentando hacer a un lado el mal presentimiento que se había apoderado de ella.

—Señor Black, siéntese, por favor —dijo al entrar en la sala principal del servicio y ver al joven de pie con una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida.

Con el rugido de la inmensa chimenea de fondo, se acomodaron juntos en un banco de pino irlandés, mientras la señora Young, tal como mandaba la costumbre, se sentaba frente a ellos ejerciendo de dama de compañía.

—Buenas tardes, Isabella. Señora Young. —Jacob Black inclinó la cabeza ante ambas mujeres, pero sus ojos eran sólo para Isabella.

—El tiempo... ¿hace frío? —preguntó la joven al notar que el rebelde pelo masculino estaba húmedo.

—Sí, esta maldita primavera parece que nunca acabará. —Black enrojeció de pronto al darse cuenta de sus groseras palabras, pero luego le guiñó un ojo a Isabella a modo de complicidad.

Hablaron largo y tendido sobre todo tipo de cosas, música, libros... hasta que él guardó de pronto un incómodo silencio, como si no supiera qué decir, y le ofreció un pequeño paquete que se sacó del bolsillo.

—Señor Black, ¿qué... qué es esto? —inquirió Isabella, sin saber cómo reaccionar—. Lo siento, no puedo aceptar rega...

—Ábralo, por favor. Hágalo por mí.

Isabella dudó unos segundos más antes de abrir el pequeño paquete, y se quedó sin aliento al ver el precioso anillo que brillaba con fuerza en un mullido lecho de terciopelo.

—Dios mío —se oyó balbucear a la señora Young, que inmediatamente salió de la habitación para darles privacidad.

—Señor Black... —murmuró Isabella tragando saliva.

—Llámeme Jacob, se lo ruego. —Sacó el anillo de esmeraldas y diamantes de la caja, y lo sostuvo ante ella con una sonrisa.

—Señ... Ehh... Jacob, no sé qué decir —balbuceó Isabella, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no se sintiera herido con su rechazo.

—Di que serás mi esposa. Di que aceptas mi propuesta de matrimonio.

—Sólo soy una sirvienta —le recordó ella—. Ni siquiera tengo una dote que ofrecerle.

—Los Black han sido comerciantes en Bristol desde que existe Inglaterra. Tenemos más oro del que podemos gastar, así que, créeme, lo último que necesito es tu dinero. —Cogió su mano antes de que ella pudiera retirarla y deslizó el anillo en su dedo anular.

Abrumada, Isabella bajó la vista para contemplar la magnífica joya, y por un instante imaginó la vida que tendría junto a aquel hombre. Estaba segura de que sería un buen matrimonio. Black era generoso y honesto, y siempre la haría sentirse segura y amada.

Alzó la cabeza hacia él y se quedó paralizada cuando los labios masculinos se posaron sobre los suyos. No forcejó para liberarse. Deseaba sentir el mismo fuego que quemaba sus entrañas cuando Edward la besaba, el mismo deseo corriendo por sus venas como plata fundida. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un frío rechazo hacia el contacto de alguien a quien no amaba.

Se apartó lo más amablemente que pudo y lo miró a los ojos con pesar.

—Yo, lo siento...

—No, no lo sientas —se apresuró a decir él—. No he debido actuar tan precipitadamente. Lo único que puedo alegar en mi favor es que desde el primer día que te miré, me resultó imposible dejar de pensar en ti. Te amo, Isabella. Puede que trabajes como sirvienta, pero tu forma de hablar, tus modales... dejan claro que eres toda una dama. Por favor, piensa en mi propuesta.

—¿Te arriesgarías a casarte conmigo sin saber nada de mí? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Sin saber nada de mi pasado?

—Lo arriesgaría todo por ti.

—Mi pasado podría ser... terrible —musitó bajando la vista.

—Entonces lo sobrellevaremos juntos. —La obligó a levantar la barbilla y le sonrió con suavidad—. Mi amor por ti no cambiará, te lo aseguro.

—Por favor, Jacob, no hables así —le suplicó mientras se quitaba el anillo del dedo con manos temblorosas y se lo ofrecía—. Tu oferta es más de lo que merezco.

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, Black asintió, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta con reticencia.

—Hazme llegar una nota si cambias de opinión, te lo ruego —murmuró antes de marcharse.

Los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo partir. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar la propuesta de aquel hombre? ¿Por qué no podía arrancarse a Edward Masen del corazón? Con sombría frustración, se cubrió el rostro con las manos y empezó a sollozar.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a PrettyBells, Gabs, NccM, LUCYarg y yunayi. Gracias por todo lo que dicen en los reviews, me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia. Besos!**


	25. Capítulo 24

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 24**

Pasaron dos semanas antes de que Isabella viera a Jacob Black de nuevo. Era un día frío y lluvioso, pero había prometido a la señora Young que iría al mercado a comprar semillas de anís y quería hacerlo cuanto antes. El ama de llaves no entendía que hubiera rechazado la generosa propuesta de matrimonio que había recibido y la joven intentaba complacerla en todo lo posible para no aumentar su disgusto. Además, las malas lenguas decían que Jacob Black estaba sufriendo por el rechazo de una bella desconocida, y ahora se le veía en compañía de Leah Jones en los más elegantes salones de baile de Bath.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar aquel pensamiento de la mente, Isabella trató de disfrutar de su paseo y de centrarse en su tarea.

El alegre y bullicioso mercado de la ciudad rebosaba de gente. Allí podían encontrarse todo tipo de mercancías; desde monos procedentes de la isla de Antigua, hasta queso de cerdo de Chester. Había puestos temporales con aroma a carne secándose, pescados y salchichas, y algunas vendedores ofrecían extrañas pociones que olían sospechosamente a ginebra.

Isabella encontró las semillas de anís con facilidad. No se molestó en regatear a la baja ni en mirar los precios de otros puestos. Siempre que iba al mercado se olvidaba momentáneamente del malestar que la aquejaba desde que huyó de Osterley; sin embargo, aquel día los puestos parecían apestar a olores fuertes y desagradables. Y cuando una carretilla llena de carne pasó lentamente por su lado, su estómago se revolvió con fuerza.

Temiendo no poder contener las náuseas, se alejó del mercado y caminó a buen paso hacia el malecón, esperando que la helada brisa del río calmase su estómago lo suficiente como para aguantar el camino de regreso a casa. Había gente por todas partes; algunos hacían hogueras para cocinar su cena y otros se limitaban a deambular entre la multitud, buscando acaudalados paseantes a los que poder robar la cartera. La joven caminaba distraída centrándose únicamente en respirar hondo, pero de pronto, al pasar por detrás de una carreta, se detuvo al oír una risita femenina que le resultó conocida.

—Estoy segura de que recuperarás todas tus propiedades muy pronto.

—Y entonces tú querrás tu parte, ¿verdad? —replicó sarcásticamente una voz de hombre.

—No te quejes. Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, querido. Lo supe en cuanto te encontré aquí, vigilando The Crescent. —La mujer dejó escapar una alegre carcajada—. Además, prometiste convertirme en tu condesa ¿recuerdas?

—Tú no dejas que se me olvide —gruñó el hombre con sarcasmo.

Incapaz de ubicar la voz femenina, y sin querer escuchar más de aquella conversación que no era de su incumbencia, Isabella sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino. Pero justo en ese instante, la carreta echó a andar y dejó a la pareja al descubierto.

Al verlos, la joven se sintió invadida por el pánico. El hombre llevaba una capa que en otros tiempos debió ser elegante, un raído pantalón y unas desgastadas botas. Sin embargo, la última vez que lo vio llevaba una lujosa capa de pieles, unos pantalones de ante y unas botas de la más fina piel. Aun así, era inconfundible. Desde su risa, que Isabella había oído mil veces en sus pesadillas, hasta sus manos, largas y extremadamente pálidas. Las manos de la muerte, pensó Isabella mientras contenía un grito. ¡Aquel hombre no era otro que su padre! ¡Y la mujer que se abrazaba a él no era otra que su antigua doncella en Osterley, Irina!

Charlie Swan levantó de golpe la vista, como si intuyera que alguien le estaba observando, y eso hizo que las temblorosas piernas de Isabella se pusieran en marcha con rapidez.

—Oh, Dios mío —gimió mientras avanzaba a trompicones a lo largo del malecón, intentando poner la mayor distancia posible entre el conde y ella. El pecho le latía sin control al ritmo de su aterrado corazón. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y empezó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello hasta que se dio de bruces contra un fuerte cuerpo masculino.

Miró hacia arriba aterrorizada, y no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de alivio al ver el apuesto rostro de Jacob Black.

—¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? ¿Por qué corres?

—Mi capucha —gritó alarmada.

—¿Tu capucha? —preguntó él, perplejo.

—¡Tápame el pelo! Por favor, tienes que taparme el pelo —suplicó mientras trataba de agarrar la capucha para ponérsela.

Actuando con rapidez, Jacob se apresuró a colocarle la gruesa tela sobre la cabeza para que el asombroso cabello quedara completamente oculto a la vista.

—Sácame de aquí, Jacob. ¡Sácame! —sollozó Isabella desesperada.

—Está bien, ya me lo explicarás lo que pasa después —cedió él, consciente de que no obtendría una respuesta coherente por parte de la joven hasta que no se calmase.

Paró a un cochero de alquiler, la ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

—¿A dónde, Isabella? ¿De vuelta a The Crescent?

La joven guardó silencio durante un instante mientras trataba de tranquilizarse. Se obligó a pensar con calma y se dijo que su padre ya no poseía propiedades en Bath, así que estaría segura con la señora Young.

—Sí, supongo que debería volver a The Crescent —asintió temblando.

Ambos estaban tensos e inquietos, de modo que no dijeron una sola palabra en todo el viaje. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino.

Una vez segura en el interior de la cocina de la mansión, bebiendo un tazón de leche caliente, Isabella recuperó el habla.

—Lamento mucho las molestias que te he causado —murmuró levantando la vista.

Jacob se inclinó hacia ella mirándola fijamente. Sus atractivos rasgos se habían endurecido a causa de la preocupación y tenía el ceño severamente fruncido.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha asustado tanto? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—Me gustaría contártelo pero... no puedo. —Sacudió la cabeza y se retorció las manos con nerviosismo.

—Entonces sal de aquí —estalló Jacob—. Mereces mucho más que esto, Isabella. Mereces protección y un hogar adecuado. Si aceptaras casarte conmigo, te llevaría a Londres mañana mismo y te mantendría a salvo.

—Por favor, yo... —No pudo seguir hablando. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar? ¿Por qué?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Jacob la contemplaba con ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Sé que no me amas, Isabella —dijo finalmente—, pero te juro que si aceptas ser mi esposa, dedicaré el resto de mi vida a conseguir que me quieras.

La joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero él se lo impidió alzando una mano.

—No digas nada ahora. Piensa en lo que te he dicho y, si decides aceptar mi proposición, házmelo saber de inmediato. —Le levantó la cabeza y la besó con suavidad en la frente—. Haría que me amaras, tenlo por seguro.

—Oh, Jacob, ojalá fuera cierto —susurró Isabella con sinceridad.

Él no respondió. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y caminó hacia la salida con paso firme.

Tras su marcha, Isabella fijó la vista en las llamas de la chimenea mientras un tropel de preguntas giraban una y otra vez en su mente. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que sabía que el conde estaba en Bath? ¿Cómo podía evitar que llevara a cabo sus maquiavélicos planes?

Al día siguiente las autoridades encontraron el cuerpo mutilado de una mujer desconocida, y el servicio de la mansión se dedicó a elucubrar sobre los mórbidos detalles del asesinato. La señora Young, no queriendo perderse ni un detalle, envió a un lacayo a por la edición del Bath Chronicle que contenía los detalles del atroz crimen y la descripción de la desconocida.

Al parecer, la misteriosa joven había sido alta, delgada y tenía tres lunares negros junto a la boca.

Controlando el temblor de sus manos, Isabella le devolvió el periódico a un sirviente y se fue a su habitación tratando de controlar las náuseas que se habían apoderado de ella. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Irina probándose su vestido rosa en Osterley y mostrándose orgullosa de su atractivo con los hombres. Recordaba muy bien los tres lunares que lucía la doncella en el labio superior y estaba segura de que se trataba de la mujer asesinada.

No sabía cómo manejar aquella situación. Quizá debiera escribir a Edward y explicarle lo sucedido, pero entonces recordó el alcance de la maldad del conde y supo que no lo haría. No lo involucraría, decidió, sintiendo un fiero sentido de protección hacia Edward. No, no le pediría que viniera.

Tenía que encontrar el modo de encargarse de su padre antes de que encontrara a Edward o a ella misma, y la única manera de hacerlo era dirigirse a alguien más poderoso que el propio conde. Tendría que exponerle la situación al duque de Newton, el hombre más influyente de Inglaterra después del rey.

No había sido tarea fácil, se dijo días más tarde. Tuvo que convencer a la señora Young de la necesidad de su viaje sin alarmarla, así que, finalmente, adujo que tenía una cita con el señor Black y le permitieron ir en compañía de una joven criada.

Ya en el carruaje, mientras empezaba a caer una lluvia primaveral, Isabella se puso tan nerviosa como el día en que dejó Tenby. Quizá incluso más, ya que sabía demasiado bien lo que había en juego. Antes de darse cuenta estaba envolviéndose en la capa para descender al sendero empedrado que conducía a la regia mansión del duque, sin molestarse en despertar a la pequeña doncella que se había quedado dormida después de dejar The Crescent. Tragándose su miedo y su orgullo, caminó hacia la puerta principal y dejó caer la aldaba sobre la gruesa madera varias veces.

—He venido a ver al duque —informó al lacayo de cabello gris que abrió el portón.

—¿El duque? —El hombre ladeó la cabeza y sonrió burlonamente.

—Me doy cuenta de que esto debe parecerle extraño, pero...

—No es necesario dar explicaciones. —El lacayo abrió más la puerta y le permitió entrar—. Al duque le gusta recibir a las pocas personas que vienen a verle.

Extrañada ante aquel comentario, la joven siguió al lacayo a través de un verdadero laberinto de salas polvorientas y pronunciadas escaleras de piedra a medio derruir, hasta que, por último, llegaron a una gran estancia con altas ventanas góticas manchadas de hollín y deslucidos tapices. El aire estaba cargado de un fuerte y empalagoso olor que le revolvió el estómago, pero, aun así, Isabella caminó hacia la silla con apariencia de trono sobre la que estaba sentado el duque, rogando que las acciones contra su padre se tomaran con rapidez y que el viaje hubiera merecido el riesgo.

—Excelencia, mi nombre es Isabella Swan —tartamudeó, sintiendo de pronto una fuerte aprensión hacia el voluminoso hombre que la miraba con ojos somnolientos. Su apariencia no podía ser más descuidada y sucia. Sus pantalones estaban llenos de manchas y el pelo le brillaba a causa de la grasa acumulada. Puede que en otro tiempo hubiera sido un hombre poderoso y con autoridad suficiente para poder controlar a su padre, pero ahora sólo era un desecho humano.

—Swan, háblame del joven Swan —farfulló el duque incoherentemente.

—Excelencia, tiene que ayudarme. Charlie Swan ha... —empezó.

—El joven lo arreglará todo. Háblame de Swan.

—Sí, le hablaré de Swan —dijo Isabella con la voz temblorosa a causa de la desesperación y la rabia—. De sus crímenes, de cómo nadie ha hecho nada por detenerlo...

—¿Quién eres? —logró balbucear el duque.

—Soy la hija del conde de Dwyer —masculló frustrada—. He venido con la esperanza de que usted tomara medidas contra mi padre, pero, lamentablemente, ahora veo que es inútil. —Luchó por contener sus lágrimas—. ¡Completamente inútil!

—El joven Swan arreglará la situación. Él nos salvará a todos —farfulló el duque, eufórico.

Desesperada, Isabella se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida. Nada de lo que dijera serviría para arreglar la situación. Su padre había tenido total libertad para llevar a cabo todo tipo de crímenes y, ahora, después de ver el estado en el que se encontraba el duque, el hombre que se suponía que tenía que controlarlo, entendía perfectamente el porqué.

—No me has hablado de Swan —dijo el duque al ver que ella se iba—. Vuelve, muchacha. Dime quién eres.

—Ya se lo he dicho, soy Isabella Swan —gritó, girando la cabeza hacia él—. La hija del conde de Dwyer.

—Eso no puede ser. —Lanzó una carcajada que casi lo hizo caer al suelo—. El conde no tiene hijas.

Isabella se detuvo en seco al oír aquello. ¿Quizá, después de todo, era ilegítima?

—Entonces, ¿el conde de Dwyer, Charlie Swan, no es mi padre? —inquirió esperanzada.

—¿El conde? ¿Tu padre? —susurró el duque, ahora inexplicablemente coherente—. ¿Cómo podría, muchacha? Lord Charlie Swan lleva muerto más tiempo del que tú llevas viva.


	26. Capítulo 25

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 25**

—¿Estás pensando en hacerle una visita a Newton? —preguntó Carlisle, mirando discretamente el sombrío rostro de su amigo.

Habían asistido a siete bailes en menos de cinco noches, y el frenético ritmo empezaba a pesar sobre ambos. En especial sobre Edward, cuyo ya de por sí intimidatorio talante empezaba a resultar cortante.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para ver cómo se droga? —respondió con sarcasmo—. No serviría de nada.

—Sí —asintió Carlisle—. Su adicción a las drogas ha causado muchos problemas a lo largo de los años. A veces me pregunto qué hubiera ocurrido si hubiera tomado cartas en el asunto. Ya sabes...

—¿Lo habéis visto? —dijo de pronto una voz de mujer proveniente de un pequeño grupo a sus espaldas.

—¿Ver qué? —inquirió un joven caballero.

—El retrato que hay en la biblioteca. Es una mujer bellísima.

—Sí, todo Londres habla de la desconocida del cuadro —intervino otra mujer elegantemente vestida.

Al oír aquello, Carlisle se volvió hacia Masen.

—Vayamos a echar un vistazo a la chica, ¿te parece?

—¿La pintura? —se burló Edward—. ¿Otra escena pastoral de una joven damisela con el pelo empolvado? No, gracias.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Tomemos una copa, entonces. Al menos así la velada se nos hará más corta.

Fue una larga y aburrida velada. Los dos bebieron en exceso y a conciencia; y aunque no era habitual que lo hicieran, ninguno parecía querer parar. La cena resultó casi interminable, y se sintieron agradecidos cuando llegó la hora de retirarse a la biblioteca del vizconde.

Adelantándose al resto de invitados, Edward se dirigió sin dudar hasta el mueble de las bebidas y sirvió otro par de copas de coñac. Se volvió con rapidez y depositó una en la mano de su amigo mientras él se bebía la suya.

—Despacio —le dijo Carlisle, consciente de que la bebida hacía que la amargura de Edward se volviera más evidente. Quizá era hora de volver a casa. A Osterley.

—¿Cuál crees que será el tema de conversación esta noche? ¿Las atrocidades que cometen los colonos en América? ¿O esta vez les toca a los franceses?

—Escucha, Masen, no tenemos que hacer esto —dijo Carlisle reflexivamente—. Este tipo de eventos sociales no van a suponer tanta diferencia en tu aceptación final como pensábamos. Sólo mira a esta gente. Lo único que les importa es el dinero, y tú posees mucho más que todos ellos juntos. No tienes que probar nada.

—Estoy empezando a creer eso. —Sacudió la cabeza y centró su atención en el grupo de hombres que se agolpaba bajo el retrato que colgaba encima de la chimenea—. Pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Hemos tardado tanto y lo hemos intentado tan...

Carlisle esperó pacientemente a que terminara, sin embargo, las palabras de Edward nunca llegaron. Cuando lo miró extrañado por su silencio, las poderosas emociones que observó reflejadas en el rostro de su amigo le conmocionaron. Alivio, alegría, e incluso... amor, pero Carlisle también vio los cimientos de una ardiente ira que quemaba cada una de aquellas emociones. Confuso, siguió la abrasadora mirada de Edward hasta el lugar que se encontraba encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Allí vio la típica pintura pastoral de una joven, pero, de pronto, él también sufrió un sobresalto. Vestida con un sobrio traje azul y sumergida en un entorno idílico, se hallaba la mujer que llevaban meses buscando. El pintor había captado la belleza de Isabella a la perfección, desde sus largos mechones rojizos revueltos por el viento, hasta sus hechiceros ojos chocolate. Parecía tan real como lo había sido la última vez que ambos la habían visto.

—¿El pintor se llama Gainsborough? —preguntó Carlisle con consideración por encima de su taza de té—. ¿Está segura?

—¡Oh, sí! Muy segura. —La vizcondesa asintió varias veces—. Debo decir que me resulta muy extraño que no haya oído hablar de Gainsborough. —Lo miró con coquetería—. ¿Acaso acaba de llegar de Francia o Italia?

—Eh, no. ¡Sí! Francia, claro.

—Lo suponía. Si usted y su atractivo amigo hubieran estado en Inglaterra, yo estaría enterada. —Se ruborizó profundamente—. ¿Sabía que el señor Masen se ha convertido en una pieza codiciada por todas las jovencitas casaderas?

—No, no lo sabía.

—No es que usted no lo sea, por supuesto.

—¿No sea qué, milady? —preguntó Carlisle distraído.

—¡Atractivo! No me diga que no se ha dado cuenta del interés que despierta. —Sonriendo provocativamente, la vizcondesa acercó su silla a la de él.

—Es usted muy amable al decir eso, milady —gruñó Carlisle mientras dejaba una pesada bolsa de oro encima de la mesita de té. Sabía que estaba siendo descortés, pero era una cuestión de supervivencia—. En esa bolsa está la cantidad acordada. El triple de lo que su marido pagó por la pintura, tal y como convinimos anoche. Y ahora, si me permite, me temo que debo irme ya.

—¡Tan pronto! Pensé que al menos querría...

—Otro día, milady. —Tosió incómodo—. Le prometí al señor Masen ir a visitarle esta misma mañana.

—Oh, entonces quizá podría saludarle de mi parte —comentó la vizcondesa entrecerrando los ojos de forma insinuante.

—Lo haré. Estoy seguro de que se sentirá halagado.

—Eso espero. Al señor Masen le vendría muy bien tener amigos tan bien posicionados como yo. Recuerde que el linaje no se puede comprar.

—Lo sé, milady.

—Mi lacayo le llevará a la biblioteca. Mi esposo se pondrá furioso cuando descubra que he vendido su pintura, pero esa jovencita es muy atractiva y no conviene que reclame toda su atención, ¿no cree?

Carlisle asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, indicando que estaba completamente de acuerdo, y besó la mano que le alargaba la vizcondesa. Después, una vez libre de formalidades, pudo ir finalmente a la biblioteca, recuperar el lienzo de su marco, y salir de aquel asfixiante lugar.

Bajó los escalones de la mansión casi corriendo, habló unas palabras con el cochero del elegante carruaje negro que le esperaba, y se subió al vehículo sin perder tiempo.

—Aquí está —dijo satisfecho mientras le tendía el lienzo enrollado a Edward.

—¿Sabía algo la vizcondesa de la modelo?

—No, sólo que la joven era demasiado bella para su gusto. — Carlisle tragó con dificultad—. Pero te envía sus más afectuosos saludos. Demasiado «afectuosos» en mi opinión.

Edward se rió como no lo había hecho en semanas, un sonido muy distinto de los sombríos gruñidos que solía proferir desde que Isabella había huido.

—Ya le he indicado al cochero que nos lleve a casa del pintor —comentó Carlisle, recostándose en el asiento—. Por lo visto es el favorito de la alta sociedad. Su nombre es Gainsborough.

—¿Vive lejos? —preguntó Edward, ansioso.

—No, apenas a unas manzanas de aquí —respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa.

—¿Y el paquete que encargué?

—El jinete lo entregó al alba. —Aquello fue todo lo que pudo decir el anciano antes de que el carruaje llegara a su destino.

—El señor Gainsborough no recibe visitas sin cita previa. Está muy ocupado, y estos días la luz de la mañana es mejor para su vista. —Un pequeño y austero hombrecillo permanecía de pie en la puerta bloqueándoles el paso.

—¿Cree que esto ayudará a que nos reciba? —preguntó Edward lanzándole una moneda de oro.

El lacayo se apresuró a coger el dinero y luego les permitió pasar.

—¿Quién está en la maldita puerta? —rugió entonces una potente voz desde una habitación trasera.

—Hemos venido por un retrato —contestó Edward con calma, esperando a que apareciera el pintor.

Gainsborough entró en el vestíbulo a los pocos segundos, envuelto en una elegante bata de seda azul y con las manos manchadas de pintura.

—¿Un retrato dicen? Muy bien, díganme quiénes son para que pueda decidir si son dignos de ello.

—No deseamos que pinte nuestros retratos. Hemos venido a que nos dé información sobre uno de sus cuadros —le explicó Edward intentando controlar su impaciencia.

—¿Información? ¿De qué se trata? —inquirió el pintor.

En silencio, Edward extendió el lienzo que llevaba en las manos.

—¡La muchacha de la librería! —exclamó Gainsborough, cogiendo el lienzo con reverencia.

—¿Ella está aquí? —exigió saber Edward con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Aquí? No. ¿Quién es? —dijo el pintor.

—¿Me está diciendo que ha pintado su retrato pero que no sabe quién es? —Dio un amenazante paso hacia él y Carlisle tuvo que sujetarlo del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando—. Eso me resulta bastante difícil de creer.

—Tranquilícese, caballero. Le estoy diciendo que pinté el retrato de memoria. No lo hago a menudo, pero el rostro de esa jovencita era simplemente inolvidable. Aun así, tengo la impresión de que no le hecho justicia. —Gainsborough se distrajo mientras miraba el frágil lienzo—. El rostro está bien, aunque el resto de ella... Bueno, supongo que se me escapó algo.

—¿Esto, quizá? —Edward tomó el paquete que Carlisle sostenía entre las manos, rompió el papel marrón que lo envolvía, y le enseñó al pintor el hermoso vestido amatista que llevaba Isabella el día anterior a su huida.

—Un prenda espectacular, sin duda. ¿Era suya? —Gainsborough tocó el brocado con respeto, como si ya tuviera la intención de plasmar el exuberante tejido en el lienzo.

Edward asintió mientras colocaba el vestido con extremo cuidado en el respaldo de una silla y después clavó su penetrante mirada en el pintor.

—Díganos, ¿cómo la conoció? ¿Estaba...? —Una extraña emoción ahogó su voz y tuvo que tragar saliva para poder seguir hablando—. ¿Estaba bien?

—Yo diría que sí —contestó el pintor, intuyendo la angustia que había detrás de la pregunta de Edward—. Lo último que esperaba al entrar en aquella librería era encontrarme con semejante belleza. Pero allí estaba, en carne y hueso, y, además, ¡buscando trabajo! Todo en ella indicaba que pertenecía a la nobleza y, sin embargo, buscaba trabajo en la librería. Era algo extraordinario. Y lo más increíble es que cuando le pedí que me dejara pintar su retrato, se negó porque no iba a pagarle por posar para mí. ¿Pueden creerlo?

Edward palideció gravemente al oír aquello.

—Entonces, necesitaba dinero —reflexionó con voz atormentada. Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo y le preguntó de forma cortante—: ¿Dónde ocurrió eso? ¿En Londres?

—No, fue en Bath. Yo estaba visitando a mi hermana y...

—¡Bath! —le interrumpió Carlisle abruptamente—. Dios, ha estado a nuestro alcance todo este tiempo. ¡Aquella maldita carta de la señora Young de The Crescent! ¿Recuerdas, Masen? La nueva sirvienta tiene que ser Isabella. ¿Cómo hemos podido ser tan estúpidos?

Con gesto airado, Edward dejó caer una bolsa llena de oro sobre la mesa del vestíbulo y miró fijamente al pintor.

—Ahora el retrato me pertenece, y quiero que pinte a la muchacha con el vestido que le he traído.

Luego, sin más, dejando atrás el dinero, el lienzo, el vestido y una seca despedida, se dirigió al carruaje con el cuerpo rígido por la tensión y los ojos llenos de oscuras sombras.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a PrettyBells, LUCYarg, Melania, NccM y yunayi! Besos!**


	27. Capítulo 26

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 26**

The Crescent era un lugar increíble, pensaba Isabella mientras enceraba la gran librería del estudio. Dejó su tarea por un momento y arqueó la espalda casi de manera inconsciente, mirando a su alrededor y comparando su entorno actual con el suntuoso lugar que había dejado atrás. En Osterley, las habitaciones estaban decoradas con colores pastel a la última moda, mientras que el estudio de The Crescent, con sus paredes pintadas de azul claro, resultaba algo anticuado. Sin embargo, las robustas mesas de Kent y las lujosas alfombras le proporcionaban una calidez e intimidad de la que Osterley carecía.

Aunque quizás fuera su estado de ánimo lo que le hacía verlo así. En Osterley vivía en un estado continuo de ansiedad provocado por Edward, mientras que en Bath últimamente los días trascurrían en una tranquila armonía.

Sin querer, su mente invocó la imponente figura del hombre al que le había entregado el corazón sin ninguna cautela. ¿Alguna vez, alguna noche larga y solitaria, habría pensado en ella? Posiblemente no, se respondió a sí misma. Tenía que seguir adelante. Olvidarse de él y rehacer su vida. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo cuando, por más que intentara negarlo, todavía lo amaba? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando estaba empezando a sospechar que...? No, no podía estar embarazada. No podía ¿verdad?

—Señorita, no debería estar haciendo eso. —La dulce voz de Kristie, una de las doncellas, la sacó de sus oscuras divagaciones—. La señora Young dijo que se encontraba usted mal.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Isabella, apartándose el pelo de la cara—. De todas formas, subiré a mi habitación y me limpiaré un poco para que la señora Young no sepa lo que he estado haciendo. —Sonrió a la jovencita y desapareció por las escaleras del servicio.

Darse un baño era una labor complicada, pero cuando Isabella llegó a su pequeño cuarto y se miró en el pulido metal que le servía de espejo, no le cupo duda de que necesitaba uno. Tenía restos de cera en el pelo, la cara e incluso en el vestido. Con un gran suspiro, cogió una muda de ropa y bajó a la cocina. Era el único lugar donde los criados podían bañarse.

—Querida, está hecha un desastre —la saludó el ama de llaves desde su silla Windsor al verla entrar—. ¿Por qué se empeña en hacer tareas que no le he encomendado?

—Lo siento, señora Young. Es sólo que quiero sentirme útil —confesó compungida—. Además, pensaba darme un baño para quitarme la cera antes de que la viera.

—Sí, es una buena idea. Un baño la hará sentirse mejor. —Colocó su encaje de hilo sobre la silla y se dispuso a prepararlo todo.

—Por favor, señora Young, déjeme al menos que caliente el agua —le pidió Isabella, incómoda. Últimamente su antigua niñera no le permitía hacer nada e insistía a todas horas en que debía descansar.

—No es molestia, querida, de veras —repuso la amable mujer con firmeza—. Por otra parte, eso hará que no piense en la inminente llegada del nuevo dueño. Acabo de recibir un aviso del administrador diciendo que tenga preparada la casa para hoy.

—¿Tan pronto? ¿No deberían haberle avisado antes? —Isabella restó importancia al escalofrío de aprensión que le recorrió la espalda. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, se recordó con resolución. Después de todo, la señora Young había obtenido la aprobación del dueño para emplearla.

—Así es como se hacen las cosas en la alta sociedad. —El ama de llaves terminó de llenar la tina y luego miró a la joven con preocupación—. Tengo que comprobar la ropa de cama. ¿Estará bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —preguntó Isabella mientras se acercaba al fuego para quitarse la ropa y se masajeaba inconscientemente la suave curva del vientre.

—Entonces báñese tranquila —dijo la señora Young ignorando la pregunta de la joven—. Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos y le diré al resto de los sirvientes que no la molesten.

Isabella le dio las gracias por su ayuda y, en cuanto se quedó sola, se apresuró a quitarse la camisola y a meterse en la humeante agua. Estaba más cansada de lo que suponía, así que después de frotarse bien para quitarse los restos de cera, apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la tina y cerró los ojos.

El silencio se fue adueñando poco a poco de la cocina, y la joven casi se durmió en la relajante y cálida agua. Lamentablemente, unos ladridos procedentes de la calle hicieron que abriera los ojos alarmada.

Ella conocía muy bien al perro que lanzaba esos ladridos. Los había oído cientos de veces en Osterley, cuando jugaba con Orillion. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo a sí misma obligándose a mantener la tranquilidad. Debía estar imaginando cosas. Sí, eso debía ser. El perro que ladraba en la calle no podía ser Orillion.

Llena de inquietud, se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¿Era posible que Edward se hubiera hecho cargo de la mansión de The Crescent, como lo había hecho con Osterley, y que viniera ahora de visita? No, no podía ser. ¿No le había dicho la señora Young que el nuevo señor tenía un título nobiliario tan antiguo como el suelo inglés? Edward Masen no tenía título. Era americano.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos familiares en el pasillo y el pánico se apoderó de ella como un fuego incontrolado. La pequeña cocina parecía encogerse como una trampa que se cerraba a su alrededor. Buscó a tientas una toalla, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar la pila de ropa blanca que estaba sobre una silla, oyó que se abría la puerta a su espalda. Dando un respingo, se cubrió el pecho con los brazos y se hundió en la bañera para ocultar su desnudez.

Dios, ¿se atrevería a volverse? Sabía con absoluta certeza que todo aquello de lo que había huido estaba de nuevo ahí, con toda su fuerza, y que pronto volvería a experimentar la angustia que había sentido en Osterley. Darse la vuelta le resultó extremadamente duro. Pero no fue ni de lejos tan doloroso como cuando sus ojos chocolate se encontraron con la lacerante mirada de Edward, y se sintió invadida de golpe por una compleja mezcla de ira, amargura y amor.

—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? —le acusó tratando de que su voz sonara firme.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo, ¿no crees? —Edward cerró la puerta tras él y rodeó la bañera sin dejar de mirarla un solo instante. Parecía recrearse en cada rasgo de su rostro. En su pelo castaño con reflejos fueguinos recogido en la nuca, en la piel mojada de su escote...

—Así que me has encontrado —le espetó con frialdad, preguntándose cómo podría alcanzar las toallas sin quitar los brazos de su pecho—. No importa. Escaparé de nuevo en cuanto se me presente la oportunidad.

—Desde luego, puedes intentarlo. —Alargó el brazo y le rozó apenas la mejilla con una caricia suave y delicada—. Dime, ¿adónde piensas huir la próxima vez? ¿A la casa de tu padre en Londres? Seguirías viviendo bajo mi techo. Considérala otra de mis conquistas.

—Yo no soy una de tus conquistas. Te dejé, ¿recuerdas? Y volveré a hacerlo aunque tenga que vivir en la calle —replicó vehemente.

—Nunca vivirás en la calle, Isabella. —Su dura mirada llena de deseo recorrió con anhelo la figura femenina cubierta de agua—. Yo me ocuparé de eso.

—Preferiría la calle antes que a ti. —Nunca permitiría que se repitiera aquel atardecer en Osterley. Se odiaría a sí misma durante el resto de su vida si volvía a entregarse a un hombre que no la amaba, y que nunca lo haría.

—¿Dejarías las comodidades del hogar que te ofrezco? —Los labios masculinos se torcieron para formar una sarcástica sonrisa—. Sí, lo harías. Te conozco muy bien y sé que lo harías.

—Así es. Preferiría estar en la calle prostituyéndome antes que convertirme en tu ramera. —Isabella clavó la mirada en Edward mientras hablaba, y casi pudo sentir el dolor de una bofetada. Se sorprendió cuando ésta no llegó. En su lugar, vio como él apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo que no debía provocarlo más.

—Sal de la bañera y ponte la ropa —le ordenó en un tono que no admitía réplica.

Ella no se movió. ¿Era pudor lo que provocaba la repentina ansiedad que invadía su pecho? La joven no lo creía, pero lo cierto era que la idea de exponer su cuerpo al escrutinio de Edward la perturbaba más allá de la razón.

—He dicho...

—Te he oído —respondió con suavidad.

—Vamos, ya sabes lo que disfruto de la vista —la provocó, sonriendo maquiavélicamente—. Tenemos que hablar y creo que te sentirías más cómoda si tienes la ropa puesta.

—Sólo saldré de aquí si te das la vuelta para que pueda vestirme —replicó Isabella.

—¿Te sientes tímida de repente? No tienes nada que enseñar que no haya visto antes. —Con enervante tranquilidad, tomó asiento en el banco de pino que estaba frente a ella y le ofreció una toalla—. Levántate de una vez.

Isabella trató entonces de alcanzar la pila de ropa limpia, pero Edward la puso rápidamente fuera de su alcance y ella se vio obligada a volver a cubrirse el pecho con los brazos.

—Te aseguro que puedo controlar mi libido en presencia de tu cuerpo desnudo. Sal de ahí —ordenó de nuevo.

—Por favor, date la vuelta —le pidió con voz trémula.

—Isabella —se inclinó y puso su mano alrededor del cuello de la joven—, he dicho que puedo controlar mi libido. No hagas que no quiera hacerlo.

—Por favor —suplicó de nuevo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? Es como si tuvieras algo que esconder. —Dejó de hablar y de pronto un destello de sospecha apareció en sus ojos—. Sal de esa bañera —rugió.

—Edward, no —gimió Isabella.

—¡Ahora!

Antes de que la joven pudiera evitarlo, él la agarró con firmeza por los brazos y la obligó a levantarse. El agua de la bañera se derramó sobre su capa y sus pantalones, pero no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba centrado en observar minuciosamente las curvas del cuerpo femenino y los ligeros cambios que habían tenido lugar desde que la había visto por última vez.

—Déjame. —La joven empezó a forcejear, y él la soltó de inmediato. Salió de la bañera sintiéndose más indefensa que nunca y, cubriéndose con la toalla más cercana, retrocedió hasta que tropezó con una silla.

—El niño tiene que ser grande si ya...

—No hay ningún niño —gritó desesperada.

—Isabella... —¿Había una nota de angustia en su voz? No, no podía ser posible—... Dímelo, tengo derecho a saberlo.

—Maldito seas —gritó de nuevo—. ¿Por qué has tenido que encontrarme?

¡Cómo deseaba negar lo que estaba pasando! ¡Cómo deseaba gritar que no era así! Pero, muy dentro de sí misma, sabía que sería inútil. La imperativa exigencia de la verdad en el rostro de Edward le dijo que sería implacable.

Él avanzó de forma inexorable en su dirección, obligándola a retroceder hasta que sintió que el fuego de la chimenea le abrasaba la espalda. Intentó cubrirse aún más con la toalla, pero él se la quitó y la tiró al otro lado de la habitación. Sintiéndose vulnerable e impotente, y sin saber qué hacer para impedirlo, no pudo evitar que Edward posara la mano sobre su abdomen desnudo.

Un ominoso silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras él la acariciaba con extrema delicadeza.

—Es verdad —susurró conmocionado al cabo de unos segundos.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, la cruda realidad también la atrapó a ella. Hasta ahora se había negado a aceptar lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su cuerpo, pero ahora tenía que reconocer que era algo obvio. La ligera curva que presentaba su vientre le estaba haciendo cada día más difícil atarse los lazos del vestido, y sus senos se habían vuelto mucho más sensibles.

Además, para Edward los cambios debían ser todavía más drásticos porque no la había visto desde hacía meses.

Dios, iba a ser madre. ¡Iba a ser madre! Iba a tener un hijo de un hombre que la odiaba. Eso explicaba su continuo malestar y las náuseas matutinas. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?, se preguntó mirando sin ver al hombre que estaba frente a ella y que parecía incapaz de retirar la mano de su vientre.

Durante largo rato, todas las emociones posibles cruzaron el duro y atractivo rostro de Edward. Hubo un breve destello de culpabilidad seguido de sorpresa, y luego una extraña mezcla de furia y duda. Sin embargo, cuando habló, su voz sonó calmada y reflexiva.

—Ahora me dirás que yo soy el padre.

—No voy a decirte nada semejante. —Intentó coger otra toalla, pero él lo evitó sujetándola firmemente por la cintura.

—¡Ah!, ya veo. —Edward entrecerró los ojos y la miró duramente—. Entonces, ¿fue una violación o te viste obligada a acabar así por dinero?

—¿Violación? No, no fue violación —negó amargamente.

Edward apretó tanto la mandíbula que Isabella casi pudo escuchar cómo le rechinaban los dientes.

—Espero que al menos te pagaran bien. En la cama vales tu peso en oro.

—¿Pagarme bien? ¡Echa un vistazo a tu alrededor! Fíjate lo bien que me han pagado, bastardo —le gritó furiosa.

—¿Debería matar entonces al hombre que te ha dejado embarazada? ¿Ese misterioso amante tuyo? —Tiró de ella hacia sí—. ¿O sientes aprecio por el canalla que te ha hecho esto?

—Tú eres el canalla que me ha hecho esto —afirmó rotunda; y al ver la orgullosa satisfacción que brilló en los ojos masculinos después de que confesara, añadió con furia—: Y eso sólo hace que te odie aún más.

—Tienes motivos más que suficientes para ello —reconoció, volviendo a colocar la mano sobre la curva de su vientre.

—¿Por qué no me dejas ir, Edward? No nos necesitas ni a mí ni a mi hijo.

Él lanzó una fría carcajada y retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado.

—¿Que no te necesito? —Sacudió la cabeza y sus manos se convirtieron en puños a los costados—. ¡Te necesito de todas las maneras posibles! Charlie Swan se ha ocupado de eso.

—Edward —dijo ella tratando de hablar con voz tranquila—, la verdad es que la señora Young y yo hemos hablado sobre dejar Bath e irnos a una casita que tiene en las afueras. No tengo ni la necesidad ni el deseo de reclamarte nada.

Él no contestó. Permaneció en silencio tanto tiempo que Isabella empezó a preguntarse si la había oído, y, cuando no pudo soportarlo más, recogió su vestido y se lo puso apresuradamente.

—¿No sabes que mi fortuna supera la de los nobles más acaudalados de Inglaterra? —inquirió Edward finalmente—. ¿No sabes las comodidades que tendrías como la madre de mi hijo?

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero volver a ser tu prisionera.

—¿No entiendes que no puedo permitir que prives a nuestro hijo de su verdadero padre?

—El niño... —«¡No es tuyo!», quiso gritar, pero cuando se enfrentó a la ávida mirada masculina, se dio cuenta de que no podía mentir—. Maldito seas, no puedes tenerme.

—Fuiste mía una vez y lo volverás a ser —sentenció él con el rostro sombrío—. ¿Tienes la más mínima idea de lo que significa este hijo para mí? —gruñó sujetándola con fuerza—. Hace más de veinte años que tu padre intentó castrarme, y, aunque no he sido ningún santo, sé a ciencia cierta que nunca he tenido hijos.

—Entonces se ha hecho justicia a través de mí —le espetó llena de ira—. Déjame ir ahora que ya has llevado a cabo tu venganza.

—Se habrá hecho justicia cuando tenga a la hija de mi enemigo y a su nieto de vuelta en Osterley —afirmó Edward tajante.

—Nunca —juró Isabella al tiempo que conseguía liberarse—. ¿Me oyes? Nunca. —Se giró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y corrió hacia la salida sin darse cuenta de que ni siquiera se había puesto los zapatos.

—¿Un bebé? ¡Dios santo! —Carlisle miró asombrado a Edward y dejó la copa que estaba bebiendo sobre la mesa—. ¿Es posible? ¿Podría ser tuyo, Masen?

—Si es posible, entonces tiene que ser mío. —Apoyó las manos sobre la repisa de la chimenea y miró fijamente las alegres llamas que danzaban en el hogar.

—Es lo mejor que podría pasarte. —El anciano se levantó para palmearle la espalda afectuosamente, pero se detuvo al ver la fría máscara en la que se había convertido el rostro de Edward—. ¿Qué te ocurre? Deberías estar feliz.

—¿Y si miente?

—¿Sobre estar embarazada? ¡Eso es absurdo! ¿Cómo podría? ¡Lo viste por ti mismo!

—No sobre el bebé, sino sobre el padre. —Su cuerpo se tensó visiblemente y una oscura sombra cruzó sus ojos—. El niño tiene que ser mío, pero... ¡Dios! Pienso que tendría que haber tenido hijos antes, ¡y nunca he engendrado uno!

—Isabella no mentiría sobre eso —reflexionó Carlisle en voz baja—. No, no lo haría. No sería capaz.

—¿Que no sería capaz? —repitió Edward en tono sarcástico—. Te recuerdo que me dejó inconsciente de un golpe en la cabeza y que ha conseguido ocultarse durante semanas. No me digas que no sería capaz.

—Debes reconocer que tenía razones más que suficientes para irse. —Carlisle le dirigió una mirada acusadora, y todo lo que Edward pudo hacer ante la velada reprimenda fue apretar con fuerza la mandíbula—. ¿Era virgen cuando tú...?

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces no hay nada que discutir. He hablado con el ama de llaves, y me ha dicho el día exacto que llegó Isabella. Las fechas cuadran, Masen. Tardó tres días en recorrer andando el camino hasta aquí, y cuando llegó se desmayó en la puerta a causa del cansancio y el hambre. —Hizo una pausa para que su amigo asimilara sus palabras y luego siguió hablando—. Además, sé que en el fondo no tienes dudas. Sabes que ese niño es tuyo.

—Y también el nieto del hombre que mató a mi hermano.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza con pesar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora eso no es importante. —Tomó aire profundamente—. Dime ¿qué nombre le pondréis? —le preguntó mientras le daba una palmada fraternal—. Aunque quizá deberíamos pensar en bodas antes que en nombres. ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar la ceremonia?

—No será en un futuro cercano, te lo aseguro —gruñó Edward.

—¿No recuerdas el juramento que hiciste? Déjame recordar. Estábamos en Baltimore, ¿no?

—No sigas, Carlisle —le advirtió Edward cortante.

—Aquel día habíamos bebido más de la cuenta, pero recuerdo que dijiste que te casarías con cualquier mujer que te diera un hijo, incluso aunque fuera una prostituta.

—Eso no es aplicable en este caso —rugió Edward mirándolo con ojos llameantes.

—Isabella no es una prostituta, desde luego. Pero, aun así, tus palabras siguen siendo válidas. Además, estoy seguro de que Isabella será la señora perfecta para Osterley. Y, más importante aún, será la esposa perfecta para ti.

Edward guardó silencio durante unos instantes, como si estuviera reflexionando acerca de las diversas opciones que se presentaban ante él.

—Es la peor opción posible —dijo finalmente con voz atormentada.

—Masen, hemos pasado semanas buscándola con una intensidad que rara vez he visto en ti. Sé que la amas. Te conozco mejor que nadie y a mí no puedes engañarme.

—No puedo casarme con Isabella, y lo sabes igual que yo.

—¿Vas a permitir que tu único hijo nazca bastardo?

—Mejor bastardo que muerto —rugió Edward.

—Vamos, Masen, no creo que ese malnacido lastimara a su propio nieto —argumentó Carlisle, tratando de razonar con él.

—¿Y si no es su nieto? ¿Qué sabemos de los verdaderos orígenes de Isabella? Recuerda lo que nos contaron en Londres acerca de su madre y del amante que tuvo antes de nacer Isabella. —Sacudió la cabeza—. No, no me arriesgaré. No puede haber anuncio de boda. Cuanta menos gente sepa lo que hay entre nosotros, más seguros estarán ella y el niño.

—¿Y el ama de llaves? Es una mujer inteligente y me ha insinuado que sabe que eres el padre del niño. ¿Qué hacemos con ella?

—La llevaremos con nosotros a Osterley.


	28. Capítulo 27

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 27**

—Kristie, ¿prometes no decir ni una palabra a nadie? —Isabella dobló con nerviosismo la pequeña nota y se la entregó a la fiel doncella.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Se la llevaré al señor Black yo misma.

—Gracias —dijo Isabella con una sonrisa—. Sólo espero que el señor Black venga por mí a primera hora de la mañana. No puedo quedarme aquí por más tiempo.

Kristie no cuestionó sus palabras. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y luego la dejó sola.

Suspirando, Isabella se sentó frente al fuego para terminar de desenredarse el cabello. Ahora ocupaba el dormitorio principal. La señora Young la había llevado allí inmediatamente después de que se lo ordenara Edward, y la trató con una formalidad que llegó a incomodar a la joven.

Toda su vida había cambiado de nuevo en unas pocas horas. Ni siquiera podía usar sus viejas ropas, ya que habían desaparecido misteriosamente, y se había visto obligada a ponerse un vestido de exquisito brocado azul que había dejado en Osterley. Sin duda, Edward no había dejado nada al azar. Había ordenado incluso que arreglaran la elegante prenda en la parte de la cintura para que no le oprimiera demasiado.

De pronto escuchó que se abría la puerta y supo sin ninguna duda que se trataba de Edward. Conocía demasiado bien sus pasos y el aura de poder que desprendía con su sola presencia.

—Tenemos que hablar, Isabella —dijo él a su espalda, con voz baja y seductora—. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo mientras lo hacemos?

—Ya casi es de noche —replicó la joven con el corazón desbocado, fingiendo una calma que estaba lejos de sentir—. No es el mejor momento para dar un paseo.

—Aun así, estoy seguro de que te sentará bien.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar, la ayudó a ponerse en pie, le puso la gruesa capa que alguien había dejado sobre la cama y, antes de darse cuenta, la estaba guiando escaleras abajo.

Carlisle la saludó en el vestíbulo con un firme y afectuoso abrazo, sin embargo, Isabella se mostró reservada con él. Quería mucho al amable anciano, pero no podía olvidar que le era completamente fiel a Edward.

—Esme te ha echado de menos, pequeña —le aseguró Carlisle.

—Yo también la he echado de menos —admitió Isabella en voz baja—. Ella y Alice... ¿están bien?

—Esme todavía no se ha arrepentido de casarse conmigo —bromeó—. En cuanto a Alice, con ese temperamento francés suyo, ha estado completamente intratable desde el día en que... eh, digamos, desapareciste. ¿Y tú, Isabella, estás bien?

—Sí, yo... —Antes de poder decir nada más, Edward la cogió del codo, se despidió del anciano y la condujo a la puerta principal. Bajaron las escaleras que conducían a la calle y salieron a la oscuridad de la noche.

The Crescent parecía un lugar casi mágico en el brumoso anochecer. Las velas titilaban en las ventanas de forma que su luz acariciaba los adoquines y suavizaba las duras aristas del edificio. Y, a pesar de sus preocupaciones, Isabella no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la belleza y la grandeza de aquel magnífico lugar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al parque y, una vez allí, envueltos en el distante sonido de los carruajes y los caballos, Edward tiró de ella con delicadeza y la estrechó contra sí.

—Te he añorado tanto... —susurró contra su pelo.

Con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella, Isabella se sintió tan segura que tuvo que reprimirse para no decirle que él siempre había estado en sus pensamientos.

—Estoy segura de que habrás encontrado compañía en mi ausencia.

—Te equivocas. Nadie es comparable a ti, pequeña.

Ella rió con amargura.

—Esta vez tus palabras no te servirán de nada. —Intentó apartarse de él, pero Edward la sujetó con prontitud—. No voy a quedarme contigo y tampoco volveré a Osterley.

—¿A dónde irás, si no es conmigo? ¿Acaso crees que en Bath estás a salvo de tu padre?

—No, sé que tengo que irme en cuanto pueda. Lo vi en el mercado, Edward. Él está aquí, en Bath. —El recuerdo de Charlie Swan abrazando a Irina hizo que se estremeciera violentamente.

—Lo sé. Tengo a varios hombres siguiéndole la pista. Sé a dónde va y lo que hace casi cada minuto del día. —La sacudió por los hombros con suavidad—. ¿Puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando descubrí que estabas aquí? Si él te hubiera atrapado...

—Estoy segura de que no me vio y, además, no volveré a correr el riesgo de encontrarme con él —afirmó con resolución.

—¿Volverás a Osterley, entonces? —Edward parecía complacido.

—No, me iré a la casa de la señora Young en cuanto ella arregle sus asuntos. Allí estaré a salvo de ti y de mi padre.

—La señora Young ya ha aceptado ir a Osterley.

—Estás mintiendo —le espetó, negándose a creerle—. Ella nunca me abandonaría.

—Es cierto, nunca lo haría. Pero ya que tú vuelves a Osterley, ella ha ofrecido amablemente sus servicios para ser nuestra ama de llaves allí.

—Ni siquiera así conseguirás que vuelva —estalló Isabella, sintiéndose acorralada.

—Maldición —gruñó Edward atravesándola con la mirada y sujetándola aún más fuerte—. Tienes que volver a Osterley. ¿Acaso no entiendes que estás embarazada de mi hijo y que necesitas protección?

—¡No! ¡No entiendo nada! No entiendo al monstruo que me engendró y tampoco te entiendo a ti —replicó ella desesperada—. Quiero estar sola. Quiero volver a Gales. Éste es mi bebé, de nadie más que mío. ¡Y no crecerá en cautividad!

Al verla tan angustiada, Edward bajó el tono de su voz y trató de tranquilizarla.

—Shh. No quiero pelearme contigo, Isabella, pero tienes que entender mi postura. Nuestro hijo debe crecer en Osterley.

—Hablas como si el niño tuviera algún valor para ti, aparte de como herramienta de tu venganza.

—Mi venganza no tiene nada que ver con él —le aseguró tajante—. Nacerá y crecerá en Osterley porque es su hogar por derecho.

—No puedes reclamar este hijo, Edward. Prefiero que no tenga padre a que sepa cuáles fueron las circunstancias de su concepción.

—Cuéntame esas circunstancias —rugió él, furioso de nuevo—. Cuéntame lo mal que lo pasaste la noche que te entregaste a mí.

—Fui a tu cama porque te amaba —le recordó con voz quebrada mientras una cálida lágrima se deslizaba sobre su fría mejilla—. Pero a la mañana siguiente descubrí el papel que me tenías reservado en tus planes de venganza y lo estúpida que había sido.

—Nunca has sido una estúpida, Isabella —susurró Edward conmovido, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pómulo con el pulgar para atrapar la solitaria lágrima—, sin embargo, enfrentarte a mí ahora sería una completa estupidez. Nada impedirá que vuelvas conmigo a Osterley.

—¡No! Mi hijo creerá que nació del amor aunque tenga que mentirle toda su vida. —Se zafó de sus brazos con un nervioso movimiento y echó a correr lo más deprisa que sus temblorosas piernas se lo permitieron.

No llegó muy lejos. Él la alcanzó casi de inmediato, pero no antes de que la joven patinara en el resbaladizo adoquinado y cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Edward con urgencia, ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien —contestó Isabella sintiéndose avergonzada.

—Si vuelves a hacer una tontería así de nuevo, te juro que te encerraré y tiraré la llave —masculló Edward entre dientes. La cogió del codo sin darle opción a que protestara y se dirigieron a buen paso a The Crescent.

Herida por sus duras palabras, Isabella permitió que la guiara sin decir una sola palabra. Pero en el momento en que cruzaron el umbral de la mansión, se soltó de su firme agarre y se enfrentó a su gélida mirada.

—Dime, cuando me he caído, ¿te has preocupado realmente por mí, o temías que le hubiera pasado algo a tu nuevo cautivo, el nieto de tu mayor enemigo?

Al recibir como única respuesta el frío silencio de Edward, la joven sintió como si un afilado cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el corazón. Sus lágrimas se tornaron sollozos y corrió escaleras arriba para encerrarse en su cuarto, esperando que, por una vez, él no la siguiera.

Sin embargo, tal y como se temía, Edward irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar.

—Quítate esa ropa mojada. —Su voz evidenciaba que aún estaba furioso—. He mandado traer tu cena y la doncella no tardará en llegar.

—No me desvestiré hasta que te marches —replicó Isabella intentando controlar un escalofrío.

Edward no contestó. Se limitó a acercarse a ella y a empezar a deshacer los mojados lazos de su corpiño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Intentó apartarle las manos, pero, una vez más, fue completamente inútil. Él tenía el control y no dejaba que la joven lo olvidara nunca—. ¿Por qué has tenido que encontrarme? ¿Por qué te importaba tanto?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza, desconcertada. No entendía la actitud de Edward. ¿Por qué la había buscado con tanto ahínco? ¿No tenía batallas más importantes que librar que la que tenía con ella?

Él no dijo una sola palabra mientras la desvestía, y sólo se detuvo cuando la joven quedó cubierta únicamente por la camisola.

—Ponte esto —le ordenó, ofreciéndole una elegante bata de terciopelo púrpura.

Isabella cogió con reticencia la hermosa prenda y, sabiendo que era inútil pedirle que le diera unos momentos de intimidad, se dio la vuelta para quitarse la camisola y se apresuró a ponerse la bata. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para enfrentarse a él, se dio cuenta de que no había sido lo bastante recatada. Podía ver claramente en sus ojos el familiar brillo del deseo no satisfecho.

Justo en ese instante, llegó Kristie con su cena, e Isabella, tras darle las gracias a la amable doncella y decirle que no la necesitaría más esa noche, comió en absoluto silencio. Apenas había tomado bocado en todo el día, así que dio buena cuenta de los exquisitos platos, aun siendo consciente en todo momento de que Edward, sentado cómodamente junto a la chimenea con una copa de brandy en la mano, no dejó de observarla ni un solo segundo.

—¿Te acuerdas de la noche que pasamos en la cabaña, Isabella? —dijo él de pronto, girando la cabeza para contemplar las hipnóticas llamas del hogar.

La amargura impresa en su voz hizo que la joven sintiera un nudo en la garganta, pero se obligó a ser fuerte y a no mostrarle lo mucho que la afectaba.

—No —mintió.

—Recuerdo que me desperté esa noche y no te reconocí. Pensé que eras una aldeana que había acudido en mi ayuda, y cuando me desperté de la fiebre, ya de vuelta en Osterley, y supe a quién había visto en realidad, lamenté profundamente que no fueras esa otra mujer. —Se puso en pie y su voz se volvió ronca y profunda—. ¿Por qué crees que fue?

—Delirabas de fiebre. Es la única explicación —se obligó a contestar. ¿Por qué la torturaba de esa manera? ¿Intentaba darle otra lección de humillación?

Edward sacudió la cabeza a modo de respuesta mientras se acercaba a ella y, antes de que la joven pudiera impedirlo, se inclinó y la besó en los labios con suavidad.

Ella debería haberle rechazado. Haber apartado la cara y mostrarle con claridad lo mucho que detestaba su contacto. Sin embargo, como si su cuerpo tuviera voluntad propia, alzó los brazos y abrió la boca para él, cayendo de nuevo bajo el hechizo que Edward había lanzado sobre ella en Osterley. Sin duda era un hombre peligroso, pero resultaba letal cuando se mostraba amable y gentil, tal y como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sin previo aviso, sus labios la abandonaron y la miró sorprendido por el hecho de que el deseo de Isabella se igualara al suyo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Sus ojos brillaron con burla—. ¿Mi preciosa y joven virgen se ha sentido sola las últimas semanas?

—No soy virgen, y lo sabes mejor que nadie —susurró poniéndose en pie para enfrentarlo.

—No, pero eres inocente en muchos otros aspectos. —Sus cálidos y duros nudillos se deslizaron por su escote y comenzaron a explorar en el interior de la bata de terciopelo.

Incapaz de resistirse a la magia que estaba creando para ella, Isabella dejó escapar un gemido al sentir cómo sus pezones se endurecían en respuesta a sus caricias.

—Casi puedo ver amor en tus ojos, Edward —musitó, perdiéndose en las profundidades de su insondable mirada—, pero ¿qué habrá en su lugar mañana, cuando hayas saciado tu deseo?

—Si piensas que es amor, entonces seguirá ahí —contestó él tajante.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cogió en brazos como si fuera una niña y la depositó con cuidado sobre la enorme cama de cuatro postes. Le quitó la bata sin encontrar ninguna resistencia, dejándola desnuda y vulnerable, y luego colocó la mano con extrema delicadeza sobre su redondeado vientre.

—Te he echado de menos, pequeña.

Se deshizo de sus propias ropas y, antes de ella pudiera analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo, se tumbó a su lado y empezó a besarla larga y profundamente, haciéndola temblar de anhelo.

—Dios, me vas a volver loco —susurró sobre sus labios un segundo antes de incrementar la presión de sus besos, reclamando la boca de la joven con salvaje ferocidad.

Isabella se arqueó indefensa ante el fuego que ardía en sus entrañas, mientras la posesiva mano de Edward tomaba posesión de uno de sus senos y lo torturaba con exquisitas caricias. Emitiendo un gemido ahogado, la joven se abandonó al placer que la recorría, incapaz de negar que su mente, su cuerpo y su alma estaban llenos de amor hacia aquel hombre.

Sólo se puso tensa en el momento en que Edward, después de comprobar que estaba húmeda y preparada para él, se colocó sobre ella para tomarla. Su preocupación debió ser evidente cuando se llevó la mano al vientre, pero Edward la retiró despacio, asegurándole que el niño no sufriría ningún daño. Se apoyó sobre sus poderosos brazos para posicionarse mejor entre los muslos abiertos de la joven, y luego empezó a penetrarla con una necesidad tan primitiva y antigua como el tiempo. No hubo concesiones, ni ella las pidió.

—No vuelvas a dejarme nunca, Isabella —jadeó Edward entrecortadamente, imprimiendo un ritmo devastador con sus largas embestidas.

La joven le clavó las uñas en la espalda buscando desesperadamente la liberación y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas rogando para que aquello no acabara nunca. La sangre corría con fuerza por sus venas arrasándolo todo a su paso. En aquel instante no importaba el futuro, ni lo ocurrido en el pasado, sólo Edward besándola, poseyéndola por entero, conduciéndola sin clemencia por un ardiente sendero de placer hasta que ambos estallaron en un éxtasis cegador.

Más tarde, ya de madrugada, descansaron tumbados el uno junto al otro sobre el blanco colchón de plumas. La casa estaba en silencio y nada parecía perturbar su paz. El mundo real y todas sus contradicciones y complicaciones no tenían cabida en aquel momento.

—Isabella.

—Shh... No digas nada. —Se irguió sobre un codo y le besó suavemente en los labios para silenciarle.

—Tenemos que hablar, Isabella. —Su voz reflejaba tensión—. Te daré lo que quieras, todo lo que tengo, sólo a cambio de que no pelees más conmigo. Vuelve a Osterley, y todo lo que desees será tuyo.

La joven guardó silencio durante unos instantes antes de hablar, como si necesitar meditar sus siguientes palabras.

—Sólo existe una cosa que pueda hacerme volver.

—¿Cuál es tu precio?

—No hay precio. Ni siquiera tu fortuna puede comprar lo que deseo —susurró, tomando aire larga y profundamente para calmar su tembloroso pecho.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le preguntó Edward con recelo.

Quiero ser la mujer sin pasado de la cabaña. Quiero que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —insistió él con suavidad.

La joven cerró los ojos angustiada. Resultaba profundamente doloroso exponerle de nuevo sus sentimientos y dejar que la hiriera de nuevo, sin embargo, aun así, sabía que debía hacerlo. El riesgo valía la pena.

—Di que me amas, Edward. —Se movió ligeramente para observar su reacción, pero los ojos masculinos estaban llenos de sombras y la joven no estaba segura de cómo leerlos—. Sólo dime esas palabras, igual que yo te las dije aquella noche.

—Hay cosas que no entiendes, Isabella. —Sacudió la cabeza con pesar y le acarició uno de los rebeldes rizos que se extendían sobre la almohada.

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, Edward. Sabes que te amo. Si no fuera así, nunca me habría entregado a ti —susurró vehemente—. Si me dijeras que me quieres, volvería gustosa a Osterley. Por esas palabras, sería gustosa tu ramera.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. —Se levantó de la cama de golpe y empezó a pasear por la habitación como un león enjaulado.

—Edward, no te enfades —dijo con voz rota—. No es tu ira lo que quiero.

—Entonces no vuelvas a decir esa palabra. No es apropiada para ti.

—No lo haré. Sólo dime que me amas. —Nerviosa, se aferró a la bata de terciopelo que descansaba a su lado—. No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, sólo... Sólo dime lo que sientes por mí. Es todo lo que pido. Por favor.

Edward le dio la espalda y contempló absorto el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—No se trata de amor. Me temo que nunca se ha tratado de eso —masculló apretando la mandíbula—. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendes, Isabella, incluso cosas sobre ti misma.

—¡Entonces cuéntamelas! Hazme entender. —Reprimiendo un súbito temblor, se puso la bata como si cubriendo su desnudez pudiera esconder su vulnerabilidad—. No puedes olvidar que soy la hija de tu mayor enemigo, el conde de Dwyer, ¿verdad?

Al oír aquello Edward se volvió hacia ella con el rostro convertido en una máscara de rabia.

—No sé si ese bastardo es tu padre, pero desde luego no posee ningún título nobiliario —rugió colérico—. El único heredero del condado de Dwyer soy yo.

Isabella lo miró en silencio con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de asimilar aquella información.

—Eso... eso es... imposible —logró balbucear—. No puedo creerlo.

—¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Que mi nombre es, de hecho, Edward Masen Swan? —se burló mordaz—. ¿Que un miserable capitán de barco llamado James Witherdale haya sido capaz de fingir ser parte de la nobleza durante veinte años? ¿Que ese mal nacido, que se parecía lo suficiente a mi padre, el verdadero Charlie Swan, asumiera su identidad creyendo que había acabado con toda su descendencia? ¿Mis cicatrices no son lo bastante reales para ti?

—Basta —gritó Isabella, desesperada—. Mi madre no se habría casado con un impostor. No habría participado en un engaño así.

—¿Cómo podía ella imaginarlo siquiera? Era joven, y quizá creía estar enamorada.

—¿Y el pasador de amatistas? —argumentó Isabella con voz temblorosa—. Mi madre me contó que pertenecía a los Dwyer desde hacía varias generaciones.

—Supongo que tu padre lo encontró en mi equipaje, después de matar a mi hermano e intentar hacer lo mismo conmigo —le explicó más calmado, consciente del golpe que todo aquello representaba para la joven—. Lo único de lo que no consiguió apropiarse fue de la gargantilla de amatistas. Era lo más valioso que poseíamos y yo la llevaba cosida a mi ropa por precaución.

Completamente abrumada, Isabella inclinó la cabeza mientras su mente trataba de encajar todas las piezas de aquel horrible rompecabezas. Si era cierto lo que Edward decía, entonces... entonces su vida no había sido más que una completa farsa. Pero las palabras del duque de Newton y las del propio Edward cuando estaba inconsciente en la cabaña, afirmando que no podía ser la hija del conde de Dwyer, también apoyaban lo que él le había contado.

—Aunque todo eso fuese verdad, mi padre nunca lo reconocería —murmuró finalmente, sintiendo que algo se helaba en su interior—. Preferiría vernos muertos antes que hacerlo.

—Así es —convino Edward—. Y tampoco dudaría en deshacerse de nuestro hijo. ¿Comprendes ahora por qué tengo que mantenerte a cierta distancia?

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, consciente de que todos corrían peligro. Edward, su hijo aún no nacido... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y no pudo evitar temblar visiblemente.

—Isabella... —susurró Edward, conmovido al verla en aquel estado de desesperación. Se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y alargó el brazo para acariciarle el pelo, pero ella dio un respingo y se echó hacia atrás para evitar su contacto.

—Vete, te lo ruego —musitó con voz trémula—. Necesito estar sola.

—No creo que sea bueno para ti. Déjame al menos...

—Por favor —casi gritó.

—Como quieras —estalló Edward, irritado ante su negativa a dejar que la consolara—. Pero prepárate para volver a Osterley por la mañana.

Recogió su ropa y, sin molestarse siquiera en vestirse, salió majestuosamente de la habitación.

Sintiendo que su cabeza iba a estallar, Isabella se abrazó a sí misma y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente por todos aquellos que no podían hacerlo. Por su madre, por el bebé que pronto nacería y... también por Edward.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Elenamar-16, LUCYarg, yunayi y PrettyBells! Falta muy poco para que termine esta historia :( **

**Besoss!**


	29. Capítulo 28

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 28**

A la mañana siguiente, tras una noche en la que apenas había dormido unos minutos, Isabella no dejaba de retorcerse las manos nerviosamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán en volver? —le preguntó a la pequeña Kristie. La doncella la estaba ayudando a hacer el equipaje y ya casi habían terminado.

—Puede que media hora, señorita —respondió Kristie—. Sólo fueron a que el herrero revisara el carruaje. Parece que se dieron tanta prisa por llegar a Bath que el señor Masen temía que uno de los engranajes se pudiera haber roto en el camino.

—Tendrá que ser suficiente —murmuró Isabella—. Y el señor Black te dijo que vendría tan pronto como pudiera ¿verdad? —inquirió por centésima vez.

—Oh, sí, señorita. Lo hizo —asintió Kristie.

Ojalá Jacob llegara antes de que Edward y Carlisle volvieran, deseó Isabella mientras doblaba su último vestido. No se llevaba mucha ropa, sólo la necesaria para poder cambiarse un par de veces. El resto pensaba dejarlo allí para que Edward hiciera con ello lo que creyera más conveniente. Ya fuera quemarlo o regalarlo.

Después de agradecer a la pequeña Kristie todo lo que había hecho por ella, cogió su pequeña bolsa de viaje y bajó al vestíbulo a esperar el carruaje de Jacob. Todavía no estaba segura de qué iba a contarle, pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de marcharse mientras aún la tuviera. Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward llegara antes de lo esperado y le impidiera huir de nuevo.

Apenas llegó al vestíbulo, escuchó el sonido de un carruaje al parar frente a la casa. Abrió la puerta principal con el corazón desbocado, y respiró aliviada al descubrir a Jacob Black en el umbral.

—Isabella, ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó con los ojos llenos de confusión—. Estás muy pálida; necesitas sentarte. —La cogió del codo e hizo que se acomodara en una de las robustas sillas del vestíbulo—. ¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre lo de casarnos?

—Yo... No. Pero... necesito tu ayuda.

—Cuéntame lo que ocurre —le pidió mientras le cogía la mano entre las suyas—. No puedes imaginar la alarma que me causó tu nota.

—El señor de la casa... Está aquí. —Tragó saliva compulsivamente—. Tengo que irme lo más pronto posible y esperaba que pudieras ayudarme.

—Podemos estar en Gretna Green en cuestión de días. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Matrimonio? —inquirió expectante.

—Yo... —susurró Isabella bajando la vista. No podía soportar herirle pero, de algún modo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Llevaba en su interior el hijo de otro hombre y casarse con Jacob Black resultaba impensable. Era un buen hombre, y ella no podía utilizarlo para liberarse del control de Edward. Si lo hacía, no sería mejor que aquellos que la habían utilizado a ella.

Levantó la mirada para intentar explicarle las circunstancias en la que se hallaba y de pronto se llevó una temblorosa mano al pecho. Alguien había dejado abierta la puerta del estudio y podía ver claramente a Edward y Carlisle sentados junto a la chimenea tomando una copa de brandy. Estaban observándolos y posiblemente hubieran escuchado gran parte de su conversación.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Los ojos de Jacob siguieron la mirada conmocionada de Isabella y frunció el ceño al ver a los dos hombres mirándolos desde el estudio.

—El carruaje está listo, Isabella. —Edward se levantó y se dirigió hacia ellos con paso firme, seguido de Carlisle—. Estábamos esperando a que terminaras de hacer el equipaje.

—No voy a irme contigo a Osterley —replicó la joven con firmeza al tiempo que se ponía en pie para enfrentarlo.

—Carlisle, por favor, adelántate —dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su amigo—. Tengo que hablar con Isabella antes de irnos.

El anciano asintió y sus labios se tensaron mostrando disgusto antes de encaminarse a la salida. Una vez se fue, Edward volvió a centrar su atención en Isabella e ignoró por completo a Jacob.

—Has hecho bien en dejar la mayoría de tus cosas aquí. Te servirán cuando vengamos de visita. —Le sonrió con ironía y la cogió del brazo para conducirla a la puerta de la calle, que Carlisle había dejado abierta—. Vamos. Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Suéltela en este mismo instante —exigió Jacob con voz cortante, interponiéndose en su camino—. La joven a la que está dando órdenes va a ser mi esposa y no viajará a ningún sitio con usted.

Edward se quedó paralizado al oír aquello.

—¿Esposa? —Su mano se cerró alrededor del brazo femenino de un modo casi doloroso—. ¿Es eso cierto, Isabella?

—¿Qué importa que sea o no cierto? —respondió ella en voz baja, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que le temblara—. Sólo quiero que me dejes libre.

—Bien, déjame decirte lo que ocurrirá si decides embaucar a este caballero para que se case contigo —gruñó Edward—. No os daré un momento de paz durante el resto de vuestras vidas. No habrá lugar en el mundo en el que podáis esconderos de mí. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Suéltela ahora mismo —exigió de nuevo Jacob, cada vez más exaltado.

—Isabella, ¿no tienes que darle alguna noticia a tu prometido? —la atormentó Edward.

—No, no me hagas decírselo —le suplicó ella, consciente de lo mucho que la noticia de su embarazo heriría a Jacob.

—Suéltela, le digo. ¡Ella viene conmigo! —gritó Jacob, dispuesto a pelear si fuera necesario.

—Jacob, tienes que entender... —comenzó Isabella.

—No necesito explicaciones —la interrumpió él—. Sólo necesito que digas que quieres casarte conmigo.

Dios, todo era tan complejo... Jacob era un hombre excelente, honrado y lleno de buenos sentimientos, pero, muy dentro de sí misma, Isabella sabía que su destino estaba con Edward. Los intrincados hilos que la unían al señor de Osterley eran demasiado fuertes para romperlos.

—Jacob, lo siento. No debí llamarte. —Su voz se rompió y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para seguir hablando—. Realmente no sé cómo explicar esto. Mi pasado... me obliga a irme con este hombre.

—Ya veo. —Los oscuros ojos de Black se llenaron de dolor mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—Jacob, tienes que entenderlo. ¡Yo no quería que fuera así! —Isabella intentó liberarse por todos los medios, pero el fuerte brazo que la sujetaba se lo impidió con facilidad.

—Tenemos que irnos ya, Isabella —la instó Edward con voz imperiosa.

—Debo explicárselo —gimió ella volviéndose de nuevo hacia Jacob. ¡Le suplicaría que la entendiera si tenía que hacerlo! Haría cualquier cosa para borrar aquella mirada de sus ojos.

Lamentablemente, nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Perdida la paciencia, Edward la cogió en brazos como si no pesase nada y bajó los escalones que conducían a la calle sin prestar atención a sus forcejeos. La subió en el carruaje en el que los esperaba Carlisle y cerró la puerta tras ellos al tiempo que le indicaba al cochero que ya podían irse.

Al verse dentro del vehículo, el carácter definitivo de la situación pesó de pronto sobre Isabella como una losa y dirigió una mirada suplicante a Edward en busca de comprensión.

—Por favor, déjame contárselo. ¡No me hagas dejarle así!

—¿Por qué no dejarle así? —replicó Edward, mordaz—. Después de todo, tú no le amas. Si la memoria no me falla, tú me amas a mí.

Isabella se quedó inmóvil un instante mientras asimilaba la dureza de sus palabras.

—Sí, y mi alma arderá en el infierno por amar a quien no debo. —Sin poder controlarse, se inclinó hacia delante y le abofeteó con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, él no se sobresaltó ni buscó retribución. En su lugar, pasó el resto del viaje en un cruel silencio, ignorando a propósito la ira que refulgía en los ojos de la joven.


	30. Capítulo 29

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 29**

El final de la primavera llegó con mucho más frío de lo habitual. La humedad del ambiente presagiaba una inminente helada y había veces que Isabella se preguntaba si no presagiaría también algo más siniestro.

Luchando contra la continua fatiga causada por su embarazo, intentaba mantenerse ocupada con bordados que nunca conseguían retener su atención, o con su amistad con Esme y la señora Young. Le gustó volver a ver a Alice y estar de vuelta en la alcoba de tafetán amarillo de Osterley, pero no podía olvidar la forma tan cruel en que Edward la había obligado a regresar.

Ardía de cólera cada vez que pensaba en su partida de Bath. Había escrito una larga carta a Jacob explicando sus circunstancias lo mejor que pudo, sin mencionar al niño, y se la había confiado a Alice. Sabía que la pequeña doncella la había hecho llegar a su destino sin demora; sin embargo, ni siquiera eso podía mitigar su furia.

Por otra parte, a pesar de que trataba de no encontrarse con Edward, lo veía allí donde fuera. En el salón, en los corredores, en la biblioteca... Sus ojos se encontraban el tiempo más corto posible, y luego Isabella encontraba alguna excusa poco plausible para irse. No quería hablar con él. No quería que la hiriese más.

Últimamente se había vuelto menos comunicativa, quizás debido a lo que había descubierto acerca de su padre, pero, aun así, le gustaba charlar con Seth, un adolescente recién llegado de las Colonias al que todos apreciaban.

A primera vista, Seth era un chico tranquilo y reflexivo. No era inusual encontrarlo sentado en una esquina de la galería, contemplando absorto las enormes pinturas del siglo XVI que revestían las paredes.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Isabella empezó a pasar más y más tiempo con el muchacho, en especial desde que supo lo que había ocurrido con su padre en Maryland. Y lo cierto es que, aunque no había dicho nada, agradecía el hecho de que Edward no le hubiera contado al chico su relación con James Witherdale.

Eran casi como una pequeña familia. Esme, Carlisle, Seth, ella... Una familia en la que Edward no parecía tener ningún papel. Seguía tan distante como siempre. A veces, Isabella se sentaba en el salón y le oía recorrer la biblioteca una y otra vez, como si estuviera esperando algo; algo que le inquietaba y que le impedía dormir bien por las noches.

Lamentablemente sus temores estaban fundados. Se hallaban cenando cuando llegó una noticia que no dejó indiferente a nadie. Era la primera vez que Edward se reunía con ellos en la mesa tras regresar a Osterley, e Isabella apenas levantó la vista del plato para no reconocer su presencia. La sorpresa llegó cuando Diego irrumpió en el comedor casi corriendo, tan nervioso que ni siquiera se percató de que sus sucias botas estaban dejando manchas en la lujosa alfombra que cubría el suelo.

—Ha desaparecido, milord. El mensajero acaba de darme esto. —Le entregó una nota manchada de barro y Edward la leyó con rapidez.

—Buen trabajo, Diego. Es lo que estábamos esperando. Consigue algunos hombres más para patrullar la finca y estad muy alertas. —Despidió al noruego con un gesto y luego se giró hacia Isabella—. James Witherdale ha eludido a mis rastreadores y posiblemente se presente aquí en breve.

—Entonces lo más conveniente sería que Esme se marchara a Londres —intervino Carlisle frunciendo el ceño severamente—. Allí estará segura.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Después de decir aquello Edward hizo una larga pausa, como si fuera a anunciar algo largamente meditado—. Y quiero que Isabella se vaya con ella.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó la joven, incrédula—. Has hecho casi lo imposible por retenerme aquí, ¿y ahora quieres que me vaya a Londres?

—Recuerda que estás embarazada, Isabella. En Londres podremos cuidar mejor de ti —razonó Esme.

—No. Quiero quedarme en Osterley a esperar su llegada. ¡Ha arruinado mi vida! ¡Ha arruinado todas nuestras vidas! —Se giró furiosa hacia Edward, retándolo con la mirada—. Y ya he pagado el precio de tu venganza, así que tengo derecho a quedarme.

Edward negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Ahora que ha llegado el momento, no correré el riesgo. Te irás con Esme.

—Podrías utilizarme como cebo. ¿No es eso lo que has querido todo este tiempo? —le recordó en tono sarcástico.

Ignorándola, Edward siguió exponiendo sus planes.

—Esme, Isabella y Seth partirán a Londres por la mañana. Preferiría que se fueran ahora, pero no me gusta la idea de que viajen de noche.

—No, no me iré —estalló Isabella—. Yo también quiero venganza.

—Habrá venganza —le aseguró Edward—. Pero será mejor si estás en Londres. Recuerda que ahora tienes a tu cargo dos vidas, y no puedes poner en peligro una sin arriesgar la otra.

La calmada reprimenda consiguió que la joven dejase de protestar, ya que, en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que él tenía razón. Pero también sabía que necesitaba enfrentarse a su padre y pedirle explicaciones por todo el daño que les había causado a su madre y a ella. Además, también existía la posibilidad de que algo saliera mal en Osterley mientras estaba en Londres, y entonces nunca volviera a ver a Edward. Justo en el instante en que aquella idea cruzó por su mente, Isabella se apresuró a hacerla a un lado. Aunque se había propuesto odiarle cuando la obligó a regresar a Osterley, no le deseaba a Edward ningún mal. No sabría cómo seguir viviendo si algo llegara a sucederle.

—Deja que te acompañe a nuestros aposentos, Esme. Deberías ir haciendo el equipaje —dijo Carlisle amablemente.

Esme asintió y aceptó gustosa el brazo de su marido mientras se dirigían a la escalera. Cada día estaban más unidos a pesar de la diferencia de edad que había entre ellos.

Una vez se fueron, Edward le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se acercase.

—Seth, dado que serás el protector de Isabella durante el viaje, sería conveniente que trajeses una de mis pistolas para que te enseñe al menos cómo sujetarla.

Al oír aquellas palabras, los ojos de Seth resplandecieron y salió disparado de su asiento, listo para la acción.

—Será un placer, señor Masen..., eh... milord. —Seth se hizo un lío con las palabras, no habiéndose acostumbrado aún al título de Edward.

—Bien, entonces busca bajo mi cama. El par que encuentres debería estar descargado. Llévalo a la galería y me encontraré contigo en un rato.

El muchacho asintió con rapidez y salió corriendo de la estancia, dejando tras sí un ominoso silencio.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a Londres? —sugirió Isabella al cabo de unos segundos—. Podemos esperar allí hasta que sepamos cuáles son los planes de mi padre.

—¿Y seguir así siempre? No. Es mejor terminar con esto de una vez. No puedo darle la ventaja de esperar a que me tienda una emboscada.

—Entonces, quizá si yo si le contara que voy a tener un hijo tuyo, su nieto...

—Vamos, Isabella. —Edward se acercó a ella y le acarició el brillante cabello—. ¿De verdad crees que eso influiría algo en él? Si no siente afecto por su propia hija, no puedo imaginar lo poco que le importaría su propio nieto. Especialmente uno concebido por mí.

Isabella asintió reflexiva, sintiendo que una profunda tristeza invadía su corazón. Fue hasta la ventana para contemplar el exterior, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue la húmeda oscuridad.

—Sí, a mi padre no le importo. Supongo que ésa es la cruel ironía de esta situación.

—Mayor razón para irte.

—No —se negó, terca—. Mayor razón para quedarme. Yo también quiero ayudar a hacer justicia.

—Isabella, no voy a discutir sobre esto. El niño...

—¡Sí! ¡El niño! —La joven se volvió y lo miró retadora—. Hablemos de este niño. Este pobre niño que sólo conocerá el amor de su madre.

—Isabella, ¿qué... —empezó él.

—Me quedo, Edward —le interrumpió—. Mi hijo lo querría así. Él querría que la única persona que le ama luche por saber cuáles son sus verdaderos orígenes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

—Estaré aquí cuando Witherdale llegue, aunque sólo sea para resolver de una vez por todas la cuestión de quién es mi padre.

—Si quieres saber mi opinión, dudo mucho que lo sea —gruñó Edward, cada vez más irritado.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué pruebas tienes? Ninguna. Sólo Witherdale puede sacarme de mis dudas, y quiero oír la verdad de sus propios labios.

—No importa quién sea tu padre —afirmó entonces Edward, alzando la voz hasta casi gritar.

—¿No importa? —repitió incrédula, yendo hasta él—. ¡Cómo te atreves a decirme una cosa semejante! Cuando mi hijo me pregunte por qué su padre detesta tanto a su madre, tendré que contestar que es debido a su abuelo. —De improviso, dando rienda suelta a toda la ira contenida, la joven comenzó a golpear el pecho de Edward—. ¡Así que no me digas que los padres no importan! ¡Importan en todos los sentidos!

—¡Dios! Cálmate, Isabella. —Edward tomó los puños femeninos en sus manos y la mantuvo inmóvil, pero ni siquiera así consiguió tranquilizarla.

—Nada impedirá que me quede aquí hasta el final. No existe una sola razón en el mundo que pueda evitarlo —aseguró la joven fuera de control—. ¡Al diablo mi seguridad! ¡No existe razón en el mundo!

—Sí la hay. —Tiró de ella con suavidad y la estrechó contra su pecho como si fuera una niña—. Tengo la mejor razón de todas. —Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, endureciendo así sus firmes y marcadas facciones—. Te irás mañana y permanecerás a salvo en Londres.

—¿Por qué? —gritó angustiada—. ¿Qué puedes decir para que las cosas sean distintas? ¿Qué puedes decir para hacerme distinta a mí? ¿Qué... —Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando alzó la cabeza y observó el millar de emociones que reflejaban los ojos masculinos.

—Te amo —confesó Edward con voz rota—. Te amo, Isabella, y lo único que deseo es tu seguridad.

—¿Tú... me amas? —balbuceó ella, creyendo que había oído mal.

—Tanto, que la cuestión de quién es tu padre tendrá que seguir siendo un misterio para que pueda mantenerte alejada del peligro.

Isabella sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso cierto? —preguntó con un ronco susurro—. ¿Cómo puedes amarme si... me odias?

—He luchado contra mis sentimientos por ti con todas mis fuerzas —admitió Edward en tono bajo y torturado—. Pero no puedo seguir negándolo. Te amo, Isabella. Te amo más que a mi propia vida, te amo más que a nada.

—¿Ni siquiera te importa que sea la hija de James Witherdale? —inquirió conteniendo la respiración.

—No —contestó rotundo—. Eres la mujer más dulce y generosa que he conocido nunca. Y renunciaría a todo aquello por lo que he luchado a cambio de que siempre me miraras como lo haces justo ahora.

—¿Y cómo te estoy mirando? —musitó trémula.

—Como si me amaras —respondió con voz llena de cruda emoción.

—Edward —gimió—. Claro que te amo. Te he amado desde hace mucho más tiempo del que crees.

—Entonces ven. —La besó con una salvaje fiereza que la dejó sin respiración—. Vayamos a mis aposentos. Muéstrame cuánto amas a esta bestia colonial, Isabella, y déjame mostrarte lo mucho que lamento haberte hecho sufrir.

—Pero, Edward, Seth te espera en la galería —adujo indecisa.

—Seth esperará. —Sonriéndole cálidamente, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió al corredor.

Se encerraron en la alcoba señorial, y el mundo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor. Suspiros y susurros se mezclaron mientras Edward desnudaba a Isabella con extrema ternura, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar cada curva del frágil cuerpo femenino.

—¿Esto es real? ¿No estoy soñando? —preguntó ella estremecida, besándole la palma de la mano.

—Muy real —jadeó Edward al tiempo que la llevaba a la cama.

—¿Eres mío?

—Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras de mí —le aseguró con una sonrisa justo antes de besar la dura cima de uno de sus senos.

—Entonces te tomaré por entero.

Él se alzó sobre ella para mirarla, y sus ojos la bañaron con su calidez.

—Eres tan ambiciosa como yo, Isabella. —Una sonora carcajada retumbó en su pecho antes de ponerse serio—. Nunca renunciaré a ti, pequeña —murmuró besando su frente y la punta de su nariz—. ¿Puedes vivir con ello?

—Ahora que sé que me amas, no aceptaría otra cosa.

Consciente de que para ella no había un lugar mejor en el mundo que los fuertes brazos del hombre que amaba, Isabella liberó su lado más salvaje e hizo el amor con Edward con una intensidad que jamás creyó posible. Se perdieron el uno en el otro hasta que ya no hubo límites, y, justo antes de ambos llegaran a la cima del placer, la joven sintió como si Edward le estuviera acariciando el alma.

Cuando por fin consiguió recuperar el aliento, Isabella tiró de las sabanas para cubrirse el pecho y se acurrucó mimosa junto a Edward. Los pensamientos sobre el futuro se desvanecieron de su mente, e intentó pensar sólo en el hombre que tenía a su lado, el hombre que amaba con todo su ser.

—¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan feliz y a la vez tan desdichado? —susurró, reflexionando en voz alta.

—¿Qué te pone triste, amor mío? —Edward estaba tumbado sobre la espalda, acariciando su largo pelo con suavidad.

—Siempre has dicho que me necesitabas para completar la venganza contra mi padre, y si me voy mañana no podrás...

Él la silenció poniendo un dedo sobre sus delicados labios.

—Cuando descubrí que estabas viviendo aquí imaginé muchas formas de utilizarte para vengarme; sin embargo, todos mis planes fracasaron el mismo día en que llegué.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno —sonrió vagamente—. La joven mimada de sonrisa absurda que esperaba encontrar no existía. En su lugar, me encontré con la criatura más hermosa que había visto nunca. Una mujer llena de dignidad y orgullo que me miraba desafiante y que me retaba sin medir las consecuencias. Fue más de lo que podía controlar.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me obligaste a quedarme? —preguntó la joven, tratando de entender sus motivos.

—Sabía que te irías si no te obligaba a quedarte, y pienso que, en el fondo de mi mente, aún tenía la falsa ilusión de que podría utilizarte contra tu padre. Pero a medida que pasaban los días, cada vez tenía más claro que no sería capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Y por qué no me dejaste ir entonces?

—Cuando tuviste aquella espantosa pesadilla la noche del baile, descubrí lo mucho que te asustaba Witherdale y supe que tenía que protegerte, incluso si ello significaba obligarte a quedarte. — Se frotó la mandíbula agitado—. Casi me volví loco al descubrir que te habías ido. Te busqué en cada aldea de Gales, e hice que te rastrearan por toda Inglaterra. Pensar que nunca volvería a verte me desgarró por dentro.

—Huí porque estaba segura de que me odiabas —susurró conteniendo un escalofrío—. Lo dejaste muy claro cuando que me desperté en tu cama después de haber estado toda la noche juntos.

—Estaba tan furioso por la muerte de Clearwater que no podía pensar con claridad. Su muerte fue tan dura de soportar como lo habría sido la de Carlisle. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? —Volvió la cara de Isabella hacia la suya y rozó su mejilla con el pulgar—. ¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? Cuando regreses a Osterley, tras...

—Por favor, deja que me quede contigo —le rogó Isabella desesperada, aferrándose a él.

—Shh. —La envolvió en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza—. Tiene que ser así. No hay otra solución.

—Estoy tan asustada por lo que pueda ocurrirte... —musitó con voz temblorosa.

—Entonces quédate conmigo y déjame disfrutar de poder abrazarte sin que nada se interponga entre nosotros. Sólo por esta noche, finjamos que no existe el pasado.

—Ni futuro. —Una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Habrá un futuro, amor mío —musitó Edward poniendo una cálida mano sobre su vientre—. Habrá un futuro.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a LUCYarg, NccM, gibelu y yunayi! Faltan 2 caps. y el epílogo para que termine esta historia :(**

**La próxima adaptación será **_"Un error inconfesable", _**les dejo un resumen:**

_Edward, vizconde de Cullen, ha regresado de la guerra de España dispuesto a divertirse como suelen hacerlo los caballeros solteros._

_Isabella es una joven viuda y madre ejemplar que desprecia profundamente la vida que lleva el vizconde. Desprecia su frivolidad y sobre todo no perdona la distancia que impuso entre ambos tras una inolvidable noche de pasión. Pero ahora Isabella necesita a alguien como Edward, acostumbrado a moverse entre gente de baja estofa, porque está convencida de haber matado a un hombre cuyo cadáver yace en su salita privada. Sabe que solo él puede salvarla._

_¿Qué ha impulsado a la bella Isabella a atacar al noble que fue a visitarla? Un diario. Un diario que ni siquiera ha escrito ella y que jamás debió salir del dormitorio conyugal y en cuyas páginas su difunto esposo describía con detalle el arte del erotismo que compartió con su esposa durante el poco tiempo que disfrutó del matrimonio… Un diario que arrastrará a Edward e Isabella a un territorio familiar e inesperado a la vez, plagado de peligros insospechados y sensaciones inolvidables…_

**Espero que les guste! Besos!**


	31. Capítulo 30

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 30**

Seth observaba con atención cómo Orillion le ladraba a un animal de pelo gris cerca de los establos. Desde el lugar en el que estaba desayunando no podía distinguir si la criatura que pretendía cazar el perro era una rata grande o un conejo de campo, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Ansiaba unirse con Orillion y poder correr con él.

Esme y Carlisle acababan de irse a sus aposentos, al otro lado de la casa, y Seth comenzó a preguntarse si lo echarían de menos en el poco tiempo que tardaría en ir a ver las maniobras del perro. El viaje de América a Inglaterra había sido terriblemente tedioso, con largas estancias en los puertos de muchas insignificantes islas del Caribe, cargando azúcar y descargando carne, y lo que menos le apetecía era meterse en un carruaje durante un buen número de horas de camino a Londres. Isabella estaría ocupada con el equipaje y estaba seguro de que nadie se percataría de que había salido de la mansión por unos minutos, así que se puso con determinación el desgastado sombrero que había heredado de su padre y abrió la puerta que llevaba al exterior. Le llevó menos de un minuto llegar a los establos, sin embargo, una vez allí, no vio al enorme perro por ninguna parte.

—Orillion, ¿dónde estás? —Emitió un penetrante silbido para llamarlo—. ¡Orillion!

De pronto, alguien le agarró el cuello por detrás y lo empujó con brusquedad para que entrara en el establo. La respiración se detuvo en el pecho de Seth, pero, aún así, se retorció con todas sus fuerzas y trató de golpear al hombre que lo había atacado. El agresor lo esquivó con una risotada y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó al suelo.

—Mantén la boca cerrada y no acabarás como el perro —gruñó señalando el interior de los establos.

Seth, luchando por respirar, echó un vistazo a su espalda y vio el ensangrentado y tembloroso cuerpo de Orillion tendido junto a Fred, que estaba atado y amordazado. También vio a tres hombres con aspecto amenazador y portando armas. Sólo reconoció a uno, el aristócrata de pelo gris que había participado en la violenta partida de cartas de Maryland, previa a la muerte de su padre.

James Witherdale fue hasta él sin perder tiempo y lo cogió por la pechera de la camisa para interrogarlo.

—¿Dónde está el dormitorio de lady Isabella? —le espetó bruscamente.

—No se lo diré —gritó Seth a pesar del miedo que le invadía—. ¡Usted mató a mi padre!

—Escucha, condenado chiquillo —Witherdale sonrió y señaló hacia las escaleras—, si no cooperas te tiraremos por la ventana. ¿Dónde está el dormitorio de lady Isabella? ¿Es el amarillo?

—¡No!

Witherdale no insistió más. Lo soltó y miró a sus hombres.

—Llevadlo arriba y arrojadlo desde la ventana más alta. Eso hará que venga alguien.

—No, espere —le pidió Seth, aterrado—. Lady Isabella está en el cuarto amarillo, ¡pero no podrá hacerle nada! El señor Masen la protegerá de usted.

—¿Lo hará? —Witherdale lanzó una carcajada—. Ya lo veremos. —Se volvió hacia uno de sus corpulentos esbirros y ordenó—: Coge al chico y cuélgalo de la ventana noroeste.

—¡No! —gritó Seth justo antes de que una sucia y enorme mano le tapara la boca.

—Seth, ¿estás listo? —preguntó Isabella, asomando la cabeza en la habitación del muchacho—. Tenemos que irnos ya o Edward se pondrá furioso.

Perpleja, se mordió el labio inferior al darse cuenta de que el cuarto estaba vacío. Sobre la cama había un pequeño arcón con las cosas de Seth, pero él no aparecía por ninguna parte. La joven cogió uno de sus raídos pantalones y, notando su desgastado aspecto, se prometió a sí misma que le conseguiría ropa nueva en cuanto llegaran a Londres. Volvió a dejar la prenda en el arcón y justo cuando se disponía a salir, un movimiento procedente del establo llamó su atención.

Caminó hacia el balcón y, para su sorpresa, vio a Seth saludándola desde el último piso del establo. Colgaba precariamente del marco de la ventana del segundo piso y ondeaba el brazo en el aire de forma poco natural.

Temiendo que el muchacho terminase cayendo, Isabella se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hasta la planta baja y salió por la puerta principal sin dedicar un solo pensamiento a las advertencias de Edward de la noche anterior.

Con la idea de echarle a Seth una buena reprimenda, se dirigió al establo a buen paso, abrió la puerta y... se detuvo en seco al ver lo que la esperaba en su interior.

Edward paseaba arriba y abajo por la galería cada vez más nervioso. De vez en cuando se detenía junto al fuego, pero ni siquiera el calor de las llamas conseguía aliviar el frío que le calaba hasta los huesos.

—Ve a ver por qué se retrasa la señorita Isabella —le ordenó al lacayo que montaba guardia junto a la puerta.

Una vez se quedó solo, Edward caminó de nuevo por la galería y se dirigió despacio hasta el amplio ventanal. Observó los verdes y brumosos campos a través de los cristales, y de pronto su vista recayó en la joven que corría hacia los establos. Los largos mechones castaños que caían sobre su espalda resultaban inconfundibles y casi lanzó un gruñido al reconocer a Isabella.

—¡Maldita sea!... ¿Qué...? —La furia que sintió por la estupidez de la joven rápidamente dio paso al miedo por su seguridad cuando vio que un grueso brazo masculino salía de los establos y hacía entrar a la joven a pesar de sus forcejeos.

—Vaya, veo que este lugar apenas ha cambiado. —Una risa terriblemente familiar resonó en la habitación, haciendo que Edward se girara de inmediato para enfrentarse al hombre que había acabado con su familia tantos años atrás.

—¿Cómo has entrado aquí, Witherdale? —le increpó apretando los dientes.

—Conozco Osterley mejor que tú —se rió James Witherdale, respaldado por dos enormes esbirros—. Aunque, por supuesto, ayuda el hecho de que la finca tenga tales dimensiones que haga falta un ejército para patrullarla de un modo eficaz. Oh, y no olvidemos el inestimable apoyo de un par de sirvientes que nunca han dejado de ser leales a su verdadero señor.

—¿Quiénes son? —los ojos de Edward centellearon prometiendo represalias.

—¿Nunca sospechaste de Peter Alistair y su buena mujer, la cocinera? Pensé envenenarte en tu propia mesa una noche, pero luego decidí que era demasiado sutil. Además, quería estar presente cuando murieses.

—¿Dónde están ahora los Alistair?

—Supongo que en el piso de arriba, siguiendo mis órdenes y encerrando al viejo Carlisle y a Esme en sus aposentos.

—Sean cuales sean tus plantes, nunca conseguirás volver a suplantar a mi padre —le aseguró Edward con una calma tan gélida como el hielo.

—Mi hija es realmente preciosa, ¿no es cierto? —se mofó Witherdale, ignorando las palabras de Edward y yendo hacia la ventana.

El control de Edward se rompió al oír aquello y se abalanzó sobre su enemigo con el ánimo de matarle. Al instante, los dos hombres que custodiaban a Witherdale comenzaron a golpearlo con saña y lo llevaron hasta una silla. Él se resistió sin dejarse doblegar y sólo consiguieron que se quedara momentáneamente quieto cuando le estrellaron la culata de una pistola en el cráneo.

—Masen, Masen. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Witherdale lanzó una carcajada—. Has sido una verdadera pesadilla desde que supe que no habías muerto. E incluso se dice que mi hija se acuesta contigo.

—Mantente alejado de ella, Witherdale. Si sufre algún daño...

Aquella amenaza le costó a Edward otro golpe con la culata que le abrió una brecha en la cabeza.

—No temas, Masen. Mi hombre tiene instrucciones de no tocarla. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi a Isabella por última vez, pero debo reconocer que es incluso más hermosa que su madre. ¿Has disfrutado metiéndola en tu cama? —Se inclinó hacia Edward para oír la respuesta a su pregunta, pero sólo recibió un helado silencio—. ¿Crees que yo disfrutaré con ella tanto como tú?

Un furioso sonido gutural escapó de los labios de Edward mientras intentaba liberarse con todas sus fuerzas de los brazos que lo retenían. Los dos esbirros consiguieron inmovilizarle finalmente con mucho esfuerzo y, después del altercado, James Witherdale pareció un poco más nervioso que antes.

—Veo que aprecias mucho a mi hija. Dime ¿qué estarías dispuesto a ofrecerme para que la dejara ir?

—Te daría todo lo que tengo, pero, por supuesto, no hay garantías. ¿Me equivoco?

—Eres un tipo inteligente. —Los labios de Witherdale se curvaron en una sonrisa perversa—. Por eso creo que la única manera de acabar con esto es terminar el trabajo que dejé a medias hace veinte años. —Con la velocidad del rayo, le golpeó la mejilla con la punta del cuchillo que llevaba en la mano y le produjo un corte que empezó a sangrar profusamente.

Como si fuera ajeno al dolor, Edward le lanzó una mirada letal que casi le hizo retroceder.

—Vigílalo —ordenó entonces Witherdale a uno de sus hombres—. Voy a traer aquí a esa perra para que me vea disfrutar con ella.

Sin más, abandonó a buen paso la galería seguido del otro esbirro.

Apenas los vio desaparecer, Edward estudió al hombre que lo retenía apuntándole con una pistola y empezó a reír.

—Cállate. —El esbirro alzó la pistola para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Edward fue más rápido y, con un movimiento estudiado, agarró el cuchillo que llevaba siempre en la bota y rebanó la garganta de su atacante sin esfuerzo alguno.

—¿Seth? —susurró Isabella en la tenue luz de la habitación del establo. Era la misma en la que había pasado la primera noche tras la llegada de Edward a Osterley—. Seth, ¿estás bien?

—Lo siento, señorita Isabella —farfulló el muchacho.

—Tranquilo, Seth —dijo ella intentando reconfortarlo. Se arrastró hacia el rincón del que provenía la voz del muchacho a pesar de las ligaduras que ceñían sus manos y sus pies, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se horrorizó al ver el modo en que los hombres de Witherdale habían atado a Seth. El cuello del chico estaba rodeado por una cuerda que le bajaba por la espalda y luego ataba sus manos a través de las ingles. Era un nudo complicado, y obligaba a Seth a quedarse quieto o a sufrir un dolor atroz.

—Quería protegerla, señorita Isabella. Lo intenté, de veras que lo hice, pero luego vi al hombre que mató a mi padre y yo... —Sus palabras acabaron en un fuerte sollozo.

—Edward nos salvará —le aseguró Isabella—. Él sabrá cómo manejar a Witherdale.

—Me cuesta respirar —musitó Seth entrecortadamente.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró ella con el corazón en un puño—. Pero tienes que relajarte. Sólo relájate. Piensa únicamente en lo valiente que has sido.

—No he sido valiente —se lamentó pesaroso.

—Por supuesto que sí. Sólo espero que mi hijo llegue a tener tanto coraje como tú.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Y ahora, intenta relajarte. Si lo logras quizá pueda soltarte. Quiero que huyas lo más lejos que puedas de aquí.

—Pero usted también tiene que venir. Yo la desataré.

—Me temo que en mi estado no podría seguirte. Tendrás que irte solo.

—¡No puedo abandonarla! ¿Qué pensaría el señor Masen si...?

—Él querría que te salvaras, Seth. —Luchando contra la desesperanza, la joven guardó silencio y trató de deshacer los nudos que inmovilizaban al muchacho. Sus propias muñecas estaban atadas frente a ella, pero, aun así, movía los dedos tan rápido como podía. Sin embargo, era difícil concentrarse. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Y si Witherdale había conseguido acabar con él? ¡No! Se negó a pensar en ello rotundamente. Todo lo que deseaba, lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en estar con él. Ella y su hijo; ambos querían estar con él, donde quiera que estuviera ahora.


	32. Capítulo 31

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 31**

—Ya está —exclamó Isabella triunfal cuando logró desatar los complejos nudos de las cuerdas con las que habían torturado a Seth.

Una vez libre, el muchacho empezó a soltar a la joven lo más deprisa que pudo; pero apenas empezó, escucharon risas en el piso de abajo.

—Debes irte antes de que suban —susurró Isabella—. Agárrate al canalón de desagüe que hay junto a la ventana y baja con cuidado al suelo. Luego huye lo más rápido que puedas.

—No puedo dejarla aquí —sollozó Seth con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

—Tienes que hacerlo —insistió ella al oír que unos amenazadores pasos subían por la escalera—. Por el camino podrás encontrar ayuda, y es inútil que yo intente ir en mis condiciones. ¡Ve!

Seth se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué hacer, pero, al final, la convicción de Isabella lo persuadió.

—Iré y traeré ayuda, se lo juro. —El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza, se volvió sin perder un segundo y se deslizó a través de la pequeña ventana.

A Isabella casi se le detuvo el corazón al ver que el muchacho perdía pie al intentar alcanzar el canalón, y sólo respiró aliviada al oír que él silbaba para hacerle saber que estaba bien.

Justo en ese instante, las pisadas que tanto temía alcanzaron el descansillo.

—Isabella, papá está aquí —canturreó una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras, provocando que a la joven se le helara la sangre en las venas.

Entraron dos hombres en la habitación. Uno, alto y fuerte, se arrodilló junto al pequeño hogar y encendió rápidamente un fuego con las viejas y mohosas astillas. El otro hombre, su padre, se quedó de pie en el umbral y la observó con detenimiento. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros de buen corte, una camisa de batista y un chaleco de color burdeos.

—¡Eh! ¿Dónde está el chico? —le preguntó de pronto el gigante a Isabella.

—Se ha ido —respondió ella en tono desafiante a pesar del miedo que la atenazaba.

—No importa. Déjanos solos, Demetri —ordenó Witherdale.

—Pero el chico... —protestó el otro hombre.

—¡Vete!

El esbirro obedeció las órdenes de su señor con el aspecto de un perro al que acaban de propinar una patada, y una vez solos, Witherdale se aproximó a la joven con paso lento.

—Eres toda una belleza, Isabella. —La levantó del suelo con facilidad ignorando sus forcejeos, la depositó sobre la maltrecha cama y liberó bruscamente sus pies con un cuchillo.

—¿Dónde está Edward? —inquirió ella sin saber si podría soportar la respuesta—. ¡Dime dónde está!

—¿Quieres que te diga que está muerto?

—No —susurró horrorizada.

—Tu amante también te echa de menos, Isabella. ¿Le damos razones para estar celoso? —Inclinó la cabeza con intenciones de besarla en los labios, pero ella le pateó y le golpeó con las manos atadas, gruñendo de repulsión.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —le espetó rogando para que Edward estuviese bien y la encontrase.

—Siempre te he deseado. Eras una niña tan adorable, tan exquisita. —Al inclinarse de nuevo sobre ella, la joven volvió a patearle y esta vez alcanzó su entrepierna.

Witherdale se echó hacia atrás jadeante, lanzándole una mirada colérica.

—Prefieres que sea a lo fuerza, ¿eh? —masculló atrayéndola hacia sí. Pero de pronto, al tocar el vientre hinchado de Isabella, se quedó completamente inmóvil. Hasta entonces la escasa luz le había impedido ver que ella estaba esperando un hijo y la impresión le dejó mudo durante unos segundos.

—¡Maldita furcia! Así que ese hijo de perra ha conseguido dejarte embarazada —siseó entre dientes—. Debí acabar con él hace muchos años.

La agarró sin miramientos y la arrastró hasta la chimenea, sofocando sin esfuerzo los intentos de la joven por escapar. Cogió una astilla a medio quemar y la sostuvo peligrosamente cerca de la cara de Isabella.

—Si no me das lo que quiero te desfiguraré hasta que nadie sea capaz de reconocerte.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡Suéltame! —exigió ella al sentir el calor en la mejilla.

—¿Serás una buena chica? —Se rió salvajemente—. Si me obedeces en todo puede que no haga daño a tu bastardo.

—Por favor —jadeó Isabella mientras él la agarraba del cuello para obligarla a ponerse de rodillas.

—Abre esa boca para mí —la urgió soezmente, comenzando a desabrocharse los pantalones—. Vamos, hazlo si no quieres que te queme.

—¡Dios, por favor, no! —gritó, apartando la cabeza y preparándose para la quemadura. Sin embargo, ésta nunca llegó. Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió bruscamente detrás de ellos.

—Apártate de ella —bramó Edward desde el umbral. Echó un vistazo a Isabella, que había aprovechado la sorpresa de Witherdale para alejarse de él, y luego centró toda su atención en el hombre que llevaba persiguiendo tantos años—. ¿Dónde están tus asesinos cuando los necesitas? —se burló al tiempo que entraba en la habitación.

—Me libraré de ti ahora mismo, Masen. ¡Demetri! —aulló Witherdale mientras volvía a abrocharse los pantalones.

—Demetri y tu otro esbirro ya no pueden ayudarte. Me he encargado personalmente de ellos —le informó Edward mostrándole el cuchillo que llevaba en la mano—. Estás solo, Witherdale.

—Déjame salir de aquí o mataré a Isabella. —Cogió a la joven por la garganta con un inesperado movimiento y la arrastró hacia un rincón.

La habitación estaba sumida en sombras. El fuego se había apagado y al otro lado de la ventana llovía abundantemente, pero, aun así, Isabella podía vislumbrar la silueta de Edward acercándose amenazadoramente.

—Aléjate de mí, te lo advierto. ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó Witherdale, viéndose perdido.

Edward se negó a hacerlo, consciente de que en ese caso Isabella no saldría viva de allí. Se acercó más y más, hasta que, con un último instinto de supervivencia, Witherdale empujó a la joven hacia delante e intentó alcanzar la puerta.

Con rapidez y delicadeza, Edward depositó a Isabella en la cama y se volvió para alcanzar a su enemigo. Lo agarró del chaleco con violencia y lo metió a golpes en el pequeño cuarto. Isabella observaba la escena incapaz de hacer nada con las manos aún atadas, mientras los hombres se tambaleaban de una esquina de la habitación a otra.

—¡Voy a matarte! No por mi padre, ni por mi hermano. Voy a matarte únicamente por tocar a Isabella. ¡Sólo por eso! —rugió Edward con voz letal.

—Es mi hija. Nunca le haría daño —replicó Witherdale en un intento de salvarse.

—¡Mientes! Ella no puede ser hija tuya. ¡Admítelo! Dile de una vez quién es su verdadero padre.

—Te equivocas. ¡Es mi hija!

—Te juro que te degollaré si no se lo dices en este mismo instante. —Le agarró del cuello y le asestó a Witherdale un golpe aniquilador en la mandíbula—. Admítelo, y puede que te perdone la vida.

—¿Quieres oír lo zorra que era su madre? —escupió Witherdale con la boca llena de sangre—. Está bien. ¡Su madre se buscó un amante, y cuando lo descubrí juré que se lo haría pagar! Reneé no era más que una ramera.

—No —gritó Isabella desde la cama—. ¿Cómo podías esperar que fuera fiel a un hombre que era tan cruel con ella?

—Era una adúltera, y después de que su aristocrático amante muriera de tuberculosis perdió las ganas de vivir —argüyó Witherdale mirando a Isabella—. Y ya veo que también tuvo a una ramera por hija.

Dejando escapar un fiero gruñido, Edward se lanzó sobre Witherdale y se enzarzaron de nuevo en una brutal pelea. Ambos tenían una estructura similar y cada vez resultaba más complicado distinguir sus siluetas en la oscura habitación. Un mueble se hizo pedazos bajo el peso de los dos contrincantes y luego Isabella observó impotente que se levantaban sin dejar de golpearse salvajemente.

Un segundo después, la joven se encogió de miedo cuando escuchó el agudo grito de un hombre y el ruido del ventanal haciéndose pedazos al ser atravesado. Ahogando un sollozo, se levantó como pudo, pasó de largo el cuerpo que estaba tendido en el suelo y corrió hacia la ventana necesitando ver por sí misma lo que había ocurrido. Se inclinó sobre el alféizar y a través de la pesada niebla vio un cuerpo bocabajo lleno de sangre. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir y ni siquiera podía respirar, ya que estaba segura de que se trataba de Edward.

Gritando su nombre, se aferró a los afilados bordes de los cristales rotos sin importarle la sangre que empezó a deslizarse por sus manos atadas.

—Llévame contigo, Edward —suplicó sintiendo que algo muy dentro de ella se resquebrajaba a causa del devastador dolor que invadía cada célula de su ser—. Llévame contigo, amor mío.

Justo en ese instante, unos fuertes brazos la agarraron con fuerza para alejarla de la ventana. A sus oídos llegaban palabras tranquilizadoras, pero no prestó atención a su significado. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que había perdido al hombre que amaba y, finalmente, no pudiendo resistir más la tensión, su mente se sumergió en la oscuridad.


	33. Capítulo 32

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Capítulo 32**

Todo lo que la rodeaba parecía estar bañado por la luz del sol cuando volvió a abrir los ojos. Desde la cama, Isabella paseó la vista por la habitación de tafetán amarillo mientras trataba de adaptarse al luminoso y bello entorno.

Edward. El súbito recuerdo de lo ocurrido hizo que cerrara los ojos para contener el dolor que le desgarraba las entrañas. Se hizo un ovillo sobre la cama y empezó a sollozar débilmente, negándose a pensar en el futuro y a responder preguntas pendientes del pasado. Se llevó una mano al vientre para comprobar que su hijo estuviese bien y ni siquiera la consoló la reconfortante curva bajo su palma. Edward ¿Cómo podría continuar adelante sin el hombre que amaba? ¿Cómo afrontar la fría soledad que la esperaba en los días que vendrían?, se preguntó mientras gruesas lágrimas de amargo pesar se deslizaban por su rostro.

—¿Por qué llorar en un día tan magnífico como éste? —oyó decir de pronto a una voz procedente del umbral.

—¡Vete! Por favor, vete —susurró Isabella sin volverse, temiendo que se tratase de James Witherdale.

—La verdad es que esperaba otra bienvenida de tu parte —se mofó con suavidad el visitante al tiempo que se adentraba en el hermoso cuarto.

—¿Es posible? Dios mío —gimió Isabella irguiéndose con rapidez al reconocer la inconfundible voz masculina. ¡Era Edward quien se estaba sentando en el borde de la cama! Parecía cansado, tenía un corte en la mejilla y un feo moratón en la sien. Pero era Edward.

—No te desmayes de nuevo, pequeña. No creo que sea bueno ni para ti ni para el niño. —Sonrió y le apartó un mechón de la cara con suavidad—. Vamos, cariño, no me mires con tanto desconcierto. No fui yo quien cayó, te lo aseguro.

—Pero yo vi... Lo vi con mis propios ojos —balbuceó conteniendo un sollozo.

—Estaba oscuro, y la lluvia y la niebla nublaban tu vista.

—Quiero que seas real —susurró—, pero tengo miedo. Han pasado tantas cosas. La pesadilla ha sido tan dura... Cuando miré por la ventana de los establos creí que mis peores miedos se habían hecho realidad.

—Eso es exactamente lo que viste, pequeña, tus miedos. Nada más. Debías estar tan conmocionada cuando viste a Witherdale muerto que pensaste que me veías a mí. Tócame. Compruébalo. Es él quien ha muerto, no yo —afirmó alargando la mano hacia ella.

Isabella rozó apenas los largos y firmes dedos, y luego abrió los brazos para estrecharlo fuertemente contra sí. Dios, había estado tan cerca de perderlo. Se separó apenas unos centímetros y recorrió con reverencia los varoniles y marcados rasgos de su rostro. Su frente, su nariz, sus pómulos, la pronunciada mandíbula...

Una vez que la joven acabó su examen, Edward lanzó una carcajada y la besó con una arrolladora pasión que la convenció de que estaba vivo. Muy vivo. Cuando al fin se separaron, ni siquiera las lágrimas de alegría que resbalaban por sus mejillas impidieron que Isabella se percatara de la felicidad que iluminaba los ojos masculinos.

—Creí que te había perdido —musitó trémula.

—Si eso hubiera ocurrido, habrías conseguido la libertad que tanto ansiabas.

—No digas esas cosas —le recriminó aferrándose a él.

—Te amo tanto, Isabella. ¿Lo digo demasiado a menudo?

—No, nunca me cansaré de escucharlo. —Le besó con desesperación y le susurró al oído lo mucho que le amaba, la agónica desesperación que había sentido cuando le creyó muerto.

—¿Dónde está Seth? —preguntó algo después, ya recostada sobre las almohadas—. Lo desaté y escapó. ¿Cómo le fue anoche?

—Está bien. Lo encontré bajando por uno de los canalones de los establos antes de llegar hasta ti y Witherdale. Tanto él como Orillion tienen bastantes magulladuras, pero lo cierto es que podría haber sido peor. —Edward entrecerró los ojos ante aquel pensamiento.

—Veo que el dueño de Orillion también está un poco dolorido hoy. —Le rozó el cardenal de la sien con extrema suavidad y frunció el ceño pensativa—. Hay algo que todavía no entiendo. ¿Cómo pudo Witherdale robarle el título a tu padre y no ser descubierto?

—Porque el verdadero conde, mi padre, llevaba fuera mucho tiempo —le explicó—. Fue a las Colonias pensando que regresaría poco después, pero sus planes cambiaron cuando conoció a mi madre. Ella se negaba a irse de su amada América y mi padre no quiso obligarla a venir. —Hizo una breve pausa como si su mente estuviese muy lejos de allí—. Cuando ella murió de fiebres, yo tenía trece años. Mi hermano Anthony se había casado, y mi padre pensó que era mejor regresar a Inglaterra y devolver su herencia a sus hijos. Por desgracia, murió de un ataque al corazón en el primer trecho de la travesía.

—Fue entonces cuando Witherdale...

—Sí, Witherdale era el capitán de nuestro barco, el Victoria, y contaba con una tripulación llena de asesinos. Resultaba asombroso el parecido que tenía con mi padre. La misma estructura, la misma edad, el mismo color de ojos. Había diferencias, por supuesto, pero mi padre había estado fuera de Inglaterra durante veinte años, de modo que aquellos que le conocían bien habían muerto o eran demasiado viejos para confiar en sus propios instintos. Y, por supuesto, estaba el duque de Newton.

—Es todo culpa suya. Ese hombre no tiene excusa —afirmó Isabella vehementemente.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso, amor mío? —Le cogió la mano y le besó la palma con reverencia.

—Le pedí audiencia cuando estaba en Bath. Quería que hiciera algo respecto al conde... Quiero decir, respecto a James Witherdale, y todo lo que conseguí de él fueron unas pocas frases incoherentes.

—La fortuna no ha sonreído a los Swan... hasta ahora. — Sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con extrema ternura.

—Pero, Edward —frunció el ceño, preocupada—, todo el mundo cree que Witherdale era el verdadero conde de Dwyer. ¿Cómo vas a demostrar lo contrario?

—El dinero que conseguí en América ya me ha abierto las puertas de la aristocracia. De hecho, a estas alturas, reclamar el título es sólo una mera formalidad. Y, en caso de que alguien dudara de mi reclamación, tengo las joyas de los Dwyer para probar mi linaje.

Isabella suspiró aliviada. Edward por fin obtendría justicia.

—¿Qué significan las letras «R.E.» que están grabadas en el pasador? —inquirió con curiosidad al cabo de unos segundos—. Siempre he querido preguntártelo.

—Son las siglas de la reina Elizabeth. Fue ella quien nos regaló esas joyas cuando se instaló en Osterley para huir de la Peste Negra que azotaba Londres por aquel tiempo. Las amatistas y los diamantes eran parte del tesoro real, y mandó hacer la gargantilla y el pasador antes de su viaje.

—Me alegro tanto de que hayas recuperado lo que te pertenece por derecho, Edward. No sabes cuánto me avergüenza el haberte llamado «bestia arrogante» y el haberte echado en cara que era la hija del conde de Dwyer cuando... —sus mejillas se riñeron de rojo—... cuando sólo soy la bastarda de un aristócrata que murió antes de que yo naciera.

—No me importa en absoluto de quién seas hija —le aseguró él, tajante, odiando verla tan triste—. Te quiero por ti misma, Isabella.

—Bueno, al menos me queda la miniatura.

—¿La miniatura?

—Sí. —Se inclinó hacia la mesita de noche y abrió el cajón. Cogió con cuidado el inestimable trocito de marfil y, después de dedicarle una larga y anhelante mirada, se lo entregó a Edward.

Él estudió atentamente el pequeño retrato. El joven de la miniatura le devolvía la mirada con unos desafiantes ojos chocolate. Llevaba una sencilla camisa de lino y una levita verde botella; tenía el pelo sin arreglar y sus rizos castaños tenían los mismos reflejos del color del fuego que los de Isabella.

—No hay duda de que este hombre es tu padre —afirmó finalmente, devolviéndole el preciado retrato.

—Yo también lo creo, aunque me temo que nunca lo sabré a ciencia cierta. Las tres personas que conocían la verdad están muertas. —Se mordió el labio con ansiedad—. Pensar que era la hija de Witherdale era horrible, pero ahora... Ahora ni siquiera tengo apellido.

—Me gusta cómo suena Isabella Swan —dijo Edward con suavidad, esperando ansioso su reacción.

La joven lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Edward, ¿me estás pidiendo que... que me case contigo? ¿Quieres decir...?

—Quiero decir que necesitas descansar mientras yo me encargo de los preparativos de la boda. ¿Crees que una semana será suficiente?

—Creo que una semana es mucho tiempo de espera. —Se echó a reír con los ojos brillantes de felicidad y lo estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho.

* * *

**Mañana el epílogo! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a yunayi, Elenamar-16, LUCYarg y NccM! Besoss!**


	34. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**VENGANZA**

**.**

**Epílogo**

"_Un sueño parecía, pero, ay, los sueños pasan al igual que las sombras._

_Caminé y hablé con mi amada, con mi paloma, a través de hermosos prados._

_Anduvimos sin parar hasta que decidimos disfrutar de un descanso._

_Una vez tumbados, los labios se encontraron, los brazos se trenzaron, y tuve que entregarle el corazón."_

—_**Atribuido a Shakespeare**_

La larga galería estaba en silencio salvo por el tintineo de la plata y la porcelana francesa. Mientras la señora Young hacía los preparativos para el té, un par de hermosos y cautivadores ojos chocolate observaban la escena desde la repisa de la chimenea, donde había permanecido colgado el retrato de James Witherdale durante más de una década. La joven del retrato de Gainsborough tenía un aspecto regio con el vestido de brocado amatista que llevaba, y mostraba una enigmática sonrisa que hablaba de amores perdidos y encontrados.

Fuera, en el templo de Pan, resonaban alegres risas bajo una llovizna de flores de cerezo. Isabella estaba sentada sobre un cojín bordado y miraba sonriente a Edward después de alimentar a Jasper Carlisle Swan.

—Ya veo que todavía no has decidido empezar a darle papilla —bromeó su marido.

—Yo no me crié con papillas, y apuesto a que tú tampoco —respondió riendo.

—Cierto. Pero, ¿no crees que le estamos malcriando demasiado? —Acarició la frágil cabeza del niño, lo cogió en brazos con extremo cuidado y lo depositó sobre una manta cercana a ellos—. Hace de nosotros lo que quiere.

—Oh, estoy segura de que seremos capaces de imponerle disciplina cuando sea necesario. —Su dulce mirada rebosaba de amor—. Además, se parece demasiado a ti para negarle nada.

Sí, el niño era tan exigente, orgulloso y arrogante como su padre, pensó Isabella cerrando los ojos y recordando el momento de su nacimiento.

Las mujeres habían tomado el control de la mansión cuando empezó el parto. Edward y Carlisle permanecieron durante toda la mañana en el salón dando nerviosos paseos, maldiciendo entre dientes al oír los gritos de Isabella, y bebiendo brandy.

—Por favor, decidme, ¿es un niño o una niña? —había susurrado exhausta Isabella tras dar a luz.

—Es un niño, milady —dijeron Alice y la señora Young al unísono, observando embelesadas al bebé que Esme sostenía en brazos.

—¿A quién se parece? —preguntó débilmente.

Apenas terminó de hablar, Edward entró en la habitación como una exhalación y se apresuró a ir a su lado. Nunca lo había visto tan pálido.

—Es un niño, Edward. Ve a verlo y dime cómo es —le pidió Isabella con una sonrisa trémula.

—Ya habrá tiempo. —Le dio un beso agridulce en los labios y le retiró con infinita delicadeza un mechón castaño de la cara—. Antes tengo que comprobar que estás bien, cariño. Cada vez que te oía gritar se me paraba el corazón.

—Querida —les interrumpió la señora Young—, tenemos que cambiar esas sábanas empapadas antes de que coja un resfriado.

Despacio, Edward la levantó en brazos con extremo cuidado mientras la aseaban y le cambiaban la ropa de cama, y luego la depositó de nuevo sobre el suave colchón.

—Edward, ve a ver a nuestro hijo —le pidió de nuevo—. Dime cómo es.

Entretanto, Carlisle había recibido permiso para entrar en la habitación y, cuando se acercó al niño, dio un respingo de sorpresa.

—Ven aquí, Edward. Tienes que ver esto. —El anciano sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

Reticente, Edward le dio un suave beso en la frente a su esposa y se dirigió hacia el pequeño y alegre grupo que se había congregado en torno al recién nacido.

—Milord, su hijo —dijo Rose con formalidad.

Al ver al pequeño bebé que reposaba en la elaborada cuna de nogal, primorosamente envuelta en seda azul, Edward tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para ocultar la emoción que se agitaba en su interior.

—¿Le pasa algo al niño? —había sollozado Isabella desesperadamente desde la cama, incapaz de disimular su creciente alarma.

—Nada, cariño. Es perfecto —le aseguró Edward girando la cabeza hacia ella.

—Su único defecto es parecerse demasiado a su padre. Vamos a tener que tenerle bien vigilado cuando crezca —rió Carlisle, dándole a su viejo amigo unas fraternales palmadas en la espalda.

—Entonces, ¿estás contento, Edward? —Isabella volvió a recostarse sobre las almohadas, completamente agotada.

—No podría estarlo más, amor mío —respondió él con voz quebrada.

La joven se quedó dormida de inmediato al oír aquello, rindiéndose al fin a su imperiosa necesidad de descansar. Tuvo sueños agradables, llenos de sedas azules y risas de bebé. Todavía no había visto la carita de su hijo, pero sabía muy bien cómo sería. Tendría el pelo cobrizo como Edward y desafiaría al mundo con su brillante mirada verde esmeralda.

De vuelta a la realidad en el templo de Pan, abrió los ojos y se cercioró de que su hijo siguiera durmiendo tranquilo sobre la suave manta.

—Mimas demasiado al niño, Isabella —gruñó Edward burlón al ver que ella se incorpora para tener una mejor visión del bebé.

—¿Acaso te he mantenido desatendido en estos meses? —le preguntó con coquetería, volviéndose hacia él.

—No, en absoluto. Todo lo contrario —se rió Edward—. Sólo creo que Jasper necesita un poco de competencia. —Abrió intencionadamente el aflojado corpiño de Isabella y le acarició los generosos senos. Besó la cumbre de uno de ellos, que asomaba por encima de la camisola y, levantando la cabeza, sonrió insinuante. Habían pasado seis meses desde que naciera el niño y desde entonces había tratado a la joven con exquisita ternura; pero el brillo de fiera pasión que reflejaban sus ojos en aquel momento le anunció a Isabella que por fin iba a tomarla con la intensidad que ambos deseaban.

—¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos proporcionarle una hermanita? —le provocó mientras deslizaba un dedo por el muslo de Edward.

Él hizo que se tumbara en la hierba y, sin decir una sola palabra, entre las suaves brisas del verano y el aroma de flores de naranja, le demostró con exactitud lo que pensaba. La alegre risa de la joven flotó entonces entre los jardines y llegó hasta los confines más remotos de Osterley. Sin duda, la paz y la felicidad habían llegado por fin a aquel hermoso lugar.

**FIN**

* * *

**La historia se llama Venganza y la autora es Meagan McKinney. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación y gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews! Gracias a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas! **

**La próxima adaptación será Un error inconfesable, les dejo un resumen:**

_Edward, vizconde de Cullen, ha regresado de la guerra de España dispuesto a divertirse como suelen hacerlo los caballeros solteros._

_Isabella es una joven viuda y madre ejemplar que desprecia profundamente la vida que lleva el vizconde. Desprecia su frivolidad y sobre todo no perdona la distancia que impuso entre ambos tras una inolvidable noche de pasión. Pero ahora Isabella necesita a alguien como Edward, acostumbrado a moverse entre gente de baja estofa, porque está convencida de haber matado a un hombre cuyo cadáver yace en su salita privada. Sabe que solo él puede salvarla._

_¿Qué ha impulsado a la bella Isabella a atacar al noble que fue a visitarla? Un diario. Un diario que ni siquiera ha escrito ella y que jamás debió salir del dormitorio conyugal y en cuyas páginas su difunto esposo describía con detalle el arte del erotismo que compartió con su esposa durante el poco tiempo que disfrutó del matrimonio… Un diario que arrastrará a Edward e Isabella a un territorio familiar e inesperado a la vez, plagado de peligros insospechados y sensaciones inolvidables…_

**Mañana subo el segundo cap.! ****Espero que les guste! **

**Les dejo mi facebook: Elizabella Cwb **

**Besos y gracias por todo!**


End file.
